Shifting Destiny
by Symphoniafan
Summary: He saw her, kneeling upon the cold, stone floor of her cell, features hidden by the shadows. She stared at him, only her eyes visible in the darkness and he paused and approached the metal bars…' Kratos X Anna.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: He saw her, kneeling upon the cold, stone floor of her cell, features hidden by the shadows. She stared at him, only her eyes visible in the darkness and he paused and approached the metal bars… **

**Once again, I have broken my promise and started, yet another story… But regardless it hasn't left me alone and I decided I better post it.**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 1: **

People glanced at him as they walked to their homes, eyeing the large creature curled at his feet. They didn't speak to him, and neither did he long for a conversation. Idle talk irritated him, knowing that people could get much more accomplished without the fanciful gossip they enjoyed and he was content to wait in silence.

His hand dropped to the creature's head as it nudged his leg. "Easy there, Noishe. Not much longer." He soothed. It was the only time he allowed his tone to change. He glanced down and watched as Noishe laid his large, wolf-like head back on his forepaws. He could understand the people's concerns for Noishe's presence, but he didn't care. They would be gone by nightfall regardless.

"Kratos Aurion?" he looked up, straightening. A gangly man stood awkwardly near the fountain holding a worn leather bag in his hand. "Here is your payment as requested." Kratos took the bag, nodding.

Noishe had risen, watching the stranger curiously. Kratos tapped his thigh as he turned, heading back towards the inn where his belongings were kept, Noishe padding after him.

"I guess it is about time to move on." Kratos mused aloud after he entered his room. He deposited the bag of gald into his pack before cinching it closed and shouldering it. For the past month he had been working as a mercenary, simply moving from city to city. It wasn't for the gald, but more or less to keep a low profile. Low profiles were necessary when you were being sought.

Noishe licked his hand, which Kratos lifted out of reach surprised that the he had managed to get past the innkeeper. Kratos lowered his hand. Indeed, it had only been a month since he had abandoned his old life, but it seemed much longer.

Noishe's heavy panting was the only sound in the room as Kratos gave it one last check. An Age of Lifeless Beings… the idea made him shake his head in pity, Mithos had finally gone too far.

Noishe gave a sharp bark, which Kratos ignored, use to Noishe pining for attention. Mithos Yggdrasil, his old apprentice and hero of the Kharlan War. Kratos shook his head sadly; he had fallen far since then…since his sister's death.

But, Kratos could no longer feel pity for the troubled half-elf, only disgust. He wouldn't allow himself to lead another victim to their death simply for Mithos' wish to revive his sister. That is why he had left, if temporarily.

"Left to what though?" he asked the air. Noishe whined and Kratos gave him a look. "With or without me, Mithos will still carry out his plans." He stared at Noishe as he talked. Though the creature couldn't respond, Kratos knew Noishe understood him. He was protozoan, a creature that evolved for its entire life and undoubtedly shared human understanding. They had been friends for many years…

He turned from Noishe, thinking about why he was here. Why was he here? Because he had left Cruxis and Mithos' foolish ideas, yet, even still, he was not free of Cruxis' hold. He never would be.

Noishe barked and Kratos smiled. "You are right, Noishe. We can't run away from this. After all, I am as much at fault as both Mithos and Yuan." The protozoan whined sympathetically. Kratos' smile fell. No, he would never be free of Mithos' power so long as he lived.

It was because of him that Mithos held the power he does; the power over space and time, the Eternal Sword. It had been so long since he they stood in the Torent Forest, forging the pact with the King of Summon Spirits. So hopeful…

Kratos shook his head. Where was the hope now? As far as he could tell, there was none…

Noishe barked again and this time Kratos was about to admonish him when an explosion shook the building forcing Kratos to throw out his arms to steady himself. Noishe paced whining and growling, his fur bristled.

As the tremor ended, Noishe rushed to the door, scratching at it. Kratos straightened, forgetting his pack on the floor as he hurried to the door. The protozoan rushed out, pounding down the stairs, Kratos right behind him.

He winced as he heard the screams piercing the air, followed by another explosion that nearly threw him off his feet. He looked around for Noishe, but the protozoan had vanished.

Smoke filled the air and Kratos hurried to where the flames were hungrily leaping into the air. He couldn't explain why he was running in this direction. Perhaps it was a way of answering the question of why he was here, of what he could do. Or maybe it was just that Noishe may be in danger. He preferred the latter explanation.

His sword was out in a flash as he spotted the first Desian running towards him. He ducked and slashed his sword across the half-elf's torso, barely giving him a glance. The second Desian slowed, recognizing him as a threat. He managed to block the first attack, but Kratos easily knocked aside his sword and ran him through with a simple thrust to the chest.

The smoke was thicker and the screams almost deafening. Kratos shook his head, searching for Noishe. He slowed his pace as he came across group of fleeing people. They halted when they saw him, but he lowered his sword and carried on past them.

Kratos closed his eyes against the burning drafts of air that struck his face and eyes. He lifted his hand, guarding his face when he heard a scream to his left. He spun quickly and saw a Desian stab a young girl through the back as she tried to run. Her screamed died, but Kratos glowered and launched himself on the half-elf, driving his blade deep into his side. The soldier's eyes were wide with shock as Kratos kicked him off his blade.

Kratos looked up as the earth shook and more screams filled the air. He rushed through the cloud of smoke then quickly ducked behind a building. More than fifteen villagers were being herded by a twenty or more Desians. "Move along! Get going!" The half-elves shouted, thrusting their swords at the helpless group.

Watching silently from the building's shadow, Kratos realized that nearly every one of the hostages were young adolescents, many of them too afraid to fight back. He watched as one teenage boy lunged at a Desian only to be struck down with a single slash. The body was simply stepped over as they pressed the rest of them towards the bridge.

Then they were gone.

Kratos didn't move from his place, even after the weeping mothers and other survivors began moving past him. He was a ghost to them. Probably better that way. He stared at the empty bridge wondering why he hadn't intervened. He could have easily eliminated them and suffer little more than a scratch.

However, he felt even more unnerved to the fact that he had indeed involved himself by dispatching the few Desians he had come across. He argued that he had been merely been defending himself. But then again, he could have easily turned and walked out of the city through the southern bridge. Why hadn't he just done that?

_Why indeed,_ he mused thoughtfully. Lately, he had been unable to account for most of his actions. Coming to Sylvarant, avoiding Cruxis, there was little of what he did that made sense to him anymore.

He realized that an elderly woman had spotted him, fearfully looking at his blood-stained sword. He moved off the wall knowing that this town was no longer in his benefit as a mercenary.

Cold and hard. He stared straight ahead as he walked down the street, not at the least disconcert about his surroundings. No one spoke to him, too preoccupied with the shock and destruction that had just occurred.

Cold and hard. Yuan had described him as such on many occasions.

_"You are too cold and hard, Kratos. I can see why humans shouldn't live for so long."_

Yuan wasn't one to dictate personalities; however, Kratos could see some truth in his friend's words.

Kratos stopped, suddenly shifting his eyes to his surroundings. Again he felt an odd sensation ripping through him. It tore at him and fought, filling him with the same impulse that he received upon rushing from the inn.

Anger.

His eyes fell to the boy lying at his feet, vaguely surprised he had stopped here of all places. The dark mop of hair hid his face, but even without seeing his eyes, Kratos knew he was dead. Blood leaked from beneath his body, gliding around grains of dirt as if it were following an invisible trail before soaking into the ground and overtaken by another trickle of the blood.

Could he have saved him? Kratos liked to believe he couldn't have, it made reality easier to cope with and left him with less guilt. He shook his head as a woman ran towards him, dropping to her knees as she cried for her son. Kratos turned to leave, though he felt as if he wasn't really moving. The air seemed thick and vicious and his movements slow. The woman's mourning pricked his senses like a knife.

But what could he do? It wasn't his problem and yet…

Kratos found he was standing motionless in the middle of the street when Noishe suddenly appear before him; his muzzle a rusty brown, stained by blood. A wide gash on his left haunch matted his thick white fur.

"Noishe." Kratos stated his voice as emotionless as always, though inside he was in turmoil, his muscles tense and rigid from the decision he had unconsciously chosen. "Let's go."

Noishe barked brushing up against his leg, smearing a streak of blood across his white pants, but it mattered little. Kratos gripped his sword tightly and broke into a run across the bridge, the large protozoan easily matching his pace. They headed north, following the flattened and scuffled path that had been left behind them Desians and captives.

There was little hesitation as Kratos mulled on what his exact plans were. He wanted to defy Yggdrasil. He wanted to cause him difficulties. Anything that he could do to prevent or prolong the new Age Yggdrasil wanted to create was his goal. And one way was to accomplish this was to target the Desians.

Kratos didn't look back once. The memory of the dead boy etched into his mind, a constant reminder of why he was doing this, why he was risking his life, why he could no longer pretend he wasn't involved. He had always been involved.

Dark clouds passed over the sun, a dull rumble spreading out above him as darkness dropped around him like a blanket. Behind him, Luin faded into shadows with thin wisps of grey smoke filtering upwards like snakes against the dark sky and gave way to a silence that seems to haunt death itself.

-

Watching as the final patrol passed before the gate, Kratos stopped counting. Five minutes. He sighed, wiping his face clear of the irritating rain. Five minutes between each patrol. That wasn't a lot of time.

He shivered as the chilled, damp air settled around him. It was times like this that he wished he couldn't feel, but he pushed the thought away. That wasn't important. Steadying himself on the branch, he grabbed one above him and easily swung himself down, landing with a dull thud, water splashing from the vegetation beneath him. Noishe jumped back growling slightly, but Kratos ignored him and studied the path to the outer gate.

There was no possible way he could reach the outer wall unseen, not to mention pass through the gate. Along with the patrol, two guards stood above the gate on the wall armed with crossbows and further in, upon the roofs of the facilities, more Desian soldiers were position. He frowned, crossing his arms as he leaned back against the sodden tree, barely sheltered from the consistent rain. Of all the Ranches he had to choose, he chose the Asgard Ranch.

Recalling from previous visits when he was till working with Yggdrasil, Kratos believed the Cardinal of this Ranch was named Kvar. Spiteful man if he remembered correctly. And conceited. Kvar had always been at odds with Pronyma, the Leader of the Cardinals, hoping to usurp her and Kratos figured he hadn't changed since the last time they met.

"What am I doing here, Noishe?" Kratos sighed as he stared at the protozoan. Noishe remained silent for once, watching him intently. Kratos smirked and turned back to the Ranch. He found it odd how his thoughts seemed so tangled; he wasn't as logical and calculative as he once was. Now he acted on pure instinct and intuition. He shook his head, water droplets falling from his hair.

It mattered little now, he was here and he wasn't about to leave. He pushed himself off the tree, feeling the damp material of his clothes against his skin. Noishe let out a low whine, but Kratos shook his head. "Stay here, you will draw attention." Without a backwards glance he moved across the wet leaves that carpeted the forest floor. It was mid-spring, but there was still a chill in the air and Kratos wondered how long it had been since he had really been submitted to such conditions. Years now, not since the last Chosen.

Kratos crouched, gently pushing a branch out of his view. He suddenly remembered that he still had his white Cruxis uniform on, not having changed since he had returned from his latest mercenary job. He crouched lower, hoping the foliage would conceal the white as he studied the gate once again. How much time had passed? Three minutes?

He quickly scanned the gray wall when his eye caught sight of a grating half hidden behind a bush. Intrigued, Kratos straightened, leaning forward to gain a better view when a Desian practically walked right in front of him. Kratos froze, leaning back slowly, breath caught in his throat. His hand twitched where it held the branch, causing it to shed water.

The Desian walked pass talking to the soldier beside him, oblivious to the onlooker amid the bushes. Kratos lowered himself back on to his heels, gradually allowing the branch to return to its original position.

The voices faded and he nearly cursed himself for being so naïve. Five minutes. He should have kept track, instead he simply assumed. He quickly glanced at the Desians, waiting till they turned around the corner of the wall before he stood up and rushed from his cover and reached the grating.

Running his hand across the bars, he looked for a switch. He had been mistaken, realizing this was the secondary door that the patrols used to exit the Ranch easily. He moved his hands to the sides of the door and finally was earned with a sharp click and released his hold on the bars as they rose with a steady whirr.

A low growl caused him to spin around, grabbing his sword. He let out an irritated sigh as he found the protozoan staring at him indignantly nudging his leg with his wide head. "No, Noishe." He pushed the creature back, meanwhile, stepping backwards through the opening. "Not this time. Wait for me in the forest; I might need your help afterwards."

Noishe snorted, letting out a soft growl, trying to follow him, but Kratos had found the inner switch and shoved the protozoan back just as the bars lowered. He whined, nipping at Kratos' hand through the bars, his large muzzle barely fitting through.

"Sorry, boy. Now get out of here before they see you." He rubbed Noishe's head then hurried down the steps, hearing one final whine.

Kratos felt guilty for pushing Noishe away, but he would never forgive himself if anything happened to him. Away from the limitations of walls, a protozoan was a dangerous creature, its initial purpose in life to evolve into a skilled fighting man-like creature. But within an enclosed area, Kratos felt he was placing Noishe at a risk. No, he would have to remain outside. Besides, stealth was more important at the moment.

He descended the stairs which opened up and split into two hallways. Kratos hesitated then headed down the left. The hall was lit at regular intervals by small diamond shaped lights mounted on the wall. Kratos shook his head, knowing how much these Ranches relied on magi-technology. The hallway ended suddenly, splitting once again, but this time he located voices as well. Edging along the right wall, he glanced around the corner and immediately spotted two Desians walking away from him. Why did they always travel in pairs?

Deciding to keep a low profile, Kratos silently slipped to the left again, his boots making the barest of sounds as they tapped against the metal floor. There was no alarm, no shouts as Kratos neared the door. He waited, listening for a moment before quickly slipping through the sliding door. He glanced around, finding himself in a large opened room with a wide conveyor belt passing through the center of the room. The hum of machines filled the air, causing him to flinch as his sensitive hearing adapted to the abrupt change. He was only slightly surprised to find himself in the area where the exspheres were removed. He had been here before, once. Though he had shown indifference to the extraction methods Kvar displayed, much to the Cardinal's disappointment.

But now Kratos couldn't help but stare in disgust and anger. From his position, he could see a Desian practically dragging an elderly woman across the floor, most likely to weak to walk. She didn't call out, she didn't beg, there would be no point.

The Desian passed through a metal door along with the old woman at the far end of the room. Kratos took a hesitant step forward, glancing at the conveyor belt that came out of the room the Desian just entered. In a minute or so, he knew that a large metal container would be sent down it. It was the last step before the extraction.

The containers held the host bodies, as Kvar liked to call them, and then they were transported to a separate room where they were connected with a series of tubes that filled the container with a type of preserving liquid. Then a series of small shocks were sent into the body through a wire that was inserted along with the tubes. The electric shocks stimulated the flow of mana within the victim's body. Gradually, depending on the state of the prisoner when they were placed within the containers, the mana gathered just below the collar bone and another exsphere was created, pushing its way out of the skin. Then it was merely a matter of executing the prisoner and removing both the original exsphere from the hand and the new one.

Kratos hurried along the narrow path between the conveyor belts and quickly walked up the steps to the second level. Just as he was about to slip down the hall where the Desian had brought the woman from, the conveyor thrummed to life and he turned watching as the container was carried slowly along the wide belt.

Closing his eyes, he quickly headed down the hallway, hoping he had chosen the right direction.

**Well, the first chapter is done. I hope everyone enjoys it. I tried to start it in a slightly different direction than most Kratos and Anna stories, so we'll have to see how it works out. **

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This site has been weird for that past couple of days. I was getting very irritated with it. I am glad they finally got it back working. Anyway, here is the next chapter, hope you like it!**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 2:**

The air was hot and muggy within the enclosed staircase; nevertheless, Kratos knew his timing had to be exact. He heard a slight shift behind him, but kept his eyes on the forest beyond the door. Leaves on the stairs crackled as his boots settled upon them.

Then the alarm rang off and he pressed the switch instantly. He reached behind him, grabbing the wrist of the thin, frail figure and ran out of the door. He whistled and instantly, Noishe was there. Kratos didn't hesitate, but lifted the light-weight person and settled them on the back of the protozoan.

"Hurry up and take her, Noishe!" Kratos spun and slammed his hand on the switch, shutting the entrance before whirling to chase after the protozoan. Kratos could hear the shouts of the Desians as they searched for the missing prisoner, nearly muted by the wailing siren of the alarm. By the time they decided to search the forest, they would be gone.

Noishe's loping gait was difficult to keep pace with and Kratos was already drained from the past two weeks' excursions. He had had little sleep and though it was more of a minority to his needs, he still required the relaxation it brought to his constant tension. A rest of the mind would be a more appropriate phrase.

Kratos allowed his own pace to slow to an easy jog, dodging roots and snagging branches easily. He watched as Noishe's form quickly moved ahead through the forest, flickering white among the foliage. Noishe knew where to go, they had done this nearly a dozen times and it had become something of a routine.

After half an hour of running, Kratos found Noishe waiting for him at the edge of the forest, the Ranch prisoner still seated upon his back, though her hands appeared to grip the coarse fur rather tightly, wide-eyed with fear.

Wordlessly, Kratos clambered up on Noishe's back in front of the young girl, breathing heavily. "Hold on." He muttered gruffly, and he felt a pair of arms hesitantly wrap around his waist.

Noishe took off at a fast run and Kratos heard a gasp escape the girl's mouth before the wind carried it away and her arms tightened.

After an hour, Noishe slowed and Kratos found himself staring at Luin. He told Noishe to stop and he slid to the ground, reaching up to assist the young girl. "Find someone who will escort you to Hima or another village beyond this region." He grabbed her wrist and she jolted in fear. He held up her hand and indicated to the exsphere on the back. "Remove this and you will die. If you manage to locate a Dwarf, ask for a key-crest." He released her and motioned to the city. "Don't waste your life remaining here."

The girl stared at him in complete shock, but not in fear; not like the first few he had managed to bring here. She must have heard about him. He turned to mount Noishe again, noticing the appearance of villagers that would come to collect the girl. They knew the routine by now too.

A hand gripped his arm and he turned. "Thanks." She whispered and he nodded. He heard the villagers call to him, but Noishe was already heading back north. After a few miles, Noishe came to a stop and Kratos once again dropped to the ground.

Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck before settling himself on the ground. Noishe was panting, exhausted after the long run and he settled behind Kratos, laying his head near Kratos' arm. "I think its time we moved to a different Ranch, Noishe." He closed his eyes and leaned back so his head settled on the protozoan's back. Noishe raised his head, watching him reproachfully, but Kratos merely smiled. "What? I am tired too?" he said, not removing his head.

Noishe huffed, but lowered his head and closed his dark eyes. Meanwhile, Kratos stared up. Thick, bulbous clouds rolled above him, a clean white against the faded blue of the sky. "I think one more excursion into Kvar's Ranch and we'll head south again. Try our luck with one of the other ones."

Only receiving a soft whine in reply, he shook his head and pushed himself up, leaning his arms on his one knee as he studied the landscape. He wondered at times whether he was actually making a difference. He knew that without key-crests, every one of the rescued prisoners would eventually die. The exsphere would continue to weaken their bodies--though not nearly as quickly--and most likely, they would result in their death.

He corrected himself. The prisoners didn't matter, the main reason he was helping them was to hinder Kvar's progress with the exspheres. Although, he knew he would never make a significant difference in the numbers, it would hopefully place the Cardinal in an uneasy situation. He had also taken upon himself to dispose of a handful of Desians during each escape.

He sighed and stood, Noishe's head lifting with his movement. "Come on." He jerked his head, but the protozoan merely thumped his tail, staring at him balefully. "Look, I will even walk." Kratos bargained irritably.

Noishe appeared to consider his offer, tilting his wolf-like head before releasing a deep pant that Kratos believed to be a sigh and lifted his body off the ground. His large ears twitched and he shook his himself.

Kratos shook his head. How had Noishe come to be so nonchalant with him? He turned and began walking north again, Noishe easily padding beside him. Noishe nudged his hand with his nose and Kratos let it slide over his head, gently caressing the thick fur.

--

One… two… three…

Kratos watched silently as the Desians passed before the door, his vision limited by a thin slit that spilled with light across his face. They had upgraded the security, patrols regularly passing over the same halls. Further more; there were five to each patrol rather than two. Just his luck…

Kratos felt a twinge in the back of his neck, but ignored it as the last Desian passed. Counting to fifteen, he then gently slid the door open an inch, glancing either way before darting out and cutting across the hall to the opposite door and silently slipped in. He ignored the computers that released a soft, barely audible hum, their illuminated screens casting a bluish hue upon the wall along with misshapen shadows and hurried along the wall, casting a quick look at the abandoned chairs.

Timing was everything and Kratos knew that the time frame he worked with was shortened considerably with the change in security. He had taken him an extra four hours to study the new schedule that the Desian went by; watching, counting, and analyzing their routines and shifts.

He was agitated—tense to the point that he felt as if he was forgetting himself. Why had he been foolish enough to try this one last time? Even Noishe had seemed anxious before he entered the facility. Kratos passed through another door, bringing to call his mental map of the route to the prison cells. He needed to head straight down the left hall, and then turn right, descending down to the lower floor that opened up to the cells.

Kratos momentarily pondered over the decision of what human he would take. He never took the elderly, their age and frailty made it difficult to pass by the Desian and move quickly. Of the prisoners he had siphoned from their cells so far, they were all members of the recent raid of Luin.

Again, it was a logical decision. They had been the least exposed to the harsh conditions of the ranch and their newly implanted exspheres would be more dormant. However, it was difficult to repeatedly ask for these specific persons, recalling the expressions after he chose one—just one.

He paused in mid-step, listening as he heard the footsteps of another patrol heading his way. Quietly, with barely a rasp, he unsheathed his sword and glanced for an exit. The next door was on the right wall further ahead. He hurried towards the place just as the Desians rounded the corner. The click of the door sliding shut initiated a shout from the other side. Kratos nearly cursed at his clumsiness and glanced around the room. It appeared to be a storage room of a sort, cabinets and boxes were neatly stacked on the far wall. He spotted a secondary door to his left and threw it open as the Desians spilled into the room.

"There he is, get him!"

Kratos fled down the narrow hallway. It was inexplicably dark, only a dim light at either end. He came to a stone staircase that was slick moisture. Kratos hesitated, not knowing where it led when he heard the door slam against the wall, indicating the Desians' fast approach.

He swiftly descended the stairs, slipping occasionally, bracing himself on the walls. It was damp and cool the further he went and it remained dark. Finally he reached the bottom and hurried forward, not pausing to check his surroundings.

A dim light flashed across his features as he entered a small room. He cast about for another door when he saw a large metal one to his left at the far end of the room. He could hear the Desians slowly descending the stairs, occasionally hearing a curse as one slipped and stopped. The stairs were narrow and only one man could descend them at a time.

He quickly made his way back to the foot of the stairs, drawing his sword. The first Desian never even had a chance to open his mouth before the sword entered his chest and he crumbled to the floor. Kratos shoved him into the others, easily stepping back as they stumbled through the opening, stepping on the fallen comrade. He fell the second with a single slash across the abdomen, blood spraying in all directions. The two bodies forced the remaining three to leap over them. One slipped on the fresh blood and Kratos lunged, catching him in the side. The Desian screamed until Kratos slammed his fist to the side of his head and kicked him in the chest.

He grunted as a sword slashed across his leg, immediately staining his pant leg red. He whipped his sword around and effortlessly decapitated the half-elf, kicking the body away from him as he spun and clashed swords with the last one.

His leg buckled from his injury and he felt the Desian's blade slid across on his shoulder, barely missing his chest.

Kratos reached up instinctively and grasped the half-elf's wrist and twisted, earning a loud crack and ripping of skin. The man screamed in pain, sword clattering to the floor. Kratos pulled him towards him and into his waiting blade and the cry faded to a faint gurgle.

He pulled the blade out slowly, allowing the Desian to fall to the ground with a thud. He breathed heavily, wincing as he placed weight on his leg. He bent down and cut a strip off one of the Desians tunics beneath their armor. Deftly, he wrapped it around the leg wound, stanching the blood. His shoulder wound would have to wait until he got back to Noishe and his supplies.

He straightened, wiping his blade clean on the one of the corpses and sheathed it. He glanced at the stairs, pondering whether to return that way or to try his luck with the second door, when he heard a soft scrape of skin on stone behind him.

He spun hand on his sword hilt, ignoring the throb in his leg. There was nothing but shadows, but for the first time Kratos noticed the wall was in fact a row of cells. Large gratings rose from the floor to the ceiling, a single door situated on one side of each cell. It appeared the cells were carved into the stone, either that or built out from it. He narrowed his eyes, trying to peer into the darkness that inhabited the entire room when he heard the scrape again and he fixated his eyes on the sound.

He saw her, kneeling upon the cold, stone floor of her cell, features hidden by the shadows. She stared at him, her form a faint outline, only her eyes visible in the darkness and he paused and then approached the metal bars. He had not known prisoners were kept elsewhere in the ranch, other than the main prison room.

Kratos stopped right outside the grating and he felt her eyes on him. He frowned, glancing at the stairs then at the door. He wondered if it would be smart to continue with his original plan to free one last prisoner. Already things were going less than pleasing. Then again, he would have come in here for nothing and also sustaining an injury for his efforts.

He moved away and peered into the neighboring cells, but as far as he could tell, she was the only one down here. Returning to her cell he glanced at her before studying the cell door. It would be easy enough to break, but he refrained from doing so for another moment. He had already decided to go through the second door he had discovered, but he had no idea to what part of the ranch it led too and dragging a prisoner along with him might endanger both their lives.

Kratos looked back down at the woman, then unsheathed his sword and struck the lock with the blade. The metal rang out loudly and he saw the woman flinch at the sound, but he struck it again until he finally heard something snap and the battered door scraped from its place. Sheathing his weapon, he grabbed the door pulled it open, the destroyed lock clattering to the floor.

Moving to the side he waited for the woman to get up, but she remained kneeling upon the ground, just watching him. He sighed in irritation. "Let's go."

She didn't answer him, nor did she move. A hostile glare had formed in her eyes, but he ignored it. "Look, I'm not going to wait for more Desians to come. Let's go." He said firmer.

When she didn't move, he fought to contain his annoyance. He had never had this much trouble with a prisoner. All the others had practically ran from the cell. Kratos lifted his head in impatience, and then wondered if perhaps she couldn't walk. Of course he would have had to pick a cripple; it was probably why she was down here, though usually they would just removed the exsphere like they had with the old woman.

As he entered the cell, he got a clear view of the woman. Her shortly cropped hair was dirty and matted, hanging in strings by her cheeks. Her face was slightly gaunt, though had a firmness about it that made him think she wasn't weakened quite yet.

He paused beside her, aware of her dark eyes staring up at him. "Can you walk?" No reply. Kratos sighed, then knelt on the ground next to her and reached over to pick her up when she slapped his arm away forcefully.

Caught of guard, Kratos immediately reached for his sword, but then remembered she was only a prisoner. "Look, I am only trying to help—"

"Go away!" she hissed at him, her small face filled with loathing. "I know what you are trying to do."

Kratos confused and irritated by the sharp retort stood up. Suddenly shouts filtered from the stairs and a door slammed. Both Kratos and the woman snapped their head toward the noise. He looked back down at her, "I am leaving now, if you want to get out of here, I suggest you follow me." Without waiting for a reply, he turned and hurried out of the cell. A soft scrape and the slap of feet on stone told him the woman had heeded his advice.

He ran to the door, and tried the handle, hoping it would turn. He should have tried it first, but he had been distracted by the prison girl. Fortunately the handle turned easily and he heaved the heavy metal door open. He looked back at the woman who hesitated, fear and distrust evident on her face. "Will you hurry up?!" he hissed as he heard the Desians starting down the stairs.

The woman shot him a dirty look, but ran through the door. Kratos followed quickly, pulling the door shut with a loud click.

Kratos found himself in a strange room with an assortment of machines with wires and tubes resting near a metal table situated with straps and buckles.

"The test room." The woman muttered beneath her breath. Kratos reached back to grab her wrist as he had with the other prisoners, but she once again slapped his hand away. "I can walk on my own."

Kratos refrained from growling, "Then keep up." He said darkly and moved towards the next door. The door led into the hallway, but it held an unfamiliar appearance. Kratos glance furtively in both directions, the woman waiting behind him like a shadow.

Finally he headed to the right, recalling the path he taken to reach their designated spot and figured it would lead him back around. The woman followed him wordlessly, her bare feet slapping against the polished metal floors. Kratos attempted to forget about her presence, no longer caring about her well-being.

Perhaps it was the fact she didn't appreciate his efforts on freeing her. Any other prisoner would never have reacted as such. Stubborn woman.

Numerous times they were forced to duck into a nearby room or niche when Desians came rushing past and each time the woman was only a step behind him. Her breathing was already labored, yet she didn't complain, only glaring at him whenever he glanced back at her.

Kratos had lost track of time, feeling as if hours had past and he wondered if Noishe was still waiting patiently. He worried for the protozoan, knowing he wouldn't hesitate to find a way into the ranch if he thought Kratos was in danger.

He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see the woman staring at him. "Where are you going?" she whispered, eyeing her surroundings dubiously. She then snapped her hand back as if she had been stung. "I should have known this was a trick." She hissed at him.

"What are you talking about?" Kratos asked annoyed as she backed away from him. What was wrong with this woman? But before he had even spoke the question she had ran back the way they had come.

Without thinking Kratos took off after her, easily catching up to her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her around. "What are you doing? You are going to get us caught." He growled.

The woman tugged her arm, but Kratos didn't let her go. "I know what you Desians are playing at. You just want a reason to punish me. I should have stayed in my cell."

"That is ridiculous; do I look like a Desian?" Kratos shook his head.

"It is not hard to change your clothes." She tugged again, aiming a swipe at him with her other hand which he caught.

Kratos gave her a hard look. "I am not—"

"There they are! After them!" shout rang down the hall and Kratos looked up to see Desian rushing down the hall towards them.

He scowled, "Now look what you have done." He released her one wrist, keeping a strong hold on her other and ran in the direction they had been previously going. The woman shouted at him to let her go, but he ignored it.

He should just leave her here and be done with it. She was going to be the death of him at this rate.

Kratos felt fresh blood running down his leg as they rushed down the hall. Kratos glanced over his shoulder, when a door caught his attention. He immediately turned for it, wrenching it open and pulling the woman through it with him. He shut door quickly then froze when he realized where he was.

A large brightly lit room met his gaze. Directly across from him was a large desk where a half-elf was seated staring at them curiously. Kvar…

"Well, well. What have we here? And here I thought the prisoners were escaping on their own." the half-elf pushed back his chair and stood up. Kratos backed up, keeping the woman behind him, feeling her tremble beneath his grip. He looked for another door, but found nothing but a large bookcase and other assortments of furniture. His eyes snapped back to where Kvar had moved in front of the desk.

The half-elf remained silent for a moment, studying him carefully. _Most likely trying to recognize me, _Kratos thought.

"You look familiar. Are you…" Kvar spoke slowly, but Kratos didn't wait to allow the Cardinal to name him. He turned then and grabbed the door, pushing it open. The door struck something and Kratos realized the Desians were just outside it. He shoved it again; knocking the Desian back then ran from the room just as Kvar finally recognized him. "It's Kratos! Stop him!" But Kratos was already flying down the hall.

The woman's breaths were coming in short raspy gasps, but Kratos knew that if he slowed at all they would both be caught. He rushed down the hall and suddenly spotted something familiar. The door where he had been waiting for the patrol to pass. Relief flooded through him and when suddenly a sharp click reached his ears and the woman grunted and cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground, falling free from his grasp.

He stopped and bent down next to her, seeing the crossbow bolt in her lower leg. Then the Desians were upon them. Kratos ripped out his sword, slamming two back with his hilt while stabbing a third. He crouched down and scooped her into his arms, sword still gripped in one hand and he ran.

She didn't speak or hit him. Her eyes were closed and tight with pain and her face had become pale. He kicked open the door and slipped through, hearing another snick and then a clunk as a bolt struck the wall. She winced with every step he took, but there was no time to be careful.

He ran up the stairs. The Desians were coming up behind him. He reached the barred grating and slammed his elbow into the switch. It rose painstakingly slow and he was forced to turn around and kick a Desian in the face before the half-elf could grab him. Then he was through the small entry and running into the forest. Alarms stalked him as he rushed through the forest, leaves and branches snapping scratching against his face.

The forest erupted in noise, shouts ringing around him in a deafening clamor. Kratos pressed forward, cursing his injured leg every time he felt it buckle. Suddenly, three Desians burst out of the trees to his right, swords flashing. "Get him!"

Then a loud snarled reverberated behind him and Noishe lunged at the front Desian clamping his thick jaws on his throat. The man went down screaming, cutting out to a discernible gurgle. The last two faltered upon seeing the large creature perched upon their fallen comrade.

Noishe lifted his bloody muzzle and advanced on them. Kratos watched patiently as Noishe ravaged the last two half-elves, his teeth and claws easily ripping through the leather amour.

Kratos felt light-headed when Noishe finally walked up to him with a small whine. The protozoan studied the bloody pant leg, lifting his head with another quiet whine and then nudged his arm.

Suddenly remembering he still held the woman, he wordlessly lifted her and gently placed her on Noishe's back. Already more shouts loomed closer and Kratos knew he would never out run them on his own. "Sorry, Noishe."

He sheathed his sword and clambered up behind the woman who he took to be unconscious. He hadn't heard a word or felt a movement from her since they left the base. Wrapping one arm around her and his other hand entwining his fingers in Noishe's thick fur he urged the protozoan to run.

Jostled at first, Kratos nearly lost his balance as the protozoan flew through the forest, dodging trees and shrubs. He kept his gaze ahead, using his knees to help balance him as he attempted to hold on to the woman.

The sounds of the Desians faded with the wind and distance. Noishe carried them out of the forest and across the grasslands for nearly an hour before Kratos finally bade him to stop. He didn't want to exhaust him.

Noishe was reluctant, but finally came to a halt, allowing Kratos to slide from his back. He gritted his teeth as he landed on the ground, grabbing his leg above the wound. Grimacing, he reached up and pulled the woman off.

Why had he bothered with her? She had been nothing, but a problem since he laid eyes on her. She didn't trust him, even after he released her from the cell and killed the Desians. He held no responsibility for her welfare for it was his choice to make.

He laid her on her side on the ground absently, making sure the bolt in her leg didn't touch the ground. He then turned back to Noishe and felt the protozoan's legs. Noishe nudged his shoulder with his head, but Kratos pushed it away. They were only a little heated, but he didn't want to risk the protozoan injury. "You need to rest, Noishe."

The protozoan growled, but Kratos glared back until Noishe complied with his advice and curled up on the ground. Turning back to the woman, he knelt by her leg, observing the injury.

The bolt was lodged into her lower leg a good inch. He looked at her motionless face to make sure she was unconscious then gently placed his one hand around the projectile and grasped the bolt with his other. He felt the woman flinch, but before she could react any further, he ripped the bolt out in one smooth motion.

She groaned and swung out with her arm, nearly clipping his injury shoulder. He ignored it, pressing his hand against the wound and pulled out his sword, cutting a strip off his already tattered pant leg. He carefully bound the wound. As he finished, he heard a small groan come from her again and felt her move.

Wiping his hands on the grass, he pushed himself up, sheathing his sword and moved back towards Noishe who watched him silently. He settled near the protozoan, laying a hand on his head, gently scratching his ears. He kept his gaze on the woman as she brushed a hand across her face and pushed herself up.

She froze as she saw her surroundings then snapped her head around and met his gaze.

**And this concludes chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter. Hope you enjoy it. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 3:**

He sat watching her, the large wolf-creature at his side. For some reason she felt as if he could be trusted, but instinct told her otherwise. She froze for a second then shoved herself off the ground and began to run. Pain exploded up her leg after her first step and she collapsed back on to the ground, only a small groan escaping her.

But the pain was nothing compared to her desire to get away. She was free. The ranch was nowhere in sight. She didn't pause to consider why that might be. She screamed inwardly every time her foot struck the ground, sending jarring pain shooting through her leg like electricity. Clenching her teeth, she stumbled again and threw her arms out to catch her fall. Tears laced her cheeks as she was about to push herself up again, her leg inflamed, blood trickling down her calf when a loud growl caused her to snap her head up.

She gazed fearfully at the snarling muzzle of a large canine-like beast, its black eyes glittering. Her heart-quickened and she remained motionless, even as she heard the footsteps approaching from behind. _Please no. Please…_ she wanted to scream, to fight back, but her gaze was riveted on the bared teeth inches from her face. She could smell the thick, pungent breath ruffling her hair.

"Easy Noishe." A heavy voice called over and immediately the creature relented in its threatening appearance, though it didn't take its eyes off her. A hand grasped her arm firmly and hauled her to her feet and she felt her head spin from the quick movement.

She turned her head and was met by an annoyed glare that was almost as intimidating as the creature's. Wordlessly, he turned and pulled her after him back towards the campsite, the creature padding up to walk beside him, still watching her.

Tears stung her eyes as she struggled weakly against the iron-grip. She didn't know whether they were from the pain or her own failure. She was a captive again, even outside the Ranch. His long stride forced her to move at a quick walk, limping painfully.

They reached the campsite and he gave her a light shove on to the ground and she grimaced as a small rock struck her leg. The man walked past her and seated himself in his original spot. "I suggest you remain where you are, unless you want Noishe to hunt you down again." He looked at the creature, "Lay near her."

Noishe yawned, showing his thick teeth and moved lazily towards her. She flinched and scrambled back as his heavy body settled a foot from her. "Be at ease. He only attacks if I tell him, or if I am in danger."

She looked up at him and met his serious gaze. "What do you want with me?" she hissed venomously, "Is this is some kind of test?" she eyed his sword carefully then glanced at Noishe who growled softly.

"I am escorting you to Luin." He answered, looking to the side. She followed his gaze, but saw nothing but grassland.

For a moment, hope fluttered within her breast like a bird against a window, waiting anxiously for it to open. _Luin! She was going home…_ But the window was slammed shut quickly preventing any escape.

He was lying. She nearly laughed aloud at her excitement at the mere thought of being rescued. There was no escape from the Ranch, especially Kvar's. She scowled at the thought of the Cardinal, causing Noishe to lift his head.

She watched him warily as she went over the possible reasons for her being brought out here. A test. That was the simplest and most logical explanation. She had done so many already that this was not a surprise. She stared at him, wondering why they would entrust only a single man and his mutt with her. She figured she was more important than that… she knew she was. If she wasn't injured, she probably could have gotten away…

"Why do you stare at me like you want to kill me?" his words caused her to flinch, not expecting him to talk to her. She huffed and turned away, not answering him. Why should she answer him? He was one of them, a Desian. She scowled at the title, clenching her fists.

Noishe gave a low bark and turned his head to the north, rising to his feet instantly. The man stood with him and she finally noticed his bloody leg and bleeding shoulder. He had his hand on his hilt standing next to the large beast, their backs to her. She looked at his back disdainfully and glanced around, spotting a large fist-size rock.

She hesitated then slowly reached for it and used her other hand to push herself slowly off the ground, her eyes never leaving his back. Noishe growled again and the man whispered something as she stood and then she spun around and ran again. The grass whipped against her leg, but she was numb to the pain. Knowing where it was coming from and when to expect it, she knew how to ignore it. It was just like in the Ranch, before every whip blow she could hear the vibrating hum through the air; before every punch and kick she could hear the dull, hollow whistle as air moved through the metal.

She counted her steps, focusing on a dark stretch of blackness in the distance. Trees? Hills? She didn't know and it didn't matter. Sweat trickled down her neck and behind her ears, plastering her short hair to her hair. Her fingers curled firmly around the large stone in her hand.

Then something grabbed her filthy smock and she stumbled, a loud ripping sound following her. She spun and found Noishe gripping the hem of her prisoner garb in his mouth, growling warningly.

She lifted the rock and feigned throwing it and the creature immediately released her jumping back, barking. She started backing away from him, arm still raised in a threatening manner when she hit something. "I thought I told you to remain there." She recognized his voice immediately.

She felt his hand reach up to grab her wrist and she whirled screaming, "Don't touch me, Desian!" she brought her arm around and struck him across the side of the head, a dull smack following up her scream. The impact jolted her hand, but she clung to the stone desperately, it being the only defense she had. She was not going back; she was not going to be toyed with.

The man fell to the ground, shaking his head daze and she heard Noishe snarl viciously behind her. Terrified, she maneuvered around the man and turned lifting the rock again, barely noticing the blood on it. "Stay away from me!"

Noishe continued snarling, but stopped next to his master. Her entire body shook with fear as she watched him grip the creature's fur and pull himself up. Anger contorted his features, blood running down the right side of her face. She fought to keep from dropping the stone in her trembling hand. He was going to kill her now. He could lie, saying he couldn't save her and leave her body on the grassland bloody and ravaged.

He advanced on her and she swung out with the rock again, but he caught her wrist and wrenched the rock from her thin fingers. "You aren't worth the trouble." He hissed and called Noishe over.

_Please, I don't want to die!_ She begged silently, her voice not working as Noishe hurried over. She left her legs buckle and grow weak and she thought she would collapse, but his grip forced her to remain upright. His tall frame towered over her and she felt like nothing more than a shadow against him.

Suddenly she heard shouts in the distance, but before she could look he lifted her and practically threw her on to Noishe's back and she was forced grab his fur to keep from falling off the side. Then he reached up called for Noishe to go and she gasped in shock as the creature took off at a quick pace. The man had disappeared, but he had vanished from her mind as her only thought now was to hold on.

Her leg throbbed agonizingly as she pressed it against the coarse fur. She closed her eyes, trying to breathe deeply and the loping gait bounced her on Noishe's back. She was terrified. So terrified she wanted to laugh and cry. She thought she was going to die that moment when that man grabbed her wrist. She felt helpless out here, away from the special restrictions placed around her to keep her alive.

She had always known her fate in the Ranch. The fate to die as all prisoners did. But ever since she had been taken there, she had been isolated away from the others. _The Angelus Project_. That is what they called her. For the first time in months she could feel the pulsing sensation on her chest. She had forgotten about the stone they had embedded in her.

Suddenly shadows passed across her closed eyes and she felt Noishe slow to a choppy trot and then came to a sudden halt which threw her to the ground. She cried out in surprise and pain, eyes snapping open. She saw trees, branches looming above her like a green canvas. _A forest?_ She made to move and gasped as pain shot up her entire leg.

Noishe moved a few feet away from her and lowered himself to the ground with a grunting sigh. She glared at him, but he merely yawned in reply and lowered his head to his forepaws, black eyes watching her.

"Stupid creature." She muttered reaching down to her injured leg. Noishe growled causing her to flinch. Why was it growling at her? Couldn't she even move?

She glanced around, looking for the strange man in white, but found she was alone with the large, unusual wolf-creature. She made to rise again, managing to slide her uninjured leg beneath her, standing unsteadily. But as soon as she straightened Noishe bared his teeth, snarling viciously.

She glowered at him, though made no attempt to move. "What do you want?" she snapped at him, feeling suddenly foolish for getting angry at the dumb creature. _What was it anyway? It looked like a wolf… Strange color for one though. _She eyed the green and white fur.

She reached out with her hand to steady herself on the tree and then slowly tested her weight on her foot. Clenching her hands as burning fire raced up her muscles, she held back a whimper. She had handled worse than this, she wasn't this weak.

Reaching down, her fingers gently prodded the wounded area, hissing as she touched a tender spot. She brought her hand back up, grimacing at the sticky blood staining it. It was bleeding again. She sighed and gently lowered herself to the ground, positioning herself so her back was against the tree.

She was exhausted, but she couldn't allow herself to be off guard, that man still hadn't shown up. Viewing her surroundings, she realized that even if she was able to get away, she would be hopelessly lost.

Tears pricked her eyes as she final realized her predicament. Why had she ever left that prison with him? She should have known she wouldn't have gotten free. It was like throwing money into the fountain in Luin, none of her wishes had ever come true. So why should this one? She allowed the tears to fall as she stared into the dense forest.

She jerked, head snapping up. Everything was blanketed in shadows and she realized she had fallen asleep. Blearily she brushed a hand across her eyes. She felt stiff, too sore to even attempt to move. Turning her head slowly, she saw the wolf, as she decided to call it, motionless and still in its earlier position. She was sure if it was sleeping or still watching her. It didn't matter really.

A stick cracked, causing her to look up sharply. She couldn't see anything, but Noishe's head had lifted simultaneously and she knew she hadn't imagined it.

"I see you are awake." She heard his voice before she saw him and then he was suddenly there. Surprised, she didn't reply and he merely smirked.

His white clothes appeared blotchy as he moved towards Noishe. He whispered something quietly and the large creature whined and lifted its heavy body, stretching. It turned and gave her a baleful look before moving off into the forest.

"Where is he going?" she asked more so to break the silence rather than have conversation with him.

"To hunt." He stated setting down a pack she had failed to notice.

She didn't reply to that, instead studied her 'captor.' He tall, but not lanky as she had first thought. He had strength; she had determined that already, unconsciously rubbing her wrists. The darkness kept her from getting a good look at his features, but she knew was handsome, though it did little for her view of him. _Desian scum, _she hissed inwardly.

She felt his eyes on her and she scowled and turned away. As much as the silence bothered her, she had decided that his company was not any better. She grimaced from the pain as she moved to a more comfortable position. She wrapped her thin arms around her body, shivering from the cold.

The man stood suddenly and vanished into the surrounding darkness. His disappearance agitated her somewhat and she scanned her surroundings, hugging herself more tightly. How could he move so silently and quickly?

A fair amount of time had passed and she felt drifting off when he reappeared, wiping his sword clean with a strip of cloth. She watched him, fatigue momentarily forgotten. "What were you doing?" eyeing the blood stained sword.

He didn't even bother to glance up at her, concentrating on the long sword. "Keeping you alive." He tossed the bloody cloth away and examined the weapon before lowering it to look at her. "Even if you are out of the Ranch, doesn't mean you are safe."

"You think I don't know that?" she answered.

He shook his head a sat down, giving her an odd look. "You aren't like the other prisoners."

Confusion replaced her irritation. _Other prisoners?_ _What did he mean by that?_

"If you don't mind, I am getting some rest. I suggest you do the same." He leaned himself against a tree, closing his eyes.

She scowled, "And what makes you think I won't run off as soon as you are asleep?" she hated his confidence.

"You won't be doing any running tonight, not with that injury." He answered exasperatedly. "I would advise against trying because then I'll have to chase after you."

Fuming, she glared at him, but knew it was pointless as his eyes had remained shut. She looked angrily at her inflamed leg. How did he know what she could and couldn't do? She had been hurt worse than this in the Ranch and was still forced to work. She would prove him wrong.

Determined to do so, she tested her leg, seeing what movements caused her pain. As long as she didn't move her foot too much, the pain was less. She glanced as the man's still form then gradually pushed herself up from the ground, using the tree for support.

The leaves and sticks crackled and snapped beneath her one foot, but fortunately he didn't move. _Probably thinks I am getting comfortable._ She smirked and slowly lowered her foot to the ground, keeping it flat. She bit her lip as she put the full weight on it. But she ignored it and pressed on, moving at an uncomfortably slow pace.

After a minute or so, she glanced back and realized she could no longer see him. She smiled, but doubt began to work at her mind. _What am I doing? _She asked herself as she slowly limped forward. Did she honestly think she could escape him this easily?

Her leg buckled and she threw out her arm and caught herself on a nearby tree. She was sweating again, just from the strain to keep moving through the pain. She felt light-head and exhausted, but she couldn't go back…

She heard a sigh and footsteps in front of her and she looked up to see the man moving towards her. An annoyed expression covered his face and in some way it gave her a feeling of accomplishment.

"Are you determined to make this difficult for me?" he asked tensely as he stopped before her.

She shrugged, tightening her hold on the tree as she swayed. Was she that tired? "Why should I make it easy?"

"Maybe because I am trying to help you." He answered sharply. She laughed, feeling giddy. She knew she shouldn't have when she saw his expression darken, but she just couldn't help it.

"And maybe I am not a ranch prisoner?" she smiled sarcastically.

The man shook his head, "Perhaps you will be more willing to listen to reason in the morning." He reached out and grabbed her arm and she attempted to pull away, but nearly collapsed in doing so. He caught her and she heard him sigh in irritation. He lifted her up and carried her back placing her on the ground. She pushed at him as he released her, but her actions were weak. Her leg throbbed and she felt herself drifting into unconsciousness.

"Wake up." His voice reached her through the dreamless sleep and she slowly opened her eyes. She saw his boots and then turned her head slightly to look up at him. The sunlight hurt her eyes and she shut them again quickly.

She shaded her face and pushed herself into a sitting position, pieces of sticks and leaves sticking to her hair. She brushed at them and then stared up at him in confusion. _A forest? _Then she recalled the previous day's events.

"We have to get moving. Kvar has sent more men and they will be here in a few hours." He gripped her shoulder and hauled her to her feet, roughly.

"Hey!" she grabbed his arm as his fingers dug into her shoulder. She hated how he was so strong.

He ignored her and led her to where Noishe waited impatiently, his thick tail swaying back and forth. When had he gotten back? "You will ride for a short time, then you are walking." He lifted herby her waist and easily placed her on Noishe's back. He growled softly, by the man shook his head. "Just until we are clear, Noishe."

Gripping the fur, her injured leg hanging limply, she looked at him angrily, "Why for all the dramatics? You don't expect me to believe that the Desians are actually coming." She looked at him disdainfully.

"We will discuss this later." He nodded to Noishe, shouldering the pack and started into the forest. Fortunately, the wolf wasn't running and she relaxed her grip slightly. She yawned, still feeling tired, but slightly better than before. Her leg didn't hurt nearly as much as it had been, now just a dull throb.

She glanced behind her, but could see nothing but trees and streams of light coming through the branches. She smiled, admiring the beauty when Noishe jumped. She screeched and fell on his back, grabbing his fur desperately. The wolf shook his head and barked and she noticed the man chuckling softly.

Furious, she pulled herself up, glaring daggers at him. He probably told the wolf to jump.

They traveled in silence for a good hour. At times she felt herself nodding off to sleep, but kept jerking awake. The air began to grow humid and she felt sticky and dirty, Noishe's heavy fur growing damp beneath her legs and hands.

"It's going to rain tonight." He spoke abruptly. She didn't make an answer, instead allowing the silence to lapse back over them. At least when it was quiet, she could forget that she was still a prisoner. Maybe that was the point of this test, to make her believe herself free and then take it away.

She looked at the man, wondering how long he was going to play this game. He didn't look like a Desian, but it was probably to earn her trust.

He stopped then, Noishe along with him. "Get down, you are walking now." he removed the pack from his shoulder and opened it, reached in. She scowled but slowly twisted and slid off, glad to be off the hot fur. Noishe growled and walked a ways off and then dropped to the ground, rolling on to his back. She would have laughed, if the man hadn't grabbed her wrists.

"Hey! What are you—" she stopped as he held her hands together and then slipped a belt over them and pulled it tight. The leather pinched her skin and she wriggled them trying to slip them loose, but he had already slipped the strap through the loops.

"Now I don't have to worry about you attacking me or Noishe. I would have preferred rope, but a Desian belt works just as well." His tone kept her from retorting and he turned, "Let's go."

She was mad. She struggled against the binding, but the leather held. "Do I need to lead you as well?" he called back when he realized she hadn't moved.

"Don't you dare." She hissed.

"Then keep up."

She fell silent and followed him at a limping walk. Surprisingly her leg didn't hurt nearly as much. She kept her distance from him, not trying to catch up. _Let him wait. _She thought darkly. It was awkward to walk with her hands bound before her and she stumbled quite a bit at first. He never helped her up, only stopped until she stood then continued on.

Noishe grew impatient at the slow pace and occasionally ran off ahead, coming back and then disappearing again. She didn't know how long they walked for, but she was breathing heavily by the time he stopped and told her to wait and he moved ahead.

She didn't complain, but only sank to the ground gratefully. She was hungry and thirsty, but she hadn't even bothered to tell him. Her throat was too parched anyway. She looked up as he came back holding an armful of sticks and branches.

After making a quick fire he pulled out a small package of meat from the pack; unwrapping it from the bloody cloth. "Where did you get that?" she asked hoarsely.

Wordlessly he reached into the pack and handed her a water skin, which she took gratefully. Holding it awkwardly in her bound hands, she lifted it to her dry lips and drank deeply. "I took them from the Desians I killed the other day." He placed the meat on a rock then set it half in the fire.

"You mean they gave it to you." She lowered the skin to her lap and watched the meat sizzle.

"No, they did not." his statement caused her to look up. "I am not a Desian, I am a mercenary. For the past week I have been breaking prisoners out of the Asgard Ranch and escorting them back to Luin."

Frowning, she shook her head, "Why?"

He watched the meat for a moment more than stood, brushing his hands on his pants, leaving more bloody streaks on them. "I was in Luin when they raided the latest group. I was in need of a job."

She stared at him, not able to tell if he was lying. It made sense, now that she thought about it. "If you are rescuing me, why did you tie my wrists?" she lifted her hands to emphasize the point.

"I attacked me and Noishe, I was required to restrain you." He sank back into a crouch grabbing a sharp stick. He stabbed the meat and flipped it, the under side slightly charred.

She sat back, laying her hands on her lap. "You should have told me you weren't a Desian." Trying to ignore the sharp pangs in her stomach as the smell of the meat reached her.

"I assumed you would have figured it out like the other prisoners. I should have guessed that not all are that smart." He lifted his head to look at her.

Grumbling, she grabbed a nearby twig with her bound hands and threw it at him. It went wide. He shook his head, then speared the meat and placed it on another rock and carried it over to her. "Eat quickly, we are moving on soon." He placed it on the ground beside her and then started to walk away.

She looked at her hands then said, "If you untie me, I can eat faster."

Not even turning around he replied, "Should have thought of that before throwing the stick at me."

Scowling, she lifted the rock to her lap then looked over to him. "What's your name?"

The question seemed to catch him off guard slightly. "Kratos Aurion."

She waited for him to ask for hers, but he didn't. Huffing, she scolded, "You know it is polite to request the other's name after introducing yourself."

"Is that so?" He turned and looked at her. "It's also polite to apologize for attacking the person saving your life."

She sighed. "Alright, I am sorry. There." She shook her head and tentatively ripped a piece off the hot meat.

He raised an eyebrow, then nodded. "Very well, and what is your name?"

Looking up, she smirked. "Anna."

"Just Anna?" he asked.

"That is all you need to know." She lowered her head as if to focus on the meat.

"Well then, Anna, hurry up and eat, or I will leave you here." He grabbed his pack and shouldered it then called for Noishe.

She glared at him. "You wouldn't dare."

He looked at her. "Believe what you will." He turned as Noishe came out of the underbrush. "Let's go Noishe." He scratched the wolf's head fondly.

She scowled and then grabbed the meat with her hands and forced herself to her feet. She really hated his man.

**I had fun with that chapter. **

**Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews:**

**CBK: Thanks again, you really get around. Here is the next chapter.**

**Everyone else as well!**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 4:**

Kratos hated involving himself with problems. In most situations, it was avoidable or had a simple and logical solution. He never troubled himself by muddling through different possibilities and ways to accomplish something because he found it to be an unnecessary waste of time.

Anna was a problem.

When he had first decided to undertake the task of freeing some of the prisoners, he had never expected to be confronted with this particular challenge. To put it simply, he didn't like her.

He glanced back, checking to make sure she was keeping up and was earned by a glare. Kratos sighed, in both annoyance and frustration and turned back around. Even after his explanation of why she was with him, that girl was still determined to despise him.

Normally he could care less what she thought of him because normally they would have already reached Luin and he would have been rid of her. But the circumstances had changed as now Kvar had Desians trailing them.

The Desians. Another problem he didn't wish to deal with. It irked him that they had managed to catch up so quickly. They were easy enough to dispose of, but he didn't particularly like killing if it could be avoided. Besides, he was already injured and exhausted as it was.

Behind him, the woman had fallen, yet again and he stopped, and turned around to wait. He watched as she struggled to rise with her bound hands. Her leg was bleeding profusely again. Foolish girl, she should have said something.

"Wait," he said and she lifted her head, narrowing her eyes at him as he bent down beside her. "Your wound is bleeding."

"So what? It has been for the past hour." She grumbled, knocking his hand away as he reached for the cloth binding it. "Leave me alone."

"If you insist on refusing my help, I will be forced to knock you out." He held her gaze for a moment until she finally looked away. Taking it as an agreement, he reached again for the cloth and unwound it. As he pulled the material away, fresh blood poured from the deep hole. The skin was inflamed and he knew it was infected. "Does it hurt?"

"It did, but I have been able to ignore it." she winced as he placed the cloth back over the hole.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he grabbed her hand, "Hold it there." He commanded, placing her hand on the cloth. She did as he said and answered.

"Why are you so concerned? It is not like you actually care," She said bitterly, but Kratos thought he detected sadness as well.

He decided not to comment, and reached into his bag. He had hoped there was some type of bandage he could use, but couldn't find any. Sighing, he dropped the bag on the ground. "Take off the cloth."

She looked at him curiously and then lowered it. He stared at the wound for a moment, wondering if he was doing the right thing. If she didn't trust him now, she would never trust him after this. He lifted his hand placing it above the wound and lowered his head, incanting under his breath.

He could hear her breathing increase as he felt the mana flowing from his hand on to the wound. It was a strange sensation, like cool water trickling over your hand when you placed it in a running stream. He closed his hand, opening his eyes slowly. He avoided her face and instead focused on the injury. It was gone. Only a small, thin, white line left, barely visible.

"Try not to get injured again," He said, rising. He caught her expression as he passed her and saw anger and surprised.

"You lied to me," She hissed, rising to her feet. He stopped, allowing her to vent. It didn't matter what she thought of him. "You are a Desian."

A Desian… He hadn't thought she would continue believing that, yet she didn't seem to be the type of person who trusted anyone's word. Smart girl.

"Look at me when I am taking to you, half-elf!" she shouted. Her voice sounded hurt. Curious Kratos turned to look at her.

She suddenly appeared very vulnerable to him. Her Ranch clothing was torn and threadbare; her pale, white skin was out of place in the dark vegetation around her. Her legs, arms and face were thin and frail looking and he wondered how she had managed to last as long as this. "I am not a half-elf." He denied her accusation calmly, looking her in the eye.

Glaring at him, she seemed to consider his words. Then abruptly, she came up to him and brushed back his hair from his ears and then quickly moved back out of reach. The action caught him off guard and he didn't even move, but watched as her dangerous expression softened. "I don't understand. How can you… how did you heal me like that… if you are a human?" She appeared more confused than angry.

Kratos didn't reply. He had the answer, but he had never expected to have to give it. Until now, he had refrained from manipulating mana and using magic. He had even overlooked his own injuries in order to keep up the profile.

"Kratos?" she said his name slowly, with hesitation and he blinked, focusing on her again. What was he to tell her? The truth? Unlikely. He was not her concern and she wasn't his.

"I don't feel the need to explain myself to you. Anna." He said her name tersely and turned from her. "Once we reach a town I'll be leaving and you will be finding your own life."

She made no comment and he whistled for Noishe, who had disappeared again. The protozoan appeared among the foliage and instantly came up beside Kratos. He reached up and rubbed his head. "Would you mind carrying her for a ways? I'm going back to check on their progress."

Noishe stared at him then turned his head toward Anna. He growled, nudging his arm, but lowered himself to the ground. Kratos nodded. "Thank you, Noishe." He glanced back to where Anna stood quietly. "He will carry you for awhile, I will follow shortly."

Anna hesitated for a moment then slowly walked over, unconsciously limping before correcting herself. She waited, glancing up at him. He could tell she wanted to ask him something, but she was angry at him. They way she looked at him almost made him consider leaving her where they were, but she turned from him and climbed wordlessly onto Noishe's back, gripping the fur tightly in her hands.

Kratos stared at her then nodded to Noishe and turned around, heading back the way they came.

--

A strong wind had picked up and the canopy was twisting violently above him, sending leaves floating down to the ground around him. Even with the howling wind, he could hear the Desians' approach. Their armor chinks clinked together in a rhythmic pattern that was easily detected between gusts.

He kicked impatiently at a discarded branch by his foot, wondering why he was even here. The entire way back through the forest, he had been trying to give himself a reason to allow the Desians to reclaim her and rid himself of the problem.

He had come up with a number of reasons.

Sighing, he fingered his sword thoughtfully. It irritated him how dysfunctional he was lately, acting without thinking and involving himself in situations that he knew full well would draw attention to himself. Yet, for some reason, it gave him a satisfying thrill to risk his life.

His shook his head, dislodging the thought. It was that type of thinking that got people killed.

Kratos looked up just as the first handful of Desians broke through the trees. They couldn't see him hidden in the shadows behind the tree. He waited as they rushed past, slowing occasionally as they checked the trail. Kratos hadn't bothered to hide their tracks, knowing that it would be useless with Noishe's large size. Broken sticks and tracks in the ground would be difficult to cover and nearly impossible to erase, seeing as Noishe moved around so much. Once they reached the grassland again, they could easily disappear.

Kratos watched as the final Desian moved past him then stepped out of his hiding place and trailed them. His sword slid into the Desian's back effortlessly and the half-elf crumpled to the ground without a sound. The second solider fell with a grunt and the others spun in alarm.

He ripped his sword out of the body, studying the group before him. They all had their swords out, watching him. "Lord Kratos." The Captain of the group spoke with distaste. He was surprised they would still call him by his title.

When he didn't reply, the half-elf took a step forward. "Lord Kvar asks that you hand over the Angelus Project and come back willingly and he will overlook your previous actions."

Kratos lowered his head, shifting his weight from his wounded leg. It still bothered him somewhat. "And if I don't?"

The Desians gripped their weapons uneasily, glancing at each other. He almost smiled, knowing that were frightened. The Captain scowled. "Then we will take you by force."

Kratos lifted his head. "Try it then."

He didn't even wait for the Desians to move. Leaping over the body at his feet, he drove his sword into the Captain's stomach, pulling it out and swinging at the others. One managed to block momentarily, but Kratos twisted his sword and slashed open the half-elf's chest. The man stumbled back, shock and confusion on his face.

The others charged and Kratos ducked beneath their swing, grabbing the wrist of one and driving the Desian's sword into his companion. He then twisted the Desian's wrist, successfully snapping the bone. The man screamed and fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

He moved to kill the man, but grunted as a sword stabbed him in the side and pulled back out. Kratos stumbled, hand moving to cover the wound. "Lord Kratos, lower your sword."

He turned his head, feeling the point of the blade on his neck. The Desian stared up at him, his arm shaking as he held the sword at his throat. His face appeared like that of a boy. Kratos wondered how old he really was when the sword pressed harder against his skin. "Lower your sword!" his voice was still shaky, but more confident. The man on the ground was still groaning.

Kratos wasn't sure what he was feeling. He was amazed that he had actually been careless enough to get caught in this predicament. He felt light-headed, conscious of the amount of blood running through his fingers.

Lowering his sword slightly, he heard a scuffle behind him and realized there was a second solider and felt his sword being pulled from his hand. He tightened his grip on it, knowing that he couldn't allow himself be disarmed, but he was feeling unusually weak and felt it pried from his hand.

"Where is the Angelus Project?" The first Desian demanded, never taking his eyes from him.

Kratos didn't answer. If anything came out of this, at least he could say the girl got away, whether or not she deserved it. There was a snap and a grunt behind him and the Desian glanced towards the side when Noishe leapt on to him, slamming him into the ground. The Desian screamed beneath the protozoan, thrashing until he fell limp.

Kratos blinked in surprise and turned to see Anna standing with a thick branch in her hand and an unconscious Desian at her feet. "What are you doing here?"

Anna looked at him skeptically before tossing the branch onto the ground and pointed at him. "Are you planning to heal yourself?"

Noishe growled softly and nudged Kratos. Sighing, he shook his head and gathered mana, placing his hand over the wound. The spell left him drained and he swayed. Anna hurried to his side, steadying him. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Kratos didn't bother to answer. It was a pointless question that she could answer for herself. He reached for Noishe, shaking Anna off him. She scowled at him. "You are a real idiot, you know that? Did you honestly think that you could defeat these Desian's injured?"

He wasn't in the mood for this. "Before I answer your questions, perhaps you should answer mine. What are you doing here?" he asked, breathing deeply to clear his head.

"Saving you, apparently." She folded her arms. "Is this the thanks I get for coming back for you?"

"Perhaps. It's not like you showed the same courteous." Noishe nudged him and he placed a hand on the protozoan's muzzle. "Thank you, Noishe." He murmured. Unfortunately, she appeared to have heard him.

"So you thank the wolf? You know, I don't understand why you are 'saving me' anyway. As far as I could tell, you don't give a damn about me, so why would you risk yourself by coming back and fighting these Desians?" She spat.

Kratos turned his head to glance at her. Her face was flush and shortly cropped hair disheveled. It made him think of a child having a tantrum. He was not particularly good with children.

"Perhaps were can have this conversation elsewhere. Kvar will have more men searching and it would be foolish to remain here." He cast his gaze on the unconscious man at her feet. "Are you going to finish him off?"

From the expression on her face, he knew the answer and shakily moved away from Noishe, retrieving his sword from the half-elf's hand. Without a moments hesitation he drove the sword into the man's back; the body only twitching once.

"How could you…" she shook her head as he pulled the sword out, wiping it and sheathing it.

"Let's go." He called for Noishe and walked away from her.

--

He knew she was appalled at what he had done, killing a defenseless man. He guessed that race was only a concern when a person is awake. He doubted that Anna would think twice if the Desian was aiming a sword at her.

She hadn't spoken to him since, both walking in silence. He didn't mind, knowing it wouldn't last; his only hope was that he could reach Hima before she decided to question his motives again.

Questions… He didn't understand people's need to ask senseless questions, especially when the answer was obvious. People were too curious in his opinion, delving in situations that did not concern them. She seemed like that type of person at the moment.

The largest problem was she had a tendency to inquire on questions he had yet to answer for himself. He had yet to discover why he was going through so much trouble for this woman, especially now that she was healed. It would be simple to point her in the right direction and leave her to her own plans and move on. But something held him back.

He frowned and glanced skyward. Thin, dimming streams of twilight filtered through the branches, casting a golden hue in the air. The vegetation was diminishing quickly and he realized that they were nearing the edge of the forest. Noishe straightened stiffly, halting in his movement and Kratos glanced at him. "What is it?"

His nose twitched and a low rumble vibrated through the creature's throat. Anna gave him a worried look, but he ignored it. "Noishe?" he tried to gain the protozoan's attention.

Even as he spoke a thunderous crash resounded through the air. Through his feet, Kratos felt vibrations from the ground and spun just as a bulky, dark shape lunged at them. Noishe howled, leaping out of the way of the charging shape. Kratos turned and lunged at Anna, knocking her to the ground as it surged past them towards Noishe.

Anna was gasping for air as Kratos rose, drawing his sword. The sudden movement had made his head spin, still not fully recovered from his earlier wounds and fatigue.

He recognized the attacker as a large cave bear, its large, grayish-brown body unmistakable. Noishe's fur was bristled, teeth bared and snarling. The bear snuffled, grunting as it slowed its movements to a sway. Then the bear released a deafening roar and fell upon Noishe, who leapt up at the same moment, jaws closing on its thick throat.

The two creatures were locked together in a dangerous scuffle. The bear was at least twice Noishe's size, its massive paws encircling the protozoan in a death grip. Noishe's large teeth were latched on to the bear's throat, struggling to find a grip, pressing his forefeet against the cumbersome weight that threatened to suffocate him.

Kratos gripped his sword, advancing slowly on the scuffling animals. They were constantly moving, each trying to gain the upper hand. He couldn't find an opening that would deal a fatal blow to the bear and feared his intrusion would cause Noishe injury.

Suddenly they split apart, both animals falling back. A long gash raked Noishe's haunch, matting his fur with blood. The bear seemed unharmed, save for the heavy laboring breaths it was forced to take. Noishe snapped his teeth, growling before lunging at the bear's throat once again.

The bear roared, swinging its massive paw at Noishe as he grappled at its throat. It struck the protozoan with a thud, but Noishe managed to hang on, but a second blow threw him into a tree, earning a yelp.

Blood dripped steadily from the bear's neck where Noishe had punctured the skin, but it seemed to faze the creature little and he started towards the stunned protozoan. Kratos didn't wait. He rushed forward and ducked, ramming the sword beneath the bear's foreleg and into its chest.

Instinctively the bear reared, its massive paw catching Kratos across the shoulder, throwing him to the ground. Dazed, Kratos laid on the ground watching as the cave bear turned towards him, sword still stuck in its side.

"Kratos!" Anna screamed. He struggled to rise when he saw rock hurtle through the air and strike the bear in the side of the head. It growled in rage, swinging its massive head in the direction of its new threat.

Cursing beneath his breath, Kratos ignored his protesting body and moved to intercept the monster when Noishe crashed into the bear, bearing it to the ground. The protozoan had it by the throat again, forcing it into the ground. The impact caused the sword to drive even deeper into the bear and it groaned, falling limp before Noishe could even injure it further.

Kratos stood, staring at the limp form and then at Noishe who was still snarling, circling the massive creature.

Something gripped his arm and he spun to strike it when he realized it was Anna. His reaction caused her to stumble back with fear on her face, falling to the ground. Tears trailed down her cheeks, leaving dirty streaks on her face. She remained on the ground, sobbing silently.

He was confused. He looked for an injury, but didn't think she had been harmed. Uncertainly, he crouched so he was eye level with her. "Are you injured?"

She didn't answer, instead, much to his shock; she flung herself on him, burying her head into his chest. His eyes widened and he brought his hands out awkwardly. She was hugging him… He closed his eyes and turned his head. He could smell her, a dirty musky smell. It was to be expected, but nevertheless, not pleasant.

She was shaking as she cried. Lowering his hands to her shoulders he went to push her back when she spoke, her voice halting and cracked.

"I thought—I thought it was going to kill you. I was so scared. I didn't want to be left alone again. I don't want to go back…"

Kratos hesitated, marveling at the sudden change in the woman's personality. It struck him quite suddenly that perhaps he had been over assuming her strength. At this moment, she appeared more a child than ever. Her mask and defiance had broken loose, crumbling at the thought of losing everything again.

Glancing over, he noticed that Noishe was staring at him, head tilted. He glared at the protozoan, knowing the humor the creature found in the situation. He turned his attention back to Anna, regain his previous demeanor. "Anna," he said firmly, yet softly.

The reaction could have been similar to if he had shouted. She broke away as if he burnt her. Her hair was covering her face, but he could still see the flush spreading on her cheeks. She said nothing and he didn't press. As far as he was concerned, the situation was caused by an involuntary action. But even so, he couldn't help but feel pity for the girl…

He rose from the ground and moved to the bear, hoping to distract himself from the troubling thoughts. Managing to shift the heavy bulk enough to grip his sword, he pulled it free and cleaned it on the fur. He glanced back at Anna, and found her still in the same position. "Anna," he called.

She flinched at his voice, not looking up. "What?" she asked quietly.

"We should move on. We are nearly out of the forest." He approached Noishe, searching for any serious injury on his friend. She rose silently; waiting until he was satisfied that Noishe was fine. He studied her for a moment and shook his head and started walking, her following like a shadow.

In addition to Anna's condition, he knew that they were approaching Luin. Once they broke through the tree line the town would be visible and he couldn't know how she would react to that. She troubled him more than he liked to admit, but he found himself unable to decide on how to deal with her. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He would not let her disrupt his life and soon she would be gone from it.

**Hmm…**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews:**

**(Unknown Reviewer):**** I'm sorry; I didn't mean to steal your idea. I am sure you can still write your story. Thanks for pointing out those mistakes, I will correct them. Thanks for the review!**

**CBK:**** Thanks for reviewing, and you don't have to wait anymore, cause here is the next chapter. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 5:**

Luin had been a thriving city five years ago. Hundreds of people passed through Luin every month as they traveled from Asgard to Hima. It was not uncommon to find the inns filled every night, shops overcrowded with travelers. Anna's parents owned one of the inns near the fountain plaza. It was one of the more popular buildings, overlooking Lake Sinoa on the east side and had a dock built off the side where they could launch boats onto the lake.

Her father, Alaster Tarn, had been a well-respected man in Luin. His pleasant demeanor and charismatic speech made people feel welcomed and noticed. She had always looked up to her father, trying to be like him. But she was a shy girl and found it incredibly difficult to meet the new people who entered their inn.

Katherine, her mother, was a different story. She had lived in Hima, until she moved to Luin, a much harsher and dangerous area to live. Unlike her husband, Katherine had a more direct and brash approach to things. She never liked to tarry on a single task, but constantly wanted to move on. Anna would always see her busy at something; cleaning rooms, counting inventory, repairing the docks and boats. It was odd in a way that her mother took on the labor, while her father concentrated on the paperwork. When she asked this, Alaster replied with a laugh, "If I don't let her keep busy, she wouldn't be happy."

Because of her shyness, Anna found herself working with her mother a lot, running errands and helping her clean. They hardly talked when they worked, but when they did, her mother always said something meaningful, a lesson of a sorts. "People are cruel, Anna. We work to gain advantage over others. Use them, manipulate them and then toss them away when they are no longer useful. Everyone is a Desian at heart, even you and I. The only difference is that humans tend to give in. Never give in, Anna. Never."

Anna shook her head at the memory. Five years was a long time ago and she could still remember the tone her mother had spoken with. It was almost as if she had been warning her.

The next day the Desians attacked.

She was terrified. She could see them coming over the bridge, cutting through the city guard as if they were nothing. Her father was running through the building, telling the people to run. She didn't know where her mother was.

They were within the buildings in minutes. The door kicked in and the thumping of feet as the Desians rushed in. She screamed for her father, but instead her mother appeared. She grabbed Anna's wrist and dragged her to the window. "Get out of here, Anna. Run!"

Practically pushing her through the window, Anna fell to the ground and watched as her mother turned around and met the attack, armed with only short blade. She held them back for a moment, but then took a sword in the back.

Anna was screaming, calling for her mother when Alaster appeared from around the building. There was blood running down his face, but he raced up to her and hauled her away from the window. But the Desians had seen them and by the time they made it around the side of the house, it was blocked. Her father faced them, weaponless, shoving her behind him. They didn't hesitate when they shoved the blade into his chest.

Anna felt the tears running down her face as she followed Kratos and attempted to wipe them away before he noticed. She had already broken down once in front of him. She wouldn't do it again.

She couldn't say why she had reacted like she had earlier, crying into his shirt like a child. She was nineteen and had spent the last five years within a human ranch, beaten and starved. She had seen death.

But for the first time since her imprisonment, she had felt safe again. And when the bear attacked Kratos, she had thought he was gone, that she was alone again. She couldn't stand to be alone again.

"Anna. Are you alright?" She brought her head up quickly and found Kratos watching her. There was no concern on his face, just a cold, empty stare. She looked away, hoping he hadn't seen her tears.

"I'm fine," She muttered, but she didn't start walking again. She could feel his gaze on her, waiting for some explanation. It made her angry. Why should he suddenly care if she was crying or not? He hadn't cared when he tied the belt around her wrists, or when she was limping from her injury.

She looked up again and glared at him. "Why are you staring at me?" she snapped. "I told you. I'm fine."

"Then perhaps you should start walking." he said unperturbed by her frustration. She blinked and then flushed in embarrassment and hurried forward.

She hated the silence that followed. She felt awkward and childish with her sudden emotional outbursts. In the ranch she had never allowed her emotions to control her and it was irritating having them do so now.

"How long have you been in the ranch?" Kratos' voice broke through her thoughts and she flinched. She didn't answer, instead stared at him. Had he just struck up a conversation?

He turned his gaze on her, giving her a questioning look and she snapped out of her daze. "Five years," she answered.

"Hmmm…" he looked away, not commenting.

Anna frowned in confusion and pressed. "Why do you ask?"

It took him a moment before he answered and when he did, he didn't look at her. "Your health wasn't nearly as deteriorated as the other prisoners I saw, and you weren't from the recent raid on Luin. Why were you kept separate?"

Anna scowled, realizing he had, in a way, avoided the question, but she answered anyway. "They said I was apart of a 'special' experiment. I was kept alone, mostly in that cell. Once a week they would take me to that test room that we escaped through." She gently reached up and touched the gem embedded on her neck. Kratos noticed the motion and stopped.

She looked up in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"Your exsphere. Is that what they observe during your tests?" he asked. "Are you a part of the Angelus Project?" there was concern in his voice and Anna found herself suddenly frightened.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. They don't tell us anything. They barely talk when around us. What is this Angelus Project?" she kept her hand over the stone.

Kratos stared at her for a moment, indecision on his face. He glanced over his shoulder into the forest and for a second Anna panicked. "No! You are not taking back. I won't let you. I don't know anything about any project." She backed away fearfully.

"I didn't say I was taking you back," he said in annoyance, a frown creasing his brow. "It just means that we may be in more danger than I previously thought." He whistled sharply and Anna heard the familiar pant of Noishe approaching. "Come on. We will have to move quicker than I originally planned."

Noishe broke through the branches and came up beside Kratos, nudging him with his large head. Kratos spoke quietly; rubbing the creature's muzzle, then looked up. "Here. You can ride Noishe for a while."

Anna shook her head. "Wait! I want to know what is going on. Why are you so worried all of a sudden?"

Kratos didn't answer. He strode up to her and moved to lift her up. She raised her hand and slapped him across the cheek, darting away from him. "Don't touch me," she growled.

Surprise vanishing from his face, Kratos glared at her and straightened. "Either you climb onto Noishe or I will lift you." His voice had hardened.

Anna crossed her arms. "Not until you explain yourself. You avoid my questions and expect me to place my trust in you and follow blindly. Well I won't. Not anymore." She stamped her foot, but cried out when her bare foot struck a stick. Distracted by the pain, she failed to notice Kratos move toward her until he had her. He grabbed her wrists, holding them with one hand and then encircled his other arm around her waist.

"Hey!" she called out angrily struggling her free her arms, but his hand easily secured her thin wrists. Before she could attempt anything else, he had lifted her onto Noishe back. She glared at him and went to climb down when Noishe lunged forward and she clutched frantically to his fur.

_Damn him! _She cursed to herself, shutting her eyes against blurring vegetation. She felt tears prick her eyes. She was so weak. Weak and helpless. She was just as much a prisoner now as she was with the ranch. A worthless person forced to obey others.

She buried her head into the coarse fur, her body moving with the quick loping gait of the creature beneath her.

She should have run when she had the chance, when the Desians had caught him. But instead she had saved his life and he repaid her with nothing. He saw her as nothing, just like the Desians. _Nothing._

"Nothing," She murmured under her breath.

--

She woke with a start as Noishe slowed to a stop. It was dusk. A faint, pink glow lit up the sky. _The sky…_

Anna lifted herself up. Her body felt stiff and she heard Noishe growl in annoyance as she moved, but she ignored him. There were no trees, instead a wide stretch of grassland. In the distance she could make out the Hima Mountains.

"So you are awake." She looked over to see Kratos walking up with an arm full of wood. "I think Noishe would appreciate it if you got off him. He is tired." He bent, depositing the wood in a small pile.

Anna felt Noishe growl again. She leaned forward, moving to lift her leg over, but she found her muscles stiff and as she put her leg on the ground it collapsed and she found herself falling.

She cried out. Suddenly, a pair of hands caught her and she found herself looking up at Kratos' face. Her mouth opened in surprised, she saw him smirk. He then lifted her upright and moved away.

Confused, she lowered herself to the ground, still feeling shaky. Why had he caught her? She stared at him, watching as he placed the wood in a small tepee. His movements were smooth and quick. She realized for the first time how tattered his clothes were. The white material now gray, ripped in various places, and stained with blood. If anything, he wasn't any better off than her, though her rags were in worse shape. She must appear filthy and unkempt to him.

She brushed her fingers through her short hair, not remembering the last time she had wore it long. In the ranch it had been easier to keep it short, not having to worry about keep it brushed or pulled back.

The sky had turned to a deep, navy blue, the sun sinking behind the mountains. She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself, watching as a gray cloud passed over the sky. It had been so long since she had seen a sunset, or a darkening sky. She pulled her head down and stared at the small fire Kratos had managed to start. The smoke made her eyes water and she felt tears trickle down her face.

"Are you hungry?" Kratos asked quietly, not looking up.

Anna nodded. Kratos reached around for the bag he stole from the Desians and pulled out a wrapped piece of meat. "Its all there is until we reach Hima."

She didn't comment, instead looked out across the grassland. _Hima…_ She had never been to the mountain village. But her mother had told her stories about her childhood there and about the dragons that lived in the surrounding areas.

Lifting her head suddenly she looked at Kratos where he sat watching the meat cook, Noishe curled up behind him. "If we need supplies, couldn't we stop at Luin?" she felt her stomach twist in excitement at the idea that she could see her hometown once more.

"No."

Anna stared at him. "No?" she frowned. "Why not?" It would make more sense to stop at Luin than to travel all the way to Hima.

"Because I said so." Kratos lifted his gaze and met hers. "We are not stopping in Luin."

Anna scowled. "But you just said you needed supplies, wouldn't it make—"

"Anna," he said abruptly causing her to stop. He stood and walked over to her and placed the cook meat on a piece of cloth, at her feet. "Eat and then get some sleep." He turned, leaving her wide-eyed.

"No!" she shouted back.

Noishe lifted his head at her loud voice and Kratos stopped, glancing back at her. She stood up. "I won't put up with this anymore! You say you aren't a Desian, but you act just like one, ordering people around, telling them what to do. You are nothing more than a hypocrite!" She clenched her fists, feeling her anger and frustration building within her.

Kratos stared at her passively, one hand resting on his sword loosely. "And what exactly are you going to do." His voice was expressionless, but his words made Anna feel like a powerless child. She wanted to throw something at him. Anything! But instead she shouted. "I hate you!" It was a childish retort, but it gave her some satisfaction.

She spun around and started running. She didn't know where she was running. She just wanted to get away from him; away from him and his large creature and all his orders. She couldn't stand him. Everything he did made her feel like a naïve little girl.

It was dark now and she could see nothing except shadows and distant shapes. The long grass scratched her legs, swishing as she darted through it. She couldn't hear if he was following her and she didn't care. She just wanted to get away—

She fell with a thud as her foot struck a rock, knocking the air out of her. Everything vanished as she laid hidden within the carpet of grass, the stems waving gently in a light breeze. Her breath was shaky as she struggled to control her emotions. She didn't try to get up again, but slowly slid her legs beneath her and moved to a sitting position, wrapping her arms around her knees.

Closing her eyes, she buried her face into her arms, listening as her heart slowed along with her breathing. Insects hummed above her, moving through the air, the gentle rustle of the grass against itself. There were no footsteps, no voices calling her name.

Maybe he had finally given up on her. Believing it would be easier to abandon her than to bother looking for her. She wasn't worth his time…

She fell asleep and when she woke, it was still dark. The sky was littered with stars. She stayed on the ground and stared up at them. She hadn't seen stars since she had been taken to the ranch. They only allowed her to go outside during the day and even then, only for an hour or two.

Anna never heard noticed him until he was standing over her. She turned her gaze slowly up at him, but his features were hidden in shadows. Stiffly, she pushed herself to a sitting position, brushing dead grass out of her hair. "So you found me," she mumbled, turning her eyes down.

He didn't answer, but lowered himself to the ground beside her. She looked at him in surprise. "I apologize for earlier," he said after a moment.

Anna bit her lip, keeping her focus on the stars. "It feels as if I have spent my entire life following orders. Listening to others as they tell me what to do." She looked down, reaching for a piece of grass. "I had finally thought I had gotten away from all that."

He didn't reply and she didn't expect him to. Kratos had apologized and she figured that was as far as would go with the situation. It was his attempt to make her willing to follow him again; however, she wouldn't allow herself to be fooled again. She split the piece of grass and began to braid them.

She started talking, trying to shut out the silence. "There is nothing left for me in Luin. Both my parents died trying to save me." She watched her fingers smoothly twist the grass. "They burned the inn and dragged me away with others. I tried to fight and I tried to run, but I wasn't strong enough. When I got to the ranch, it was three days before they put this in me." She lifted one hand and touched the exsphere. The small stone seemed to pulse beneath her fingers. She shook her head and began braiding the grass again. "I was then taken to my cell where I stayed for the past five years. I was given no chance to escape. Even then, I tried." She laughed dryly, lifting her head. "It was so hopeless, yet I tried anyway."

She turned a looked at Kratos. His head was bent, hair hiding his face. "And then you came," she said.

He lifted his head and looked at her. "I watched you kill those Desians and then go to leave. You wouldn't have noticed me if I hadn't moved. And when you opened my cell, I didn't believe it was real, because logically it wasn't." She chewed her lip. "It wasn't realistic that someone wouldn't just happen to find me down there. So I believed you were a Desian."

"You don't think so now?" Kratos spoke for the first time. She looked down, fingering the braid of grass.

"No. Just because you act like them, doesn't mean you are. But it doesn't mean I trust you either," she said.

Kratos nodded. "Good. I don't trust you either. You have attacked me twice."

She laughed. "Well, you did deserve it. I was only defending myself."

She thought something of a smile pass over his face, but he was already standing and holding out his hand. "We should head back."

Anna nodded then reluctantly took his hand, allowing him to help her up. She let the braided grass fall to the ground.

They walked back in silence and for once Anna didn't mind. She watched him from the corner of her eye. He was so much taller than her, so much more dignified. Every movement he made seemed to have a purpose. She remembered her small hand within her large one and shivered, still feeling the calloused warmth of his skin.

She smiled and pushed her wild thoughts away. It is weird how quickly opinions on a person could change so drastically in a short amount of time. He was a stranger who listened to a homeless girl's plight and she acted as if she had found a savior. By morning she would most likely hate him again.

When they reached the fire, it had died to embers and Kratos moved to stoke it back to life. Noishe lifted his head, black eyes studying them carefully. She returned to her position and found the meat where she had left it. Surprised that the animal hadn't eaten it, she picked it up and tore a small piece off.

Kratos found his seat by Noishe, the creature thumping its tail happily, nudging his hand. "Where did you find him?" she asked.

He stroke Noishe's head slowly. "He found me," Kratos said after a moment. "I was traveling through a forest when I was ambushed by bandits."

Anna looked at him in surprised. "You? Ambushed?"

He ignored the question. "Noishe saved me and we have been traveling together ever since."

"What…What is he, exactly?" she asked slowly, noting the way Noishe looked at her when she spoke.

Kratos stayed quiet for a moment, then, let his hand drop back to his lap, causing Noishe to look up at him. "He is a protozoan."

Anna frowned, chewing slowly on another piece of meat. "Is that some type of monster?"

Noishe snuffed indignantly and rose, trotting away from the campsite. Kratos chuckled. "You have offended him. He is not a monster. He is a protozoan. They are highly intelligent creatures that spend their entire lives evolving."

"I have never heard of them," Anna stated, looking to where Noishe walked off. "What do you mean evolve?"

Kratos reached over and tossed a stick on the dwindling fire. "A protozoan has four appearances in its life. The first is a fish-like creature called an aquan. Obviously, it survives in water. Then it changes into a bird called an aeros. This is the form I met him in. He was larger than an eagle and his wingspan was immense. The form he is right now is called an arshis." Kratos smiled, surprising Anna. "I think he misses his wings sometimes."

Anna went to speak, but Noishe appeared, suddenly, behind Kratos. Using his large head he knocked the man over onto the ground, growling. Kratos looked annoyed. "Noishe," he said angrily, picking himself up.

The protozoan huffed, baring his teeth. Kratos glared at him until Noishe stalked away again. "He never likes to be talked about. Sometimes it is irritating having him understand human speech."

"He can understand us?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes." Kratos seated himself again, brushing grass off his pants. "His last form is human after all. It's called a fenrilra. Once he takes that form, he becomes a formidable warrior that hunts evil. Supposedly," Kratos muttered the last part.

"Why have I never heard of them before? You would think such cre—that they would be well known." She eyed the shadows carefully.

"Many died in the Kharlan War. They had been used like weapons. Noishe is one of the last I have seen."

Anna looked down, suddenly feeling guilty about riding Noishe like an animal. "When will he change into his human form?"

"Probably won't for hundreds of years. Maybe even a thousand or more." He noted the surprise on her face. "They are the oldest race there is. They live longer than elves even."

"Oh…" She was a little disappointed. She shook her head. What was she thinking? It wasn't as if she would be traveling with them long enough to see it either way. Once they reached Hima, it was likely he would be gone within minutes of their arrival.

"You should get some rest. We will be leaving in a couple of hours." She nodded and folded the cloth over the rest of the meat. "And you might as well eat that. I will be stopping in at Luin tomorrow to gather supplies." She looked up sharply and he met her with a hard look. "However, I am leaving you with Noishe on the outskirts of the city."

She made to protest then stopped herself. "Alright." She didn't finish the food, instead wrapped it and laid it on the ground and curled up, back to Kratos. Regardless of what he said. She was going into Luin tomorrow.

--

Pacing impatiently, Anna glanced at the city. The sunlight reflected off the lake like diamonds. There were not as many buildings as there use to be. Noishe growled softly and she looked at him with contempt. "Can't I even look at it?" At first, she found it awkward speaking to Noishe, but, in some ways, he always managed to show that he understood.

He snorted and rose to his feet, moving in front of her and bared his teeth. She leapt back, scowling. "You are as rude as your friend, you know that?"

Noishe wagged his tail lightly and watched her as she crossed her arms. "What harm would it do to go in anyway? I mean wasn't his original plan to take prisoners to Luin anyway?"

She got no reply. She turned her gaze back towards Luin. All she wanted to do was visit the spot where her parents died.

"Noishe," she said after awhile. The protozoan lifted his head and she looked down at him. "Kratos said that you had to watch me, right? So, if you came with me into Luin, you would still be watching me."

Anna expected Noishe to growl or to snap at her, but he didn't. He just stared at her. Unsure what to make of it, Anna asked, "So, will you come with me? I will take the blame if he finds us, I promise." She smiled, feeling foolish for bargaining with a creature, however smart it may be.

Finally, Noishe snorted and then turned towards Luin, glancing over his shoulder. Anna took a step forward, still unsure, when Noishe whined, wagging his tail. She smiled and rushed up to him. "Thanks."

They certainly made an odd pair as they crossed the bridge. Anna barely gave the staring people a passing glance and headed straight to where her home had been.

It was an empty lot now. The inn was gone. She stared silently, Noishe beside her. She felt the familiar tears threatening to fall and she took a shuddering breath, trying to calm herself. A muzzle nudged her hand and she looked down at Noishe, giving a weak smile. "Okay. We can go now."

Noishe whined softly and Anna turned to go when she suddenly noticed all the people staring at her. Some were whispering excitedly, pointing at Noishe and others were looking on fearfully. Anna glanced around nervously and placed a hand on Noishe's back. "Let's go," she whispered.

"Wait!" A voice called out and she froze. Her heart, pounding as a young woman stepped forward. "You are a ranch prisoner, aren't you?"

Anna stared at her "Yes," she said slowly.

The woman smiled suddenly. "What's your name? Perhaps we came help you find your family." She stepped forward and Anna stepped back. She didn't recognize the woman, she didn't recognize anyone.

"Don't be afraid." An elderly man called out. "We won't chase you away."

Anna heard Noishe whine and push against her leg. She should go. She didn't belong here anymore, she—

"Wait." Anna turned to see a young man push through the thick crowd that had formed. He was slightly taller than herself and had a thick mop of brown hair. "Anna? Anna, is that you?"

Flinching at the sound of her name, she backed away, bumping into Noishe. Whispers rose from the people and the man strode forward. "Goddess Martel. Anna is that really you?" he asked again quieter.

"Who are you?" she asked fearfully. She shouldn't have come back; she should have listened to Kratos.

The man shook his head in disbelief. "Anna. It's me. Seth. Don't you remember?" He came right up to her. "We use to go on boat rides from your parents' dock."

Anna shook her head. She couldn't remember him. The smile on his face began to fall. She felt tears come to her eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here." She turned and made to run when Seth grabbed her arm.

"Wait! Anna!"

Noishe barked suddenly, advancing threateningly and Seth let go in surprise. Anna fell over and struck her head on bridge railing. She blinked, feeling her vision swim and grow dark.

"Noishe. Enough." A deep voice called out just as Anna fell unconscious.

**Well that was a little longer than I expected, but I wanted them to get into Luin. I hope you enjoyed that!**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 6:**

"You can lay her here." Seth quickly moved aside a chair, motioning to a small bed. Kratos carefully laid Anna upon the mattress as Seth hurried back and shut the door on the curious onlookers from outside.

Kratos tentatively turned Anna's head and felt the wound. His fingers came back sticky with blood and he sighed. "Do you have a bandage?"

Seth instantly disappeared through a door leaving Kratos to cradle Anna's head. He sighed and glanced around. The house was well furnished; though it was a bit on the small side. The main room appeared to be the kitchen and dining area with three doors leading to other rooms. Kratos then realized that Anna was resting on a couch, not a bed.

Returning, Seth knelt beside Kratos, stretching out the gauzy fabric. "If you hold her head, I will tie it." Kratos nodded silently, lifting her head carefully, moving his hands to support her neck. He could feel her pulse against his fingers and he moved them to a different position.

Seth finished off the knot and rose, allowing Kratos to lay her head back down. "Perhaps we should tend to her feet too. They appear to be pretty cut up." Seth reached around for more bandage. "Here. I will go get some water to wash them."

Not bothering to reply, Kratos stood and moved to where he could see her feet. His eyes widen as he saw the harsh gashes across the skin. Dry blood stained the surrounding areas. He glanced at her face, shaking his head. _Why hadn't she said anything?_ He knelt again to the floor and brushed his hand over the wounds.

_Why hadn't he noticed? _He sighed again. Guilty for inflicting such injuries on her, he rose and sorted the bandage, tearing it into two long strips. She stirred, turning her head, but she didn't awaken.

Outside, he could make out the whispering of voices and the occasional growl from Noishe. He had left the protozoan at the door to discourage others from approaching. The door opened and Kratos turned to see Seth closing the door, a wooden bucket in his hand. "I told them to leave, but they are curious." He appeared annoyed, but his face softened as he looked at Anna.

Kratos observed the reaction curiously. "Do you know her personally?" he spoke for the first time, startling the young man.

"Oh. Yeah. Well, at least, I thought I did." His face fell, but he moved up beside Kratos, grabbing a cloth from the pail. "Did you want to, or should I?" he asked a little awkwardly.

Kratos wordlessly removed his gloves and took the cloth, cupping her left ankle with his free hand. "What did you mean earlier? Is she not the person you thought she was?" He thought the cloth too rough and he forced himself to be gentle.

"Seth crossed his arms and leaned against the table. "No. I would recognize her anywhere." He smiled, but his voice was weak. "But she doesn't seem to remember me."

Kratos dipped the cloth into the pail and rinsed it, water trailing down his arm as he resumed washing the cuts. He felt her twitch at the contact. "Five years is a long time when you are in a prison."

"How did you know that?" Seth demanded angrily.

Kratos stopped and looked up. "I was the one who freed her from the ranch." He watched as the anger vanished from the man's face, replaced by embarrassment.

"Oh. Sorry, it's just…"

"You were close to her and I am a mere stranger. I understand you reaction." Kratos finished for him and lowered Anna's foot. Rinsing the cloth again, he lifted her right ankle. "She told me she has no family left in Luin. Is that correct?"

Seth looked away, folding his arms. "She was an only child, so it was just her and her parents. We had been dating for a month when the Desians attacked."

The last statement was almost forced—added on as if to make a point. Kratos nearly smiled at the thought that the man was trying to state his claim on Anna, when moments earlier he had said she didn't recognize him.

They relapsed into silence; the soft brush of the cloth on her skin was the only sound in the room. Kratos found himself wondering about his next decision. His original plan had been to take Anna to Hima and leave her there where she could find a life. However, recently discovering this man's connection to her proved troublesome. Initially, he left it up to the families to find a place to send the rescued prisoners, leaving them with the responsibility to get them clear of Luin. It was obvious that Seth still cared about her, but whether or not he would be able to let her go again was a problem. She couldn't stay in Luin, in would endanger the city, yet he doubted that Seth would be willing to give up his home either.

More so, she may be part of Kvar's Angelus Project. He knew little about it, but he knew it was process of turning an exsphere into a Cruxis Crystal without the aid of a key-crest.

"What's that jewel on her neck?" Seth's question broke through his thoughts and Kratos looked up to see Seth studying the exsphere showing through her tattered clothes.

"That is an exsphere. The Desian's use them to siphon the wearer's mana and draw it into itself. Eventually the wearer would die from mana depletion." Kratos answered. He had explained it so many times, it had become almost rehearsed.

He looked up to see Seth glaring at him. "How can you say that so causally? You just said she is dying! Why haven't you removed it yet?" Seth turned and moved to grab the exsphere.

Kratos' was on his feet in an instant and caught Seth's wrist. "Don't remove it." he said slowly, staring at Seth. "The mana in her body will go out of control and she will be killed. Unless she is wearing a key-crest, which is an accessory only dwarves can make, it cannot be removed." He saw the pain on Seth's face as he lowered his arm. "Don't worry, unless her body is under extreme physical strain, the exsphere process can be delayed for years. If she has survived five in a ranch, she can survive much longer outside one."

Seth studied him for a moment. "You are the one who rescued the others, aren't you? The mercenary?"

Kratos met his gaze. "I am." He turned and lowered himself to the ground again, this time reaching for the bandages. It would be easier to heal using magic; however, he did not want to answer any questions concerning that again.

"Why did you do it?" Seth asked, glancing at Anna. "Why did you risk your life to save them?"

Kratos didn't answer, focusing on the gauze in his hands as it slowly wound around her foot. It was a question he had been asking himself constantly. It was the same question Anna had asked him as well. He had yet to find the real reason.

"It's because he is a big softie." A mumbled answer came from Anna causing both men to look up in surprise. Anna's head was on its side and she was smiling at Kratos. "I mean he is even washing my feet."

Kratos raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Unbelievable. "It would help if you remained still until I finished bandaging your feet." He had caught sight of the annoyed expression on Seth's face at her reply. She had yet to acknowledge the man.

He could feel her eyes on him and it unnerved him. "Anna, I believe you know Seth? You met before collapsing, I am to assume."

Anna lifted her gaze to where Seth stood. Kratos glanced up and noticed the empty stare she gave him. Seth seemed oblivious to it. "Hey, Anna." He lowered himself next to the couch. "I'm sorry for frightening you earlier."

Kratos tied the bandaged and moved onto her other foot as she answered. "No. It's okay. I wasn't supposed to be there anyway." She muttered.

An awkward silence followed and then Seth spoke. "So, it has been a long time, hasn't it?"

Anna looked toward Kratos for help, but he kept his gaze averted, listening for her response. "I guess." She finally answered.

Kratos glanced up and saw Seth lean back, hurt evident on his face. Anna's was turned away. Seth reached for her hand. "Anna, I—"

She snatched it away. "Look, I don't know you. Just—just…" Kratos saw the tears and heard the catch in her voice. He watched as Seth lowered his hand slowly. He rose after a moment and left, shutting the door a little harder than needed.

Kratos could feel the shudders through her ankle and quickly finished tying the last bandage. She winced as he pulled the knot and tugged her feet up. He let her cry as he washed his hands and stood. He went to leave, but her hand shot out and caught his.

"Please. Stay," she whispered.

He looked down in surprise. Tears swam at the corner of her eyes, strands of stuck to her wet cheeks. Kratos gently pulled his hand from hers. "Alright."

She smiled gratefully and then pulled herself into a sitting position legs tucked up, arms wrapped around them. She didn't say anything and Kratos assumed his presence was simply there so she wouldn't feel alone.

Though she didn't seem to notice, Kratos had trouble keeping his eyes off her. She was skinny, skinnier than he had originally thought. Her collarbone jutted out at the base of her neck. Her cheeks were gaunt and her eyes appeared hollow. The prison clothes, that now hung like rags upon her, but he remembered feeling her ribs when he was carrying her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked quietly.

The question caused him to blink and look away. "You need to eat something." The statement was a poor answer and he could sense her smiling at him. "You should also change. I bought you some new clothes to replace your prison wear."

Kratos moved to the door where Seth had set down his recently bought supplies. Lifted out a brown package and a pair of long leather boots he walked back to where Anna sat, watching him intently. "You bought women's clothes?"

Kratos narrowed his eyes. "I hope they fit. I will wait outside if you want to change. Though mind your feet, they are still not healed." He placed the material beside her and turned back to the door.

"I'm sorry." He stopped as she spoke. "I'm sorry, for not listening to you."

Kratos closed his eyes and opened the door, shutting it with looking back.

--

He felt as if he was caught in a whirlwind. Noishe laid his large head on Kratos' lap, watching him with his black eyes. Absently, Kratos stroked the protozoan.

Why had she looked at him like that? Why had he looked at her? It troubled him and he didn't like it. He never liked to be confused and as of now, he was.

"I should be done away with her and leave now." Kratos mumbled. Noishe perked his ears slightly, tail wagging gently. Kratos smiled. "You don't like her either then?"

Noishe huffed, blowing warm air on Kratos' hand. Then again it would be unusual if Noishe did like Anna. Protozoans weren't friendly towards people. They did their duty and that was it. Kratos was an exception for some reason, possibly because he had saved Noishe life.

He sighed and moved, Noishe lifting his head and backing up as Kratos descended the steps on the inn and walked towards the lake. It was dusk and the familiar golden hue filled the sky. The waters reflected the light, rippling the sky it copied.

It had seemed so simple at first. She had just been another prisoner; another nameless person to take to Luin. But she wasn't nameless anymore. He knew her. He knew her past, her present…

"What do I do, Noishe?" Kratos asked quietly, feeling the protozoan's presence beside him. "Do I leave now? Walk away while I have the chance? Or do I take her to Hima?"

Noishe growled lowly and a couple pass-byers looked worriedly at them. Kratos ignored them and fingered the hilt of his sword. "Just because you don't like her isn't a justification for abandoning her." Kratos answered, glaring at Noishe who huffed again.

Kratos shook his head. "If we leave her here, Luin may be attacked again."

Noishe nudged him and barked, baring his teeth. Kratos turned around and saw Seth watching him. "Why do you care what happens to Luin or Anna? You are just a mercenary."

Seth's tone was mocking. He was hurt and embarrassed. Seth eyed Noishe warily and moved to Kratos' other side. "I don't understand it." Seth muttered, staring out across the lake.

He wanted to discuss something, but Kratos wasn't sure whether he wanted to be a part of this conversation. However, Seth continued on anyway. "I noticed it. As soon as she was awake."

"Noticed what?" Kratos reluctantly asked, instantly regretting it.

"The way she looked at you." Seth snapped, whirling to face him. "Until you mentioned my name, she didn't take her eyes off you."

Kratos kept his gaze averted, focused on the water. He was getting blamed for Anna's lack of interest in Seth. He closed his eyes as Seth continued. "A month! We were together for a month! She told me she loved me!"

"I assure you. There is nothing between us." Kratos looked at him finally, keeping his face expressionless. He said the words, but in a way, he feared that wasn't true. The way Anna had looked at him…

"Maybe you don't care for her, but it is obvious she does." Seth growled. "I suggest you leave her alone. If she is just another person to you, then leave her alone. Leave her in Luin. I will take care of her, just like I always did."

Noishe stepped forward threateningly, but Kratos stopped him. His eyes narrowed, searching Seth's face. "Alright. I will be gone by morning."

Seth's expression changed instantly. Anger replaced with shock. Kratos whispered for Noishe to follow and turned his back on the man. It was decided. Anna would stay at Luin and would be Seth's responsibility. Though he assured himself, Kratos couldn't help, but feel he was taking the easy way out.

Sighing, he headed for Seth's house to retrieve his bag. He would stay at the inn for the night.

--

The way she looked at him when he entered the house, the expression on her face, lifting in an excited smile. Kratos stopped in the doorway despite of himself, his eyes fastened on the young woman before him.

A damp smell lingered in the air, a fresh clean smell. Her hair was wet, her face flushed, eyes bright. She was wearing the clothes he had given her. The off-white shirt hung loosely on her thin frame, tightened against her waist with a belt. The shoulders were dark from her dripping hair. The pants fit slightly better, swishing as she slowly walked towards him. "What do you think?"

Kratos breathed deeply, turning his face away. "They will do." He saw her smile fall and immediately felt guilty, then angry.

_Enough!_ He growled at himself. He retrieved his bag swiftly and turned to face her, keeping his eyes upon hers.

"What are you doing?" she asked slowly. Her eyes filled with fear and worry and Kratos looked away, reaching for the door. "Kratos?"

He heard the fear in her voice. Afraid to be left alone.

Her hand grabbed his arm and he looked at it with disinterest. "I am going to the inn." He tried to shrug off her contact, but her grip tightened. "Anna." He said sternly, using his hand to pry her fingers off.

"I'm coming." She declared quietly. She spun around and started to run back to the couch where the boots he had bought her rested. But her leg buckled and she collapsed to the ground, a small cry of pain. She placed a hand over the bandage of her foot.

Kratos took a step towards her, then stopped. Tears flowed down her cheeks and he didn't think they were from the pain. "Anna." He called her name. She looked at him. "Seth has agreed to take on the responsibility of protecting you. Once you are healed, he will take you to another city."

The way she look glared at him nearly made him flinch. Hostility and anger flared in her eyes, erasing the fear and desolation. "No."

"It is not my decision." He pressed, returning her fierce look.

"It's not his either. I don't remember anything about him. I am not staying with stranger!" she slammed her hand on the floor. Kratos gave her a peculiar look. "What?" she growled.

"Yet, you are willing to remain in my company?"

Anna opened her mouth to retort when the door opened and her eyes flickered behind him. Kratos looked back and found Seth waiting silently in the doorway. "Kratos. Please don't go." Anna whispered quietly, the fear returning. He ignored her plea and turned around and walked pass Seth and closed the door behind him. "Kratos!"

--

The sun was just rising over the horizon, the pale, white light filtering in through the window. Kratos stood motionless, his face shadowed as he watched the sunrise. Silently, he left the room. Nothing stirred within the inn as he passed through the common room. Chairs empty, candles unlit. The door opened with a soft groan as he stepped outside.

Mist thickened the air, the moisture lingering on his skin, clothes and hair. Noishe appeared beside him, materializing from the haze. His fur was soaked as Kratos ran a hand over the protozoan's head.

The buildings were dark, save for one. Kratos narrowed his eyes at the weak light that seeped from beneath the door of Seth's house. He turned his gaze on the window. He saw her face, though it was partially hidden in the shadows.

Noishe growled softly, taking Kratos' attention, and when he looked back up she was gone. Kratos sighed, shaking his head. "Let's go, Noishe."

**Hmm… **

**Well, I hope you enjoy it. A little shorter than I had planned, but, I felt that was a good place to stop it. **

**Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews. They are very encouraging. Here is the next chapter. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 7:**

Tears had long disappeared from her eyes. Anger filled them. Anger at herself. Anger at _him. _

She gripped the seat of the chair firmly with her fingers, ignoring the pain. It was the pain of abandonment again. The same feeling she had when she had thought _he _had died. When her parents had died…

Seth placed dishes upon the table wordlessly, the plate clunking on the wooden surface. "I hope you are hungry."

Anna looked up at the sound of his voice. He wasn't looking at her, his eyes on the cutlery as he placed it next to the plates. She gazed at him blankly, seeing the soft smile at the corners of his mouth, his eyes brighter than when she first saw him.

Before he could meet her eye she turned away, returning her gaze to edge of the table. She heard him move away, stirring something in a pot.

She hated _him_ for doing this to her, for leaving her in this town with these—strangers. She hadn't known why she had cried. She blamed the fear again. Knowing that there was nothing she could do. Nothing to stop _him _from leaving. It made her feel powerless again and she resented that.

"Anna?" Seth called gently. Her name sounded strange coming from his voice. It sounded…distant. Familiar, yet strange. She finally lifted her head, acknowledging that she heard, but kept her eyes averted. She was afraid what she would see in his eyes. The hurt again? Anger?

He smiled carefully. "Aren't you hungry?" motioning with his fork.

Looking down, she was surprised to find a plate of food before her. Her stomach twisted as the smell reached her. She didn't hesitate lifting her fork and piercing the steamed vegetables. It melted in her mouth, the flavor overwhelming her.

Seth chuckled and she looked up abruptly. This time their eyes met.

The contrast struck her immediately. There was no hardness, no piercing stare…

No underlying secrets.

Seth's eyes were gentle and warm. They watched her, flitting across her face slowly, searching her expression. There was tenderness to them as well. She could see the pain lingering. The worry.

Guilt immediately suffocated her, spilling through her lungs and mind. She dropped the fork and pushed the chair back, stumbling to her feet and hurrying to the window. Tears spilled from her eyes and she gasped for air.

Seth was up in an instant but he stayed back. She could feel him watching her, unsure of what to do.

She was so selfish. So selfish.

She cringed, her shoulders shuddering as she wrapped her arms around herself as if it would help her gain control. _What was wrong with her?_ She squeezed her eyes shut. Seth cared about her, even after all this time. Even though she had forgotten him. Refused him.

"Anna, its okay. Please, don't cry." Seth came up beside her, hesitating before placing a hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. The tears lessened, but her body still shook. The warmth of his hand tickled her skin and she shivered involuntarily. "I'm sorry," she whispered again, her voice catching.

"Anna."

He wrapped his arms around her and she flinched. He felt it and was about to pull away when she leaned into him. The fear returned. The fear of abandonment. Fear of being alone again.

_Selfish,_ a voice hissed at her.

She turned her head into his chest. She heard his heart beat and it strangely calmed her. His arms had tightened around her and she felt him sigh. Slowly the shuddering stopped, her breathing slowed.

Suddenly, she pulled away, flushed and furious at herself. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Seth looked at her strangely. "For what, Anna? You did nothing wrong." He didn't move or try to reach for her again. His eyes were painful, even as he attempted to hide it.

"I-I--" she grimaced and looked around. It was wrong. It felt wrong. She looked back at him. "I don't remember you," she whispered. "And I am hurting you. I don't want to. I—"

Seth came at her suddenly, seizing her shoulders. His quick movement shocked her and she froze. His face was twisted. In pain? In anger? She felt herself tremble as he spoke. "Do you want to remember?"

She opened her mouth, her mind racing. _Did she?_ She stared at him, though his face was revealing his pain, his eyes still held the same concern.

She nodded. There was nothing else. She had no one else. _He _had abandoned her. _He _had left her. _He _meant nothing now. She had cried over a stranger who despised her and had turned her back on the one person who cared. And Seth was still here despite of it. Shouldn't she want to remember?

Relief flooded his face. His hands slid from her shoulders and settled on her wrists. He lowered his eyes, his brown hair shading his face. "It was the day of your fourteenth birthday. I was sixteen. You were sitting on the fountain, watching the water. You had been crying. I could see the redness in your eyes."

Anna stared at him, her jaw rigid. He paused and then gently led her to the couch, pulling her down beside him. He rubbed her arm gently with his thumb and she shuddered at the motion, pulling away slightly.

Seth continued, watching his thumb stroke her arm. "I walked up to you, asking what was wrong and I guess I frightened you because you fell backward into the fountain." He smiled at the memory and Anna stiffened. _It had been wet…_

"I had never seen someone so angry." The smile never left his lips. "I tried to help you, but somehow you managed to pull me in with you."

Anna smiled weakly, staring at the floor, trying to bring up the memories. Flickers of it flashed across her memory. The fountain gushed with water; her soaked clothes, and the sounds of people talking in the distance. But she wasn't certain if it was real or not.

"We hadn't known each other that well before. I had seen you from a distance, but I never had the confidence to walk up and talk to you." Seth smirked wirily. "You always seemed so serious."

"After we managed to crawl from the fountain, you started yelling at me. We argued for a time, and then ended up laughing. You took me to the inn so we could dry off." Seth smiled. Anna locked her eyes on his face, her breathing quickening.

"We talked for a bit, out on the docks. I asked why you had been crying and you said it was because it was the day your friend had been killed the year before during a Desian raid. You started to cry again."

"Lynn." Anna whispered. Seth looked up.

"Yes. That was her name." he sounded happy, though he didn't smile. Anna shook her head.

"What happened next." She whispered again. Her heart pounded against her chest, matching her quick breathing. She was remembering. She could almost see it again.

Seth tightened his grip on her wrists. "We became friends after that. Everyday I came to the inn and we went for walks, boat rides, everything. We talked the entire time, learning more and more about each other."

Anna closed her eyes. The memories that had been locked away, forced from her mind to protect herself from insanity. The tears again flowed down her cheeks as she realized what she had done. The only memory until now was of her parents' death, the constant reminder of why she had been in the ranch.

"We became inseparable. Weeks past. We made plans, fantasies and dreams, and it was the day before the—before the raid that you told me you loved me."

_"Seth?" Anna whispered quietly, pressing herself closer to him, fingers entwining with his, their feet dangling over the dock, the moon reflecting off the glass lake. She could hear his soft, even breaths brushing over her hair. _

_"Yes, Anna?" Seth asked in a hushed voice, sliding his hand up and down her arm. _

_"Can we stay like this forever?" she tilted her head up, looking at him with childish eyes, her bangs shifting across her face._

_He smiled and chuckled. "Of course." _

_"I love, Seth." She murmured, snuggling her head against his neck. _

_"I love you, too."_

--

Anna collapsed against Seth, struggling to stop the tears from pouring from her eyes. How could she have forgotten? How could she have pushed that memory so far in the back of her mind?

"Anna. It's alright. Please don't cry." Seth embraced her tightly. She pressed herself against him, gasping for breath, her chest burning from the effort to hold back her tears.

She couldn't allow herself to become so emotional. She had to be stronger. She had to be…

--

Anna blinked. Her lashes felt heavy as she opened her eyes. Beneath her, Seth's chest rose and fell rhythmically, his arms wrapped loosely around her. Her eyes drifted to the window and she saw a pale light filtering through it. Dawn.

Gently, she extracted herself from Seth's arms. They had fallen asleep on the couch. The plates of food were still on the table, abandoned. She placed her feet on the ground, the cold seeping through the bandages. Beside her, Seth shifted, but didn't awake.

She rose, her legs stiff, and walked to the window. Mist hung like a veil, the sun a weak, white light tunneling through it. People were already moving through the streets, the occasional merchant stall filling up with the days produce. Her eyes traveled over the faces, but found none she recognized.

Anna felt detached. The emotional drain, the day before, left her feeling like empty shell. She didn't know what she was supposed to feel. Relief? She had thought she would. So why wasn't she?

Her eyes shifted slowly, stopping upon the empty steps of the inn. The place where _he _had stood, the last time she had seen _him_. Her chest ached, but she hardened herself, bringing up the anger, letting it consume her. _He _was nothing. Nothing, but another abandonment. Nothing.

"Anna?" Seth's voice called out sleepily. She turned slowly to see him rising from the couch. His hair was disheveled, his clothes ruffled, but he smiled warmly. Unknowingly, Anna felt herself smiling back at him.

He approached her carefully, coming to stand beside her. "Are you feeling better?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

She stared up at him. "Yes."

Seth smiled. "Would you like something to eat?" He glanced back at the table, rubbing the back of his neck.

Anna shook her head. "No, I'm not hungry." She glanced back out the window. "I think I'm going to go for a walk."

Seth immediately brighten. "Here, let me come with you." He hurried over, grabbing a cloak and picking up her boots. She smiled weakly, guilt constricting her chest. She slowly slipped the boots on her injured feet, wincing slightly when it pressed against the tendered wounds. Seth held the cloak for her, settling it around her shoulders. "It looks chilly out there."

Gripping the fabric, she pulled it tightly around her as she stepped out into the damp air. Seth followed behind her, shutting the door with a soft thud. Anna gazed around. The mist was starting to lift as the sun rose higher, the heat from the lake trickling skywards in smoky tendrils. "Here, let me show you the city." Seth took her hand.

The walked down the cobbled street. "That is Mr. Halit's old weapon store. He past away two years ago and it was sold to the Grenways. They have increased the variety of weapons and armor. You might not remember them."

Anna blinked, droplets falling from her lashes. The building looked old and worn, though there appeared to have been recent repairs on the roof. She faintly recalled walking past the store, but the image flickered and vanished.

"Over there is the Traveler's Supplies." Seth pointed to his left. "It was fixed up after it nearly got burnt to the ground. They added a second floor and Mayor Gemlay lives up there now."

Anna smiled, recognizing the Mayor's name. He had visited with her father once or twice.

"Oh, Seth!" Anna turned around as a couple approached them. "It is good to see you out again." The woman unlinked her arms from the man beside her and gave him a quick hug. She then turned to Anna, who pulled the cloak tighter.

"Marlyn, I would like you to meet Anna." Seth placed a hand on her shoulder, looking at her reassuringly. "Anna, this is Marlyn. You may remember her. Her father owned the inn on the other side of town."

"It belongs to me and Allan now. After father was taken, well…" She smiled weakly and Anna glanced down quickly.

Allan shifted awkwardly, taking Marlyn's arm again. "So, Seth. What do you think about the mercenary? As you can tell, he is not working for the Desians."

Seth scowled. "Either way, you can trust men like him." he wrapped an arm around Anna, pulling her close.

Marlyn rolled her eyes. "You honestly can't think like that. Did you see the state he was in? All those wounds and blood, it was amazing he hadn't collapsed. Even then he refused for any help. Just a room and a place to buy clothes." She shook her head admirably. "That Kratos Aurion is a true hero."

_Kratos Aurion. _Anna flinched at the name clenched her hands around the fabric. _A hero? _She thought angrily, then forced herself to calm down. It didn't matter. It didn't matter. It didn't—

"Anna, are you alright?" Seth asked worriedly and she snapped her eyes open. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She forced a smile, glancing at Marlyn and Allan's uncertain faces. "I just felt dizzy for a moment." She lied quickly. "Could we go sit down?"

Seth nodded. "Of course. Marlyn. Allan." He nodded at them. Marlyn waved and smiled as Allan led her away. Seth turned his attention back on Anna, her face falling as the couple left. "Are you sure you are okay? You want to head back?"

Anna shook her head. "No. Please. I'm fine. I like the fresh air…" she gazed out across the lake. Breathing deeply to steady her nerves, she said, "Could we see the fountain?"

Seth instantly beamed. "That is a good idea. It's this way."

Anna didn't smile this time, instead pulled the cloak tighter around her. She closed her eyes as Seth guided her slowly down the street. He prattled on about names that she didn't recognize and places that hadn't existed.

She was distracted.

"Anna?" Seth asked. She looked up and realized they were before the fountain. It was the one thing that remained unchanged. The water bubbled endlessly from the spout, cascading in curtains back into the pool. She stood watching it.

She couldn't understand it. She didn't understand why when she thought of _his _name it hurt her. She didn't understand why she missed _him_ so much when he was nothing but a meaningless stranger, a stranger that cared nothing for her. At first she had hated him, called him a Desian. She loathed his presence thinking he was using her, but then she realized that he wasn't. So many times he could have simply left her to die, but, instead, repeatedly risked his life for her. She hadn't known what to make of it.

"What are you thinking about?" Seth voice caused her to look up. He was smiling crookedly at her, his hair plastered to his head from the mist which was nearly gone now. His eyes were warm and curious, searching her face.

Perhaps she wasn't looking hard enough. She was fantasizing on a hero that saved her life and believing he was something more when, in fact ,he was just that. A fantasy. She studied Seth's face, struggling with her thoughts. "It's nothing." She finally answered, smiling brightly, catching him by surprise. She sat down, pulling him with her. She needed to forget _him_ and live her life. She couldn't rely on childish notions. She wasn't helpless anymore. _He _wasn't here to make her decisions, she could make her own. And she had decided on this.

"Seth, tell me more. Tell me about your parents. Tell me about us." She leaned her head against him, closing her eyes, shutting out the part of her mind screaming at her that she was making a mistake. Kratos Aurion had turned his back on her, so she would turn it on him.

**Hmm…Not much to say here. **

**Please Review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Review:**

**CBK: Wow, thank you so much. I wouldn't consider it the best, but appreciate the comment nevertheless. **

**Hope this update was soon enough. **

**Here we go.**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 8:**

It was pathetic really. There was no logic. No support. Just a simple feeling that caused this…this anxiety. Why anxiety though? There was nothing to be worried about. There was no cause for these thoughts. They were pointless and a figment of imagination. There was no reason, no excuse, save for the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something was going to happen.

Kratos sighed and closed his eyes. Noishe growled softly, butting his head against Kratos' leg, impatiently. "Enough, Noishe. Let me think."

But the truth was, he couldn't think. His thoughts were fixated upon only one thing.

Luin.

Kratos had left the city three days ago, walking, since he had no plan as to what to do yet and was in no hurry to get there. He had continued on to Hima, but felt as if it was pointless now. He constantly thought back on his decision to leave Anna in Luin. It was a foolish idea, one that he would never have made originally. He had told Seth to take Anna and leave Luin, but he didn't think Seth would listen to him.

Stopping, Kratos glanced back over his shoulder at the cliffs that bordered the lake-side city. Noishe whined, turning back to Kratos' side, looking up at him apathetically. Kratos knew the protozoan understood nothing of his uncalled for behavior. Noishe found Anna as nothing more than another strange human. A troublesome one at that and, in a way, Kratos agreed with him. Anna had been nothing but trouble, yet…

Noishe clamped his teeth on Kratos sleeve, twisting him around, practically dragging him. Kratos ripped himself free from the protozoan. "Noishe," he warned dangerously and Noishe glared at him in return, his tail swinging stiffly.

Kratos shook his head irritably. The other thing that caused him concern was the fact Anna was the Angelus Project. The little information he knew about the project was enough for him to know that it was important to Cruxis. Perhaps that was the reason for the anxiety he felt. If Cruxis got a hold of the exsphere, it would most likely cause further obstacles for Kratos to overcome.

"Noishe." He looked down at the protozoan, who snuffed angrily, swinging his large head the side. "It is our responsibility to Luin. It could essentially be destroyed."

The protozoan paced around growling and flattened his large ears. He didn't like the idea, but Kratos wasn't about to be put off by the creature. Noishe was just stubborn and insulted at being used as a pack animal to carry the prisoners. Particularly Anna.

"Come on. We are heading back."

--

Anna stared out the window, watching the rivulets of rain disfigure the glass. Heavy clouds rolled off the lake, mist swallowing the buildings, casting shadows. A faint, sickly, yellow glow of the neighboring windows peered through the gloom.

Seth had told her everything. About her life in Luin. About them. Yet as hard as Anna tried to feel connected, she remained distant from it. It hurt her because it was hurting Seth and she didn't want to hurt him.

For the past week, they walked through Luin just talking. Occasionally, Marlyn would come over and visit since Allan was away. Marlyn was friendly enough, but Anna couldn't follow the woman's constant chatter.

Her mind continued to wander back to that day in the ranch. The day she saw him staring at her from behind the bars of her cells; the feel of his calloused hands on her skin; the night they watched the stars.

She always pulled away from the images, forcing herself to forget it. At times, she latched onto Seth, seeking to hide from the memories, but each time the guilt overwhelmed her and dragged her beneath the engulfing waves. She was using Seth to escape. But she didn't even know what she was escaping from or why.

The door opened and the hush of the rain increased as Seth stepped through inside. She kept her eyes fastened on the window, breathing in the fresh smell of the water that seeped into the room.

"Anna," Seth said, stepping up behind her. She closed her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her, breathing in his damp, cool smell.

"Tell me," she whispered.

Seth sighed, "We found nothing. There has been no Desian movement since you came here, other than the large group that headed toward Asgard a couple days ago."

Anna opened her eyes to stare back out the window. Something in her chest tightened like a feeling of suffocation. "Are you sure?" she breathed.

"Anna, no one is looking for you. We would have found something." He moved in front of her, holding her shoulders. "They probably think you kept moving on to a different city."

"Maybe," she said, but the word was forced and unconvinced. She remembered Kratos urgency to avoid Luin and head straight to Hima until she convinced him to stop in there. She didn't think it was just precaution. According to Marlyn, another prisoner had come in a few days before her, but had left for Asgard the following day.

Seth smiled down at her, letting his hands slide down to her hands. "Don't worry about it. You are safe now and I promise to keep you that way."

She met his eyes, smiling back. "I know."

--

Noishe was the first to react. The large protozoan halted in mid-step, his ears rising up, body stiff. Kratos glanced down at him. "Noishe?" he asked, but the protozoan merely growled, keeping his head pointed forward.

Kratos followed the gaze and his eyes widened as he found himself staring at the distant Luin, a shadow against the dark sky.

Smoke.

The next instance, both the seraph and protozoan were running headlong towards the city, the grass spraying the day's earlier rain.

--

"Seth!" Anna cried out, coughing into her hand as she stumbled through the smoke. "Seth!"

The smoke shrouded everything in an obscuring fog. Anna waved her free hand, futilely warding off the suffocating clouds, her other covering her mouth and nose.

People screamed around her as pressed against the buildings, stumbling blindly. Then the fire erupted before her.

Falling back, shielding her face with her arms, she turned from the wall of flames. It sputtered and hissed, showering her with sparks that stung her flesh. Coughing violently, she fell to the ground, crawling back.

The smoke burned her eyes and she blinked away the tears. "Seth!" she called out, her voice hoarse and raw. Where was he? Why had she left the house? Why hadn't she listened to him?

The Desians had attacked Luin at dusk. Seth had rushed from the house, telling her to wait for him. At first Anna didn't move, too shocked, but then the realization and fear set in and she ran out the door to follow.

People were running through the streets, trying to flee, but both bridges were overwhelmed with the half-elven soldiers. Anna watched horrified as people were cut down. Men, women and children. No one was spared.

Then she heard the voice and everything else faded away.

"This city has hidden dozens of escaped prisoners. Burn it to the ground. Kill everyone. I want the Angelus Project found. Bring the exsphere to me."

Anna stood motionless in the street, eyes wide, unable to move.

"Kvar…" she whispered.

Suddenly she was bowled over. A young girl untangled herself and rushed off, unaffected, but the impact broke Anna from her stupor and she found herself running as well.

It was then the arrows fell, landing on the buildings, which caused them to burst into flames. People were jumping into the lakes, trying to avoid the fires and the Desians' swords.

Anna had run aimlessly through the city, avoiding the crowds and screams. Bodies littered the streets and more than once she collided with someone. But now she felt lightheaded, the smoke suffocating the air from her lungs. She couldn't breath, she couldn't think. But somehow she managed to crawl away from the fire and into the shelter of two buildings.

"Anna? Anna! My Goddess!" Someone was crying and Anna found herself grabbed. She lashed out instinctively, but then found herself staring at Marlyn. "Oh Anna." Marlyn gripped her hands tightly, crying. "Anna, Anna! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Anna pulled her hands free, rolling her head weakly, "Marlyn," she gasped. "We have to get out of here."

"It was Allan. It was Allan," the woman cried out. "I saw him, I saw him with the Desians. He was there."

_Allan?_ But he had been gone for the past week for work, so…

"I see some! Down here!" Anna's head shot up and she saw two Desians rushing down the narrow space between the buildings.

Though her body was failing, Anna sprang up, grasping Marlyn's hand. "Run!"

The woman was still crying for her husband and Anna had to practically drag her. Every step jarred her entire body and she felt as if she was moving through water.

Suddenly, Marlyn screamed and her hand was yanked away. Anna tripped and crashed into the ground, her hands scraping against the ground. She clenched her teeth from the pain and looked over her shoulder.

Marlyn was being dragged across the ground, screaming and kicking as the Desian raised his sword.

"No!" Anna cried out as the sword slid into the woman's stomach. Tears of rage and shock blinded her. She move to stand, but a shadow fell over her and someone grabbed her hair and lifted her up. Her own hands instantly went to the attacker's.

Through the tears, she made out the sneering smile below the silver helmet. Firelight danced on the metal, glaring harshly into her eyes. Her entire body trembled. From fear, from anger, from pain. She kicked out with her feet, catching the Desian in the shin. He grunted, but his hold didn't loosen. Instead he twisted his grip on her hair and she screamed in pain.

"Pathetic inferior being," the half-elf snarled and swung his sword. The weapon flashed gold and amber, whistling as it slid through the air.

Anna's stopping breathing, her scream frozen in her throat. The smoke swirled around them, the crackling flames deafening, and the smell of burnt wood engulfed her senses.

She was going to die.

--

Kratos whipped his sword through the air, effortlessly slashing through two Desians. The half-elves fell with a thud, weapons falling from their nerveless fingers. Kratos spun then just as another came at his back.

Noishe flew through the smoke, smashing into the Desian, crushing him to the ground beneath the protozoan's heavy weight.

The city was gone.

Kratos breathed heavily, staring at the destroyed buildings. Fires hungrily consumed the simple wood buildings. The flames licked the sides, flaring as they caught hold of fabric and curtains.

It was just like before, only worse. The screams echoed around him, but he couldn't see the victims. Desians raced through the smoke like phantoms, their armor clinking and reflecting the blaze. Kratos rushed towards the center of the city, searching out Seth's house.

Bodies littered the ground, but none belonged to Anna. Each time, he would find the woman's face a strange one and relief surge through him. He didn't consider the feeling, nor rebuke it. He simply rushed forward searching.

Noishe was an apparition at his side, darting in and out of the smoke, disappearing and reappearing before him, searching for Anna's scent.

A sharp bark caused him to spin and Kratos barely parried a sword thrust. He shoved the offending blade to the side with a sweep of his blade and drove his sword into the neck of the Desian.

Mana coursed through him like an electric current. He no longer cared about keeping it in check as he had for the past months. He couldn't afford to act human here. Not in this carnage. He managed to refrain from releasing his wings, but he was no longer holding back.

Noishe appeared at his side as Kratos started running again. Seth's house loomed before him. The building was a raging inferno. Flames jumped from the windows, the door swinging in the heat as it burned on its hinges.

"Anna," he said, staring at it. Noishe growled and darted off. Kratos instantly followed him. She wasn't there. Noishe knew where she was. The smoke swayed around him and the protozoan.

They reached a side street near the South-west Bridge when Noishe barked sharply and darted down it.

Kratos made to follow when a group of Desians rushed him. "Noishe!" he called, but the protozoan was gone and Kratos was forced to fight them.

--

Anna wanted to scream; she wanted to close her eyes, but she couldn't. The blade swung in slow motion.

Then suddenly a loud snarl surrounded both her and the Desian and she was thrown to the side. She hit the ground hard, crying out as she felt her arm slam into the stone followed by a sickening crack.

The Desian was screaming and a massive creature stood over him, pinning the half-elf to the ground. Anna closed her eyes as the creature went for the Desian's throat cutting off the screams and struggles.

Using her good arm, Anna started drag herself away from the creature. The second Desian rushed towards the creature and she didn't want to be around when it finished that solider off.

She managed to stand, but only got a few feet before she was faced with more Desians running towards her. They paused when they noticed her, glancing back over her shoulder to where the monster began snarling again. She could hear it coming up behind her.

"Grab her! You three take care of the monster." The foremost Desian called out. Anna started to back away, but two Desians grabbed her arm.

"Let her go!"

Anna snapped her head up and through the smoke, Seth came charging up, wielding a sword.

"Seth! Get out of here!" Anna screamed as the Desians laughed. Seth wasn't a threat; he could barely hold the heavy Desian sword he had stolen. He was bleeding from a cut on his face, his skin ashen and gray. Still, he didn't move. "Seth! Run!"

"Let her go!" Seth demanded again, holding his position.

The Desian who had spoken earlier smiled and strode forward. "I don't think so." He lifted his sword and slammed it into Seth's and knocked him flying. "We are going to have a little fun with this one." Seth started to slide himself back, but the Desian stepped on his foot, holding him in place.

"Seth!" Anna screamed, her voice rising over the snarls and barks behind her as the three Desians harried the monster. The two holding her laughed as she struggled.

The Desian standing over Seth lifted his sword. Then suddenly, the air began to churn and whip around him. Anna watched horrified as the wind sliced at the man's skin like knives and practically lifted him off the ground, slashing his armor and clothes to shreds.

Suddenly, something slammed into the Desian on her right, fur brushing against her, nearly knocking her over. The one on her left grunted and gasped, before falling to the ground.

She nearly collapsed when a hand gripped her and spun her around.

"Anna." Kratos sighed in relief.

--

Her head rolled limply, bouncing with the movement. Something held her tight, a pressing warmth. The smoke was still thick and her throat burned to breathe in. All the sounds were muted, a muffle memory fading away.

The heat of the fires was gone and the chilling darkness set in causing her to shiver violently. Her eyes stung and she couldn't keep them open. She felt water—rain, dripping on her skin, a cool breeze consistently passing over her.

She pried her eyes open and was met with a black and gray. Clouds. Her eyes closed again. Something soft brushed against her cheek and she forced them open again. Dark blue. A shirt?

Heavy panting came from right; the clinking of a sword; the swish of water and thud of feet. She heard her name once, but the voice was distant.

Then, just darkness.

**Not much to say, just I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please Review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I am back. Stolen Son was an on-going commitment there for awhile and the usual school excuses.**

**On with the story.**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 9:**

Ragged breaths escaped her mouth, cracking and wheezing. Strands of hair stuck to her skin where the sweat had dried. Soot smeared his cheeks and brow. They lay among the grass. Noishe panted heavily on his side, legs stretched out. Next to him a young man sat motionlessly, staring at Anna's still body.

There was blood on his face, though the cut had stopped bleeding. Bruises showed on his face, but he didn't seem to notice.

Kratos knelt next to Anna, ignoring the onlooker. Her arm was in a makeshift sling, her arm swollen from her elbow to her wrist. Cloth bound her hands, blood seeping through the thin material. Her skin was flush from exposure to the fire.

"It's all my fault," Seth muttered quietly. "I shouldn't have left her."

Kratos didn't even bother to reply. It was too late to consider more logical decisions. He was furious at himself and especially at Seth. He should never had left Anna in his hands. He should have known that this would happen. He should have—

Kratos stiffened and stood abruptly. Noishe watched silently as Kratos strode a few feet from them. He covered his face, eyes closed. He didn't understand why he was so upset by what happened. It was never his obligation to care about prisoners, or people in general. He had abandoned his link with humanity years ago. Attachments were met only with pain and regret and if he became attached here, he would undoubtedly regret it.

He lifted his gaze, observing their surroundings. Smoke rose in the distance, gray against the black sky, indicating Luin's location. Kratos didn't know how much of the city remained; he didn't know if there even was a city left. The conflagration had been out of control when he had arrived and every house was ablaze.

"Anna? Oh Holy Martel, Anna!" Seth's voice reached Kratos and he turned to see the young man kneeling next to Anna who was attempting to rise.

"Seth? What happened? Where—? Ah!" she cried out in pain as her arm gave out.

Kratos crossed the distance and was at her side before Seth could even react. One arm support her back as he used his other hand to gently lifted her broken arm to rest on her lap. "You fractured your arm and you injured your hands." he explained, ignoring the shocked expression on her face. He also ignored Seth who sat looking both relieved and annoyed. "Keep you arm in the sling, it will take a few weeks to heal it properly."

Once he was sure she wouldn't fall over, he pulled back and straightened. Noishe's tail thumped against the ground slowly, his large ears twitching.

"Kratos?" Anna asked her voice hoarse. He nearly smiled at the disbelief, but kept his face impassive, then glanced at Seth. Anna followed his gaze and then gasped. "Oh, Seth! Are you alright?" She reached out with her good hand and he held it gently. "I thought they were going to kill you."

Seth smiled weakly. "Actually, they were."

She scowled at him. "Why didn't you run? Why didn't you listen to me?"

"And do what? Leave you to die?" Seth replied angrily. He winced and placed a hand to his head. "I would never you leave you, Anna."

Kratos frowned. "But you did," he said darkly. "I told you not to remain in Luin. Why did you?"

Seth looked up defensively. "We sent out scouts. There was no sign—"

"Scouts?" Kratos scowled. "Were any of them real trackers? Did any of them think that the Desians would smarter than to allow a couple humans see them? Did you even consider that one of you was a traitor?"

"Kratos!" Anna shouted at him, her face twisted and flushed. Seth had fallen back, realizing his mistakes. It was quite comical to see the injured nineteen year old girl defending him. Nevertheless, Kratos stopped.

Anna scowled at him and looked away. "Why did you even come back?" she snapped at him. Kratos didn't reply and she clenched her uninjured hand and he could hear her grinding her teeth in frustration.

"You will sprain your jaw doing that." He commented before turning from her and seating himself next to Noishe. The protozoan nudged him, growling, but Kratos merely placed a hand on the creatures head.

He nearly smiled at the rage clear on Anna's face. Her eyes flashed, her mouth set in a thin line. He had never realized, until now, how he missed watching human emotions. They could so easily jump from one to another, especially with women. Elves tend to be more considering and hid their expressions, but half-elves must have inherited that trait from the humans.

Seth seemed to be trying to calm her down, but she was ultimately ignoring him, which amused Kratos.

"Why don't you take you stupid dog and leave!" she shouted at him. Noishe bared his teeth, huffing indignantly. Kratos watched her impassively which only seemed to infuriate her. "You are a jerk." she hissed and struggled to her feet.

"Anna!" Seth got to his feet and took her arm. "You shouldn't be—"

"I'm fine." she retorted, but didn't push him away. She glanced back glaring at Kratos. "You should have stayed away."

--

The amusement was gone. Kratos felt an unfamiliar frustration. Bitterness perhaps. He didn't understand how the girl would react as she did. He had saved her life—twice—and she returned the favor with harsh responses.

He shouldn't have come back. He should have allowed himself to move on and remove his responsibility for her. She didn't want it and he…

"Anna, why are you being so difficult?" Seth's hushed voice reached him. Noishe's ears lifted and a soft whine vibrated through his muzzle. Kratos didn't move, but listened silently.

"I am not being difficult, Seth. He was being rude and arrogant." Anna hissed, not bothering to keep her voice as low as Seth's.

"He saved both out lives and it was my fault. He was only stating the truth. I should have—"

"It is his fault for taking me out of the Ranch in the first place! It is my fault that the town was destroyed! I would have been better if I had never left that prison cell." She was practically shouting now and Noishe had his head turned, watching them intently. Kratos followed his gaze and saw Anna standing with her back to Seth. He reached out a couple of times, but always let his hand drop.

She blames herself. And him.

Kratos knew that he was partially responsible, but he would never have laid blame on any of the captives. They were initially helpless and he held their lives in his hands the moment he led them from the ranch.

He frowned then. Why was he even caring whose fault it was? The incident happened, that was it. People had died, but it made little difference in the long run. Eventually, many of them would end up in Kvar's ranch and died there.

Kratos eyed the two figures, Seth was talking quietly to her, his words muffled, but Anna's voice was clear and loud. ""I don't care! He is just a mercenary. He doesn't care about you or me. Everything he does is to gain, to get something in return."

"Anna—"

"Just leave me alone," she growled at him and walked a few steps away, falling into a crouch. Seth remained where he was for a moment, before sighing heavily and walking back towards Kratos.

Seth sat across from him, rubbing his face. Kratos watched him. "I don't get her anymore." Seth sighed finally. "She has changed."

Noishe shook his head, emitting a small bark. Seth looked at him strangely. "Is it laughing at me?"

Noishe returned the stare, his black eyes bright. Seth looked away, shaking his head. Kratos smirked. "Noishe, watch her."

The protozoan huffed, glaring at Kratos, but finally hefted his large body from the ground and stalked silently through the grass, towards Anna's hidden figure. Kratos glanced at Seth. "Time changes people."

"I know, but I think it is something else." As he said this he looked up at Kratos, locking eyes with him.

Kratos inclined his head, closing his eyes. "Perhaps, this is just who she is, Seth."

There was no reply to that. They both sat in silence. Kratos watching the stars, Seth the ground. Eventually, Seth fell asleep, his exhaustion catching up with him.

He could hear the crying. He had heard it for quite awhile, but had waited to see whether or not it would pass. But it hadn't.

Kratos assumed it was the shock from what happened at Luin. But when Noishe trotted back, whining and pacing anxiously, he was on his feet instantly. The sound intensified the closer he got to her. A choking sob, almost painful sounding.

A twig snapped beneath his boot and a rock hurtled through the air at him. Kratos' hand shot up, catching it near his cheek as he froze. Anna's eyes glared at him through the darkness as she kneeled on the ground. It instantly reminded him of when he first saw her in that prison cell.

The crying had stopped. Her breath was shaky. Her cheeks damp.

Kratos stared down at her. Anna stared up at him.

Her features twisted and she struggled to get up. Kratos knelt to help and she stopped, freezing as his hand touched her arm.

He pulled his hand away instantly. He didn't understand why. He felt burnt even though he could feel. His mind whirled, but his thoughts seemed muddled. He went to stand, but her voice stopped him. "Why did you come back?" she whispered it.

Kratos didn't speak. He felt as if he should, but he…couldn't? He frowned and moved to stand again and she looked away. He stopped again.

What was wrong with him? Why was he acting like this, when moments before he was—

She didn't look at him and he felt heavy…guilty. Why? He didn't like this. He didn't like not having control. He stood this time, but still didn't move away.

"I hate you," she whispered.

He didn't respond, but his hand twitched. Something inside him felt like it was sinking. He closed his eyes, hardening himself and it disappeared. He needed to get away from her. He needed to clear his thoughts.

"I wish you had never found me."

His hand clenched.

"I wish you had left me there. I wished you had left me alone."

She was crying again. Her small form bowed over. Her short hair veiling her face. Her thin arm holding her broken one to her chest. Her clothes still to big for her.

"I wish you would go away," she choked out holding herself tighter.

Kratos' chest tightened and he realized she was lying. She didn't want him to leave. It was what Seth had said. She had changed, but it wasn't time, but something else. It was him.

He stared at her. He should have backed away. He should have listened to her. He should have done so many things.

The only thing he did do was kneel back on the ground and place a hand on her hand. She looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks, her eyes angry. But he ignored that. He shouldn't have said anything. He should have left it at that. But he didn't. He should have lied to her, like he had been lying to himself. It would have made it easier. But he didn't.

Instead he spoke.

"I came back for you."

**Hmmm…kinda short.**

**Well, anyway,**

**Please Review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, time for another update!**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 10:**

Anna cried. She cried because she was angry and helpless and happy. She was laughing as she cried because it was so childish.

_I came back for you._

The possibility that she had actually heard those words come from the mercenary's mouth was improbable.

But after she saw his perplexed expression, her laughing choked off, as did her sobs. She froze, her eyes locked on his face, searching for some type of humor. There was none.

Her hand instinctively whipped out to slap him, but some how he pulled back, missing him by a finger's width. The humor appeared then, dancing in his eyes, watching her face, a strange smile on his lips.

She was infuriated. She tried to hit him again and again he pulled back. She scowled at his evasiveness. "Stop it! It's not funny! Why would you say something like that?"

For a moment, confusion showed on his features, but it quickly disappeared. "I was merely stating the truth. I came back for you."

She clenched her teeth, fighting off the tears again. Why was she crying so much? It made her even madder. "Why? Why now?"

"After I left I realized my mistake." His voice was more serious now. She froze, her heart pounding harder. What did he mean? His mistake?

"Placing you, the Angelus Project, in the hands of a commoner and so close to Kvar's Ranch was not the wisest decision on my part." He held her eye, reading her reaction.

She felt her chest tighten and she turned her head away, cheeks flushing in embarrassment and frustration. _Of course_, she thought to herself. How could she possibly think that he had come back for her? She clenched her hand, her palms stinging from the raw skin beneath the bandages. She hissed and she noticed he shifted.

What was wrong with her? She immediately assumed this man had come back for her. That she actually meant something to him and not the abhorred gem stuck in her chest. The gem. The only reason she was so important. Nobody cared about her, her as a person. Why didn't she just give them what they wanted? Why did it matter if she lived or died?

Her hand shot up to her chest and her fingers felt the edges of the stone along her skin. Instantly, Kratos' eyes widened and in a second his hand flattened hers against her chest, covering the exsphere.

She blinked in surprise, noting the panic in his eyes. "What—"

"What are you doing?" he asked angrily, his hand pressing firmly against hers. Her palm stung.

She felt extremely awkward, having her hand stuck on her chest beneath his. She couldn't even move her fingers. She frowned irritably. "I am giving you what you want. This-This thing is what you are worried about, isn't it? Then wouldn't giving it too you ease your troubles?"

His eyes hardened and averted for a mere second as if he was struggling inwardly. Was he actually considering it? His hand pressed harder and he glared at her. "If you remove it, you will die."

"So? Why does that matter to you?" she snapped back, but even so her voice shook with fear. She would die. She could almost feel a pulse through the stone beneath her hand. How would she die? Would it be quick and painless?

"I will not have a death on my hands simply because you can't control your human emotions." He snapped, tearing his hand from hers. She didn't move as he leaned back, his face in a scowl. "I do not personally require the exsphere; I simply do not want it to come into possession of the Desians."

Her hand slowly slid down to her lap, his eyes watching the movement. "Human emotions?" she asked curiously, but he didn't answer. "So you are going to watch me until it kills me," she said dully, accepting.

Kratos gave her a peculiar look. "No, just until I can find a dwarf that has the skill to remove it. Then you are free to do as you wish." His voice was strange, as if he was forcing himself to say it.

"What is with you? What are you trying to stop yourself from saying?" she demanded, practically shouting. Kratos glared at her and then looked away. He stood swiftly and fluidly and walked away from her.

"Kratos!" she called after him, but he didn't reply. "I hate you," she mumbled, scowling at his back.

He paused for a moment and she thought she heard him chuckle. "It's not funny," she mumbled again.

--

"Why Hima?" Seth asked as he watched Anna slap Kratos' hands away. The mercenary sighed and she climbed onto Noishe's back on her own.

"It is the closest town, save for Asgard which would be to dangerous to attempt now. Also there is a south-western route that connects to the other continent." Kratos rubbed Noishe's head as the protozoan growled glancing up at Anna.

"See, he doesn't want me to ride either. Why can't I walk?" she argued.

"Because you are injured." Kratos replied.

"So is Seth."

"He does not have a broken arm."

"But he has a head injury.

"Anna, please, I am fine. Just ride the…" Seth eyed Noishe who was giving him dark look. "Just ride him, okay?"

She pouted and crossed her arms, grumbling. Why did Seth have to take Kratos' side? She knew the real reason that Kratos wanted her to ride. It was so she couldn't try to sneak off, which was what she was planning to do. She knew it was childish and that she wouldn't be able to get away, but perhaps if she annoyed him enough, he would decide forget the whole 'watch her' idea.

Why should she make things easier for him? He was in all reality keeping her prisoner. Wasn't it her decision whether or not she went with him? Whether she stayed with Seth?

She screeched as Noishe leapt forward and she desperately grabbed at the fur.

"Anna, are you alright?" Seth asked worriedly coming up beside her.

"Just fine," she growled.

"Perhaps you should pay more attention." Kratos admonished with a slight smile on his face. He must really enjoy this. She glared at Seth when she heard him chuckling. He shrugged and touched her hand. "Anna, don't take it like that. I just never heard you squeal like that."

"I didn't squeal!" she snapped, flushing.

"I beg to differ." Kratos replied from the front.

"Shut up."

"Anna." Seth frowned. "Ease up. We are kidding."

"He doesn't 'kid', Seth. He is just rude."

The conversation ended there, following with an awkward silence as they walked. Kratos kept them away from the main road, heading south cross-country. Anna bit her lip as she watched the sun rising, her hand drifting up to the exsphere. She was aware of it constantly now. She felt it, a small tug, a light pulse. It was killing her, she knew that and it frightened her. How much time did she have left? It had been attached to her for five years already. Was their some type of count down?

"Kratos?" her voice was quiet.

"Yes."

"How much time do I have left?"

He didn't reply right away and Seth looked at her worriedly, seeing her hand on the exsphere. Did he know already?

"I do not know." Kratos answered finally.

She frowned. "What do you mean? I thought you—"

"Exspheres are unstable objects. They are created from concentrated mana. Raw exspheres are mined, created in air pockets in the ground and rocks. The mana that is trapped eventually solidifies and takes that form. When an exsphere is attached directly to the skin, it immediately begins to absorb the wearer's mana. It continues to grow and evolve."

Anna stared at him silently. Seth's hand had somehow managed to find hers, gripping it tightly. Kratos didn't seem to notice them, his head facing away from them, concentrating on something in the distance. "When a person experiences stress, the mana in the body reacts and the exsphere absorbs it quicker." He slowly turned a faced Anna, locking eyes with her. "If you were still in the ranch, you probably would have only lasted a couple more years, three at the most."

She opened her mouth, but couldn't find her voice. She swallowed and tried again. "And now?"

He studied her, then turned. "If you keep yourself healthy, sleep and eat properly, you will live for quite a few years, before you start to feel the affects again."

The relapsed into silence once again. Anna felt her mind whirring, not even acknowledging Seth's attempts to calm her.

_Quite a few years._ She felt a sudden relief and she exhaled heavily, not realizing she had been holding her breath. Then she frowned. "How did you know all that, Kratos?"

He didn't reply and she clenched her hands. "Kratos?!" she demanded.

No answer.

"Anna—" Seth started, holding her hand tightly.

She pulled loose from him and swung her leg over Noishe. He growled and stopped. Anna couldn't get a proper holding on his fur with on hand and found her self slipping.

A pair of hands caught her beneath her arms and pulled her upright. She shoved at him, but he didn't let go. It felt like she was shoving against a brick wall. "Let me go!"

He did so and she whirled around and glared at him. "Why won't you answer my question?! How do you know all that about exspheres?" She was right in his face, though she had to look up. Why did he have to be so tall?

"My work is not always pleasant, Anna." He spoke low, staring down at her, his face expressionless. She didn't turn away, though she felt the intensity of his stare. "Sometimes you witness things that you would rather not see. Learn things that you would rather not know." She was shaking from rage and fear. "I know these things because I have seen them."

"How?" she choked out. She didn't know if this was something she wanted to hear.

Kratos held her gaze and she couldn't help but shiver. "You can't always choose you who work for. Do it because you have to. Now get back onto Noishe."

Anna didn't argue for once.

--

"Anna, don't let him get to you."

Anna chewed her lip, keeping her eyes on the ground. They had stopped for the night, just one more day until Hima. She felt Seth's caressing hand and she leaned against him, sighing. "I'm not letting him get to me, Seth."

Seth chuckled softly and brought a hand up to stroke her hair. "Then why are you so mad at him right now?"

Why was she mad? There was the possibility that he simply irritated her. She didn't like him. He was just a person she didn't like. The way he would look at her like a kid who didn't understand. She wasn't a kid! She had gone through much more than he ever did.

She also didn't like how she couldn't stand up to him. True, she could meet his eye, but it was obvious that she was afraid of him. She didn't like being afraid. In the ranch she had been afraid, but she had also been able to hide it. Why couldn't she do so now?

"You are glaring at him, Anna." Seth whispered in her ear and she scowled, tearing her eyes away from him. "You were the one who asked the questions. Besides he is only trying to help you."

"What happened to 'I don't trust that guy'?" Anna mumbled. "You seemed to trust him now."

Seth frowned and pulled away from her. "He saved my life, Anna. He didn't have to. And he saved yours. Perhaps you should think about that a little more."

"I have thought about it!" she snapped. "And I don't understand it. All he cares about is this thing on my neck. It would have been much easier for him to have let the Desians kill me."

"Will you listen to yourself? You are talking as if he isn't human." Seth shook his head angrily. "Not everyone kills to get what they want like the Desians. Why do you think he is looking for a dwarf?"

Anna looked away, feeling guilty and angry. Angry at Seth for sticking up for Kratos and guilty for thinking about Kratos like that. It was just; he made her so mad all the time. The night before, she had actually believed, for a moment, that there had been something different, that something between them that had changed.

She growled in frustration. What was wrong with her? Just because he was the first person she had seen outside of the ranch she began to fantasize about him.

"Anna?"

"What?" she snapped and then blinked when she realizes it wasn't Seth talking to her. She saw a pair of black pants and the scabbard for a sword in front of her. Looking up she realized the mercenary was staring down at her. "Oh…"

"Eat. Then sleep." He placed a bowl upon the ground in front of her and walked away. She watched after him, then glanced over and saw that Seth was already eating.

For a moment she considered retorting, but she bit her tongue and silently picked up her bowl.

Night fell quickly and she found herself drifting off against Seth's shoulder. Insects hummed in the air and she pressed herself closer into his shoulder, but her eyes flickered and she opened them. A small fire was burning between them, Seth and Anna on one side, Noishe and Kratos on the other.

He was watching her; she didn't know whether he knew she saw him. Unlikely considering the strange look in his eyes. He appeared…confused. She didn't move, just watching him as the fire danced off his face.

He was sad too. His mouth was turned down slightly, his brow knotted in anxiety. He never once took his eyes off her.

She forced herself to breathe evenly, forcing back the sudden pounding in her chest. Her fingers tightened on Seth's shirt. They felt clammy. She prayed he couldn't hear her hammering heart. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Why did she feel…?

He smiled and chuckled quietly and lowered his eyes. She froze, eyes widening. No way. He couldn't have heard…

"Why are you laughing?" she whispered quietly, realizing Seth was asleep. She still didn't move.

"You look as if you are afraid of me. I merely find it amusing."

She frowned. "I am not afraid."

"Really?" his expression changed completely from what it had been moments ago. His face was relaxed and his eyes flashing. A smile played on his lips, though never quite showing. "Judging by your wide eyes, clenched hands and tense face, many would assume as much."

She blinked and lifted her head slowly, pulling her hands from view. "I'm not afraid. Those things could mean anything," she said annoyed.

"Such as?"

Her face flushed and she was glad for the firelight that disguised it. She turned her head to the side. She couldn't tell him what had been going through her mind. He would laugh; make her feel even more immature. Maybe she was. A child with childish thoughts, that described her perfectly.

"You should sleep." Kratos stood suddenly, his voice suddenly terse and emotionless. The abrupt change shocked her and she opened her mouth and then closed it quickly. He walked into the darkness, leaving Noishe to stare at her and he didn't appear friendly.

The protozoan huffed and rose shortly, trotting off after Kratos, leaving Anna to question what had just happened. Kratos' moods changed so swiftly she had trouble remembering if she had actually seen them occur.

Scowling, she gently pushed herself away from Seth. He jerked awake and looked at her blearily. "What's the matter?"

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I can't sleep. I think I am going for a walk."

Seth rubbed his eyes. "Anna, you shouldn't go off by yourself."

"I'll be fine. I am not going far." She smiled at his worry. At least with Seth, she knew how he acted. He was always worried about her and he didn't boss her around.

Seth hesitated and she patted his head like a dog which made him frown. She laughed, "Besides, that mercenary will be _watching _me, remember?"

He smiled back, "Okay. Don't be too long. You are going to be tired tomorrow."

"I promise," she said, getting up. She couldn't get the smile off her face as she walked away from the fire light.

The grass swished against her pant legs, dampening them with dew that was already forming. She shivered and cradled her injured arm. Her shoulder felt stiff and her lower arm throbbed. She couldn't believe she had actually fractured it by falling.

A cool, damp breeze brushed her hair back and she hunched her shoulders. Maybe she shouldn't have left the fire. She hadn't realized how cold the night air was until now.

She stopped and gazed upwards at the stars. She smiled as she stared at the stars.

A sound to her left, made her look down. The grass rustled then stopped. It rustled again, this time closer. She took a step backward, searching the shadows, when a pair of yellow eyes winked into view. She froze.

A low hiss rose at her feet and Anna felt a scream rising into her throat.

"Anna? Kratos isn't happy that you aren't sleeping. Anna?"

She didn't answer as the yellow eyes swayed, moving closer. Another hiss rose up and Seth stopped.

**Okay, that is another chapter done! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait. I just graduated and was a little to hyper to type. And then afterwards a little too tired after the party, took me a whole day to recover and I didn't even drink.**

**Oh well, that isn't important. You all want to read the next chapter. Here you are. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 11: **

The fire crackled behind him as he walked away from the light. He could feel her eyes on him and it unnerved him. He walked until the sensation disappeared and he felt utterly alone. It gave him some relief. His mind felt clear now, he could think.

He flexed his hands at his sides, staring off into the darkness. He didn't realize how tense he felt, his muscle rigid. He had been forcing himself to keep under control, but the longer he spends with Anna, the harder it seems to be.

Noishe padded up beside him, lifting his head to stare dejectedly at his master. Kratos stared back down at him. Noishe still wasn't pleased with the company. The protozoan never did like others, even during the Kharlan War.

He shook his head and turned his gaze before him, not really looking at anything. It was strange how quickly his path had become diverted. He had wanted to stay clear of anything that would attract Cruxis to his attention. Perhaps even find a way to stall Mithos' own plans, yet he was now involving himself directly with the Angelus Project and placing the spotlight directly on himself.

Kratos crossed his arms. Regardless, he had become too involved to back out now. He would locate a dwarf, should there be any accessible still, get the exsphere removed and disappear again. Seth and Anna should be able to blend into a city and be forgotten as well.

He nodded to himself. It was doing him no good to start regretting his decisions once they had already been made. It would be simpler and easier to just complete the task and move on. Noishe whined and leaned against him and Kratos shifted his stance to support the big creature.

There was one problem though.

He sighed and bowed his head, eyes closed. He didn't know how effectively he could control his rapidly resurfacing emotions. Even when he had left Cruxis and forced himself to retain a human appearance, forsaking his angelic attributes and powers, he had yet to experiences anything as strong as he had earlier tonight.

Kratos fisted his hands, remembering how vulnerable he had felt. Seeing her cry, knowing he was at fault to some extent, had placed him in a precarious position. He had felt he_ needed_ to comfort her. Felt he needed to stay there. Why?

He had no explanation for that and of course when Anna asked, he had told her the reason he wanted to believe. He had come back because of the exsphere she wore. But he knew it was true. Not entirely. Why else would he have come back? He wasn't sure.

He shook his head. Pondering over it was not helping his situation. He just would allow himself to become distracted again. He turned then, heading back to the fire. Noishe rose, trotting silently beside him. Tomorrow they would reach Hima. He wanted to get as far from this continent as possible, though he knew that both the Hakonesia Peak pass and the Hima pass would be focused on by the Kvar once he discovered Anna wouldn't be found at Luin. He was hoping they wouldn't be in pursuit for another day or two yet.

The fire cracked loudly as he stepped into the firelight and Seth started from his sleep. Shaking his head, he rubbed his eyes and noticed Kratos. "Hey, sorry I drifted off—"

"Where is she?" Kratos glanced at the vacant area next to Seth and then looked in the direction she had gone.

"She said she wanted to go for a walk." Seth rose, brushing dirt from his pants. "Said she couldn't sleep."

"She should be sleeping." Kratos replied, annoyed. Why didn't that girl listen? "Where did she go?"

"I'll get her. I was the one who let her go. Give me a minute." Seth walked past him. Kratos stared after him. In a way he was grateful for Seth's offer. He did not want to experience a second confrontation with her in one night.

He crouched next to the fire, placing more grass and wood into the dying fire. Noishe stood at the edge, his head raise, ears perked. Kratos frowned. "What is it, Noishe?"

He whined once and looked at Kratos, his black eyes searching him. He barked once and then darted forward, growling. Kratos had his sword out at the exact moment he heard the scream.

Anna's scream.

Noishe was a white blur through the grass and Kratos heard the low hiss. Kratos saw Seth collapse to the ground, swearing and scrabbling back. Anna cried out as the protozoan bowled into her knocking her back.

The hissing intensified and Kratos saw the large snake as it lunged straight at Seth.

Seth's arms flew up to block his face and the snake latched onto his arm and he shouted in pain and shock. Kratos rushed forward and dropped his sword and grabbed the snake's head with his hands and pried open its' mouth. Seth fell back, his face ashen. The snake writhed and coiled its large body around his arm attempting to get loose from Kratos grasp.

Kratos released his one hand, keeping a firm grip with his other and retrieved his sword. The snake hissed, its long fangs dripping venom. Kratos smashed the hilt of his sword against the reptile's head. Its body with relaxed for a moment, loosening its hold on his arm and he threw it to the ground, driving the sword through its head.

"Seth!" Anna was attempting to get up and cried out, grabbing her broken arm.

"Anna, don't move." Kratos snapped at her and knelt next to Seth. The young man was groaning and shaking on the ground. His skin had turned pasty and his hair was already plastered with sweat.

"Seth! I'm sorry." Anna sobbed and Kratos unsheathed the dagger he had in his belt and grabbed Seth's arm, cutting open. Blood and blackened venom flowed from the opening. Kratos then cut off a strip off Seth's shirt and tied it tightly above his elbow.

"Noishe!" Kratos shouted and instantly the protozoan was at his side. "Take him and run to Hima. Get him to an inn as fast as you can." Noishe whined and lowered himself to the ground as Kratos turned back to the shivering man.

"Seth. I want you to hold as tightly as you can to Noishe. Don't let go, until you reach Hima. Do you understand?"

Seth's head shook, but he met Kratos eyes, wide and filled with pain. "Yes," he cracked.

Kratos easily lifted him and placed him on Noishe's back, entwining Seth's fingers into the fur. Instantly, the protozoan was gone. He watched after him for a moment before whirling around and knelt beside Anna. "Are you alright? Let me see your arm."

Anna sat shaking her head, pushing him away. "What are you doing? We have to go after Seth! It's all my fault!" She moved to stand.

"Anna calm down." Kratos grabbed her wrist and her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You are in no state to start running to Hima. If you let me heal you, we can travel faster and reach Seth before he becomes worse."

She froze eyes wide. He took her momentary silence as an opportunity to gather mana to heal her arm. Sometimes she made things much more difficult that it really had to be. Human emotions—women's no less—were something he could live without.

Kratos released her chin and placed his hand over her fractured arm. Thankfully she didn't move. He pulled back, frowning as he did so. He disliked the idea of using magic and spells; it appeared he wouldn't be able to leave that part of his life in the past while she was around.

Anna stared at her arm, gripping it. "It's-it's—"

"Yes, it is healed. Though I would prefer if you continued behaving as it weren't for the time being. I do not wish to explain myself to Seth."

Anna nodded quickly and Kratos rose, holding out his hand. "Come on."

--

She was stumbling and Kratos knew that at any moment she would collapse. If it had not been for holding her hand, pulling her along, she would have fell long before.

But, the unusual thing was, she didn't complain once. He could clearly hear her labored breathing and catches in her breath as they ran, but that was it. Whenever he offered to stop, she just wouldn't, she would walk right past him.

It wasn't until she finally stumbled. He barely caught her and he lowered her to the ground. "Anna. That is enough. You have to rest," he said.

Frustration filled her face. "I can't rest. What if Seth is dying? It was my stupid mistake and he is paying for it. I—"

"Anna, you will kill yourself if you continue on at this pace." Kratos said harshly.

"But—"

"No." Kratos glared at her, keeping a hold of her arms. He couldn't believe how stubborn she was.

She fell silent and slouched, relying on him to hold her up. Her short hair curtained her face. Her shoulder's trembled and shook. Kratos' expression softened and he lessened his grip on her arms.

They sat on the ground for a few minutes, and the sunrise was just starting to appear in the sky when she straightened and looked back up at him. "Can we go yet?" her voice was weak and he could hear the exhaustion on it.

Kratos didn't reply right away. He studied her and then looked towards Hima. He could make out the shapes of the buildings up on the plateau. At the pace Anna could move without collapsing again, it would be a couple of hours at the most. He sighed. There was one way that they could get there sooner without tiring her, but he really did not want to. He knew what her reaction to it would be…

"Kratos?"

He breathed deeply and opened his eyes, locking them with hers. He was asking for trouble and so far, from what he had learned from Anna, she wouldn't accept what he was going to offer.

"Damn it, Kratos! Answer me!" Anna snapped at him, surprisingly with her condition.

He sighed. "You won't make the distance."

"Yes I will." She argued, pulling herself from him, attempting to stand. He watched her as she struggled, knowing that if he offered to help, he would be dodging slaps.

She managed to get her feet under her, but when she tried to stand, her legs buckled and she fell, Kratos managing to catch her again. She pushed his hand away, keeping her eyes averted.

Kratos raised an eyebrow then shook his head. "If you wish, I could carry you."

She snapped her head up and glared at him. "You have got to be kidding me."

She stared back at her.

"No," she growled. "You aren't going to carry me."

Kratos nodded his head. "Then we will sit here until you can get up on your own." He sat back, watching her.

Her expression went from mad to angry. He was surprised she was shouting at him, but he suppose she was considering her options. It still amazed Kratos how varied her moods were.

She stared at him, not saying anything. Kratos was content to look away, prepared to wait out her stubbornness. It was obvious that she cared deeply for Seth. Perhaps she had finally found her old feelings for the young man.

The realization tugged at his mind and he felt…saddened? He frowned, wondering where the feeling came from when Anna mumbled something.

He blinked and looked at her and she flushed. "I said okay." Kratos sat for a moment, then stood up fluidly. Anna held up a finger as he moved towards her. "But only until—Hey!"

Before she could even finish speaking, Kratos and bent and scooped Anna up bridal style and her hands instantly latched onto his neck as she cried out in shock. He winced as her shout rang in his ears. "Please refrain from shouting," he said as he started walking quickly.

She flushed, either from anger or embarrassment, he couldn't tell which. "Do you have to carry me this way?" she mumbled.

"Would you prefer to be carried over my shoulder?" he answered.

"No." She frowned annoyed. "I am not a sack of potatoes."

"Then please, if you have another preference, let me know," Kratos replied.

Anna fell silent and Kratos walked at a quick pace. He could have easily have ran, but it would be best not to cause suspicion. Logically, he should be exhausted from the running. Luckily, Anna had been too tired to notice that he wasn't even breathing hard.

It took only a few minutes before she fell limp. Her head rested against his shoulder and her arms rested loosely around his neck. She felt so light as if he wasn't carrying anything.

By now the sun had begun to peek over the trees. He broke into a jog, making sure he didn't jostle Anna as he did so. He wasn't sure why it mattered whether or not she woke or not. But oddly, he found he couldn't bear to disturb her. Why was that?

Kratos found his thoughts wandering back to the strange feelings he was experiencing. For some reason he worried about her. He couldn't argue that it was because of the Angelus Project because in order to protect the exsphere, her life didn't matter. Then again, he had never been one to simply kill innocent people to gain something. Yes, that explained it.

But then there were these strange emotions. First of all, he had found himself smiling and laughing a lot more. He would admit that much of what the human girl did was amusing. Yet he supposed that being surrounded by hundreds of soulless angels would give him no reason for humor. And even when he left, he had not interacted so much with humans until now.

He nodded to himself. It was much easier to see the explanations when he had time to think and analyze the situations. Though, the more recent emotion was the most confusing.

It had become quite obvious that Anna's feelings for Seth had grown over his absence and the time they had together. She had been afraid at first, which was believable and she had been captured believing that her entire past life had been destroyed. Even now, her concern for him was unmistakable. Yet, why did he feel this sadness when he thought about it?

Kratos frowned. He should be relieved that there would be someone who he could leave her with once her exsphere was removed, but he wasn't. He almost felt, pushed aside as if he was simply her bodyguard. But then again, that was what he was in a sense. Her protector, or rather, their protector, since it was obvious neither had the ability to defend themselves. And in a way, it annoyed him that Anna wasn't even grateful for his efforts.

Kratos stopped short, staring ahead blankly. Annoyed? Upset? Why—?

Clenched his hands involuntarily and Anna moaned, "Ow. What…?" Kratos realized that he had been his fingers had dug into her arm and he immediately relaxed his hand and started walking again.

"What the heck was that for?" Anna rubbed her arm tenderly, suppressing a yawn. Kratos smiled at the expression before catching himself and the smile disappeared.

"I apologize. You slipped."

She blinked blearily at him and looked as if she wanted to argue, but her head drooped and leaned back against his shoulder. The smile played on his lips again and he fought it, but in the end he found his gaze repeatedly falling to her sleeping face.

--

"Kratos! I swear if you don't put me down I will smack you so hard you will—Ah!" A soft thud caused the people listening to shouting girl to snicker as Anna sat on the ground with a surprised look on her face.

Kratos stared down at her. He counted silently in her head. Three…two…one…

"I hate you! I really, really hate you." She growled at him as she picked herself up from the ground, wobbling a little.

Kratos couldn't hide the smile, which only seemed to enrage her more. "It isn't funny!"

"I beg to differ, Anna. It appears that most of the townspeople find it highly amusing. If you wish to not draw attention to yourself, perhaps you should stop shouting so much."

Anna stamped her foot and Kratos walked past her. The walk up the mountain path had been interesting. Anna had awakened to find herself still in his arms. He supposed she had forgotten how she had ended up there and had preceded to yell at him to put her down. Of course, he tried to explain that the footing was poor and she would most likely fall. She didn't listen and continued to yell at him and hit him. A smack to the face finally forced him to swing her up and deposit her on his shoulder and grab her legs to stop from kicking him. The punches and hits to his back were of little consequence, but annoying nevertheless, thus the reason for dropping her.

"You are jerk, you know that?" she hissed as she caught up to him, brushing her pants off.

"You if you believe so."

"You think awfully high of yourself, don't you?"

"I am taller than you and most other people, so I guess I could consider myself 'high'." Kratos answered.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Anna snapped at him. "You think this is funny? Annoying me?"

"Indeed."

She growled in frustration and crossed her arms, turning her face from him.

Kratos smiled again. For some reason he found it difficult to resist taunting her. Perhaps it was because she was so easily irritated. He couldn't help it once she started arguing with him.

"Anna?" he said after a moment.

"What?" she grumbled, not looking at him.

"The inn is right here."

Kratos watched as she stopped and looked back at him. She had walked right past the stairs and even past the Noishe who lay on the ground, appearing to smile at her as he thumped his tail.

Anna scowled and hurried back, pushing past him as she rushed in through the door. Kratos chuckled, but it died quickly as he heard her ask for Seth. Noishe whined up at him and he glanced at the protozoan, his face fallen. "I'm fine, Noishe. Thank you for getting him here safely."

The protozoan growled and huffed. Kratos smiled and rubbed the creatures head. "You should be thankful. He will be taking her off our hands once the exsphere is off."

Noishe growled and bared his teeth. Kratos frowned. "I am not sure what you are implying, Noishe, but I am not going to change my mind. The exsphere is my only concern; I simply do not wish the girl to be harmed by my sword or have to die in the process of retrieving it."

Noishe rolled his eyes and snuffed, lowering his head and turning it away as if to end the discussion.

Kratos glared angrily at the protozoan. Sometimes he wished he could fully interpret what the protozoan said rather than just assuming. He shook his head. At least when he did have these 'conversations' with Noishe, he was able to remember what he had obligated himself to do and refocus on that responsibility, though it was another question whether he could keep that focus in sight, or become distracted by a certain girl's presence.

Kratos turned brusquely and opened the door to the inn, striding in. She was just a girl. Sure he was confused by these strange emotions, but it was just because he was unused to them. In time she would be nothing more than another person and then he would see how foolish he had been to think that it was anything more. How foolish Noishe would be. The protozoan was jealous.

Anna was just another human girl.

**There we are. More denial from Kratos. I wonder how long he will be able to keep it up. **

**Please Review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Because the reviews were so wonderful, I just couldn't help myself. I just had to write another chapter. Thank you all so much!!!**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 12:**

She didn't turn around as the door to the room opened, but remained kneeling by the bed. There were no footsteps, but somehow his shadow fell over her. She blinked her eyes fiercely. Why did he always have to catch her crying? It was no wonder he saw her and treated her like a child.

Her thumb caressed Seth's pale clammy hand and she kept her eyes on his pale face. It was all her fault. If she had been paying attention, if she hadn't wandered so far, if she had actually listened and went to sleep, he wouldn't be lying here like this.

The shadow didn't move. She couldn't even hear his breathing. He was waiting for her to speak, but she was too mad. Mad because Kratos had done nothing. Why hadn't he healed him? He had healed her broken arm and he had forced her to wear a sling so Seth wouldn't be suspicious. Like that mattered now.

The tears stung her eyes again and her other hand came up and held his tightly. His breathing was shallow; she could barely see his chest rise and fall. He shivered, mumbling, delirious.

"They stopped the poison." She forced it out. The shadow over her didn't move. "But, they say there was too much damage."

There was no reply. She didn't expect one. It was obvious Kratos didn't care. Seth was just another burden to him, another responsibility. She clenched her teeth to keep from spinning around and shouting at him. It would be a waste of her breath.

She reached up and stroked Seth sweat-soaked hair from his face. His eyes flickered and he mumbled something, then went still. "They say that the poison was in him to long and there were no doctors around to repair the damage."

She paused and then slowly turned her head to look up at him. His eyes were dark and she couldn't see his face properly in the dark room, the candle casting shadows.

Kratos lowered his head and held out his hand. "Anna, get something to eat." He handed her a few pieces of gald.

"I can't leave him—"

"I'll stay with him until you return." He lifted his gaze and she saw sadness in them. Guilt.

Anna stared at him for a moment before slowly releasing Seth's hand. It took her a lot of effort to stand. Her vision blacked for a moment and she swayed. He didn't steady her and she was grateful for that. Kratos was right, she was weak and she needed food.

She frowned and glanced down at Seth. His breath rasped and he shivered. She turned away, fighting off the tears. She didn't want to leave him, but she knew that Kratos would force her out one way or another. "Please come and get me if he…"

"I will." Kratos nodded.

She bit her lip and hurried out of the room. Closing the door quietly, she leaned against the other side, tears streaming down her face. She stayed there for a few seconds, gathering herself together before heading downstairs.

The inn was quiet, it being only midday. A few people sat talking amongst themselves at the tables. Anna found one near the stairs and sat down. It wasn't long before a young girl appeared.

"What would you like Miss?"

Anna blinked and then held out the money. "A meal and something to drink. I don't care what."

The girl nodded, pocketing the gald. "Alright then. Be back shortly."

Anna barely heard her. Her eyes drifted around the room, looking at the strange faces. They eventually found the staircase and stayed there until the waitress set down a plate, causing her to jump a bit.

"Sorry to startle you, Miss." The girl smiled holding a platter. She set it down. "I hope it is alright."

The smell was delicious and Anna smiled back and nodded. "Thanks." The girl walked away.

The platter consisted of some type of stir fry with vegetables and meat mixed together. A tall glass of water sat beside it.

Anna didn't hesitate. She grabbed the fork and began to eat. She hadn't tasted food like this in years. Even though roasted meat Kratos gave her didn't compare to this.

She leaned back with her eyes closed, chewing slowly to savor the spices and flavor. She opened them slowly and gave a little shriek and the fork clattered onto the table as Kratos stared across the table at her.

"Where did you come from?" She demanded angrily, glancing at the people. They didn't seem to have heard her. She looked back at him annoyed.

"Upstairs, naturally."

Anna rolled her eyes and then glared at him, retrieving her fork and spearing a vegetable. "Of course," she grumbled.

Kratos chuckled and closed his eyes. "Are you enjoying your meal?"

Anna glanced at him as she chewed. "What do you think? First real meal in years."

"It was simply a question. No need for hostilities."

"Yeah, well, you need to work on your choice of questions. Most of them are self-explanatory."

Kratos inclined his head. "And yours are not? I do recall you asking me 'where I came from'."

Anna paused, fork halfway to her mouth before she scowled and leaned back. "You know what? I don't like you."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes." Anna narrowed her eyes at him.

Kratos opened his eyes to look at her, but she couldn't read them. She frowned and turned back to her plate, playing with her food. He annoyed her so much sometimes. Angrily, she speared another vegetable and was about to eat it when she caught the look of disgust on his face. It was barely evident and almost the instant she looked at him, it disappeared, but she seen it. Slowly she lowered her fork, staring at him with curiosity. Disgust. What would he have to be disgusted about? She rubbed her tongue over her teeth, but couldn't feel food in them. What would—

She stopped and then looked down at her fork. She stared at it with disbelief and she broke into a grin.

"Are you alright, Anna?" Kratos asked.

"Tomatoes," she answered, looking up at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't like tomatoes." Anna smiled, lifting the fork.

Kratos stared at her blankly. "How did you make that assumption?"

"You looked disgusted when I was about to eat it." she giggled, bouncing the fork.

"Is that so?" he answered, closing his eyes. "I believe you must have been imagining things, Anna."

Anna narrowed her eyes, the smile vanishing. "I did not."

"I have no problems with the food," Kratos replied.

Anna huffed and then leaned back, tilting the fork between her fingers. She chewed her lip. She was sure she had seen it. She glanced at him. He had turned his attention to the table in the corner. She grinned and leaned across the table holding the fork inches from his mouth. "Then eat it."

Kratos twitched, which Anna took as him being startled. He slowly turned his head and glared at her, not looking at the red chunk in front of him. "No, thank you."

"Oh come on, you must be hungry too. You haven't eaten anything in days."

"I will eat later."

"Eat it."

"No."

Anna smiled, rotating the fork before his face. "Come on, it's good for you."

"Anna," he said threateningly, not budging.

"See, I was right, you don't like it." Anna grinned in satisfaction and leaned back in her chair.

Kratos sighed, "I think it is safe to say I would not allow you to feed me, regardless of what is on the fork."

"Oh, well, here then. Feed yourself." Anna placed the fork near his hand. His hand twitched again and she burst out laughing.

People from the other tables looked towards them and Kratos glared at her. "Perhaps you would care to check on Seth. He should be awake by now."

"Seth!" she shoved the chair back. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You were too intent on getting me to eat."

"Jerk." She mumbled and darted up the stairs, though she couldn't help but smile. He did have a weakness after all. It wasn't proven yet, but she would confirm it later.

She reached the door and opened it slowly, peeking her head in. "Seth!" she called when she saw him sitting up in the bed, a maid preparing food on a tray for him.

Seth looked up and grinned, thanking the maid as Anna rushed past her. "Thank goodness you are alright." She wrapped her arms around his neck, tears in her eyes. "I thought—I thought—"

"Anna," he laughed, patting her hair. "I'm alright. See?"

"It's my fault." She sniffed pulling back, avoiding his gaze.

"No. Its not." Seth said firmly. "It was an accident."

"How can you say that?" she argued. "If I hadn't gone so far away. If I hadn't—"

"Anna. Stop." Seth said louder.

Anna closed her mouth and looked away. She was to blame and he sat there telling she wasn't. Seth sighed and leaned back against the pillows. "Where's Kratos? I have to thank him."

Anna's head shot up. "Thank him?" she snapped. "Why should you thank him?"

Seth blinked. "He saved my life. Twice."

She was about to argue, but closed her mouth quickly. How could she tell him Kratos could have healed him. As angry as she was at Kratos, Anna couldn't tell Seth he used magic. It was obvious Kratos didn't want anyone to know. "Never mind," she mumbled.

Seth smiled. "Did you guys fight again?"

"No!" she snapped.

Seth raised an eyebrow and she turned away, muttering. "He started it."

Seth laughed weakly. "I am sure he did."

Anna smiled back. "He has a weakness."

"Oh?"

Anna glanced over her shoulder at the door and then leaned in closer. "He doesn't like tomatoes."

"Lots of people don't like tomatoes, Anna." Seth rolled his eyes. "Why does that make it a weakness?"

Anna shook her head grinning. "No, I think he really doesn't like them. He tried to hide it. And besides, it's Kratos."

"Anna, don't tease the mercenary. He will end up abandoning us, or tie you up, one or the other," Seth jested.

Anna scoffed, "Let's see him try it."

Seth chuckled and closed his eyes. "You know it was strange."

"What was?"

"Maybe I was delirious, but I swear I saw Kratos standing beside me and a green light coming from him."

Anna froze. A green light…

Seth didn't notice and continued. "I was feeling better almost instantly. I could feel myself getting stronger, like my body was fixing itself. But when I finally woke up, there was only the maid checking up on me." He glanced at Anna smiling. "Pretty weird huh?"

"I think you were imagining things." She giggled, forcing herself to. Her insides felt cold. Kratos had healed him. Why? Was it because she had gotten mad at him? Why would that matter to him?

"Probably. Though I swear it really happened." Seth yawned.

"You're tired. Maybe you should sleep." Anna said distractedly.

"Yeah. Thanks for checking up on me, Anna. And sorry I scared you," he muttered, already falling asleep.

She smiled, but didn't say anything. She stood and walked out of the room, closing it quietly. She found her way to the common room, but the table she sat at was empty. She bit her lip, looking around.

"Are you looking for someone, Miss?" Anna spun to find the familiar waitress smiling at her.

"Umm…yes, the swordsman that was sitting—"

"You mean the tall handsome one?"

Anna blinked, "Uh… I yes." she blushed a little. "Do you—"

"He left shortly after you did, Miss. Hasn't returned."

"Thanks." Anna muttered and headed for the door. Tall handsome? What a way to describe someone. She would have said something about his hair color, or clothing. Though, he was tall and he was…

Anna blushed and ducked her head and she walked down the inn steps. She had other things to think about, like where to find said mercenary.

She walked down the dirt street, searching the people. It was late afternoon and barely anyone was outside and Kratos wasn't amongst them. She recalled him mentioning that it was a traveler's village. That may explain it.

Most of the buildings were simple plank wood houses and weather-worn. There was sparsely spread vegetation sprouting from the crevices in the mountain rocks, but it was mostly sticks and twigs, dry grass and sun-burnt shrubs. Dust puffed up around her feet as she walked, but the faint breeze carried it away quickly.

Anna paused as she reached the end of the path. He wasn't here. For a moment she nearly panicked. He had left them. She had finally driven him off. Had she really annoyed him enough he was gone?

"Miss, are you okay?"

Anna hitched her breath and turned to see a middle-aged woman and a man behind a merchant stall looking at her worriedly. "You look lost?"

"I-" she paused and collected herself. "I am looking for someone." she finished.

"What does he look like?" the man asked.

"Umm…" she bit her lip. "He is quite tall. He is wearing dark clothing and carries a sword—"

"Oooh, that would be that good-looking swordsman that stopped by here earlier." The woman smiled up at her husband who rolled his eyes. "Was looking at the weapons he was. Bought a nice short blade and some leather from Herald here. Wasn't very chatty, though. Usually these travelers have interesting stories to brag about, but he seemed—"

"Agnes, enough." Herald shushed her, then looked at Anna. "That was early this morning, but I thought I saw him head toward the mountain path with that strange creature half an hour ago."

"Thanks." Anna smiled and waved good-bye while Agnes began to huff at her husband about interrupting.

The mountain path? Anna had been angry to notice much when they entered the village, but she did recall seeing a secondary path behind the inn. She glanced over to where the sun was dropping in the sky and hurried her pace. The wind had picked up a bit and was blowing bits of dirt through the air.

Rounding the corner of the inn, she located the path. It was much narrower than the road into Hima and she was forced to use the mountain wall to balance herself. _What would possess people to walk up this?_ She grumbled to herself. Loose stones tumbled back down the trail as she walked up. She reached a small plateau where the trail curved and traveled back in the opposite direction. She was sweating, though the breeze kept her relatively cool. She sighed in relief as she neared the top and brushed a hand through her short damp hair before she froze.

"You have got to be kidding me?" she said in exasperation.

A large plateau opened up before her, rock formations jutting upwards around the edges. Railings had been constructed around the perimeter, but it appeared they hadn't been maintained for awhile for most of the boards had fallen away.

Kratos wasn't there.

She walked forwards, sighing. Maybe she just missed him. It was also possible the merchant had been mistaken. Anna sighed and stopped before the rail, not trusting it to support her. Her eyes widened slightly and she her mouth fell open.

The view was breathtaking. Forests and grasslands stretched out like a carpet, the varying greens contrasting and mingling together. Tall gray, mottled mountain ranges stretched up into the sky and in the far off distance she could see the ocean. The sun sparkled across the water, turned it orange and white. She stared at it disbelieving, trying to take everything in and failing.

It was so beautiful. The ranch and its gray walls faded away from memory and she found herself stepping closer. It seemed like it wasn't real, like something from a dream.

The wind rose there for a moment and she shivered. She settled herself down onto the ground, crossing her legs.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there, watching the sun fall lower and lower, dipping behind the forests. It was probably foolish how enraptured she was, it was just a view, but to her it was something more. It was realization.

Sure she had been free for days now, but in a way it had never really sunk in. She never had the chance to sit down and consider it. She was free.

Tears threatened to fall again, but she quickly dashed them away, but even still she laughed. A choking laugh. She was really free. The ranch was gone. The Desians. The tests. Gone.

She felt foolish for having to take so long to figure that out. But she had never had the time. Kratos had been forcing her to run since she had escaped. Fighting off Desians, monsters, she had never felt free until now.

Anna licked her lips and grinned, looking up at the sky happily. Free.

And it was because of him. Because of Kratos.

Her grin faded and she lowered her head sadly. She had been so selfish. He had done so much for her and she treated him with suspicion and hatred.

"I'm such an idiot."

Something blue flickered above her and she looked up slowly, but saw nothing. The sky had darkened considerably and she could see the faintest trace of stars. She shivered again.

"Anna, what are you doing out here?"

She spun so quickly she nearly toppled over. Kratos stood at the top of the trail. He wore an irritated expression, but coupled with surprise. "Kratos?!" He didn't reply and she scrambled to her feet. "Where have you been? I have been looking for you?"

"It's of little consequence. What made you come up here?" he looked around and walked forward.

Anna allowed his subject change. "A merchant saw you head this way, but he must have been mistaken. And then I just wanted to admire the view…" she turned her gaze back around. "It's been a long time since I had seen anything like this."

"Indeed. It is definitely worth one's time." He was suddenly standing beside her and she jolted and looked up from her seat on the ground. He met her gaze before looking out. "Seth is looking for you."

"Oh? Is he alright?" she asked worriedly.

"He is fine." He didn't turn his head, but after a moment he lowered himself to the ground. Anna looked at him in surprise, but smiled.

"You are sitting down."

"Can't I sit down?" Kratos asked.

"Let me think about it." she glanced at him, smiling. He chuckled.

They sat in silence for a moment before Anna spoke. "Thanks for healing Seth."

"I would have done so sooner, but I had to be sure the venom was out of his body. Otherwise, it would have continued to poison him."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Kratos inclined his head and looked away. Anna bit her lip and was about to turn too, but not before he spoke. "I am glad you have become reacquainted with Seth."

Anna frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you are no longer afraid of him and you obviously care about him. It will be good to have someone when you get your exsphere removed." Kratos stated, looking at her.

"Oh." She blinked. "I suppose," she mumbled.

Kratos gave her a curious look, but didn't comment.

Anna shuffled her feet. "He's a good friend," she said, finally. "But…"

Kratos didn't move and she found she couldn't continue. She felt horrible. Did she really appear that way with Seth? Of course she was worried about him. It was her fault he got injured and he did help her. But she didn't know if she could ever feel more than that for him again. Something was stopping her. Something…

"I apologize for assuming." Kratos interrupted her thoughts.

"Umm…thanks?" she replied. He smirked. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Obviously there was something you found amusing." Anna pointed out.

"Don't worry about it."

"What?"

"We should be heading back. It is late." Kratos rose to his feet fluidly and held out a hand before Anna could blink. "You need to sleep."

Anna scowled and pushed herself up. "You are doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Treating me like a child." Anna brushed off her clothes.

"I see." Kratos answered, lowering his hand. "Does it annoy you?"

"Obviously. And it makes you sound like a mother." She smirked as he widened his eyes. "Fretting over her children."

"Let's go, Anna." Kratos' tone turned gruff.

Anna smiled. "Do you have kids, Kratos?"

"No."

"You should. You would be great with kids."

"Would I?" he asked emotionlessly and continued to walk.

"Yes. Though you may have to work on your expressions, you may frighten them." She added, flouncing up in front of him, imitating his face.

He paused, watching her. "Do I frighten you, Anna?"

She thought for a moment. "No. Not really."

"Then I should be fine." Kratos gently pushed her aside and walked down the trail.

"Hey!" Anna stood there for a moment scowling before darting after him. "I am not a kid!"

"Slow down, Anna. You will trip."

"You are doing it again." She pointed out, sliding on the rocks and stabilizing herself on the walls.

"Obviously you require the advice."

"I do not—ah!" Anna's foot slipped from beneath her and she slid onto her butt and skidded down the path towards Kratos.

It happened in a flash. She heard him sigh and then spun around and faced her. Her feet collided into his legs and he caught her shoulders. It felt like hitting a wall. He swayed a fraction.

"Ow." She mumbled. "How the heck did you not fall?"

"Good balance. Now are you going to slow down, or do I need to carry you?" He offered his hand.

She took it begrudgingly and mumbled, "I'll slow down."

Kratos smirked. "Heh."

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

**There, hope you all liked it. I had fun writing it!**

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Review:**

**Sarah H.: Yes, I am continuing it. Glad you are enjoying it, but I am afraid it may be a longer story. It may be sometime before it is finished. lol**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 13:**

Smoke twisted like gray snakes against the pale morning sky. Dev Olsen rolled his shoulders as he watched Kvar prod one of the corpses among the rubble. He stifled a cough and blinked the sweat from his eyes. Behind him, his command shifted uneasily in the silence. A few whispered while others watched the Cardinal warily.

Dev glanced at the simmering debris at his feet. The heat, even now, was intense; he could feel it through his heavy armor.

"Commander Olsen." Kvar called. Dev straightened and walked the few steps between them and stood beside the Cardinal.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Where is it?" Kvar turned a looked at him. His eyes were narrowed and dark. Dev gritted his teeth, carefully considering his words. The Cardinal was speaking of the Angelus Project that had escaped a few days earlier. At first Dev had found it hard to believe it had happened, but Kvar reaction had left little doubt. The Cardinal had been enraged, and with the previous escapes, it wasn't hard to imagine that their leader would snap.

"They must have anticipated the attack, my Lord. Left through the other bridge." Dev kept his hands clasped behind him. He ignored the sounds of whispers behind him as Kvar glared over Dev's shoulder.

"The second bridge was ordered to be blocked off, was it not?" Kvar returned his attention to the half-elf before him.

Dev closed his eyes, thankful for the visor, and breathed deeply, keeping himself calm. "It was, Sir; though the second brigade was slower to attack. It was possible that the Project slipped past before men were in place."

Kvar gave a low laugh, causing Dev to flinch. "No, not the project. That pathetic human would never manage that alone. Just as it never managed to escape alone…" Kvar trailed off.

"My Lord?" Dev knew the question was expected, though he knew the answer. Kvar enjoyed the idea that an explanation was required and needed to be explained. Dev knew from witnesses among his men that a man named Kratos was the instigator behind the disappearances. No one was sure who or what this man was. Some said he was a human, others a half-elf betrayer. But in the end, it didn't matter. To Dev, Kratos was a problem. His problem.

"Yes, Olsen. The project had assistance by Kratos Aurion." Kvar glowered as he spoke the name. "You are already familiar with the name, though I assume you are not of his origins, correct?"

"Yes, my Lord." Dev responded, a bad feeling settling in his stomach. If he was being told this information…

"Kratos Aurion is a member of Cruxis. His status is not important at the moment, just that he is a traitor. He is a worthless human, though quite powerful as you probably guessed." Kvar lifted his staff, stepping away from the corpse. "He has already killed a number of my men I have sent after him already."

Dev remained silent, recalling the bodies that had been found in the forest and in the ranch. This man appeared to very skilled in stealth and with the sword and Dev wondered what status this human could possibly hold in Cruxis.

"Olsen, I want you to take a group of men with you and find my Project and the traitor Kratos. Your main priority will be the Angelus Project. You will report back periodically. I will be assembling my men and following afterwards depending upon your reports.

Dev released a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. This was exactly what he had be dreading. He glanced back at his squadron, knowing the distress and objection they would have. They would go quietly at first, of course, but Dev would have to deal with it later on.

"Are you not prepared for this mission, Olsen?" Kvar asked and Dev immediately shook his head.

"I am prepared, my Lord."

Kvar nodded, "Good. I trust you, Olsen. You are one of my more loyal commanders and I know you will not fail."

Dev stopped from sighing a second time and Kvar continued. "If you happened to confront them before we catch up with you, kill A012 if she resists and Kratos as well, if possible. I want that exsphere."

Nodding, Dev waited until Kvar walked away before allowing his head to fall forward. He blinked the sweat from his eyes again and rubbed his mouth before turning to look at his men.

They definitely would not take it lightly.

"What do you mean, we are marching out?" Cal growled out. Dev looked at the large man with little more than a tired glance.

"I mean we are marching out. Lord Kvar has ordered us to track out the Angelus Project and her apparent guardian.

Cal rolled his eyes, tossing his helmet on the ground angrily. "This is crap!" His sandy hair was dark with sweat and plastered to his head. His face was soot covered and flushed from the heat. Dev never liked the heavy-set half-elf, finding his attitude annoying and a show for the others. It made little difference what Cal said, he would follow just like the others. They all did. It was either that or face the punishment, which was usually death.

Dev ignored Cal and turned to the tall, lanky man seated on his left. "Garret, how much of the supplies are left?"

The wiry man rubbed his face wearily. "About half. Maybe. We are running low on food and medicines. It may last us two, maybe three days."

Dev nodded. "Fine. Take five men and search for what you need among the stores here. I know one store wasn't affected by the fire."

"Quill." He turned to another man who stood immediately. "Get some men together and replenish our water supply." He turned to Cal, who stood scowling at him. "Cal, why don't you make yourself useful and go with them?"

The large man glared at Dev, who was a nearly a foot shorter and nearly half his size, but turned without a word and followed Quill. Dev shook his head, pulling his helmet off, sighing as a breeze passed him.

He sat down, staring blankly at the ground. How was he going to go about finding the humans? And then what? Kvar said he would follow once they were found, but by that time, the humans would be gone again.

Dev shook his head. He had to focus on the now and which direction would be the most logical. They had to have escaped by the western bridge. Given the assumption that they left in a hurry without supplies or had a possible injury they would seek out the closest city.

He stood and moved over to where he had left his bag and pulled out a map. He sat back down, moving his sword out of the way as he did. The only cities within a couple days reach of Luin were Hima and Asgard. Asgard, however, was cut off by the mountain range that encircled the Tower of Salvation.

"Hima," he said and folded up the map. He rubbed his face, looking out over his group of men. Some of them were in small groups, laughing and jesting, others were sitting solemnly, talking in low voices.

Twenty men. They had all been with him since he had first been appointed commander and he hadn't lost one yet. He hoped with this mission, he wouldn't either.

--

"Anna, what are you doing?" Kratos stood in the doorway of his room, staring at the young woman.

She gasped and spun around, hiding whatever she had been holding behind her back. "Nothing."

"I see." Kratos walked forward and she moved, keeping her back away from him, circling around towards the door, but he managed to see a flash of red. Kratos paused and sighed. "Anna, why are you carrying a tomato?"

She shrugged and brought her hands before her, cupping a tomato in one. "I was conducting an experiment."

"I wish you wouldn't involve my bag in your experiments. I thought we had come to an agreement with our differences?"

Anna smiled. "We did. But that agreement didn't include not supplying you with a healthy variety of vegetables."

"A tomato is a fruit, Anna."

"Whatever," she waved her hand at him. "They are good for you and I figured that I would help you overcome your fear of them."

"Fear?" Kratos asked, cinching his bag closed, giving her an incredulous glance.

"Yes, fear. The first step is to admit you have a problem. You can't move on if you can't accept it."

"I see." Kratos replied, shouldering the bag. "Get your stuff. We are leaving."

Anna frowned. "Kratos—"

"Anna, enough games. Go gather your stuff."

"Fine," she grumbled and headed for the door. Kratos shook his head and grabbed another package off the desk before following her out.

He went downstairs and found Seth waiting by the door. At least he listened. Kratos nodded a greeting and tossed him the package, which Seth caught clumsily. "What's this?"

"I figured you should at least have a weapon to defend yourself and Anna with should I be absent." Kratos answered. Seth pulled the cloth down to reveal a light-weight sword in its scabbard. "It is long, but a thin blade. You should be able to handle it."

Seth's face fell. "I can't wield a blade."

"I believe you did in Luin, when Anna was attacked," Kratos replied.

Seth shook his head, scoffing. "And a lot of good that did. I couldn't even block the attack." He frowned. "I was just a distraction until you go there."

"Sometimes that will be enough to save both your lives. Regardless, I will teach the basics if you wish." Kratos offered and then smiled as he heard Anna rushing down the stairs.

"Thanks, I would appreciate it." Seth nodded and then turned to Anna. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I guess." She tugged at her tunic before she stopped, staring at the sword in Seth's hands. "What is that?"

"It's a sword Kratos bought me." Seth shrugged. "He is going to teach me a bit of swordplay, so I won't be so helpless."

Anna blinked for a couple of minutes before turning to Kratos. He waited for some type of accusation, or for her to demand a weapon for herself, but none came. She just smiled. "Now I will have two guardians."

Kratos looked at her in surprise as she darted out the door quickly, telling them to hurry up. He looked at Seth who shook his head and asked, "Did I miss something?"

Kratos didn't answer, confused himself. He followed Anna out the door and found her attempting to pet Noishe, who was having none of it. "Anna. He isn't a dog."

"But you pet him all the time." She pulled her hand back as Noishe growled and snapped his teeth. "Hey! Stop that!"

"Noishe." Kratos warned and the protozoan closed his mouth, striding over to Kratos, growling softly. "I know, just think of her as a little kid. You have dealt with them before."

"Kratos, I resent that." Anna crossed her arms and Seth laughed. Noishe snorted and tossed his head, glancing back at Anna. She glowered at them. "Boys."

"So where are we going now?" Seth asked, tying the scabbard to his belt.

Anna perked up with curiosity. "Yeah? You never mentioned anything after Hima."

Kratos glanced at her and then around. An elderly man was making his way down the steps and Kratos moved over and helped him down. "Thank you, young man."

"Not a problem," Kratos replied and then turned to Anna who stood there gaping at him. "We are heading for Asgard. If we circle back, it may confuse the Desians."

Seth looked doubtful. "But wouldn't we risk running into them?"

"Yes. But do you think they would expect us to head towards them." Kratos nodded a farewell to the old man, watching him shuffle away. "Come on, we're going."

Seth and Anna exchanged looks before hurrying after the mercenary. Kratos headed quickly down the trail, not giving the two enough time to talk to him as they had to be careful of the narrow trail. He caught Seth telling Anna to go ahead of him and she snapped something about sounding like Kratos. He smiled and descended the trail, easily finding the firm footing.

If he recalled correctly, a bridge to the south-west of Hima connected the two continents. It was a rarely used passage with the recent increase of monsters and animals roaming and the road was beginning to become overgrown from the lack of use.

It was nearing midday by the time they reached the base of the trail and Anna and Seth were out of breath. Anna glared up at the mercenary from where she sat on the ground. "Why aren't you tired?" she managed out, groaning as she stretched her leg out.

"High endurance. How long will you need?" Kratos asked gazing back up the path toward the village.

"Can't you at least act human for once?" Anna growled.

Kratos looked away as Seth answered his question. "Just till we catch our breaths, please."

"Very well."

Kratos leaned against the rock face, Noishe lowering himself to the ground at his feet. The protozoan panted lightly, watching Anna carefully, growling softly at moments. Kratos ignored Noishe. The time it would take to reach the bridge would at least three days and then after that, he believed there was a fishing village along the eastern coast.

He was unsure how far it was to the village once past the bridge, but he figured they would have plenty of supplies to reach it.

"You are thinking awfully hard, aren't you?"

Kratos' looked up to find Anna right in front of him, grinning. Noishe was growling and baring his teeth, but hadn't moved from his position. Kratos sighed and straightened, hoping Anna would back up, but she didn't. "So what were you thinking about?"

"Our next destination most likely. Come on, Anna, give him a break." Seth grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "I am surprised you haven't scared him off yet."

"So he can annoy me, but I can't annoy him? Where is the fairness in that?"

"Life isn't fair, Anna," Kratos said, moving forward. "I would have assumed you of all people would understand that."

Anna's smile vanished and she turned away. "Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, we should go."

Kratos watched her for a moment before calling Noishe and heading for the road. He was surprised at her reaction to his comment. It was strange to see her not take something so lightly.

Then again, since this morning, she was acting strange—well stranger than normal. Had the incident with Seth changed her that drastically? He found that difficult to believe, considering her response the night earlier. No, it must be something else. He glanced over at her. Her previous distress had been replaced with a large smile and laugh as she talked with Seth. But it seemed almost forced to him.

Kratos shook his head. He was making assumptions. He knew nothing about this woman besides the few days he had spent with her on the road. His speculations were based on a few mood swings and brief conversations, yet…

He recalled the other night when he had found her upon the plateau, staring out over the land. He had been grateful for the distraction as he had been…preoccupied and was glad she hadn't seen him appear. Though, even then he noticed she was a little out of sorts.

The bickering behind him had stopped, but he paid little attention to it. He couldn't begin to pretend to understand humans, much less women. He had been out of touch with the human race for too long. It would be better to focus on keeping her alive.

Noishe growled and butted his leg and he glanced down irritably. "What is it, Noishe?" But even as the words left his mouth he sensed something coming up behind him. He ducked and a ball of grass passed over his head, bits of grass falling into his hair.

He stared at the clump, before turning slowly. Seth was covering his face, shaking his head as Anna beamed a pouted. "Noishe! Why did you have to warn him?"

The protozoan gave her a lazy look and ignored her. Kratos gave her a curious look. "Why are you throwing things at me?"

"Because I can." She smiled at him. "And because you seemed lost in thought and it was the perfect opportunity to catch you off guard."

"I tried to talk her out of it, but she—" Seth started and Anna stuck her tongue out at him. "Seriously Anna, what has gotten into you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I am just really happy. I realized last night that I am actually free and I don't have to follow orders anymore."

"So you are celebrating it by acting like a kid?" Seth asked confused.

"Technically, I am still a teenager."

"Anna you are nineteen."

"It still has 'teen' in it doesn't it?" she argued. "Besides, would you want me to act all stuffy and stiff like Kratos here?" she jabbed her thumb at him.

Kratos cocked his head to the side and Noishe snorted. "Stuffy and stiff?" he asked slowly.

Anna nodded seriously. "You seriously need to loosen up more. Especially the way you talks. And get a haircut too. When was the last time you brushed your hair?"

Kratos stared at her. "How does my hair have any relevance to my attitude?"

"Well, a nice haircut would probably make you appear less mysterious. Nice a short." She grinned.

"I think not."

"Seth, do you have a knife?"

"Uh…no. Anna, I think—"

"Oh, Kratos has one!" Anna turned to him, flouncing over, excitement on her face. Noishe backed up, whining and growling at the girl.

"Anna," Kratos warned, avoiding her hands. "My hair is fine."

"I don't agree," she retorted, eyeing the knife sheathed on his belt. "You need a woman's touch."

"No, I don't."

Seth stepped forward cautiously. "Anna—"

"Just give me the knife. It will only take a couple of minutes."

"No."

"Kratos don't make this difficult." Anna placed her hands on her hips glaring at him for a moment before lunging at him, grasping for the knife. Kratos easily sidestepped and watched as she stumbled past him. Noishe snarled and leapt out of her way, growling as he stalked over towards Seth, away from the girl.

Kratos waited as she spun around and she frowned at him. "I suggest you let the matter drop, Anna."

She was about to reply, but then shut her mouth, crossing her arms. "Fine. You know you will never get a civilized woman if you continue to act this way."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," she said, dusting off her clothes.

"Then I suppose I should consider myself lucky." Kratos answered, brushing past her.

"Ouch," Seth murmured.

Anna let out an exasperated growl, "Men."

Seth laughed and shook his head. He caught up to Kratos, "May I ask why we are heading West? Asgard is to the East."

"We are not going to Asgard." Kratos answered.

Anna scurried up. "But you said we were, right after you helped that old man." She frowned. "Come to think of it, that was really odd. Why did you help that old man?"

Kratos didn't reply and Anna was about to ask again when Seth cut her off. "It was a false lead."

"Huh?" Anna looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it, Anna. The Desians will be coming after us if they discovered you have escaped. Either they will come to Hima, or they will go to Asgard and since Asgard is cut off by the mountains, Hima makes the most logical choice."

Kratos nodded. "Exactly. And once they reach Hima, it won't take them long to discover that we were there. Our entrance wasn't exactly subtle."

Anna blinked. "Okay, but what has that got to do with the old man. You can't tell me you suddenly grew a heart for helping the elderly."

"He was in need of assistance." Kratos looked at her. He chuckled at the look of shock on her face. "But he is also important in spreading the false lead. My helping him will make us easier for him to remember us and more importantly, he overheard our conversation."

He stared at Anna's empty expression for a moment as the walked until her mouth fell open slightly and she lifted her hand. "Oh! I get it! He will tell everyone we were heading for Asgard, right?"

Kratos turned away, smiling and Seth rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Anna blinked. "What? Am I wrong?"

Seth smiled, "No, Anna. You are right. Glad you figured it out."

Anna scowled and punched him. "Jerk."

Kratos sighed and Noishe whined sympathetically. It was going to be a long trip and he had a feeling it wasn't going to get any better.

**I would like to thank Dieuwtjin who gave a lot of helpful advice. Thank you!!**

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favoriting. It makes me smile every time I see one.**

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 14:**

A boot kicked her hard in the gut and Anna's coughed violently, gasping for air as her eyes snapped open. "Wake up, you inferior being." Another kick caused her to cry out before a hand gripped her hair and hauled her off the ground.

_No! No! _She screamed in her head, grabbing at the hand grasping her hair. Tears sprang into her eyes from the pain and she kicked out with her feet, struggling.

She was thrown to the ground, her hands slamming into the dirt…no, stone.

_Stone?!_ Anna stared and then snapped her head up. Gray walls surrounded her. Stone. Just like the floor. Just like the—

She whirled around, hands slapping against the floor as she stared up at the shadowed figure looking down at her.

"You filthy human trash." The male voice snarled, a whip uncoiling from his hands. Anna's eyes widened and whimpering escaped her throat. She pulled herself back across the floor and the voice snarled and the figure strode towards her. "You think you can escape? You think you can run?"

"Please—no—" Anna whispered, eyes wide with fear, fastened on the figure. She wanted to run. To attack to. To move. But she was frozen, trapped by her own fear.

"Begging won't help, you worthless dog." The voice spat and raised the whip.

Anna ducked and the voice let out a harsh laugh. Her hands lifted to her ears and she shook her head. _Where was Seth? Kratos? Where were they?! Where was everyone?!_

"You are pathetic. An expendable creature." The whip snapped in the air and Anna cowered down, flinching. Her hand clamped over her mouth stifling her scream.

"You are lucky you have that exsphere, otherwise I would kill you right now. Instead, I will teach you a lesson for trying to escape. One that you will never forget."

Anna's ears were filled with the pounding of her blood as her heart thumped loudly in her chest. Her eyes watched as the whip rose, the metal tip glinting. Her mind went blank as the whip descended.

She screamed. She screamed as the pain fired through her, the feeling of her hot sticky blood on her skin, on her arms, back and legs. The sharp sting as the metal dug into her flesh, ripping it.

The voice laughed, mocking her. "Run, you dog! Run and cower you filthy creature." More voices echoed, surrounding her. Figures materialized out of the darkness, jeering at her.

"Human trash!"

"Inferior Being."

"Wretched wench."

She screamed again, tears pouring down her face. The pain coming with every word.

"Worthless, pathetic—"

"Anna!"

Her eyes snapped open and she struck out with her hand, striking the face above her. She heard a curse and she felt a hand grab her arm. "Don't touch me!" she shouted, pulling away, tears streaming from her eyes. "Please! Stop! Leave me alone!"

The figure growled and grabbed at her again and she slapped at him crying. "Please, let me go. Please..." she whimpered and pulled against the grip.

A second hand grabbed her other arm pulling her towards the figure.

She shook her head, struggling when she felt arms wrap around her, holding her close. "Anna. It's alright. It was just a dream. Calm down."

She breathed heavily, gasping for breath, sobbing into the chest. A hand held her head, the other wrapped around her shoulders. She curled further into the embrace.

"I—I was—" she choked. "They were—the ranch—I couldn't—"

"It was just a dream." The voice reassured her.

"Is she alright? She was thrashing pretty wildly. She caught you across the nose."

"I'm fine. I think she is calming down."

Anna's breaths slowed to quick, halting jerks. She felt a heartbeat against her cheek, it was pounding quickly. She closed her eyes tightly, but she quickly snapped them open again, afraid that everything now would vanish like before.

She could smell the smoke from the fire and she could see the dying embers. The camp. She was still at the camp. And she could hear the men's voices. Seth and—

Anna jerked away quickly and the hands released her instantly. She stared, wide-eyed, at Kratos, who was kneeling next to her, watching her worriedly. "Are you alright?" She nodded mutely and he nodded. "Good."

He moved to stand and she noticed the blood on his face. "You're bleeding!" she cried out.

Kratos looked down at her. "You punch me in the face."

Seth scooted up beside her. "That must have been one hell of a dream." He was smiling, but Anna saw the concern in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't—"

"Never mind." Kratos turned and walked away. "It was not your fault."

Anna stared after him before lowering her gaze to the ground. Seth laid his arms across his knees. "You okay?" She nodded. It was just a dream, but it had seemed so real... "Do you want to talk about it?" Seth asked after a moment.

Anna bit her lip. She could feel the tears coming to her eyes again and she took a deep, shuddering breath. "I—I was at the Ranch again. I thought—I thought they had—" She choked on her words and pulled her knees up to her chest. Seth wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "I could feel the whips. I could feel the blood. I—It seemed so real." She closed her eyes, hearing the voice echoing in her ears. "I could hear them. Their voices."

"It's okay. It wasn't real." Seth rubbed her arm, reassuring her.

Anna leaned her head against his shoulder, feeling her shaky breaths slowing. Why now? Why had the nightmares and horrors come now? When she was happy and free? Why did she have to relive the horrors? It wasn't fair! It wasn't—

Anna clenched her hands and wrapped her hands around herself. "Talk, Seth."

"Huh? About what?" Seth looked at her, confused.

"Anything. I don't care, just distract me."

"Maybe I should get, Kratos," he muttered, unsure, glancing to where the mercenary had wandered off.

Anna frowned and looked at him. "Why?"

Seth avoided her gaze. "He is better at this sort of thing."

Anna laughed loudly. "Kratos? Are you serious? It is like talking to a—to a—wild animal. You talk to it, try to get it to understand and then it attacks."

Seth blinked. "Where the heck do you come up with these comparisons? They don't even make sense?"

Anna shrugged, shuffling her feet. "It makes sense if you think about it. But seriously, why did you say that?"

Seth looked down. "I am not stupid, Anna."

She stared at him in surprise. "I never said that you—"

"You think I don't get it? I know you would rather be with him than me right now and I am okay with that I just hate how you pretend you don't."

"Seth, I—"

Seth put up his hand. "Anna, just listen. I loved you. I loved everything about you. Back, when we were still kids, I believed that we would marry one day. I imagined we would live in Luin, have a family and grow old together. But I was a stupid fool back then Anna." He pulled his hands away from her, running a hand through his hair. "The world doesn't work like that. It is more dangerous and it took me until now to figure out how dangerous."

Anna opened her mouth, but she didn't know what to say. Seth glared at the ground, hands clenched. "Even when you were captured, your family killed, I still dreamt of the day you would return. Somehow I knew you would come back. As the years went by, I couldn't move on. I felt that life had cheated me somehow, that everything I believed in was a lie. I stopped going to the church, stopped praying, and just pushed through with what I had.

"Then you came back. I saw you, even in those rags; I saw you and recognized you. Something changed in me at that moment. I thought it was my feelings for you. I thought it was because after so long of waiting for you, you had come back."

"But it wasn't," Anna whispered, reaching over and taking his hand. She bit her lip.

Seth shook his head. "It was because you had changed." He saw her confused expression and smiled. "You were different, Anna. You adapted to life and became apart of it, rather than become consumed by it. You could have given up in the cell, but you didn't."

Anna looked away. "I had given up, Seth. I had tried to escape and every time I failed."

"You never gave up, Anna. If you had, why didn't you kill yourself?" Anna didn't have a response for that. "It was because you still had hope. Hope that you would get out of there alive and you did. It was that I saw, but I didn't know it. Not till now."

Anna bowed her head. "I am sorry."

"Why?"

"Because I pushed you away. I was a part of that fantasy too, Seth. I was the little girl who would become a wife. I loved you too. But once I was at the Ranch I forgot about you. It hurt so much to think about that, those happy memories. I only remembered my name and my parents and how they died. I couldn't live in that place wishing for better things because they didn't exist." Anna held his hand tighter. "And then when I came back, I didn't even notice you. You did so much, cared about me and I looked the other way."

"Because you grew up, Anna. The world doesn't revolve around a fantasy. We take what we have and make the best of it. Dreams are just that, dreams. But life can take a turn and sometimes we can never come back from it. It wouldn't work between us anymore, would it? You have seen too much and I have seen too little."

Anna hunched her shoulders. She knew what he said was true. Seth could never understand the pain and terror she went through. It wasn't something you could explain in words. The experience was a fresh wound that could reopen easily and he would be trapped as she struggled to heal it again and again. She could talk to him and he would nod and say everything was okay. But she would know, deep down, that it wasn't.

She nodded. "I think you are right. And I think I knew that from the start, just didn't realize it." Her chin quivered and she looked up at the stars. "I don't think anyone could really understand."

Seth touched her shoulder. "He seems to."

Anna snorted. "Heh. I doubt it. Why would he understand any better than you?"

"Maybe he has seen things in his life that equal your own. He is a mercenary, Anna. And why do you think you are so attached to him?"

Anna shook her head. "Firstly, I am not attached to him. Secondly, unless he has survived a Ranch as well, I doubt anything he has seen could equal to what I have seen." The second part came out harsher than intended and she looked way. "Besides, we hate each other."

Seth smirked. "I wouldn't say that. I saw the way you looked at him the night we escaped Luin. It was then I started thinking about this stuff. You looked up to him so much."

"I blame that on him being the hero. Of course, I adored him. He comes flying in and swept me from my cell taking me home. And when he disappeared and came back, I believed it was for me. For me! Ha! Can you believe that? It was all for this piece of stone in my chest. "

"Alright, alright." Seth held up his hands defensively. "But even so, you can't really believe he hates you."

"Why not?" she snapped irritably. "When he rescued me, he forced me to walk through the forest, barefoot. He tied my hands, ordered me around. Wouldn't listen to me."

"He healed you. Allowed you to ride, Noishe. Got himself injured rescuing you. Risked his life killing Desians."

"For the exsphere."

"He came back for you at Luin."

"For the exsphere, again." She counted two fingers.

"He is searching for a way to save your life."

"So he can take the exsphere without having to kill me." She looked at him annoyed. "Don't you get it? He cares more about this blasted exsphere than he does about me!"

"He comforted you when you had that nightmare," Seth said quietly, watching her. Anna's hand fell and she stared silently at him. "He didn't do that for the exsphere. He did that for you."

Anna frowned. "He was probably annoyed by my screaming," she muttered.

Seth shook his head sadly. "You screamed once and he was by your side. I was too shocked to realize what was happening. By then you punched him in the nose." He smiled. "And still he stayed."

Anna bit her lip. Was what Seth said really true, or was he just trying to…do what? What could Seth possibly gain by lying to her about this? She struggled to figure it out, but came up with nothing. She shook her head. "I'm tired. I am going to try and sleep again. Thanks for talking with me."

She noticed the way he grinned at her and looked away. "Alright." He had to be joking. He was feeling bad for his confession, believing he was abandoning her. Anna crawled away from him and laid back down, staring into the cold embers. Smoke drifted lazily from the coals. She was okay with it. She knew it would never have worked between her and Seth. They had both taken different directions. She was alone in this. The chances of her finding another who understood her and could handle it weren't even worth considering. She was alone.

She closed her eyes, tears sliding down her cheeks. Her mother would have understood, even her father. But they were gone. Dead.

Her fingers curled, clutching the grass beneath her. There was Krat—no. How could she even believe that? He was a mercenary, a person who cared only about his profit gained out of any situation. She didn't know what his reasons were for breaking people out of the cells, or why he had risked his life for her and Seth. But she knew that it wasn't just because he cared for her. He had told her that to her face.

Anna listened, fighting off her shuddering breaths as footsteps approached her. She could sense someone standing over her, but she kept her eyes closed, tear streaks staining her cheeks.

It seemed like forever. There was no sound of him moving and she thought about opening her eyes to see if he was still there when the feet scuffled on the grass and he sat next to her.

She could hear his soft breathing. Could feel his eyes on her and she shivered involuntarily. A few moments passed and she couldn't hear his breathing. Then she felt a hand touch her shoulder. It was warm and she shivered again, but she felt calmer somehow. Protected.

She relaxed under his touch. The feeling to cry leaving her and the feeling of safety replaced it and she fell asleep.

--

"I hope this mission doesn't take too long. I have been itching to get back home to my girl." Cal stretched his arms as they walked, yawning loudly.

"Which one?" Quill sneered. "You have a new one each week." Dev glanced at him warningly, but it went unnoticed. Quill was not an exceptionally large man, much shorter than the other men. But he did have a large mouth that tended to get him in trouble often. His favorite target seemed to be Cal.

"Shut it, you twerp." Cal growled at him.

Garret shook his head. "Careful Quill, Dev warned you about picking your fights." The lanky man hefted his pack higher. "But Cal has a point, Dev. How long do you think this will take?"

Dev scratched his chin, the three day old stubble scratching against his glove. "I couldn't tell you. It depends on how fast they are moving, whether one of them is injured, where they are heading, what—"

"Okay, okay. I get it." Garret chuckled, holding his hands up. "It's just...I haven't seen my wife and kid in over a month. I was just wondering." Garret turned his face away. "I'm sorry. I know we aren't suppose to complain, but—"

"Garret, it's fine. I understand and if I had a choice, we would be back at the base. You think I don't miss Heidi?"

"She's a dog. There is a bit of a difference there, Sir." Garret grinned and Dev smiled, shrugging.

"I am guessing. Maybe a month. Or a little over." Dev said it. But he didn't believe it. Somehow, the way Kvar had addressed the situation; it seemed that it would a lot more challenging than that. And this Kratos. Well, he could cause a problem.

"Garret, what do you know about a man named Kratos?"

The soldier frowned and rubbed his shoulder. "Isn't that the name of the guy who freed the prisoners and killed all the guards?"

"Kratos?" Quill piped up, jogging up beside Garret. "That's the guy who did Benny in. Poor kid hadn't been there for more than a week."

"Do you know anything about him, specifically?" Dev tried again. He already knew about the men who had died. He knew a lot of them. He was more interested on who Kratos was.

"Well, I heard he is some important Desian leader or something. Didn't he come around the Ranches a couple years back, checking to make sure everything was in order?" Quill added after.

Cal shook his head. "There are only five cardinals, you idiot." He pulled off his helmet, tugging down the hood that covered his head, shaking his hair loose. "If you ask me, he is higher than that."

Garret looked at him curiously. "Higher? Like in Cruxis?"

Quill frowned. "If he is apart Cruxis, what purpose would he have killing off Desians soldiers?"

"No different if he was a Cardinal." Cal pointed out.

"They kill soldiers all the time."

Dev looked away as Cal argued with Quill. Cruxis was a possibility. It could be the reason Kvar was reluctant to state his status, especially with his order to kill him. There had also been rumors going through the other commanders that someone had betrayed Lord Yggdrasil. It had been overhearded in Kvar's office. It was a possibility.

But, still, to kill a member of Cruxis. Dev didn't like the prospect. It was a dangerous stance when he didn't know all the facts. If this Kratos really was a member of Cruxis, was he really the traitor? Or was there some misunderstanding?

"Dev? Are you listening?"

Dev turned and found Quill staring up at him. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Cal rolled his eyes and shook his head. Garret smirked. "We were wondering why you were so interested in this Kratos guy. You said we were after the Angelus Project."

Quill nodded. "Yeah, are they connected somehow?"

Dev hesitated when Cal snapped at Quill. "Of course they are related you, idiot. Who they hell do you think broke the human out?"

Dev nodded. "He is supposedly behind the escapes and deaths. Lord Kvar says that our primary target is the Project, but we shouldn't hesitate to kill Kratos as well."

"You can't be serious? Kill a Cruxian?" Garret blinked his dark eyes. "That is suicide."

"We don't know if he really is a Cruxian or not. Apparently he is human. And a human holding that type of a position is unlikely." Dev corrected them. "For now we focus on A012. Once we gather more information on Kratos, I will think of something."

Cal scoffed. "Just how are we going to find out more about him?"

Dev glanced at him. "Townspeople."

"They aren't going to talk to us. They would run away screaming at the first sight of us." Garret frowned, rubbing his nose.

"I have an idea."

Quill glanced at Garret with a smile. "You should have more faith in him than that. Doesn't he always have a plan?"

"And don't you ever shut up." Cal growled, massaging his forehead.

"Nope." Quill grinned.

"Quill." Dev warned him. "That's enough."

"Yes, Sir."

Dev stopped and glanced over his shoulder at the remaining seventeen men. They were exhausted and it was only midday. "Cal, call for them to stop. We will take a quick break. We should be able to reach Hima by nightfall tomorrow."

Cal nodded and barked out the order. Instantly there was a chorus of relieved sighs and a couple of cheers.

Garret rolled his eyes. "I don't know how you do it, Dev."

"Do what?" the commander asked, pulling his pack off and preceded to remove his helmet.

"Make the men like you so much." Garret followed Dev's example, running a hand through his damp hair. "They love you, but still respect you. Heck, look at Quill and Cal. You are the only one they will listen to."

Dev gave him a look. "You guys are my responsibility. I do what any commander would do to make sure their regiment survives."

"Then how come you are the only commander who has never lost a soldier? How come you are the only commander that every soldier wants to serve?"

Dev smirked. "Now you are just begging. What do you want?"

Garret smiled. "That is what I am talking about, Sir. You treat us like equals, rather than underlings. Why? Any other commander would have whipped me for speaking to you so causally."

Dev shook his head. "Go have a break, Garret. I think Simon is in need of some water over there."

Garret sighed and walked away, leaving Dev. The commander sighed and closed his eyes, seating himself on the ground. It wasn't something he would ever admit to his men, but he saw them as his family.

He tugged at his gloves, dropping them on to the ground…remembering…

_"Daddy! Daddy! Your home!" a little girl rushed up and Dev scooped her up in his arms, spinning her around. A young woman came around up smiling, dropping a kiss on his cheek._

_"Glad your home. How was it today?" she asked._

_"Not good, Lisa." Dev set the girl on the floor. "They fired me again. Someone made a complaint and…"_

_"Again?! Liars. They are all liars." Lisa spat. _

_"Not in front of Cathy." Dev admonished. "Cathy, why don't you run and grab your jacket? We will take a hike up to the Stone Dais." _

_Cathy grinned and darted off. Dev smiled and then felt Lisa wrap her arms around him. "We should leave. I hate this town. I hate how they treat you, just because of who you are. Even my parents."_

_Dev held her tightly, kissing her head. "I know. They are just…afraid. Half-elves are often linked to Desians and it scares them." _

_"But you aren't a Desian. And you have never done anything wrong. Why can't they see that?"_

_Dev shook his head. "Not all humans are as brave as you, Lisa."_

_"But—"_

_"Daddy! I am ready! Let's go!"_

_Dev smiled and picked his daughter up. "Okay. Let's go."_

Laughter rang out and Dev opened his eyes. His men were his family. His only family and you protect your family, care for them. If one man fell, he would go back for him.

"Hey, Dev! Come over here! Quill has challenged Cal to a fight. You might want to convince him out of it." Garret hollered, laughing.

He sighed. And every family had to have a parent to keep order. He smiled and picked himself up as he heard Quill shouting out for mercy already, the men's laughter ringing out.

**I figured I would develop the Desians a little more. Especially Dev. He will be playing a major role in the story, but hopefully it was still interesting. **

**Please Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Reviews:**

**Gamer-Girl: Thank you for the two reviews. I am glad to know that you are enjoying it that much and as always I appreciate the comments. It really helps. :) **

**About the story Forgotten Promises, I haven't updated that story for quite some time, but I will let you know if I ever do get around to getting back into it. Thanks for reviewing it too.**

**To other readers and reviewers. Thank you too! I love hearing from you, and knowing you are reading. :) **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 15:**

Perhaps it was his own fault. Maybe he should have handled the situation differently. He had brought her opinion of him upon himself. She despised him and that was what he had wanted. He wanted a barrier between them; a wall that would keep them separated. He lived an entirely different life than hers and it should stay that way. She was right when she said that all he wanted was the exsphere.

"Kratos?"

But he would have to be careful. Seth was mistaking his intentions and confusing Anna. He didn't want her to assume things. He didn't want to have to make her angry at him anymore. He could handle it, but it didn't mean he enjoyed it.

"Kratos…?"

He frowned.

"Seriously Seth, I think he is sleeping with his eyes open."

Kratos blinked and turned his gaze up at her and she jumped back. "It is nearly impossible for one to sleep with their eyes open, Anna," he said pushing himself up off the ground.

Anna tilted her head. "_Nearly_ impossible. So, technically, it is possible. And considering it's you, chances are high." She glanced at the ground. "Did you sit there all night?"

Kratos moved past her. "No." He walked over to Noishe and scratched behind the protozoan's ear. "Are you rested?"

Seth stretched and stifled a yawn. "As rested as we will ever be. How's your nose?"

Anna blinked and instantly, guilt filled her face. Kratos lowered his head. "It is fine. A minor cut."

"She really slugged you; I am surprised there is no bruising." Seth frowned, tucking in his shirt that had come loose.

Anna opened her mouth, but Kratos cut her off. "I heal quickly." He glanced at Anna and she turned away, dusting off her shirt.

"I see," Seth answered. "Kratos, do you honestly think that the Desians will still be after Anna? I mean, you freed almost a dozen prisoners from what I heard. I can't see why her escaping is any different."

Kratos moved over to the ashes of their fire and kicked them around, scattering them. "You didn't tell him?"

Anna crossed her arms. "I didn't see why I should. I don't even know what you meant when you told me."

Kratos sighed and stepped away from the ashes. "I will explain as we walk."

"Of course," Anna muttered, making a face.

"Do you wish you ride Noishe?"

Before she could even reply Noishe lowered his head and bared his teeth, growling. Anna's face turned serious and she crossed her arms, looking pointedly at Kratos. "I think that answers your question for both of us."

Kratos inclined his head. "Very well, then do not complain and simply start walking."

She rolled her eyes as Seth came up beside her and muttered, "See. He likes ordering me around."

"Anna, that is because you complain all the time." Seth shook his head.

"I do not." She scowled and slapped Seth on the arm.

"If you are done..." Kratos interrupted and Anna closed her mouth. Kratos shook his head. "To answer your question, Seth, Anna's exsphere is different than other exspheres."

"Different? How?" Seth asked, confused.

"Anna was part of an experiment called the Angelus Project. From what I heard in my…employments, the Angelus Project was an experiment to evolve an exsphere into an even more powerful form."

Kratos saw Anna's hand fly up, covering the exsphere. He paused and then shook his head. "I had heard that Anna's was the only successful trial as of yet."

"So you _heard_?" Anna snapped. "From where? How do you know this?"

"I told you. I work for money. Sometimes you work for those you would rather not." Kratos answered, though he did so softly.

"Who?!" Anna demanded again.

"Anna…" Seth touched her arm, but she shoved him away.

"You know more than you are telling, Kratos! I am dying because of this thing and you sit there and protect your _clients_!" she was breathing heavily and her face was flushed.

Kratos stopped and looked at her worriedly. "Anna calm down."

"No! Stop telling me—"

"Your anger is stimulating the exsphere. You should heed my advice and calm down." He spoke harshly, staring her down. It seemed to have an affect because instantly fear filled her face and she backed up.

"I-I'm—"

"Anna." Kratos said softly again. "Trust me. I would not keep any information that would endanger your life."

She nodded slowly. "I'm sorry."

"Kratos? How do they…make these exspheres evolve?" Seth asked and glanced at Anna, but she had her head down.

"Kratos rubbed his forehead. "The Asgard Ranch is the only ranch that I know of that does these experiments. The ranches were designed to simply produce more exspheres."

Seth frowned. "But you said that exspheres were created from solidified—"

"Raw exspheres are, but the ranches discovered that by placing exspheres onto human bodies the exspheres were able to form another exsphere using the mana within the host body. Mana was both absorbed into the exsphere and also sent towards the host body's heart, where it would solidify and form a second exsphere."

Seth's eyes were wide and Kratos turned away, laying his hand upon Noishe's back. The protozoan whined.

"How did you—" Seth started.

"It was one of the things that are better left unseen." Kratos replied, looking at Anna as he did. She was staring at him also, her hand still on her chest. "Anna's exsphere was placed on her chest where the mana is gathered the strongest. The heart pumps our blood throughout our body and with the blood our mana. But it all returns to the heart as well. As a result the exsphere is able to receive large amounts of mana…"

"And it evolves." Anna finished for him.

"Yes," Kratos said.

They fell into silence. Kratos wondered if perhaps it would have been better to be more subtle with the explanation. Anna already didn't trust him and this explanation most likely didn't help.

He sighed.

"What's your problem?" Anna muttered. Kratos looked at her, confused. "It is not like you are the one who is dying right now."

"I apologize for—"

"Don't." Anna cut him off, glaring at him. "We wanted to know, and you told us."

"Yet, you are angry with me." Kratos answered, meeting her gaze. She was angry. Her eyes were filled with loathing and pain. He knew it wasn't direct at him, but at what he had said. For what he did…

"Yes. I am angry." Anna snapped. Noishe growled and Kratos laid his hand on him gently. Anna turned her face away. "Forget it."

Kratos watched her a moment before looking away as well. He was ashamed and he deserved the anger from her. Just because he was helping her now, did not eliminate the fact he had a hand in delivering her pain. Even if he had changed his mind, all he did was run away.

_"A world without discrimination, Kratos, what do you think?" Mithos smiled over at him and then he looked up at the giant seed before him, with an exsphere within its center. _

_Kratos shook his head. "Mithos, what are you talking about?" Discrimination. Mithos was fueling the hate for half-elves further by creating the Desians and their bases, not eliminating it. At one point, people may have listened, but not now. _

_"I am talking about finally answering my dear sister's wish." Mithos stared longingly at the exsphere. _

_Kratos lowered his head. "Martel was merely—"_

_"No. Listen, Kratos. Martel's wish—our wish was to stop the discrimination of half-elves. That is what he strived for, but then we put that aside to save the world," Mithos said quietly. "And with Martel's death…"_

_"Mithos, you tried. But discrimination is not something that you can simply erase."_

_Mithos shook his head and turned to face Kratos. "No. I have just been blinded, consumed with resurrecting Martel that I just didn't see. I can't bring her back just so she can be killed again. We need a world where we will not be seen differently. A world where we wouldn't have to fear betrayal and death. A world where she will be safe. A world without discrimination."_

_Kratos shook his head irritably. "Mithos, listen to yourself. That isn't possible. Everyone sees everyone else differently. You cannot change how a person thinks."_

_"What about the angels, Kratos?" Mithos stated emotionlessly. Kratos hesitated and Mithos continued. "The other half-elves that we tried to turn into angels like us. Something went wrong. Their exspheres are different than ours, weaker. _

_"Yes." Kratos agreed. "But look how they act. They have no emotion, no fear. They survive, but they are like robots. Lifeless shells." Kratos grimaced as he recalled the deadened expression in their eyes. _

_"Exactly!" Mithos exclaimed excitedly, jolting Kratos. "They don't care. They don't hate or despises us because of it. They should, but they don't. Now think if everyone was like that. What if every single person became a lifeless shell? Humans and elves would not hate us! They would not hate each other! Everyone would be the same!"_

_"Mithos, that is—"_

_"Impossible? No it isn't. All we have to do is attach exspheres and crests to them."_

_"Do you even realize how many people you are talking about? The entire population of both Tethe'alla and Sylvarant?" Kratos argued back, but Mithos didn't hear the disgust in his voice. _

_"Numbers are not a problem. I have already thought of that. I have located a dwarf who was willing to create the key-crests. Plus, the Desians create all the exspheres I need. I had them change the layout of their ranches."_

_"Ranches?" Kratos asked. He still couldn't believe what Mithos was telling him. _

_"Yes, it was Pronyma's idea. She was the one who discovered how exspheres could be created from humans." _

"Kratos?"

He blinked and shook the memory free from his head. "Yes, Seth?"

"Once we cross the bridge, where are we going next? What is the plan?" Seth asked, concerned.

"We need to locate a dwarf," Kratos answered.

"A dwarf?" Anna asked incredulously. "Are you serious?"

Seth frowned. "You mentioned that before. Something about a…"

"A key-crest. They are a small accessory made of inhibitor ore that attach to the exsphere. There is a charm carved into them, which is supposed to counter-balance the mana reacting to the exsphere. With this accessory the exsphere can safely be removed." Kratos explained.

Anna frowned. "Even when I was little, dwarves had all but disappeared. They vanished a long time ago when the Desians appeared. How can you believe in something that is a legend?"

Kratos paused for a moment and then reached over and removed his left glove. Anna's eyes widened and Seth frowned. Anna reached towards it slowly. "You have an exsphere?"

Kratos tucked his glove beneath his arm and then touched the stone. "Yes. See this mount? This is a key-crest. See the markings around the edge? That is the charm. With it, I can remove the exsphere simply by taking it off."

"It's not hurting you?" Anna asked, still staring at it.

"No. It isn't."

"Where did you get it?" Seth asked suddenly. Kratos looked up at him and saw distrust in his eyes. "Desians are the only people with those things. I remember seeing them when they attacked Luin."

"I took one from a Desian myself. When worn with a key-crest, the mana stored in the exsphere is actually transferred into the wearer's body, strengthening them and giving them more energy."

Anna stared at Kratos' key-crest, frowning. He pulled his glove back on and she looked away. "So where is this dwarf? How are we going to find one?"

Kratos hesitated. The dwarf he was thinking about was Altessa, the one Yggdrasil had told him about before. Kratos knew that there were other dwarves assisting Yggdrasil, but Altessa was the only dwarf that was not watched carefully and not on Derris Kharlan. The problem was Altessa was not on Sylvarant either.

Anna and Seth were waiting and Kratos cleared his throat. "I have a faint idea, though eluding the Desians is a more dire situation at the moment."

Anna frowned. "Can't you even tell us where he is?"

"No."

"Why?" Anna demanded. "Why can't we know where to look? What if we get separated or I want to find the dwarf on my own?"

Kratos looked at her tiredly. "For one thing, you would never find him. Secondly, we won't get separated so there is no reason for you to search on your own."

"Kratos, I think Anna does have a point. It would be better if we knew our destination." Seth argued quietly.

"Thank you, Seth." Anna beamed and raised an eyebrow at Kratos. "You are outnumbered."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yep!" Anna smirked triumphantly. "So tell us."

Kratos stopped and looked at her. Anna stood with her hands on her hips, head tilted to the side, waiting. "No."

"What?!"

Kratos started walking again. "Let's move on. We are about half way to the South-west Bridge."

"Jerk."

--

Townspeople were milling around, little black shadows drifting in and out of view among the buildings. Dev lowered the binoculars and frowned. They were another hour or so away from Hima, and the sun would be setting soon. It would be pointless for them to enter the village at nightfall.

"So what is your plan?" Garret asked, coming up beside Dev, looking at the distant village as well.

"Go in as travelers and listen to the gossip." Dev lifted the binoculars again, eyeing the narrow road. Why wouldn't they develop the landscape a little more? It was a wonder people still managed to find their way up to Hima.

Garret shook his head. "That is it? Go in as travelers?"

"Yes." Dev turned and looked at him. "People talk and if the right questions are asked, you can find out pretty much anything you want."

Garret nodded his head. "I suppose you are right." He frowned. "But who will go and who will stay behind."

"Are you kidding, Garret? Dev is going to send someone who has real people skills, right Commander?" Quill shoved Garret aside and looked up at Dev.

"A squirt like you? The women would be more likely to tug your cheek than to tell you anything." Cal grabbed Quill's collar and pulled him back, letting Garret to get back up.

Quill attempted to tug himself loose and rolled his eyes. "You never know, besides, you would just flirt with the women yourself."

"Want to fight again, twerp?" Cal gripped Quill's collar tighter.

"Cal, not now." Dev waved at him and Cal sighed and shoved Quill away from him. "Garret and I are going in and two others. Cal, I want you and Quill to stay with the rest of them."

"What?" Quill and Cal shouted. Quill scrambled up, but Cal knocked him back over with his foot and faced Dev. "Why?"

"Because, Cal, it is your responsibility, and Quill, because he will keep you busy." Dev smiled and motioned for Garret to follow him and pushed past Cal.

Cal growled and stalked after them, Quill hurrying behind him. "So who exactly are you taking with you if not us?"

Dev stopped and glanced over at them. "Kris and Trey."

Garret's eyes widened. "Whoa, wait! Dev are you serious? Them?"

Cal laughed. "What's wrong, Garret? Are you afraid of them?"

Quill raised his hand. "I am. Seriously, those two freak me out."

Cal rolled his eyes. "Quill, you don't count." He turned to Dev. "But you would leave us behind and take them." Dev shrugged and folded his arms and Garret rubbed the back of his neck. Cal groaned. "Come on, they are just a couple of—"

"Girls, Cal?" a tall brunette woman slid up next to Cal, hands wrapping around his upper arm. Cal, startled, looked at her in surprise. "What's wrong? Speechless?"

Cal scowled, "Shut it, Kris. And take your hands off me." He ripped his arm away.

Kris placed her hands on her hips and laughing. "What's wrong tough guy?"

"Yeah, Cal, I thought you like a woman's company?" A small, thin, black-hair woman slipped beneath his arm, hand on his chest.

Cal growled and pulled away from her, glaring at Quill who was laughing. "I like any woman's company except for you two."

Trey narrowed her eyes. "Because we don't swoon over you?"

"Trey, Kris, that's enough." Dev called and the two girls backed up.

"Sorry, Sir." They said at the same time.

Cal smirked and Dev frowned at him. "Cal, tomorrow you and Quill will take the rest of the command and set up a temporary camp out of sight from Hima. Garret, Kris, Trey and I will split off and head for Hima. Give us a couple of days. Then you can send Quill after us if you are concerned.

"Me? Why me?" Quill sulked. "I am always the runner."

"That is because it is your job." Kris laughed and ruffled his hair and Quill shrunk away from the tall woman.

Dev sighed and started to walk away from the others, Garret trailing him.

Garret frowned and whispered into his commander's ear. "Dev, I am not complaining, but just curious. Why did you pick the girls?"

"Kris, leave Quill alone." Dev admonished the girl wearily. "Because, Garret, they need to get more experience in and they are very skilled mages, which may be useful if things get tight."

"Can I at least go with Trey? Kris frightens me." Garret glanced back to see Kris circling Cal, who was trying to ignore her. "Trey, at least, has a little more self-control."

"Honestly Garret, you are going with Kris." Dev smiled weakly as Garret groaned. "You are at least three feet taller than Trey. It will look more natural with Kris as she is closer to your height."

Garret grimaced. "As you wish, though I am not going to enjoy this."

Dev smiled. "It's getting late and we have an early start. Go gather the others and get the fires going and a hot meal."

"Yes, Sir," Garret said, waving a hand at him.

Dev let the smile fade from his face and turned back to look at the mountain village. He was hoping the human and her companion would still be there, but found it unlikely. This Kratos wouldn't stay in one place for too long. He had managed to escape from Luin and the Ranch undetected. He was no fool.

A sigh escaped him and he closed his eyes.

"What's wrong Commander?" Trey asked quietly, coming up beside him.

"Trey." He nodded at her. "I am just thinking."

"About the Cruxian or the Project?" she asked, rubbing her shoulder.

"Both."

"I saw him, you know. That Kratos guy. Just a glimpse."

Dev glanced at her. "When?"

Trey flipped her braided hair off her shoulder. "The day Joseph died. The jerk killed Joseph right before he escaped with that human. I saw Kratos when he came running out of Lord Kvar's office, knocked me over with the door when he came out."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Dev asked annoyed and Trey shrugged. He sighed, rubbing his face. "Do you know what he looks like at least?"

"Reddish-brown hair. Auburn you could call it. He was wearing white, but he was covered with blood and his clothes were torn."

"So he would have changed when he reached Luin." Dev added. Well at least he had an idea of what he looked like. "Trey, Garret is preparing supper, will you go help him."

Trey frowned. "You are just trying to get rid of me." She studied his face. "Something is troubling you. Do you want to talk?"

"I am fine."

"No you aren't. You always want to be alone. Garret has noticed it as well—"

"Trey." Dev warned her and she fell silent. "Go help, Garret."

Her mouth tightened, "Yes, Sir." She turned her back on him and stalked away.

Dev shook his head. He was troubled, but it was nothing they could help with.

_"Look, look! Look Daddy!" Cathy squealed as she ran up to the Dias, her head barely reaching the top. "It is so big!!" _

_Dev smiled and released Lisa's hand, scooping his daughter up into his arms. "Yes, it is big."_

_"I want to dance on it like all those pretty ladies do." Cathy said, her small hands holding onto his neck. "Can I, Daddy? Can I?"_

_"No, honey," Lisa said, caressing her daughter's hair. "Your Daddy will get in trouble."_

_Cathy's smile vanished and she looked at the Dias sadly. Dev looked at Lisa. "I don't think it would hurt anything."_

_Lisa shook her head. "Dev, you know people aren't allowed to get on the Dias without permission. If they catch you or Cathy…"_

_"But Mommy, I won't break it. I just want to dance." Cathy looked up at her hopefully."_

_"I'm sorry, Cathy," Dev answered. "We can't. But we can go down to the shop and buy a treat. Right Mommy?"_

_Lisa rolled her eyes as both Dev and Cathy looked at her hopefully. "You are such a child, Dev." Cathy giggled. "Yes, we can go get a treat."_

_"Yay!" Cathy laughed. _

_They turned to go down the steps when Dev saw three men blocking the stairway, one holding a potion. _

_"Well would you look here, Ben, the half-elf is looking at the Dias with his freak daughter."_

_Lisa stepped forward, but Dev gripped her arm and held her back. "They are just words."_

_"Whoa, Lisa is sticking up for the half-breed."_

_"Daddy." Cathy whimpered, hugging him tighter. _

_"It's okay, Cathy."_

_"Aww, its okay Cathy." Ben mimicked. "Hey, Jared, you know what? I think we should tell the mayor that Dev's little brat was touching the Dias."_

_"Leave her out of this, Ben." Dev growled. Cathy buried her face into his neck. _

_Jared took a swig of the potion, passing it on to the guy beside him that Dev remembered to be Kellen_

_"Oooh, it looks like the half-breed is getting testy." Ben laughed. He looked at Lisa. "Tell me, Lisa, what do you see in this freak anyway? I mean he is probably like hundreds of years old already."_

_Lisa scowled and Dev again restrained her. "Let's just go," he whispered. _

_Jared stepped in front of him as Dev moved towards the stairs. "Where are you going?"_

_Kellen crossed his arms, while Ben smirked. "Yeah, Dev, where are you going?"_

_"Daddy, I'm scared." Cathy whimpered_

_"It's going to be alright." Dev held her close_

_Ben smirked. "Are you sure about that?" _

Dev shook his head and flexed his hands, realizing he had been clenching them tightly. He could smell the smoke coming from the fires mixed with the smell of cooking food. His stomach growled and he made his way over to the fires.

The sky was dark; he must have been standing there for quite some time.

"Hey, hey! Commander! So you decided to join the rest of us?" Quill popped up in front of him, holding a potion. "We were getting a little worried about you out there. You never moved a muscle."

Dev's frowned and grabbed the potion from Quill's hands and dumped it to the ground. "Quill, I don't want to see another one of these in your hands. Whatever stores you have hidden in your pack, I want them gone before I have Garret search it. Understood?"  
Quill's face fell. "Yes, Sir."

Dev brushed past him and sat next to Garret staring blankly into the fire.

Garret glanced over at a sulky Quill then at Dev. "Remembering, Sir?"

"Yes, Garret." Dev answered.

"Want to talk about it?"

It was all behind him. There was nothing that could be discussed. Most of his men knew the basics of his past, but that was it. He needed them to be concern for their safety, the mission and the man, Kratos. That was the only thing he wanted them to be worried about. Not thinking about the stability of their commander.

"No." Dev closed his eyes. "No, I don't."

**Well, that is the chapter. I hope it was interesting. There was a lot of explaining there, but the next chapter should have a little more humor. **

**Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Reviews: **

**Gamer-Girl: You're welcome. That would make an interesting story, Richter's life afterwards, but I haven't played the game enough to be comfortable writing the characters. I have only gone through it three times. Maybe one day when I own ToS2 and have a chance to dig deeper into it. But I will think about it.**

**CBK: Thanks, glad you like it so much. I do try and make the oc's fit right in so they appear like they belong. I am happy it seems to work. And I love Dev too. **

**I am thinking of including Lloyd. The story is going to be quite long, I am going to try and include even the years when Kratos and Anna are running with Lloyd, to the point where they are on the cliff. I am not sure whether I will go beyond that point or not yet, though I am considering it. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Enjoy! **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 16:**

"Seth! Look! Look at the ocean!" Anna pointed at the massive expanse of water spread out before them. She had never seen so much water in her entire life. Lake Sinoa was nothing compare to this.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Seth murmured beside her and she nodded, not taking her eyes of the water.

After a long day and a half of hiking they had finally managed to reach the bridge. Anna suddenly felt dirty and was certain she stunk of sweat and Noishe. The smell of salt tingled her senses and she could taste it in her mouth as a breeze brushed over them.

Noishe had broken into a headlong run as soon as the water had come into view, heedless to Kratos' attempts to call him back. "Why can't he go into the water?" Anna asked curiously, noting Kratos' irritated expression.

Kratos glanced at her, but didn't answer. She scowled at him. "You are no fun you know that?"

"Yes. You have told me repeatedly." Kratos replied, still watching Noishe as the protozoan dashed along the shoreline near the bridge.

Seth wiped sweat from his forehead with his sleeve. "I think I can understand Noishe's reaction. It is very hot and he does have an extremely thick coat. He probably just wants to cool off."

Anna smiled. "That actually sounds like a wonderful idea! We should have a break near the bridge and go for a swim!" She danced up to Kratos excitedly. "What do you think?"

"I think we shouldn't." Kratos frowned at her. "Considering that we only have one set of clothing and we are already moving at a slow pace, we risk allowing Desians to draw closer."

"There is a big _if _in there, Kratos. We don't actually have proof that Desians are coming after us, so you can't use that as an excuse. As for the clothes, they will dry, it is so hot out right now. And mine are dirty anyway." Anna smiled up at him, but Kratos frowned and avoided her gaze. "Please, Kratos."

That got him to stop and stare at her. Anna smiled shyly, trying not to laugh at the surprise on both Seth's and Kratos' face. She knew it would get some type of reaction from him.

Anna kept her eyes on Kratos, watching his face. He was so hard to read. His eyes didn't show anything and she found herself wanting to look away. Even his face was blank, not a muscle twitching. He just…stared.

Anna was about to ask again, when Kratos sighed and looked away. "Do what you will."

Her mouth fell open and she blinked. "Seriously?"

"Yes." Kratos nodded. "If you wish to swim, you may."

Anna grinned. She couldn't believe it; she never thought Kratos would give in so easily. Then she frowned. "Wait, what's the catch?"

"Catch?" Kratos asked, glancing at her.

"Yeah, I mean, why are you being so nice about it? Why did you agree?" Anna brushed her damp hair out of her face.

"Anna, why do you always have to question everything Kratos does? Why is it so strange?" Seth exasperated, shaking his head.

"Because, Kratos never does something for no reason." Kratos raised an eyebrow at her and she looked at him pointedly. "I don't think you could simply do something nice for a person without gaining something in return."

"Anna, let it go." Seth frowned at her. "What is with you? Humans do things for each other. Kratos is a human. What is so strange about that?"

Kratos closed his eyes and Anna frowned, watching him curiously. "Right. Just wait, Seth. You will see what I mean."

"Anna?" Kratos asked, stopping.

"What?" she asked, looking at him expectantly. She knew it. He wanted something.

"I…" Kratos started and then his eyes shifted and narrowed.

Anna frowned. "What—Hey!" Water sprayed all over her back, causing her to shriek. She jumped away, turning to find out who sprayed her, when another spray got her in the face. The smell of wet fur lingered in the air and she glared at the saturated protozoan watching her. "Noishe!" she shouted and the protozoan barked and shook himself again, sending another spray of water from his thick coat. She wiped her face and shouted at him. "Stop it!"

Noishe barked again and took off back toward the water. Anna growled. _Why didn't Kratos stop him from doing that? Why did he—?_ Anna's covered her mouth, stifling a laugh as she noticed Kratos. His eyes were closed and water peppered his face dripping off his chin. His clothes had dark spots where the water had soaked it.

Seth smiled. "I can see why you don't like him near the water."

"Precisely." Kratos muttered, wiping his face. "I was hoping he would be satisfied with spraying Anna."

Anna glared at him. "I knew there was a catch," she muttered. "But you know what? I am going to enjoy a nice cool swim and you can sit here and boil in the sun."

She turned around, not waiting for a reply and headed for the water. She paused long enough to pull off her boots and socks, tossing them on the grass before tearing across the sand.

The hot grains burned her feet and she laughed, hurrying across it and splashing into the water next to the bridge. She gasped at the coldness of the water.

She immediately jumped back, shrieking. Then a pair of arms scooped her up. Her eyes widened and she screamed as they tossed her out into the water. She went under, the water surging over her head and she floundered, gasping for breath as she got to her feet.

Seth was laughing, knee deep in the water. "It is easier if you get wet all at once."

Anna glared. "Seth!" She charged him and before he could jump out of the way, she tackled him, sending them both under the water. Anna popped her head up, laughing as she pushed her head back and Seth sputtered to the surface. "You are right. It is easier."

Seth laughed and splashed her. "Man, this feels good. I didn't realize how hot I was until now."

"I know," Anna said leaned back into the water, half-floating. "I missed being able to swim."

Seth looked over his shoulder. "I am surprised Kratos can just stand there and watch. I would be dying."

Anna sat up and looked to see Kratos. "He is just trying to prove a point. He didn't want us to stop in the first place."

Seth frowned. "I don't think he is that demeaning, Anna. He probably just doesn't like water or something."

"Maybe you are right." She bit her lip. Maybe she was wrong in thinking he was a jerk. Perhaps he hadn't wanted to stop because he was afraid of water.

She shook her head. Men like Kratos couldn't possibly be afraid of water. He was a mercenary and he probably had been around water plenty of times.

"I don't think that is it," she said, treading water for a moment.

"What's it?" Seth asked, dunking his head under, pushing his hair out of his face.

"That he is afraid of water. I think he is just shy, or his ego is too large for him to get in the water." Anna said thoughtfully, watching him. Kratos then turned and walked onto the bridge, avoiding Noishe as the protozoan splashed in the shallow water near him.

"His ego, Anna?" Seth asked.

"Well, think about it. Can you see a man like Kratos taking off his shirt and jumping into some water?"

Seth laughed. "I am sure you are imagining it right now."

Anna spun on him. "Shut up. I am not." She splashed water at him, irritated.

Seth lifted his arms, blocking the water. "Alright, alright. I am sorry, I was just kidding."

"Well it isn't funny." Anna snapped at him. But even as she said it, she had to turn away from him to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Anyway, I think he needs to let loose and just enjoy himself. He is way too serious." Anna narrowed her eyes as she studied the mercenary on the bridge.

Seth shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Well then, why don't you just go up and ask him to go for a swim?"

Anna turned around and looked at Seth, surprise on her face. "You know what? I should."

Seth blinked as Anna stood up. "What? Anna, you know that it won't work. He is just going to ignore you and you are going to start another fight. Come on, let's just swim."

"I bet I can convince him." Anna grinned at Seth, whispering it. "I bet I can get Kratos to go in the water."

Seth sighed and grabbed her hand. "Anna seriously, you are just going to make him annoyed at you again."

Anna's grin widened and she winked, pulling her hand free. "You will see. Just watch."

Anna hurried through the water, splashing as she ran into the shallows and clambered up the beach to the bridge. Noishe stopped jumping, looking at her curiously.

"Hi, Kratos!" she came up right beside him. Kratos stepped to the side, avoiding the water dripping from her clothes.

"Anna." He nodded. "Are you finished?"

Anna shook her head, leaning down on the rail. It was quite a low rail. Too low for Kratos to lean on because of his height, but Anna was nearly the perfect height. "No, I just thought I would ask you to come and swim with us."

"I must decline." Kratos answered, watching Noishe snuffle through the water, chasing a fish.

Anna frowned. "Why not? Aren't you hot under this sun?"  
Kratos glanced at her. "Someone has to keep an eye on the surroundings. This bridge would make an ideal place for bandits to attack civilians."

"Oh." Anna looked around warily. "Have you seen any yet?"

"No."

Anna's face lit up. "Well then, you should come swim! You need a break."

"I would prefer not to take my sword into the water and I will not leave it untended on the beach. I appreciate the offer, though."

"If that is your biggest worry, I will stand watch for a little while. I can watch your sword and take care of any bandits that attack." Anna smiled up at him and Kratos looked at her skeptically.

"You wouldn't be able to lift the sword, much less wield it." Kratos scoffed and looked back at Noishe.

Anna scowled. "I bet I can. I am stronger than you think."

"Is that so?"

"Yes!" she straightened and moved around so that they were in the middle of the bridge, facing each other, with their backs to the rails. "Give me your sword. I will prove it."

Kratos stared at her for a moment and Anna could tell he was considering it. Then he shook his head. "No."

"If you say I won't be able to lift it, what harm could I possibly do?"

"Anna, I suggest you go back to your swim." Kratos moved to turn around, but Anna reached out and grabbed the hilt of his sword, attempting to lift it out.

In a flash, Kratos' hand covered hers, preventing her to pull the sword out. "Anna," he warned.

"Come on. Just for a moment. Please! If I can lift it you have to come and swim. But if I can't I will leave you alone. I promise." she begged, trying to ignore the fact that his hand could easily pull hers off if the hilt if he wanted to.

Kratos stared at her and then sighed and lifted her hand off the hilt. In a fluid motion he pulled the sword from its sheath. Anna's eyes widened at the beautiful blade, the fiery color reflecting off Kratos' face. "Fine," he said. He flipped the blade, so it was pointing downward and held it out to her.

Anna hesitated, looking up at him and then back at the blade. She reached out for it slowly, taking the hilt in her hand. The moment Kratos let go, the blade pulled her arms down and dropped to bridge planks. Her eyes widened again. It was heavy.

She looked up guiltily and she saw him smirk. She frowned and struggled to lift it and Kratos shook his head. "Satisfied?"

Anna narrowed her eyes. She was not going to give up that easily. She looked up at him with a scowl. "Yes."

"Good." Kratos reached out to take the sword when Anna's eyes widened.

"Wait! Where's Seth?!" she pointed behind Kratos.

Kratos turned around quickly and Anna acted. She dropped the sword, letting it clatter onto the planks. By then Kratos was turning back around, a scowl on his face, but Anna was already moving. She jumped up and tackled Kratos' back, wrapping her legs around his waist, her hands covering his eyes.

"Anna." He growled and his hands went up to hers, prying them loose. But Anna leaned all the way forward and grabbed onto the rail, pulling.

At first Kratos didn't budge and she could hear Seth's surprised shout. But she pulled even harder and leaned all the way forward and she felt Kratos lose his balance.

Anna squealed as they began to fall off the bridge. Noishe barked and jumped out of the way as Kratos and Anna toppled into the water. As soon as Anna struck the water, she released Kratos and felt the water rush over her head. She pushed off the sand and broke the surface, pushing her wet hair from her face she looked for her victim.

Anna put a hand to her mouth as the giggles broke through. Kratos was struggling to stand in the water as he coughed. His hair hung down in front of his face, soaked and completely obscuring both his eyes. His clothes were drenched and all she could tell from his expression was the thin, hard line of his mouth.

Kratos whipped his head toward Anna and everything fell silent. The quick movement revealed some of his face and though his expression was terrifying, she couldn't help but start to laugh at his appearance again.

Seth and Kratos stood unmoving in the water; even Noishe was staring motionlessly at Anna and Kratos. Anna however was laughing, practically falling back into the water. "That was fun. I didn't think I would be able to knock you over."

Kratos glared at her. "That was extremely childish, Anna."

Anna smirked. "You are just sour because you are wet and I outsmarted you. Go on and tell me that it doesn't feel good to be cooled off."

Kratos shook his head irritably and waded towards the beach when Anna scowled and splashed him. Kratos froze and looked at her. She cocked her head. "What?"

"Stop it, Anna."

"Splash me back." She dared him. Kratos stared at her and she spread her arms. "Come on. Splash me back."

"No." Kratos growled and turned his back on her again, when she splashed him again. "Anna." He warned turning around and glaring at her.

"It wasn't me!" She held her hands up, though she smiled. "Honest."

"Get out. We are leaving."

Anna opened her mouth to argue, when Noishe came flying past her and landed directly in front of Kratos, showering him with more water before pouncing away, barking.

Anna laughed.

Noishe barked and bounced back, water spraying in every direction, circling Kratos. Kratos splashed water into Noishe's face causing the protozoan to wheel and dart towards Seth, who shouted as Noishe bowled him over.

Anna smiled. "I guess he doesn't want to leave either."

Kratos glared at her, but she saw a smile on his mouth. "It appears that way. In any case, I am getting out."

This time, Anna didn't splash him. He had smiled. It made her feel…she wasn't sure. Happy, maybe. Though he hadn't admitted it, Kratos had even a small amount of fun at that moment with his protozoan friend. That was good enough for her.

Anna watched as Kratos stood on the beach, squeezing water from his shirt and hair. She smiled and then something splashed and a shimmering caught her eye beneath the bridge, something beneath the water. She looked at it, frowning.

Seth hollered as he wrestled with the huge protozoan in the water, but Anna ignored it. It looked like something glass. Like a bottle.

She waded her way over to the bridge and ducked under the water, grabbing the bottle. Pulling her head up, she rubbed the water from her eyes and studied the glass object.

It was just a bottle. She frowned, turning it over when she heard a splash on the opposite side of the bridge. She froze, but nothing else happened. Noishe let out a howl and Seth begged for mercy, laughing. Anna frowned and then looked at the bottle again, when she noticed a small string tied around the neck.

She lifted the string and it pulled out of the water and moved towards the opposite beach a couple feet away. The inlet on this side of the bridge was much shallower and Anna easily waded across, following the string. There were large boulders strewn near the beach, where they had crumbled from the mountain side and the sand was a little rockier. A small cave opened up into the side of the mountain, water flowing out in a steady stream down into the inlet. Anna shivered when she felt the cool water current as she followed the string. The string was tied to a peg in the ground. She stopped short of the beach and her eyes widened.

She was so stupid! She whirled around when a shadow leapt out from behind a boulder and splashed into the water beside her. She screamed and tripped as she tried to run, falling beneath the water.

Her scream was cut off as water filled her mouth and she pushed herself up, coughing and spitting the water out of her mouth when a pair of hands grabbed her and a gruff voice yelled. "Drop your sword!"

Anna turned her head to where Kratos was standing on the bridge, sword in hand. Then a hand grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, bearing her neck. Something cold pressed against her throat and her eyes widened fearfully. "I said drop it! Or I slit her throat!"

Anna heard Noishe growling and she saw Seth standing, frozen in the corner of her eye. Kratos still held his sword ready, his face blank. "Drop it!" the man yelled right next to her ear again and Anna winced.

He wasn't going to drop it. Anna stared at Kratos who was still unmoving. He was considering his moves for after they slit her throat. How quickly he could kill them and get the exsphere from her dead body. He wouldn't have the guilt of killing her himself. He could tell himself he had tried everything he could. He was going to let her die.

She felt the tears in her eyes and fear building in her chest. She closed her eyes, feeling the blade press tighter against her skin. She didn't want to die. Not like this. Not like…

"Don't hurt her." Kratos voice called out and her eyes snapped open and locked onto his face. The sword fell from his hand and landed with a clang and thud onto the bridge. His eyes met hers and her mouth fell open. "Don't hurt her." He repeated.

The man laughed. "I can't promise you that." She felt a hand caress her cheek and she stiffened and the man laughed. "Now, I want that sword and any other valuables you have on you, otherwise, I kill the girl."

Kratos nodded. "Fine, but once you have it, you release her." Anna thought she could hear something strange in Kratos' voice. Fear? Was he afraid? But she couldn't focus on it as the man pulled her head further back and placed his head next to hers.

"I don't think so." The man growled. "We are taking her with us. Gabe, go grab the sword."

Another man appeared in Anna's vision, walking onto the bridge, but Kratos stepped forward and the man stopped. "I wouldn't try it. The sword for the girl." Kratos demanded threateningly.

Gabe looked anxiously at the man holding Anna's hair and Anna heard him scowl. "Leave it, Gabe. We will take the girl. She will bring us both entertainment and money." He laughed.

Kratos stepped forward, but the man tugged Anna back and snarled. "Stay back or she dies!"

Anna's eyes widened as Kratos hesitated and she felt herself being dragged back through the water.

"Kratos!" she screamed.

--

_Ben grabbed Lisa's arm, tugging her towards him. "Come on, you don't need dirt like him."_

_"Get your hands off me!" Lisa shouted and punched Ben across the face, pulling away from him as he staggered back. _

_Jared leapt at her, pinning her arms. "Why you dirty half-elf lover? You will pay for that."_

_"Lisa!" Dev called, but even as her name left his mouth, Ben had stepped forward again, this time with a knife in his hand._

_"You filthy little wench." Ben hissed, brandishing the knife at her. "You will pay for that."_

_Dev froze the shortest moment. "Lisa!" he placed Cathy on the ground and ran towards Ben, when something large shoved him to the side. Dev hit the ground hard, the breath knocked out of him. He looked up to see Kellen standing over him, smirking. _

_Dev snarled and leapt to his feet. He was faster than humans and Kellen's eyes widened as Dev went to dart around him. At the last second Kellen lunges at him and bears him to the ground. Dev kicks and punches, trying to get out from under the heavy man. _

_Dev can hear Cathy crying. "Mommy! Daddy!" _

_Lisa is screaming for Dev, calling him. Ben and Jared swear and shout at her to shut up. _

_Dev struggles, but Kellen has him pinned to the ground, laughing at him. "What are you going to do, half-elf?"_

_Dev growls. "Let her go!"_

_"Dev!" Lisa screams again and Ben laughs. Dev struggles again when suddenly Lisa's cries disappear. _

_"Lisa!" Dev calls out and then he hears swearing and Kellen lets him go and takes of running.. Dev scrambles to his feet. Ben and Jared are gone._

_Then his eyes fall on Lisa's motionless body lying on the ground, the knife protruding from her back. _

_Dev can still hear Cathy's cries, but he keeps staring at Lisa. His feet feel like lead as he stumbles over to her and kneels beside her. She wasn't breathing and her eyes stared out at nothing. She was dead._

_Dev shook his head. No…she couldn't be…_

_So many thoughts flooded his head. He should have run back to Cathy and rushed into the city, shouting for help. He should run to the mayor and told him what happened. But even as the thoughts came to him, he couldn't move. He couldn't do anything._

_Cathy kept crying. Just standing there and Dev didn't move from Lisa's side. His hand had settled on her cheek. He could feel the warmth fading from her skin as he knelt there. She was dead. _

_Then he heard the voices. Ben's voice. His head snapped up and people were staring at him and Lisa with wide eyes._

_"He killed her! We saw it! She was trying to leave him and he stabbed her in the back!" _

_Dev's face twisted, filling with anger. "You bastard!" Dev screamed, rising to his feet. "You bloody bastard!" His hands clenched as he stood._

_Ben backed away fearfully. Dev was going to kill him. But before Dev could even take a step, men swarmed at him and grabbed his arms, forcing him to his knees. _

_Dev could hear Ben's shouts. "See?! This is why half-elves should be killed. They are dangerous! _

_Rope bound his hands and Dev couldn't even struggle as they half dragged, half carried him towards the steps. _

_"Daddy!" Cathy screamed and Dev, turned his head, watching as Cathy started to run to him. _

_"Cathy!" he shouted back, struggled desperately. His little girl! He had to get to his little girl!" _

_A man stepped forward and stopped Cathy. "It's alright. He is not going to hurt you."_

_"No! No! Daddy!" Cathy screamed. _

_"No!" Her arms reached out to him._

_"No!"_

"No!"

Dev jerked up. His eyes widened and he looked around quickly. His breathing slowed and he closed his eyes, covering his face with his hands.

"Sir! Are you alright?" Garret whispered.

Dev looked up and found Garret's shadowed face beside him. Dev breathed deeply for a moment and then nodded. "I'm fine."

"A bad dream, Sir?" Garret asked quietly. Nobody else stirred.

Dev shook his head. "More like a bad memory." He felt the night air cooling the sweat on his forehead.

"Want to talk about it?" Garret offered after a moment.

"No, I don't." Dev snapped and Garret flinched. He sighed. "I am fine."

"Hmmm." Garret looked away.

--

"Soooo, Garret," Kris slipped her hand around his arm, linking them. "What is our story going to be? Married couple? Engaged?"

Garret closed his eyes. "I was thinking siblings."

Kris frowned. "Well that is not fun. Then I can't pretend to fuss over you."

"Exactly."

Dev smiled. "Kris, go with his plan. It would be extremely strange for a young married couple to be wandering this far out." He glanced at Garret. "Besides, Garret isn't nearly as good at acting as you are."

Kris pouted and then grinned. "Fine. But as your sister I get to embarrass you."

"Dev, seriously, can we exchange."

"Just focus on getting information you two. Trey, let's go."

"Yes, Sir. Have fun Kris!" She winked as she trailed after Dev.

Dev decided that they should enter the village at different times, Dev and Trey go first, and then Kris and Garret come after. It would be less suspicious and draw less attention to them.

Trey yawned. "So, what's our story? I mean we can't use the same one."

Dev glanced at her. "We are not pretending to be a couple."

The woman looked away and shrugged. "I wasn't thinking of that." But even as she said it, Dev could tell that she was hoping.

He shook his head. "You hired me to protect you as you travel."

She blinked. "That's it? A bodyguard?"

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" Dev asked, meeting her eye.

"No, Sir," she muttered.

Dev nodded. They had reached the road leading up to Hima. He stopped before starting up the narrow trail and turned to face her. "I want to make one thing clear, Trey. Our main focus here is to find out the location of A012 and Kratos. If you and Kris want to play pretend, you can go and meet up with Cal and Quill. I don't have time for this. I was giving you this chance to get some more experience, but if you just want to fool around, tell me now."

Trey's eyes narrowed. "I understand, Commander. I will focus on the mission."

"Good. Now, since I am your hired sword, you will be responsible for asking the majority of the questions."

Trey blinked in surprise. "But I—"

"I will be there if you need help." Dev reassured her. "Kris was told the same thing. In a small town like this, gossip will travel easy."

Dev waited and Trey slowly nodded. He smiled. "You will do fine. Let's go."

Hima was bustling when they reached the entrance. People were gathered in large groups outside the buildings, talking in excited tones. Dev frowned and glanced at Trey who shrugged and moved ahead of him.

They made their way towards the inn.

"I told you! She is leaving Palmacosta within a week! Heading to the Village of Oracles. I heard it from directly from the peddlers that came from Hakonesia Peak a few days back. Of course they said a two weeks, but it took me a few days to—"

Trey nudged Dev as they moved away from the man. "Hear that? The next Oracle is going to be conveyed soon. Hope this one makes it. Didn't last Chosen die?"

Dev nodded absently. "Renegades sank the ship that was taking her to Palmacosta and to the second seal. Bastards killed any that tried to escape."

Trey frowned. "That was the fourth Chosen from Sylvarant that they have killed. In Tethe'alla only three died before they reached the Tower of Salvation—"

Dev covered her mouth. "Trey, watch what you say." He hissed.

"Sorry."

"Why don't we head to the shops? They most likely would have stopped there for supplies." Dev waved at the merchant stalls. "I will look at the swords as you talk."

Trey nodded quietly, still embarrassed. Dev sighed and shook his head, following her. Trey pointed to the sword rack. "Is this what you were looking for?"

Dev grunted. "Possibly." He fingered one of the sword hilts, eyeing the store owners. It was a man and woman, somewhere in their thirties he guessed. The man glanced at him with curiosity, but the woman was already fussing over Trey.

"My, my. Now aren't you a pretty young couple. You must be pretty brave traveling all this way—"

"We are not together." Trey smiled. "I hired him to bring me here. But he wanted a new sword so we decided to take a look."

"A new sword? Well then…" the woman looked over at the man. "My Herald here will find the perfect weapon for your swordsman. Won't you dear?"

"Agnes, what did I tell you about interfering with my sales?" Herald muttered, stepping over to Dev. "Women. They think they know how to wield a blade."

Dev glanced at Trey and saw her scowling at the man's back and smiled. "I know what you mean. Do you come across a lot of them?"

Herald laughed. "More than I care to. Most of them have hired men like yourself protecting them, though."

"I see." Dev nodded. He eyed a blade, listening to Trey.

"So you get many people coming up here?"

Agnes smiled. "Oh, plenty of people honey. Many come on those pilgrimages and such. Not so good for business. They just like to sightsee and leave again. No, its mercenaries like your friend there that gives us the most business, though with the state of the road, we see less and less of them coming up here."

"Now this here is a keen double-edge bastard sword. Good weight, perfect for your height." Herald held out a sword and Dev, pretended to studied it.

"I prefer something a little lighter." He muttered, glancing at the rack, trying to listen in to Trey again.

"—there was this one couple. Cutest things, though just like you they denied it." Agnes laughed. "Right, Herald?"

Herald turned and shook his head. "What are you babbling about Agnes?"

"That man that bought a sword from you a few days ago and that cute little girl that was looking for him. She acted if she wasn't very close to him, but I can sense these things. Those two were made for each other."

"Sure you can, dear." Herald shook his head.

Dev stepped over, curious. "Another mercenary? What did he look like? Perhaps I know him."

Herald frowned and scratched his chin. "I wouldn't count on it. Not the friendliest of characters. Polite, but not overly chatty."

Agnes hit his arm. "Oh come on now. That man was one of the nicest men I have met yet. Nothing against you though, honey." She smiled at Dev and he smiled back. "He was quiet, but he was definitely good-looking. Tall and muscular." She winked at Trey.

Herald sighed and shook his head. "You consider every man that comes by here good-looking, except me."

Agnes scowled at him. "I do not. It was just so hard not to notice him, especially with that auburn hair."

Trey and Dev both looked at each other. The hair-color. It was a possibly and but it also could be coincidence. Trey was about to open her mouth, but Dev reached into his pocket and fingered the gald. "You know, I may come back later and take another look at these swords. We still have other supplies to pick up and I want to be sure I have enough."

Herald frowned, but Agnes smiled. "Of course, honey. We will be expecting you later then. Enjoy yourself darlings."

Trey waved and smiled back as Dev move away from the stall. "Was the description similar?" he asked when they passed another stall, glancing at the wares.

"I suppose. The hair was, but tall and good-looking could fall under any category."

Dev frowned. "Even if it is him and A012 that only tells us that they were here. By the way they were talking, they didn't stick around."

Trey bit her lip. "But where could they go? This area is all mountains."

Dev shrugged, he would need to study the map again. Just then he heard his name being shouted and he looked up. Kris and Trey were jogging towards him. Kris had a triumphant look on her face. "Guess what we heard?!"

Garret rolled his eyes. "We talked to the innkeeper and learned that a man and huge dog-like creature came running in here a few nights back. The man had been bitten by one of those side-winder snakes. The next morning another man with a girl came in, made quite the entrance apparently and asked about the man, said they were friends."

"Another man?" Trey asked confused. "And a dog? Where do they fit in?"

Kris shook her head. "Couldn't be a dog. The animal was carrying the man."

Garret frowned. "The species isn't relevant. Perhaps he had another friend as well, that helped in with the Ranch breakouts."

"I find that highly unlikely." Dev cut in. "From the way Kvar spoke, Kratos acted alone. This other man must have been a survivor from Luin."

"But where did they disappear to? Do you think the town is hiding them?" Trey asked, keeping her voice lowered.

Kris smiled. "Unfortunately, they are not. That would have made things easier in my opinion."

Dev looked at her curiously. "You know where they have gone?"

Kris nodded and Garret sighed. "They are heading back to Asgard."

**And there we have it. Another completed chapter. Humor and suspense. Hope it is enjoyable.**

**Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Reviews: **

**Gamer-Girl: The wait is over. Here is the next chapter for you. **

**CBK: Heh, thank you. Your comments are greatly appreciated and motivating. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 17:**

"Kratos!" Anna screamed, legs thrashing in the water as she was dragged back by the bandit.

For a moment, Kratos did not know what to do. The knife at Anna's throat was painfully clear that any movement on his part would bring her death.

Secondly, allowing her to die was not an option. He didn't understand why exactly, just knew that it wasn't.

Water dripped from his hair as it hung in wet strands in front of his face. To his right, Seth stood frozen in the water, his eyes wide as he stared at Anna. Noishe stood stock-still halfway between Seth and the bridge; the protozoan's hackles were raised and his body tense. Noishe's eyes were on Kratos, not Anna.

"Kratos!" Anna screamed again and he met her eyes for the barest second. The fear and desperation in them caused his mind to jolt. It was all it took.

He whistled sharply and then vaulted over the side of the bridge. Noishe was a blur, water spraying as he rushed through the water and lunged at the second bandit. The man screamed as the protozoan's teeth clamped on to his arm.

Kratos landed in the water and lunged towards the man, faster than any human should have. The bandit's eyes widen for a moment and but he hauled Anna to the side and dodged away from Kratos.

Kratos spun around to face him, but stopped when Anna gasped and cried out in pain.

"Anna!" Seth called, finally snapping out of his stupor and clambering up onto the shore to where Noishe had pinned the second bandit. The man was screaming and Kratos could hear the snarls from Noishe.

Blood dripped from the knife in the bandit's hand and a long gash ran long her shoulder and upper arm. The bandit repositioned the knife against her throat hastily. "I told you," he hissed, circling and pulling her with him. Kratos kept a few feet between them, his eyes never leaving the knife. "Next one won't be an accident."

"Kratos, please," Anna whimpered.

"Shut up!" The bandit yelled at her. Kratos used the distraction to step forward carefully. He could feel the weak pull of the current. They had ended up in the middle of the inlet, the cave to Kratos' left, the bridge to his right. He could hear the flow of water rushing out of the cave, clearly and the groan of the echo.

The bandit glanced quickly to where his partner was and his mouth fell open. "Get that thing off Greg! Now!" His friend had stopped screaming.

Kratos didn't move and the bandit looked around helplessly. Kratos knew the man was getting desperate. Anna was his key to freedom.

Anna stared at Kratos, her eyes wide. The fear he hadn't seen since he had taken her from the ranch had returned. For some reason he couldn't bear to see her suffering like that.

"Kratos," she whispered. He stepped forward again.

Suddenly the bandit yelped and jumped. Kratos froze, watching as the knife pressed against Anna's throat, a thin line of red mixing with the water on her neck and leaked down her skin.

"What touched me?!" the bandit stared at the water, moving from where he stood.

Kratos saw Anna flinch suddenly and her eyes darted down to the water a moment after. He saw a flicker of color and then it was gone.

The bandit saw it too and his eyes widened. He hauled Anna to her feet. "This isn't worth it! I am out of here!"

"I won't let you take her." Kratos stepped forward again.

The bandit stared at him and then down at the water. "Fine! Take her!" He shoved Anna forward. She stumbled and cried out. Kratos rushed forward and caught her. She was shivering and she gripped his shirt tightly. He pulled her close, turning his attention to the water, watching for movement. His sword still lay abandoned on the bridge.

The bandit was already splashing towards the shore, stumbling through the water as he attempted to run. He reached the shore, scrambling out and turned back to face them. He glanced at his dead companion, at the blood on Noishe's muzzle. The protozoan snarled and advanced on him.

Fear spread across the bandit's face and anger. He pulled out a sword that was hanging from his waist, brandishing both it and the knife. Noishe halted and barked at him.

The bandit scowled and yelled at Kratos. "Your monster killed my buddy!"

Kratos stared blankly at him, holding Anna close. Now that he had her, he wasn't going to let her anything happen to her. He watched as the man looked back at his dead comrade.

Then suddenly the he spun and threw the knife towards Anna's exposed back.

"No!" Kratos shoved her away from him, his eyes widening as he grunted. Seth shouted and ran onto the bridge towards them.

Then a scream rang out.

Kratos gritted his teeth and look up to see the bandit scrabbling at the beach. Sand flew in all directions as the bandits dug at the soft ground, trying to get a grip. A thick, red tentacle was latched around his leg, slowly pulling him toward the water. Kratos saw the grayish shell of the monster peering out of the water near the cave, large bulbous eyes blinking.

The bandit screamed in horror, struggling violently, thrashing in the water until he was pulled under, back towards the cave, his screams turning to gurgles.

"Anna!" Seth shouted and Kratos turned just as Anna shrieked and collapsed into the water.

Fish-like creatures swarmed around her, lured by the scent of blood. Kratos rushed towards her and picked her up out of the water. Pain flashed through his arm, but he ignored it, aware that the fish were now biting at his legs. He could feel tiny teeth cutting into the skin.

Moving quickly through the water, he hoisted Anna up towards the bridge. "Grab it," he growled.

Anna was clutched the railing and Seth grabbed her, helping to pull her over. Kratos didn't wait and jumped up, grabbing the bridge and hauled himself up. The fish jumped after him, plopping back into the water.

Kratos winced as he lifted himself over the railing and landed on the bridge. Seth managed to pull Anna over, the girl plopping onto the wood with a slap of wet clothes.

"Anna! Are you okay? Oh Martel, are you alright?" Seth kneeled beside her, staring at her wound.

"She's fine." Kratos growled, bending to retrieve his sword and sheathed.

Seth snapped his head around. "How can you say that? Look at her arm, she's—" he stopped dead wide-eyed as he stared at Kratos. Anna was staring at him pale-faced, eyes riveted on the knife.

Kratos hissed as he gripped the hilt of the knife that was buried just below his left shoulder and started pulling it out.

The pain caused him to catch his breath and he closed his eyes as it slid the rest of the way out. He sighed heavily, dropping the blade on the bridge with a clatter.

Blood began flowing freely from the wound. Seth started to his feet. "Kratos, your—"

Kratos lifted his hand, covering the wound and slowly chanted, breathing heavily. It was a burning pain and fought to concentrate on the spell. Green light emitted from his fingers, the mana swirling out and slipping into the skin around the wound, weaving like stitching. The wound closed over, leaving nothing but the fresh blood and the rip in his shirt and a thin silver scar.

Seth's mouth closed slowly and he stared at Kratos. Kratos turned to Anna, who hadn't moved. He knelt down, chanting again as he held his hand over her shoulder, sliding over the entire gash, watching as the skin repaired itself.

"Thank you," she whispered, looking down. Kratos didn't answer, but rose and walked off the bridge, back to where they had dropped their belongings on the beach. Neither Seth nor Anna said anything when he came back. Kratos handed them their stuff. "We are leaving."

Anna bit her lip and looked up at him. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt—"

Kratos reached over and grabbed her arm. "Then what did you mean to happen?" he snapped at her.

Noishe jumped out of the way, growling. Anna flinched and shook her head. "N-nothing. I was just—"

"You walked right into that trap, Anna; even after I explicitly warned you about bandits in the area. Or did you think it was another game?" Kratos asked harshly, he wasn't sure why he was so angry about what happened.

Anna's face went from shocked to enraged. "I did not! Don't accuse me of acting like a child, Kratos!" she shouted at him.

"Taking my sword and pushing me into the water was behaving like a child." Kratos growled.

Anna's head dropped. "Th-that was..."

Kratos shook his head. "Your actions nearly got you killed. I hope you realized that." His tone softened and he sighed. "Have you at least learned from your mistake?"

Anna's expression instantly transformed and she grinned. "Of course. Never pick up shiny things that have strings attached to them and follow the strings. Am I right?"

Kratos glared at her. "It isn't a joke, Anna. Don't get yourself killed."

"Do you think I intended to become a hostage?" Anna glared back at him. "Do you think I wanted you to get a knife in your shoulder?" She looked down, frustration on her face. "Why did you do that? Why did you push me out of the way?"

Kratos stared at her and then shook his head. "We are wasting time." He glanced at Seth, who was watching him quietly. Kratos met his gaze and Seth quickly dropped it. Kratos frowned. It was obvious he was bothered by the healing spell Kratos had used. He probably believed he was a half-elf or something, like Anna had.

Anna crossed her arms and turned away from Kratos, furious. Kratos found Noishe at his side suddenly, nuzzling him affectionately with his stained muzzle. Kratos rubbed his head absently as they started to walk. Things were going to become much more complicated.

--

"They aren't going to Asgard." Dev shoved the map he had been looking at into Cal's hands and hurried past him, heading to his pack.

Kris looked at him angrily. "Are you saying we lied?"

"No. I am saying that logically, they wouldn't head back to Asgard." Dev grabbed his pack, checking its contents. He was short of food, he would need to have get some more from Garret afterwards.

Kris slid up next to him. "Would you like to explain to the rest of us dimwits?"

Cal snorted and rolled his eyes and Trey smiled. Dev sighed. "Unless they detoured and traveled alongside the southern mountain range, they would have intercepted our scouts on our way here." Dev shouldered the pack and brushed past the girls, moving back to the cold campfire. "However, even if they did manage to sneak past us, they would still be risking the possibility that more of us are searching out Asgard and the Hakonesia Peak."

Trey frowned. "But Commander, you said that there wasn't anywhere else for them to go in this area. It's all mountains."

"No it's not!" Quill poked his head up next to Trey. Garret jolted and Quill smiled. "Didn't any of you study the geography of the world like you were supposed to? Dev said it was necessary knowledge."

Dev smirked and grabbed his helmet, pulling his hood over his hair, tucking it beneath the fabric. "I think they had better things to do Quill. Perhaps you should educate them."

Cal growled. "It was only necessary if you were training to be a scout or a runner like the twerp here."

Dev closed his eyes. "That may be so, but I did give instructions for the rest of the squad to review it as well. Did I not?"

Garret, rubbed the back of his head. "Anyway, what were you talking about Quill?" Dev smiled, knowing Garret was just as guilty as the others.

Quill's chest seemed to puff up with all the attention he was suddenly receiving. His eyes slid half shut and he rolled his head. "Well, the Hima Range does spread down effectively dividing the upper continent. However…" he held up a finger, striding around. Kris rolled her eyes and Cal looked as if he wanted to strangle the little guy. "Should you travel a few miles northwest of Hima and then back southwest, you will locate an old road that cuts through the mountains. It hasn't been used for the past couple of years, ever since the fishing port in Izoold has expanded and is being used as a connection between Palmacosta and the southern continent, which I might add—"

"Thank you, Quill, but the economy of Izoold is not important at the moment." Dev patted him on the shoulder. Quill's face turned red and he ducked his head.

"I see. It does make more sense for them to head that way. Though I must say, I am surprise they would know about it." Garret frowned. "Quill did say that it has been pretty much abandoned."

"Kratos would know of it. If he is indeed linked with Cruxis, I have a feeling he has an advantage in knowledge." Dev answered. He didn't like the idea of having that sort of opponent.

In any case, if they had in fact said they were heading back to Asgard, but were actually traveling west, like he believed, it meant that Kratos knew they were coming after them. Or at least suspected.

"So, this guy knows his way around Sylvarant. Perfect." Cal grumbled, shoving the map at Quill. "Figure out their next destination twerp."

Quill smiled at him. "Isn't it obvious? They are going to Izoold."

Kris cracked her knuckles causing Quill to wince and Garret to glance at her nervously. "Great! So if we catch up to them, we can corner them along the ocean. Kill the two men, take the girl and head back to the base."

"You make it sound so simple, woman." Cal stared down at her. "You forget that they have a couple days head start on us and a Cruxian protecting them."

Dev frowned. "Cal's right. We can't rush this." He turned, glancing back at the other men packing their bags. "The men have had a day's rest, so we should be able to make good time if we head out now. Cal, get them together."

"Yes, Sir." Cal nodded and headed past him. "Alright men, get your stuff in order! We are heading out!"

"Kris and Trey, good work earlier in Hima."

The women smiled, "Thanks, Commander." The chimed together and Garret rolled his eyes.

Dev shook his head. "Go get your stuff together." He turned to Quill. "It seems you know where the road is; do you think you will be able to lead us?"

"Of course. I won't let you down!" Quill's face beamed and Dev smiled at him. The little guy was always trying to prove himself, Dev just hoped it wouldn't affect his ego too much.

"Alright then. Go get ready."

Quill was gone, in a flash, most likely to go brag to Cal about his new responsibility.

"Dev, shouldn't you wait a bit first. You should get some sleep." Garret looked at him with concern.

"I am fine, Garret."

"Dev, you haven't had a decent night's sleep since we started this mission. Maybe even before. You are always stirring in your sleep." Garret followed Dev as they made their way through the men.

"Just dreams, Garrets." Dev reassured him, though his voice was terse. Garret was right. Deep sleep was rarely granted to him. The memory of Lisa's death was something that had never left him alone and weighed on his mind day and night.

"Dev, are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Garret asked quietly.

Dev glanced at him. "There is nothing to talk about, Garret. I want to make that clear. Don't bother worrying about me. I am fine. It's all in the past now."

Garret's mouth tightened and Dev looked away. Even after all these years, Dev still never could tell him the truth.

_Dev stared at the dirt floor. Light filtered through the small barred window in the door of his cell, making a small square patch at his feet. _

_Tear streaks stained his face, smeared with dirt and blood. His left eye was swollen shut and the cut on his lip had finally healed over with dried blood. _

_He didn't try to move, his body ached from the kicks and punches. Bruises were probably forming already, but he hadn't bothered to check. Why did it matter?_

_Dev's face scrunched up and his mouth trembled. Lisa was dead. He couldn't rid the image of her broken body from his mind. His hands dug into his arms as he hugged himself. _

_And Cathy._

_His teeth clenched angrily as a tear slipped from his eye. Why hadn't he gone to her? Why hadn't he tried to harder to get back to her? Now she was gone. They wouldn't tell him where she was. He didn't know what they would do to her. She was his daughter and shared his elven blood, but only a quarter. _

_Dev's body shook as he thought of his little girl, of his wife._

_He wanted to kill them, those three men who murdered Lisa, who stole his little girl. He would kill them, make them pay. He would stab them in the back as Ben stabbed Lisa._

_But he couldn't. He would die before he would be able to lay a finger on them. He would die tomorrow at noon. _

_He lowered his head. And they would watch him as they hanged him. He knew they would be. And he would be helpless._

_A thumping woke him. Dev's eyes burned as he tried to open them. His left eye was still swollen. He looked groggily up at the door. He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep. _

_Dev stared at the window, shadows rushing past, back and forth. Muffled voices filtered in. _

_"You sure he is in here?" _

_"Positive. Heard it from the guards."_

_"Get the keys off the body. I will keep watch. Hurry up man."_

_The jingling of keys cut off the voices and the clack as the lock came undone. The door swung open and Dev's eyes instantly shut as the light hit them. _

_"Damn, they sure let you have it, didn't they?" a male voice said sadly. _

_"Who are you?" Dev whispered, squinting. The person was tall and fairly lanky. _

_The man walked over to him, kneel down. "Name's Garret. Come on, we have to get you out of here."_

_Dev then realized the man was dressed in armor. "You're a Desian." His said in shock. _

_"And you are a half-elf. Now if you don't want to be killed we better get moving." Garret smiled and lifted Dev's arm around his shoulder, helping him up. "You are lucky we heard about you. We were going to burn this place to the ground."_

_Dev stumbled as they hurried through the door and down a hall. Dev's vision blurred. "What are you doing here?" he felt disorientated. It didn't feel real to him. _

_"We were running a raid on the city. Getting a few prisoners for our ranches. Just happened to learn that there was a half-elf in the jail. Apparently they are blaming you for the raid."_

_Dev didn't know what to say. None of it seemed to be really happening. Everything was happening so fast. "Where are you taking me?" _

_"To the Ranch."_

**To be continued.**

**I am leaving it there for the moment. It will be continued in the next chapter. I am splitting it because it would get too long. Though I will give you a two sneak peeks. **

_-"Kratos?" Anna looked at her hands awkwardly, not being able to look at his face. _

"_What?" he answered, his tone gruff. _

_Anna bit her lip. "Are you doing this for the exsphere, or for me?"_

_Kratos froze and Anna saw the hesitation in his eyes. _

_-"I hope you don't mind coming along. I need to check on the prisoners, but I can't leave you alone."_

_Dev shook his head. "No, it's fine."_

_Garret nodded and they headed for the huddled forms. Then he froze as he heard a familiar voice. Then he saw him. _

"_Ben."_


	18. Chapter 18

**Reviews:**

**Gamer Girl: Thanks, and I don't mind. My updates may be a little slower as well now. **

**Thank you everyone! Enjoy! **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 18: **

"So, you can use magic?" Seth asked. Anna looked up at Kratos. Until now they had been walking in silence for nearly half the day, or what was left of it.

"Yes. I most likely have some elven ancestry, which allows me to perform spells, though I am human." Kratos answered.

Seth frowned. "I see. And you knew about this, Anna?" he glanced at her.

Anna ducked her head a little. "Well, I knew he could use magic, but I didn't know why. I use to think he was a half-elf."

Noishe snuffed and growled at Anna. Anna scowled at the protozoan. "I hate it when he does that."

Kratos sighed. "He is just letting you know his opinion. He can't very well talk."

Anna narrowed her eyes at him. "But he doesn't have to be so rude about it, with all that growling and snarling."

"Umm…you guys are talking about Noishe right?" Seth asked confused.

Anna smiled at him. "Of course not." Kratos and Seth looked at her curiously. "We are talking about Kratos!"

Both men sighed. Kratos shook his head and looked away. "Anna, let's not begin this again."

"What? No denial?" Anna teased. She smiled at him, watching his face. She was glad that he was no longer mad at her. She had felt horrible about what happened. She had been stupid and childish, just like he had said.

Kratos ignored her previous comment and Anna just smiled and looked away. The incident with the bandits wasn't entirely bad. For a moment, when that knife pressed against her throat, she had seen something in Kratos' face, something that made her hate him a little less.

"How far is it to Izoold?" Seth's question interrupted her thoughts. Anna shook her head and looked at Kratos as he answered.

"We should be able to make it by nightfall tomorrow, if we continue a steady pace."

"Will we take a ship to Palmacosta? Or is our destination elsewhere?" Seth asked again. Anna blinked, confused at his sudden string of questions. Then her mouth fell open a bit. Seth was trying to find out where they were heading.

"Perhaps." Kratos answered, deflating Anna's excitement.

"You know, you really have a way of irritating people." Anna scrunched her nose.

"And you are one to speak?" Kratos glanced at her.

Seth frowned. "Kratos, do you even know where we are headed?"

"I do."

"He is never going to answer you, Seth. I thought you learned that by now." Anna sulked. She hated how Kratos kept everything from them, even though she knew that he always did it for a reason. She just hated not knowing why he kept it a secret.

Noishe whined then, stopping suddenly. His head was up and his eyes focused on something ahead of them.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked, looking at Noishe and then down the road. "Is someone coming?"

Kratos rubbed Noishe's neck, and then the protozoan relaxed again, nuzzling his hand. "Most likely, but I wouldn't consider them as a threat."

"Who would be way out here? I thought you said this road was rarely used?" Anna studied the road too, but she couldn't make anything out.

"Travelers I would assume." Kratos replied as he started walking again. "There are those who still prefer to travel by foot, than water."

"Oh." Anna frowned, and then her stomach released a loud rumble. Noishe growled, swishing his tail and Seth smiled, shaking his head. "Umm…Kratos?"

Kratos sighed. "Let me guess. You are hungry, correct?"

Anna blushed. "Uh…yeah." She placed a hand on her stomach just as it released another growl.

"I suppose we could take a short break." He stopped and removed his pack and handed it to Anna. "There are ingredients in there for sandwiches. Make one for yourself and Seth."

Anna took it and then looked up at him. "But what about you? Aren't you hungry? We haven't eaten since early morning."

Kratos hesitated for a moment. Noishe mouth opened a little and he snorted. Kratos glared at the protozoan and Anna frowned in confusion. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." He turned back to her. "Very well, make enough for us all."

Anna scowled. "Why exactly do I have to do this? Why can't you and Seth make your own sandwiches?"

"Because," Kratos started, turning to Seth. "I think now would be an appropriate time to teach Seth a bit of swordplay."

Seth's eyes widened. "What? Now?" he asked.

Anna's eyes lit up. "Really? Can I watch?"

"If you wish, but make sure you fix up the sandwiches." Kratos answered.

"Wait. I don't know if I can—" Seth started.

"Oh come on, Seth." Anna smiled. "You can do it. Kratos looks like he knows what he is doing."

Seth rolled his eyes. Kratos sighed and then looked at Seth. "Are you willing to try?"

Seth glanced down at the sword at his side and sighed. "I suppose." Anna smiled and clapped her hands together and Seth shot her a look. "Just don't make fun of me."

Anna grinned. "I promise!"

"Make sure you balance yourself, if you don't, your opponent can easily knock you over." Kratos cautioned him as he studied Seth's stance.

Seth shifted his feet, holding his sword awkwardly in his right hand. "Okay."

Anna watched as Kratos circled Seth, her eyes flitting back quickly to the food and then up at the men. She found it fascinating how Kratos could pick up the smallest things.

"Loosen your grip on your sword. Your movement will be stiff if you hold the hilt too firmly." Kratos pointed out.

Seth was frowning and Anna could tell he was frustrated. He was better than at the beginning when Kratos simply told him to fight him. Kratos had knocked Seth's sword right out of his hand. Kratos was now giving him pointers, which Anna was listening to intently. She averted her eyes for a second, digging into Kratos' bag for the sandwich meat. She snapped her head up as she heard a clang of metal.

"Can you feel the force of the strike?" Kratos pulled back, lowering his sword. Seth nodded, breathing heavily. The uncertainty on his face was evident and Anna felt bad. Seth wasn't a fighter and it would take a lot to make him one.

"Alright, come at me." Kratos advised him. Anna watched, half-consciously placing the food on the bread. Seth hesitated for a moment and then he jabbed at Kratos with his sword.

Anna's eyes widened as she watched Kratos stand unmoving and then a split second later, his sword flipped up and knocked Seth's to the side.

Seth managed to keep his balance and then thrust at him again. This time Kratos moved slower, walking to the side as he deflected Seth's blade again. Anna could see his eyes moving, eyeing Seth's movements.

Seth pulled back, panting. Then he stepped forward quickly, slashing down with his blade. Kratos lifted his, the swords clashing and then a screech as metal slid against each other and Kratos shoved Seth back. Seth stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Your movement is quick, but you lack strength." Kratos moved and offered Seth a hand. Seth grabbed it gratefully and pulled himself up.

"I know." Seth rubbed his neck. "Not much good if the guy is bigger than me."

Kratos shook his head. "Your speed can be just as efficient in killing your opponent as strength. If you are faced with a larger opponent, my advice is to slip around him and get beneath his defenses."

Seth gave an exasperated sigh. "I will try." Kratos placed a hand on his shoulder.

Anna smiled and looked down at her sandwiches, putting the last bits of ingredients on. "Sandwiches are ready!" she called.

The men sheathed their swords and made their way to Anna. She beamed up at Seth. "You are lucky," she said as she handed him a sandwich.

"Why?" Seth asked, seating himself down beside her. He winced, probably from a bruise.

Anna shrugged and waited until Kratos sat down before handing him his sandwich. He took it wordlessly, and she looked at Seth's sword. "I wish I could protect myself. I hate being so defenseless."

Seth bit into his sandwich, shaking his head as he swallowed. "Trust me, Anna, I don't think I could protect anyone right now."

Kratos studied his sandwich before lowering it and nodding. "Besides, even if you were to possess a blade or another weapon, would you be able to use it?"

Anna frowned at his untouched food, but looked up. "What do you mean?"

Kratos met her gaze. "Would you be able to kill someone in order to protect yourself?"

Anna hesitated and then looked away. She remembered when Kratos had stabbed the Desian she had knocked unconscious, back when they escaped the Ranch. It had made her feel sick, even though she knew it had to be done; she could never have done it herself.

"No." Anna admitted, fingering her untouched sandwich.

Kratos didn't reply and an empty silence fell over them, Seth's chewing the only sound.

Noishe was absent again and Anna suddenly how the large creature could so easily vanish. She took a small bite of her sandwich. She chewed slowly, tasting the flavors when she noticed Kratos had set his sandwich aside. "Aren't you hungry?"

Kratos shook his head. "Not particularly."

Anna frowned. "But you haven't eaten anything all day."

Seth looked concern. "Anna's right. Are you sure you are feeling alright?"

Kratos nodded. "I'm fine."

"Is something wrong with it?" Anna asked.

Kratos hesitated for a briefest second, looking at it, before shaking his head. "No, I will just save it for later."

Anna sighed frustrated. It didn't make sense. He should be starving by now. And earlier he said he would have something… "Oh!" she said suddenly, placing a hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong, Anna?" Seth asked, looking at her strangely.

Anna didn't answer, but opened her sandwich and bit her lip. "I forgot."

"Forgot what?" Seth asked, looking at his own worriedly.

Anna looked up at Kratos, feeling the need to apologize and giggle at the same time. She hadn't meant to do it, she had honestly forgotten. "I put tomatoes in the sandwiches."

Seth blinked and then looked Kratos as well. Kratos didn't look up as she said it, instead focusing on something in the distance. Seth opened his mouth, and then closed it. Anna bit her lip again, a smile forming. "You can take it off, if you want. I really didn't mean to put it on there. If you are hungry…"

Kratos didn't turn his head. "I am fine. I will just eat later."

Anna and Seth exchanged glances, Seth tried to hide an amused smile as Anna bit into her own sandwich slowly, looking down, and a smile spread on her lips.

--

They had been walking for hours and night had fallen. Kratos had fixed a quick, cold meal, not permitting a fire. Anna wondered if he would be cooking from now on. The sandwich she had fixed for him earlier mysteriously vanished after Noishe returned. She didn't mind, but she did find it rather amusing.

"Kratos?" Anna whispered wearily, sitting down beside him.

"Yes."

Seth turned in his sleep. Anna noticed his short sword laying next him, his hand resting upon it. Noishe's tail thumped against the ground next to Anna, his body curled around Kratos.

Anna smiled and looked up into the sky. Kratos looked at her curiously. "What did you need, Anna?"

"I have wanted to talk to you since we left the bridge, this morning." She brushed her hair behind her ears. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination, but it felt like it was getting longer.

Kratos didn't say anything and Anna, licked her lips. "I want to thank you, for saving me and that I am sorry."

Kratos nodded. "I hope it doesn't happen again."

Anna growled. "You can't just say you're welcome, can you?"

Kratos raised a brow at her and she looked away. He chuckled. "Does it irritate you that much?"

Anna glowered. "Yes. I try to have a serious conversation and all you do is rebuke everything I say." She brought her knees up. "It can get a little frustrating."

"I never thought you cared about my opinion," Kratos replied, rubbing Noishe's head.

Anna glanced at him. Did she dare say that she did care? At first, she hadn't, but now she was so confused about what she did think. She remembered Seth's teasing, about how Kratos wasn't just doing it for the exsphere that her life mattered to the mercenary.

Anna smiled to herself, squeezing her knees. Kratos watched her for a moment, before turning his head skyward. Anna turned her eyes up as well. "Kratos?"

"Yes?" He answered, not looking down.

She didn't either. Her eyes stared at the stars, watching them flicker and glow. "I need to know something."

Seth mumbled, turning again. Noishe's head lifted slightly, watching the sleeping man. Anna looked at the protozoan. Kratos sighed and lowered his head, facing at her again. "What do you wish to know?"

Anna opened her mouth, and then closed it quickly, frowning. Kratos stared at her, his expression empty. Anna felt herself growing irritated with both herself and Kratos. Why did he have to act so distant? Why couldn't he act at least curious, or press her to continue or-or-or something! She stared at him, waiting for some type of reaction, but then he just looked away. She frowned.

Why was it so hard? It was just a simple question. It wasn't as if it was personal,…well, maybe a little personal. Anna bit her lip again, which she found was becoming a bad habit.

"Kratos?" Anna looked at her hands awkwardly, not being able to look at his face.

"What?" He answered, his tone gruff. He was probably getting annoyed.

Anna bit her lip and then quickly stopped herself. "Are you doing this for the exsphere, or for me?"

Kratos froze and Anna saw the hesitation in his eyes. She found her stomach twisting and quickly spoke. "I was just asking because at the bridge when the man—the bandit—when he put the knife to my neck…"

Kratos just stared at her, but his expression was one of concern. Anna found a little confidence in this. Why? She didn't know. "You could have let me die. You could have risked attacking the bandit and just take the exsphere afterwards."

Kratos turned his head away. "Indeed, I could have. What of it?" His voice was tight, as if he was irritated by the conversation. He probably was, but Anna wasn't about to back down.

"I just want to know why?" Anna pressed, moving so she faced him, sliding her feet beneath her. "You said it was the exsphere that mattered."

"I did." Kratos said after a moment. Anna waited and Kratos glanced at her. "Is it not enough to be alive? Must you question everything I do?"

Anna frowned. "I just don't understand. Nothing you have said makes sense when your actions are different."

"It isn't important," Kratos replied. "I have my reasons. That should be sufficient."

"But it isn't!" Anna snapped, slamming her hand on the ground. Noishe growled, but Kratos laid a hand on him. Seth muttered something. Anna ignored the protozoan and Seth. "I hate being kept in the dark. '_I have my reasons_.' I don't care whether you think that is sufficient or not! I don't think it is sufficient! I want to know why my life matters to you so much!"

"It doesn't," Kratos growled suddenly.

Anna sat frozen, her eyes wide. Kratos turned his head to the side, frowning. "Then why don't you just kill me." Anna stated, trying to keep the choke out of her voice.

"Because I know you don't want to die, Anna." Kratos stated, turning back to face her.

Anna shook her head. "That doesn't make any sense. Nobody wants to die."

Kratos smirked. Anna was about to question it, but Kratos spoke. "A week before I broke you out of the ranch, I had entered Luin to receive payment for one of my jobs. It was the same day the Desians attacked and took prisoners back to the ranch." Kratos' voice was soft as he stared at the ground.

Anna blinked, surprised by the sudden change in his demeanor. He sounded upset.

Kratos continued, rubbing Noishe's neck. "I saw them gather the young adults. Many the same age as you when you were captured." Kratos paused, his brow furrowed. "They were being herded like animals towards the bridge. There was one boy. He ran. Attacked one of the soldiers."

Her eyes widened. "Did he—"

"He died." Kratos cut her off.

Anna frowned. "I don't understand." She wasn't sure what he was trying to say.

"He was the only one that wanted to survive." Kratos looked at her. "He knew that going to the Ranch meant death. So he chose to live, while the others let themselves be dragged away."

"Is that why you saved the others? Because of this boy?" Anna asked after a moment.

Kratos didn't reply. Anna brushed her hair back behind her ear again. "You are right. I don't want to die. But I still don't understand why that matters to you."

Anna watched him. She could see the uncertainty in his eyes. It was strange seeing him like this. In a way, it both frightened her and gave her relief. "Can you please tell me why it matters?" she moved so he was looking at her.

Kratos held her gaze and then closed his eyes. "I don't know."

--

"_I hope you don't mind coming along. I need to check on the prisoners, but I can't leave you alone."_

_Dev shook his head. "No, it's fine."_

_Garret nodded and they headed for the huddled forms. Then Dev froze as he heard a familiar voice. Then he saw him. _

"_Ben."_

Dev shook his head, his hand clench. Even now, he still couldn't let go of the rage.

_"Dev?" Ben asked confused, then his eyes widened. "Oh Martel…"_

"Commander, Quill has found signs of a fire up ahead. Cold ashes, couple days old, seems they were spread around to hide it." Cal informed him. Dev nodded absently.

_Dev stared at the huddled form at his feet. Ben's arms were tied behind him, but he used his feet and tried pushing himself back. Garret looked at Dev in confusion. "You know this human?"_

_Dev never took his eyes off Ben, watching his pathetic and feeble attempts to escape. "Yes."_

_"_Sir?" Cal pressed. Garret looked at Dev in concern and then waved Cal off. "It's alright. Tell Quill to keep going."

For once Cal didn't argue, instead giving Dev a worried look before moving off.

Garret placed a hand on Dev's shoulder. "Dev?"

_"I am sorry! I am sorry!"Ben begged, then the rope that tied him to the other prisoners went taut. _

_Dev stared at him and then turned to Garret. "Give me your sword." _

_Garret frowned and glanced at Ben. "Okay, maybe you should take a break."_

_"Give me the sword." Dev repeated. _

_"Look, obviously you have a problem with this human, but he will be taken to—"_

_"Give me the damn sword!" Dev hissed. _

_Garret paused and glanced at Ben who laid quivering on the ground. Dev's eyes were pitch black and blazing. Garret hesitated and looked at the other Desians that had overheard them. _

"Do you want to take a break?" Garret asked. Dev shook Garret's hand off his shoulder.

"No."

_"No! Please! No! Don't let him kill me! Please!" Ben screamed, writhing on the ground. _

_Nobody moved. The other prisoners huddled together and even the Desian soldiers watched silently. _

_Dev held the sword in one hand. He had no trouble lifting it. It felt right in his hand. He felt complete. Even his injuries seemed insignificant in this moment. _

_"Please! Dev! I am sorry! I am sorry!"_

_Dev stared down at him. "I don't care."_

_He lifted the blade and Ben screamed again. Then he drove the blade down, and everything fell silent. _

"You have to stop this, Dev. Now." Garret grabbed his arm and pulled Dev to a stop. "What is going on?

Dev stopped and looked up at his friend.

_Many of them knew Dev. He could have named every one of them in the faces that watched him fearfully. He wondered now if they realized the truth. It didn't matter anyway. _

_Garret stepped up to him and gently took the sword from Dev's hands. "I'll say he tried to escape." Garret glanced at the other soldiers and they shrugged and nodded. Some even looked impressed. Dev didn't really care. He let Garret lead him away, over to one of the fires. _

_He didn't feel better. He felt empty. Lisa wasn't coming back and Cathy was still gone. _

_Dev buried his face into his hands and wept. _

"Please, Dev." Garret pressed him.

"Do you remember the day you found me in that cell?" Dev looked away into the distance.

Garret frowned. "I do."

"Do you remember when I killed that human? And you promised you would never ask for my reason? That it was my business?"

Garret nodded, his frown deepening. "Yes. I remember."

Dev closed his eyes for a moment, then looked up at Garret. "Thank you."

Garret shook his head and walked away, frustrated. Dev stared after him before following.

_**Okay, after this, I hope to get a little more action going. They will reach Izoold next where Anna meet's up with someone she doesn't expect. **_

_**Also, Dev and company will be catching up quick. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **_

_**Please Review.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Reviews:  
Gamer Girl: Yeah, Seth's 'training' was mainly Kratos' way of giving him confidence. And yes, Kratos is definitely loosening up a little. You know I would love to reveal all my secrets and plans, but I can't lol. But I am glad to know this story helps in some way. Thanks for the review!**

So, I apologize in advance if updates get slow. University will undoubtedly take a lot of my time. But I will try to make time to work on these stories. Enjoy everyone!  
  
Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 19:**

"No."

"We don't have a choice."

"No."

"Now."

"No."

Kratos sighed and massaged his forehead. "Anna, get up."

"No!" came the muffled shout from the mound beneath the blanket.

Noishe whined and looked up at Kratos, his tail swaying back and forth. Seth sat crossed-legged on the ground across from Anna, shaking his head sadly.

Kratos glared at the blanket. "Anna, if you do not get up, we will leave you here."

"You won't," The mound mumbled and then squirmed. "You said so last night."

Seth looked up at Kratos curiously. "Did you really say that?"

Kratos ignored the question. "Seth, Noishe, you can head out."

Seth smirked. "Okay. Careful though." Seth turned to Noishe. "Let's go."Noishe snuffed and pranced ahead, leaving Kratos to retrieve Anna.

After a moment, Kratos sighed and moved next to the mound. "Anna, get up."

"No. I didn't get any sleep last night and I'm tired," she whined.

"Then perhaps you should have gone to sleep when Seth did." Kratos replied irritably. "Now get up!"

"No!" she snapped back, pulling the blanket tighter over her head.

Kratos raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Reaching down he grabbed the blanket and pulled it up. Anna clung to it desperately. Tugging a little harder, Kratos felt a slight pull and then Anna shrieked and tumbled out, landing on the ground. Kratos folded the blanket around his arm, ignoring the anger in Anna's eyes.

Scrambling to her feet, Anna faced him. "You are so mean!"

"Good, you're up. Let's get going." Kratos neatly placed the blanket in the bag and shouldered it. Anna grumbled something, before yawning loudly. Kratos shook his head. "Keep up."

"I am," she grumbled, rubbing her eyes. "Why do we have to get up so early anyway? I mean we were up so late last night talking."

"Anna, the sun has risen over the trees. It isn't early."

They are short trees and it is early." She shuffled after him.

Kratos glanced at her. Her short hair was slightly fuzzy and tangled and she kept her eyes half closed. Anna looked at him curiously. "What are you looking at?"

Kratos shook his head. "Nothing."

--

The smell of fish and salt was heavy in the air as they entered Izoold. Kratos glanced at Anna, who was wide-awake now and looking around excitedly. The docks were crowded with boats and people. Stalls selling varieties of fish and crustaceans, shouting out to people walking by, lined the high banks.

Noishe was on edge. His hair was bristled as he stalked in front of Kratos. People walking past, gave worried looks in their directions and kept their distant.

"Why is Noishe acting like that?" Seth asked after the protozoan growled at a pass-byer.

"Noishe has some—unsavoury memories of this place." Kratos replied, watching Anna as she eyed one of the stalls curiously. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her after him.

She frowned at him, but then turned her attention to the boats, looking up at the masts. Kratos was surprised that she didn't snap at him, but perhaps she was too distracted.

Seth spoke again, interrupting Kratos' thoughts. "By unsavoury, you mean bad. What happened?"

Noishe stopped and growled back at Kratos threateningly. Seth's eyes widened with surprise, but Kratos just smiled. "It is a touchy subject."

Seth blinked and shook his head. Anna turned to Kratos. "Are we going on a ship?" she asked. Her eyes were excited. "I haven't been on a boat for so long, but I did love rowing on Lake Sinoa. I can't imagine what it would be like to sail on a ship."

Kratos glanced at the docks. "We need to get to the inn first and make sure we can get a room."

"Rooms." Anna cut in.

Kratos frowned. "We did not need two."

Anna crossed her arms. "I want to have a bath and a little privacy."

"You can do that and still share a room. Seth and I will leave if you need us to." Kratos argued.

"Humph." Anna scowled, trailing after him.

"She's moody today." Seth whispered to Kratos. Kratos didn't respond. In his opinion, her mood was relatively the same.

The reached the inn, which was busy as well. He was surprised to find Izoold so busy. Usually the small fishing town was relatively quiet.

"I'm sorry. All our rooms are full." The receptionist apologized, wiping her brow. She was a stocky woman with fiery orange hair that was coming loose from a bun. "This week we have been packed. I am sorry, there just isn't any room."

Kratos frowned and stepped away from the counter when a woman reached out and caught his arm. "Please, wait."

Kratos found himself staring at a young ash-blond woman, maybe about Anna's age. "Just wait. Miss?" the girl called to the receptionist. "Please, we will leave this evening. They can have our room."

The receptionist eyes widened. "Of course, if that is what you wish." The woman turned to Kratos. "Room 12, at the back on the first floor."

The girl smiled and looked back at Kratos. "Good thing I caught you. I wouldn't want you and your friends sleeping outside."

Kratos couldn't meet her eye. Anna frowned at him and then turned to the girl. "Thank you so much. That was really kind."

Seth nodded. "Are you sure you don't need it?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, my friends and I can leave a day early. We are on our way back to Palmacosta."

Kratos' frowned for a moment and then inclined his head. "Thank you. Hope your journey is safe."

Anna gaped at Kratos, while the woman smiled and thanked him back. Anna was still gaping at him when she disappeared. Kratos turned and headed for their rooms, leaving Seth to bring Anna.

"He thanked her. Kratos said thank you." Anna whispered.

Seth sighed and whispered back. "Anna stop acting all shocked whenever he does something considerate. It isn't like he is some cold, enigmatic human being." There was a momentary pause. "Okay alright, perhaps he isn't that far off, but he is still human which means he capable of feeling compassion."

Kratos smirked. Human. The fact that Anna seemed to certain that he was anything but human and Seth continued to defend him as one was really quite ironic. At least he was convincing most that he was indeed...human.

"Kratos?" Anna cut into his thoughts as he entered the room.

"What?"

"Did you know that girl?" Anna asked, quietly, avoiding his face as she looked around the room.

Kratos found her behaviour strange, but didn't comment. "No. I do not."

"Oh." Anna frowned and looked out the window. "Um...is it okay if I go outside for a walk?"

"For what reason? Last I remembered you were complaining that we walk too much." Kratos set his bag on a chair.

Anna rolled her eyes. "I will be by the docks," she mumbled and disappeared through the door quickly.

Seth frowned. "Perhaps you should follow her."

Kratos glanced at him. "For what purpose. I assume she wishes to be alone."

Seth shook his head. "Obviously something is bothering her. Like do you notice that she hasn't been acting...like herself."

"Indeed, perhaps it isn't a good idea for her to be alone. Izoold is strangely overcrowded." Kratos agreed after a moment.

Seth nodded. "Exactly. Knowing her, she will get into trouble."

"Very well, I assume you can find your way to the docks." Kratos added after a moment. "I have some supplies I need to purchase."

Seth smiled. "Tell me what we need and I will get them." Kratos frowned, but Seth sighed and shook his head. "Look, you are better at calming her down than I am."

"I disagree." Kratos answered, grabbing his bag and cinching it. Seth sighed and reached out grabbing the strap.

"Look." Seth argued. "Just go. If she does get into some trouble, I won't be able to do anything anyway." He tugged the bag out of Kratos' hands.

"Very well." Kratos sighed. "Stock up on food and medicinal supplies. It will be quite a few days before we reach another town." Seth smiled and nodded as Kratos headed for the door.

The crowd outside had dispersed somewhat and now was gathered near the docks. Kratos figured Anna was most likely within the crowd and headed in that direction.

--

Anna searched the faces as she moved through the people. She had heard the rumour on the way into Izoold, whispers of the Chosen being in the town. At the moment, Anna didn't really register it, but now she found herself wanting to look for this person. She wasn't sure why. Maybe to give herself some hope.

In the ranch, she had only heard about the Chosen and Regeneration. Talk from the other prisoners at first. Then it hadn't really mattered to her anymore.

Someone bumped into her and she stumbled and fell into someone. "Hey! Watch where you are going!" a man bellowed at her.

"Sorry." Anna mumbled, stumbling back. The man, whom appeared to be an angler or sailor, scowled at her.

"You don't belong on these docks. You blasted people showing up and interfering with our work."

Anna apologized again and hurried away. Her cheeks were inflamed with embarrassment and she ducked out of the crowd and onto an empty end of a dock. She looked over to where people were milling near where one of the larger ships was anchored further out. Some people had carts of supplies and food, loading it onto boats that sailors were rowing out, while others were the townspeople, watching and gossiping.

She stared into the throng before sighing, when a voice startled her. "They really get over excited, don't they?"

Anna jumped and looked over to see the young woman from earlier sitting on the edge of the dock. The girl smiled up at her. "Please sit." Anna blinked and then sat beside her. "I remember you from the inn."

Anna nodded. "Yes. Are you leaving soon?"

The girl nodded. "As soon as the ship is loaded. It seems such a bother to be transported on such a huge ship."

"You are on the ship?" Anna asked surprised.

The girl smiled, "Yes." She studied Anna's expression for a moment then looked down at her own hands. "You don't know me do you?"

Anna frowned in confusion. "I am sorry. I don't think ever met."

The girl shook her head quickly, "No that is not what I meant, but it doesn't matter. My name is Elsa Brunel. What is yours?"

"Anna," she said quietly.

"That is a very pretty name." Elsa smiled and then tilted her head. "Do you have any family?"

"No. They...died years ago." Anna looked down.

"I am sorry." Elsa reached over and touched her shoulder. Then she looked out towards the ocean. "I kind of know the feeling. I have family, but I rarely see them. I have a cousin just over in Iselia, but I haven't seen her for years."

Anna looked at her. "Why not?"

Elsa frowned. "Nobody is supposed to know she is there. It is for her safety." Anna didn't understand, but Elsa turned back, smiling at her brightly. "But I am sorry, I am keeping you from your companion."

"Huh?" Anna blinked at her.

"Anna?" Kratos voice reached her and she turned to see him standing a few feet from them, on the edge of the crowd. "Is everything alright?"

Elsa smiled. "Hello again, Sir. Anna was kind enough to sit and talk with me, I hope I didn't take her away from—"

"No, Chosen One. I was just concerned for her safety within the crowd." Kratos answered quietly.

Anna blinked and then looked back at Elsa. "You're—you're the Chosen?"

Elsa smiled weakly. "Please, Anna. Don't think me special. I was glad you didn't know of me, though your friend must have figured it out." She glanced at Kratos and then back at Anna. "Other than my other companions, I haven't had much chance to be a normal person. I enjoyed our talk."

Anna still surprised, took a moment to answer, but then smiled. "I—I did too."

Elsa smiled back and then took Anna's hand. "Perhaps we will meet again."

Then she let go and passed by Kratos, thanking him and disappeared into the crowd. Anna stared blankly and then she noticed that Kratos had moved up beside her. She looked up at him frowning. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would it have changed anything?" Kratos asked.

Anna looked down. "I don't know, probably. I mean she is the Chosen."

"Indeed." Kratos replied. "However, would you want her to know you were a ranch prisoner?"

The question made Anna hesitate. "No."

Kratos nodded. "We should head back."

--

"He won't talk about it." Garret shook his head, whispering.

Cal shrugged. "Well if he doesn't want to talk about it, it isn't our business. Dev is a big boy, he can handle his own problems."

Quill scowled. "But from what Garret has said, he keeps spacing out. He hasn't done that for since..."

"A year ago." Garret finished quietly.

Trey looked at him curiously. "Why a year? What happened?"

Garret shook his head. "This time of year, every year always affects Dev for some reason. It is also when he joined us at the Ranch."

"Really?" Kris asked. "Did something happen then?"

Garret shrugged. "I assume so, but he never told me about it."

Cal growled. "Enough of this. Dev has his business and you guys gossiping about it like old women disgusts me." They all looked at Cal in surprised, who coughed and then snapped at Quill. "Why don't you make yourself useful and run on ahead."

Quill pouted. "Hey don't get snappy at me."

Dev tuned them out. It didn't really bother him that they talked behind his back, he just wished he didn't show his...distress so clearly.

But they were right and as much as he wished he could control his emotions, the memories always returned at this time of year. He just couldn't forget what happened that day, when his Lisa and his Cathy...

_Cathy..._

His daughter was always on his mind. He didn't even know if she was dead or alive and that almost tortured him more. He should have gone back for her that night. But he didn't and a month later, when he finally did go back, she was gone.

Eight years ago. She would be sixteen by now, almost a woman.

Dev closed his eyes and shook his head, when Trey came jogging over. "Commander? Quill sent word that we are nearing the bridge and a body has been found. He is waiting there for us."

Dev's earlier reminiscence forgotten, he nodded. "Good. Inform Cal to continue the march until we arrive there."

Trey nodded, her eyes excited and rushed off to tell Cal. Dev hardened his expression. They were catching up.

--

Noishe whined and lowered his head into Kratos lap, looking up at him dejectedly with large black eyes. The protozoan had slipped in after nightfall and Kratos had heard his scratches outside his window and had come out.

Kratos rubbed his friend's head, smiling at down at Noishe. "Thank you for waiting until dusk."

Noishe nudged Kratos' hand affectionately and huffed softly, his eyes watching Kratos' face.

"We will stay here for a few days. They are exhausted and Anna won't last much longer without a couple days of decent rest." Kratos informed Noishe quietly.

Noishe growled softly, his tail swishing behind him stiffly. Kratos chuckled. "Are you jealous, my friend?"

Noishe lifted his head and bared his teeth, then turned his head to the side, facing away from Kratos. Kratos shook his head, "Don't be, Noishe. There is nothing between us and there never will be. Never could be."

Noishe looked back at him, his teeth still partly bared. Kratos frowned. "I hold no control over her feelings for me. I don't encourage it."

The protozoan snuffed and looked up at the window to their room. Kratos glanced up also. Noishe whined and looked back at him, lowering his head back into Kratos' lap. In the distance, the soft slap of the waves on the shore could be heard. Occasionally, there was a muffled sound coming from the window, which Kratos knew to be Anna's voice.

His expression fell slightly. She was most likely dreaming again. Usually he would touch her arm gently and she would calm down, he knew better than to try to wake her now. Noishe growled softly again and Kratos took his eyes from the window. That was probably the cause for Noishe's discontentment.

"I am at a lost of what to do, Noishe." Kratos sighed. "I do not wish her death for obtaining the exsphere, nor do I wish to let her be and slowly suffer." Noishe looked up at him silently, tilting his head. "But to take them to Tethe'alla, to reveal that secret..." Kratos shook his head. "It would be foolish and dangerous as well."

Noishe whined and twitched his large ears. Kratos frowned at him. "It does matter. I cannot knowingly lead her into that danger. Using the Tower is the only way across and that also takes me back to the one place I wish to avoid."

Noishe snarled then, his fur bristling and he bared his teeth, lifting his head up. Kratos looked away. "My safety is not a concern for me, Noishe. I can disappear quickly enough. But her exsphere is to be a gift for him. I could not tempt him by leading Anna there."

Noishe growled and stalked off away from Kratos, who simply watched after him. Noishe walked over to the window and rose up, planting his forepaws on the sill and peered in. Kratos rose and walked to him, when Noishe gave him a baleful stare and stared in.

Anna laid curled on the bed, the blanket half draped across her small frame, half on the floor. Her short hair spread over her face, only one closed eye showed through the strands, moving frantically beneath the lid. Her mouth, slightly opened, let short words slipped out, meaning lost in unknown dream.

Noishe growled softly, looking from Anna to Kratos. He growled at again and Kratos sighed.

"She fights for her life, Noishe. That makes the trouble worth it. That makes her worth it."

**There, completed that chapter, along with one from Stolen Son as well. I may as well use all the free time I have left, before University gets too busy.  
Hope you all enjoyed it!  
Please Review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow, I am so tired as I write this. I really need to get a decent night's sleep one of these days. No more, late night socials. **

**Anyway...**

**Reviews:  
CBK: Thank you. Haha, yes, Go Dev! Lol**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 20:**

Cal nudged the body with his foot, turning it over. "It is pretty chewed up. Don't see any stab wounds though. Probably just got attacked by monsters."

Garret frowned. "Definitely possible, though highly unlikely. Bandits survive in the wilderness for years. Simply getting attacked by monsters probably isn't what killed him."

"Yeah. And they usually travel in pairs or groups. Don't you know anything?" Quill smirked up at Cal then dodged as a thick fist swung at his head.

Dev ignored the two, walking up to them. "They were here," he told Garret.

Cal frowned. "How do you figure that?"

"Cause we found footprints in the sand over there." Kris appeared at Cal's side, resting her arm on his shoulder. "Three different sets and then some wolf prints."

"No, they aren't a wolf." Trey countered, smiling as Cal scowled and smacked Kris' arm from his shoulder. "They are much larger. Almost double the size."

Garret rubbed his chin. "Probably belong to that creature that is with them then."

Dev nodded. "Probably also what attacked this bandit. We will have to be careful when he locate them. If this creature is the size we assume it is, it will be dangerous."

Quill crossed his arms, smirking. "We can always sic Cal after it. He is big and scary too."

"How old are you again?" Kris looked down at Quill. Cal snorted in amusement.

Trey giggled as Quill shrank under her gaze and scuttled next to Garret. "Never mind," he muttered.

Dev made a mental note to keep Kris between Cal and Quill. "The next town is Izoold, correct?" he asked Quill.

"Yep, just a couple days walk."

"Good. We should be able to catch up to them there." Dev nodded.

Cal frowned. "That is suggesting that they stop there for more than a day."

"The chance is high, Cal." Garret rebuked. "They have been travelling for days, and do not have the same stamina as our men."

"Garret is right." Dev added. "And I am counting on them letting their guard down."

"I thought you said this Kratos guy was no fool." Quill piped up.

Dev glanced down at him. "Yes, but he isn't alone anymore. He has got a distraction."

--

"Anna, this isn't necessary." Kratos sighed, closing his eyes.

"Nonsense." She argued, tying the apron around her waist as she stopped in front of him. "I am going to help you get over this." She poked him in the chest.

"I am leaving." Kratos turned and Anna darted to the door, throwing her arms across to bar him.

"No you aren't!" she growled at him. "You agreed to this."

"That was before you told me what it was you needed me for. I don't have time for this." Kratos replied irritably.

"That is a lie. You said we were spending two days here so I could rest. And Seth already bought supplies yesterday. There is nothing for you to do." Anna grinned triumphantly.

"I am going fishing." Kratos said.

Anna's mouth popped open and her eyes widened considerably. Kratos stared down at her waiting. Anna continued to stare at him, blinking. "Seriously?"

"No." Kratos said.

Anna's cheeks flushed and she pointed at him. "Were you just being sarcastic?"

"Indeed. Now move or I will move you," he stated, narrowing his eyes.

Anna's expression instantly changed and she smirked. "You wouldn't dare."

Kratos sighed. "I gave you the chance." He stepped forward and then stopped as Anna's hand flew down into the apron pocket and she brandished a tomato in front of him.

"Touch me and I tomato you!" Anna threatened, though she smiled.

Kratos sighed. "Anna. Put the tomato down and move."

"Never! I am the one in control. Now sit at the table." Anna pointed with her other hand.

Kratos closed his eyes. "Tomatoes don't frighten me, Anna."

"Yes they do! You won't even eat one."

"I merely do not agree with the taste. I am sure there are foods you dislike as well." Kratos said, watching the fruit she held before him with distaste.

Anna laughed. "See! You don't even like looking at it. This is a serious problem. Someone like you can't have even the slightest weakness."

"Weakness...?" Kratos stared at her. "It is a fruit, Anna."

"Exactly! What if someone threw a tomato at you? What would you do?" Anna poked him in the chest again. "We have to cure this."

"Anna, I suggest you get some rest. You are becoming delusional." Kratos sighed.

"Oh, am I?" Anna tilted her head. "Alright then, why don't you leave?" she stood to the side slightly, but extended her arm so the tomato was still front of the door.

Kratos glanced at her as she smirked at him. Then he sighed and stepped forward, pushing her arm out of the way. "I appreciate that you moved." He added as he opened the door and walked out.

As he shut the door he heard her indignant growl. "Jerk. I am going to get him yet. He won't even see it coming."

He shook his head.

--

"I'm bored." Anna grumbled, rolling in her bed.

"Then go to sleep, Anna." Seth grumbled from beneath his pillow.

"But I am not tired. Kratos made me sleep this afternoon, after he found a piece of tomato in his soup at midday today." Anna sat up and crossed her legs. "I told him it was for his own good, but he is really good at avoiding them."

"Anna, give it a break!" Seth moaned. "He doesn't like tomatoes. Just leave him alone."

Anna giggled. "But that wouldn't be any fun. It is the only thing that bothers him."

Seth sighed and removed the pillow from his head and glared at Anna. "You just can't stop can you. You wonder why he treats you like a child? That is because you are always acting like one, Anna. Just grow up."

Anna smile faded and she looked down at her hands. Then she shrugged. "Fine," she muttered, laying back down, putting her back to Seth.

Seth sighed. "Look, I am sorry I snapped at you."

"Just leave me alone," she murmured.

He shook his head. "You just can't keep acting like you do, you are taking things—"

"Shut up, Seth!" Anna shouted, suddenly, turning around to face him. "You don't understand anything! I am grown up! I could never be a child! I never got the chance to fool around and tease people! I never had the chance to be a teenager! To get into trouble!" Tears filled her eyes, but she dashed them away angrily. "You had a chance to do that! So excuse me for trying to act like a human again! Cause I never had the chance!"  
Anna turned around and rushed to the door, Seth stared at her wide-eyed and then slide from his bed and hurried after her. "Anna, wait." He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the door. "Anna, I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I wasn't thinking."

Anna choked as she sobbed, trying to stop. "I know it is wro—ong and I shouldn't do—do it, but-t-t..." she couldn't finish. She had been holding it in for so long. All she wanted to do was forget the past and move on. She just wanted to act like a living person and not a piece of dirt like she had been all those years.

"No, Anna. It's not your fault. Don't think it is." Seth pulled her into a hug and she leaned into him, letting the tears fall. "I am sorry."

Anna shook her head, still crying. "No." She hiccupped. "I-I-I am f-fine." She stuttered, her breath shaky.

Seth just held her, saying nothing. Anna closed her eyes, her breathing calming down. "I just want to be me again. I want to be human again. I don't want to feel like I am still trapped at that ranch like an animal. I want to be me." The tears still streamed down her cheeks. "I want my life back."

Seth closed his eyes and hugged her tighter.

--

Kratos let his hand fall away from the door handle. He turned and strode back down the hallway and out of the inn. Noishe's head lifted as Kratos descended the stairs and headed for the docks. The protozoan rose to his feet and padded after him, whining softly.

She was still trapped there. Kratos' hand clenched into a fist. His boots tapped against the weatherworn planks as his fast pace carried him away from the inn. She was still hurting, still a prisoner of that forsaken cell.

Noishe caught up to him, his fur swishing as it rubbed against Kratos' leg. Kratos stopped suddenly, glaring out over the ocean. Noishe whined and nudged his hand. "She is frightened," Kratos said after a moment. The protozoan growled softly, tail swaying. "I can help her."

Noishe growled again and Kratos shook his head. His one hand gripped the hilt of his sword. "No human should feel like that, Noishe."

The protozoan snarled and snapped his teeth and Kratos looked down at him sharply. "You have never experienced a prison, Noishe. You're a creature that changes for your entire life. You can escape even your form. You know nothing of boundaries and limitations. To be trapped."

Noishe huffed and sat, glaring at Kratos. Kratos smirked. "Losing your wings doesn't imprison you. Even if you think it does."

A whine escaped Noishe and he laid down on the deck, placing his head in his paws, whining softly. Kratos shook his head and looked back out at the ocean. After a moment, Kratos sighed. "You are right. I can't help her. By helping her, I would only create more troubles for her. Seth can comfort her and talk to her."

--

"So Trey, how did you end up in Dev's command?" Quill asked the black-haired girl.

Trey blinked and looked over at him. Even Trey, who was only about five foot five, was taller than Quill. She smiled at his nervous expression. "Well, I suppose Dev requested me personally."

Quill's eyes widened. "Really?"

Trey nodded, turning serious. "Well, you see. The Commander and I were pretty close after I joined the ranch. He helped me out a bit, with training and such. Well when a couple years after he got promoted to Commander, I didn't get to see him much anymore, but when I did...let's just say we were quite friendly." She smirked as Quill's face flushed and he started stammering.

"Come on, Trey. You are going to give the kid nightmares." Kris scoffed. "Don't listen to her, Quill."

Trey scowled. "I had him going, Kris. Why did you ruin the fun?"

"Well, for one thing, Trey." Dev spoke suddenly, causing them all to spin around. "You were sent to my command because you and Kris didn't qualify as mages to stay in Kvar's personal guard." Trey's head dropped. "And secondly, I want you to keep your personal little fantasy to yourself. Or else you can turn around head back to the ranch."

"Yes, Sir," Trey murmured.

Dev watched her for a moment and then turned to Quill. "Get back up to the front and scout."

"Yes, Commander." Quill said quickly and hurried away.

Dev frowned and shook his head, turning to go, when Trey stopped him. "I am sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to offend you, I was just—"

"Forgiven. Just don't do it again." Dev narrowed his eyes.

"Sir." Trey nodded and then her eyes fell to his left hand.

He frowned and noticed her stare then quickly clasped his hands behind his back. "Trey, Kris. I want you two split up. Trey, you are with Garret. Kris, with Cal and I don't want any trouble, understood?"

"Yes, Commander." They nodded seriously.

Dev held Trey's gaze for a moment before turning and walking away. He pulled his gloves out, where he had tucked them into his belt and tugged them over his hands.

--

"Garret?" Trey poked him in the side.

"What do you want?" he mumbled, not particularly happy with his new companion.

"You know Dev pretty well, right?"

"Yes, I was with him when he was recruited. Why?" Garret asked, counting his supplies. They were on a momentary break and he wanted to know ahead of time what items he would need to stock up on once they reached Izoold. Supplies never lasted long when you have a whole squad of soldiers to feed.

Trey shuffled, glancing around her and Garret looked up annoyed. "Well? Why do you care?"

Trey glanced around quickly again and leaned in. "Who is Dev's wife?"

Garret gave her a strange look and shook his head. "He doesn't have one."

"Then why does he have a wedding ring on his finger?" Trey tilted her head, curiously.

Garret frowned. "He doesn't have a wedding band. The only woman Dev cares about is his Heidi and that is a dog."

Trey shook her head. "No. I am serious. Dev has a wedding ring. I saw it earlier when he reprimanded me for joking about him with Quill."

Garret put down his bag and stared at her. "What on earth did you say that got Dev mad at you?"

Trey shrugged. "I was just teasing Quill, traumatizing him a little by saying Dev and I had thing in the past."

Garret frowned. "I see." He looked over, searching for Dev and found him standing a ways off from the others. "Finish counting the gels. I will be right back." He stood, Trey looking after him curiously.

Garret walked over, moving to stand next to Dev. "I thought you were organizing your supplies," Dev said after a moment.

"I was. But I am getting Trey to do it. It will keep her quiet." Garret folded his arms, staring out across the open field of grass.

"I see," Dev muttered. "And I suppose she was talking to you."

Garret nodded, still staring out. After a moment, he turned to face Dev. "Who is she?"

Dev didn't say anything and Garret sighed. "I know you asked me not to pry, but damn it Dev! Why didn't you tell me you lost someone? You could have talked to me."

"Because it was not your problem," Dev replied quietly.

Garret shook his head. "So that human that you killed that first night, he was the one..." Dev nodded. Garret swore. "Bloody half-elf murderer." Dev frowned and shook his head, closing his eyes. Garret furrowed his brow in confusion. "What?"

"She was a human."

**Okay. It was a little shorter. But the following chapters should be longer. The Desians are catching up! **

**Please Review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Reviews:  
****Gamer-Girl:**** Thank you! It makes me so happy to hear that! Yeah, same here for writing. It is so troublesome when you have to be responsible and do homework first. :P  
I actually thought of that at one point, but Anna being Cathy isn't what I was what I had in mind. I have a different plan that revolves around that idea.  
Thanks for the review!**

Well, another chapter completed, the story continues, and I love every minute of writing it! And for those anxiously waiting, happy reading!

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 21:  
**

"So what are the plans for today?" Anna asked yawning as she walked up to Kratos from the inn. Seth was right behind her, scratching his head.

"Whatever you want to do." Kratos answered, rubbing Noishe's head as he growled at Anna.

Anna looked at the protozoan in confusion and then shook her head. "Well, what are you doing?"

Kratos frowned. "Why does that matter?"

Anna ducked her head, running her fingers through her short hair. "Ah. Well we never really got to see you yesterday and I figured we could all do something fun together."

Kratos blinked. "Something fun..."

Seth yawned, half-chuckling. "Perhaps you should describe your meaning of fun. Kratos seems a little worried."

Anna huffed, smacking Seth's arm. "I will. And why should he be worried?"

"Do we really need to answer that?" Seth grinned, shying away as she glared at him.

Kratos closed his eyes at their bantering and sighed. "What exactly do you want to do, Anna?"

She turned and looked at him, her cheeks flushing. "Uh...yeah. Do you remember yesterday, when you mentioned fishing...."

Kratos stared at her. Seth put his hand to his chin, thoughtfully. Anna bit her lip and blushed. Noishe's mouth opened in a canine smile and he let out a low whine. "You want to go fishing?" Kratos asked finally.

Anna smiled and nodded. "I think it will be fun."

Seth shrugged. "Sure. I don't mind fishing and it would be a great way to pass the time." Anna smiled brightly at him and then Seth glanced at Kratos, smirking. "How about you, Mercenary?"

Kratos shook his head. "I will remain here."

Anna's smile faded and she threw her arms out. "Why? There is nothing to do here."

Kratos didn't reply and Seth smirked. "You know? I bet he doesn't know how to fish and he is too embarrassed to say so."

Noishe snorted, his tail swishing in humour. Kratos glared down at him and then looked up at Seth. "I can fish, however, it simply isn't something I do for sport," he replied.

Anna grinned and stepped towards Kratos, grabbing his hand. "Come on. You don't have to fish, you can just watch." Kratos hesitated.

Noishe took that moment to yawn loudly and then stalk in front of Kratos, growling softly as he pushed Anna back. Kratos frowned. "Noishe, enough."

The protozoan ceased but stared balefully at Anna as Kratos moved around him. "He doesn't like very much anymore," she mumbled.

"He isn't use to travelling with others for this long." Kratos answered, ignoring Noishe as he nudged Kratos' leg.

"Oh." She bit her lip and then turned her eyes back up to Kratos. "So, will you come?"

He studied her face for a moment; her eyes almost begging and a small smile stretched across her lips. She looked like an excited child. He sighed as Noishe nudged his leg again and nodded. "Very well."

A full grin filled her face and she gave a little hop. "Awesome! I saw a place where we can get fishing rods and..." she trailed off, already heading off, dragging Seth after her as he laughed.

Kratos stood there for a moment before he jerked his hand up quickly as Noishe nipped his hand. Snarling Noishe sat back on his haunches, his tail stiffly brushing the ground. Kratos glared. "It will keep her amused and out of trouble. Besides, she will be the one fishing, not I. I simply get to 'watch' and be there."

Noishe shook his head and rose to his feet, growling in his throat as he turned and trotted off, disappearing behind the inn. Kratos watched after him and shook his head, smiling. Irritating Noishe was the main reason Kratos had agreed. The protozoan needed to relax a little and stop assuming things. The other reason was...

Kratos turned his head towards the docks where he could pick out Anna's voice amid the other noises. He smirked. The second reason would be the entertainment.

--

"This is boring." Anna groaned as she studied the bobbing line begrudgingly. Kratos watched on, amused. After an entire hour of picking out the supplies, packing a lunch, choosing the perfect spot and setting up, in fifteen minutes, she was already bored.

The human mind was wonderful thing.

"Anna, do you not remember fishing back on Lake Sinoa?" Seth asked from his spot, holding his pole as he leaned back on the sandy beach. They had chosen a spot outside of town along the beachfront. The docks wouldn't have any fish, unless they went out on a boat, which Kratos immediately advised against.

"Yeah, I do. But for some reason," she tugged on the line, absently, "I remember it to be a lot more exciting."

"Perhaps in a confined lake, the fish are more apt to biting a line, than to ocean marine." Kratos offered, which earned him a glare from Anna.

"That isn't helping," she muttered, leaning her chin to her hand as she sat cross-legged.

Kratos shrugged.

Seth stretched and dug a small, but deep hole in the ground and stuck his rod into it, packing the sand around it. Anna looked over curiously. "That isn't going to hold if you get something. "

Seth smirked. "That is why you get to watch both of them, while I sit back over here with Kratos."

Anna's mouth fell open. "Hey! That isn't fair!"

"Well you said you were bored and this will give you more of a challenge." Seth called over, before plopping down beside Kratos with a sigh.

Anna scowled. "I will let the fish take your rod away." She growled and turned back, but Kratos could see that her head turned slightly so that Seth's rod was in her line of sight.

"How long do you think that will keep her preoccupied?" Seth smirked, keeping his voice low.

"Depends whether or not she believes her chances of catching a fish have doubled. If so, long enough." Kratos replied.

Seth wiped sand from his hands, his face turning serious. "I don't think she has gotten over being at the Ranch yet."

"Did you think she would?" Kratos glanced at him.

Frowning Seth shuffled his feet. "I don't know. It seemed like she had. I mean she never mentioned it and she was always goofing off, I figured..."

"It will take a long time before she will freely talk about it." Kratos closed his eyes. "And even longer before she forgets."

Seth nodded. "Yeah, I realize that now." He frowned. "I thought I understood, but I didn't." Kratos said nothing and Seth brushed his hands through his hair. "I just feel so useless now. I can't even come close to comforting her. I tried last night after she got upset with me, and she seemed okay, but after she went back to bed, she ended up just crying herself to sleep. I didn't know what to do."

Kratos' eyes opened slowly, frowning. He hadn't realized what had happened after he had left. He had been certain Seth had calmed her...

"I think she said your name once, too. And I considered leaving to find you." Seth murmured, glancing at him. "Though, I think she was asleep by then."

Again, Kratos didn't reply. What could say? It was inconsequential in any case. One does not control their dreams.

Seth seemed a little put off by the lack of responses from him, but just sighed again. "I was practicing a little with the sword the other day. It is getting easier to hold."

"Your arms will grow accustom to the weight of the blade and eventually you may upgrade to a sturdier one." Kratos nodded. "Did you manage to perform the offensive manoeuvres I showed you?"

Seth coughed, rubbing his neck. "Well, some of them. It is kind of awkward with only one person."

"Use an inanimated object if you prefer a visible opponent." Kratos suggested.

Seth leaned back on his hands. "Yeah, I suppose that would work."

Kratos closed his eyes. He did not mind teaching Seth the basics of swordplay, but nothing further. He couldn't bring himself to instruct again. Not after his last student...

Kratos turned his face back towards Anna, who was now resting eagerly on her knees, watching the water. Her head would snap to study Seth's abandoned rod, before turning back to her own. He found it amazing how quickly her attention could be diverted.

The couple of days rest seemed to be helping her somewhat. He watched as she tensed for a moment when the water bobbed, and then relax when nothing happened. It would make her feel less like a fugitive and more like a human again. And that was something he could connect to her with...

He frowned.

Suddenly, Anna squealed and lunged at Seth's pole. "I got one!"

Seth jumped to his feet, dashed over. The line went taught and slid from the sand, skittering towards the water.

Anna grappled for the pole, snagged it with her hands, and shrieked as she felt it tug her. "I've got it! I've got it!"

Seth slowed, smiling as Anna gripped the fishing pole tightly and clambered to her feet. "Hang on to it."

Anna ignored him and braced her feet in the soft sand. Kratos studied her footing and smirked.

_Any moment now._

Anna lurched forward, as the line veered to the side sharply, sending small waves out, as the fish attempting to get loose. She steadied herself, sliding her feet.

"Anna..." Seth cautioned, stepping towards her slowly.

"I can do it!" she called, concentrating as the fish struggled again, this time in the opposite direction. "I have fished before."

"Seth, let's allow Anna to do this." Kratos answered, causing both Anna and Seth to look at him in surprise. Kratos kept his face impassive.

Anna jerked her head around, beaming. "That's right—Whoa!"

At that moment, the rod yanked up roughly, wrenching her forwards as the fish leapt up out of the water. It was quite large, probably about half of Anna's height and Kratos was impressed that Anna managed to hold on for as long as she did.

Of course, that was short lived when the fish splashed back down into the water and the line snapped taught again, successful pulling Anna face first into the water. She gasped as the cold water rushed over her before she released the rod and floundered, leaping up with a shriek and darting quickly out of the water.

Seth blinked, while Kratos remained where he had always been sitting as Anna stood there, soaking wet, panting and shivering.

It was silent for a moment before Kratos chuckled softly and Anna flushed, muttering about a 'stupid fish' and 'useless men'.

"Hey, you didn't want my help." Seth held his hands up as Anna stalked past him wringing out her clothes.

"Humph." She grumbled, stalking back to her pole. "Kratos distracted me."

Kratos blinked at the accusation. "I did nothing of the sort."

"You started talking when I was about to pull the fish in and I looked back."

"Do remind me when it had become a crime to talk." Kratos pushed himself to his feet. "I must have forgotten."

Seth smirked as Anna gaped at Kratos. She scowled and snatched her rod from the ground. "Smartass," she mumbled.

Kratos chuckled.

--

"He likes you."

"What?" Anna looked at Seth confused as they walked back.

Seth sighed and shook his head "Grant me strength, Martel," he muttered. "Are you both so oblivious to this? Do I have to write it out?"

Anna smirked. "Someone is being fantastical. Is life becoming too boring for you, Seth?"

"And now you are just being smart." Seth smiled and she shrugged. "But seriously, I was talking to him earlier, while you were fishing."

"So?"

"I give up!" Seth threw his hands in the air.

"Will you shut up? He is here you know." Anna hissed, slapping him.

Seth blinked, lowering his hands and looked up ahead. "Anna, he is like, way up there and what is he going to gather from 'I give up'?"

"I swear he hears everything." Anna muttered.

"Uh-huh. But you are changing the subject."

"I thought it was over." She glanced at him, her tone hardening. But either Seth missed the obvious, or he just didn't care because he wasn't stopping

"I don't think so."

"Why are you so obsessed with pushing us together when it is obvious we hate each other?" Anna growled.

"Maybe because it is so obvious that you don't hate each other?" Seth glanced at her.

"What?" Anna asked shaking her head, frowning in confusion. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Do you like him?" Seth asked suddenly.

"Since when did this become an interrogation?" Anna asked kept frowning, but turned her gaze straight ahead.

"Since when did you become so defensive? It is simple. It is a yes or no answer."

Anna shook her head. "I am not answering you."

"Yes then." Seth nodded. "Okay second question—"

"I did not say that."

"Are you going to stay with him after your exsphere is removed?" he looked at her seriously.

Anna blinked in surprise, then flushed, mumbling, "How the hell am I supposed to answer that?"

Seth just stared at her with a look that said, _'It isn't that hard.'_

Anna threw her hands out, "I have no idea why you are doing—"

He nodded again. "That is two. And the third—"

Anna's hand shot out and she stopped him, moving in front of him. "What are you doing?" she hissed, still flushing. She was becoming ticked off, both at Seth and at herself for blushing. Why was she blushing anyway? It wasn't as if she admitted to anything...

Seth smiled. "Nothing." He lifted her hand off his chest. "Just giving you something to think about." He walked past her, and she stared after him, confused.

"What?"

But he didn't answer.

By the time they got back to Izoold, the sun was just starting to dip behind the horizon. After fishing, Seth had insisted they take their time getting back. He said there was nothing else to do in the town anyway, and it was better than being stuck in the inn. Kratos and Anna hadn't really argued. Anna had been struggling to understand Seth's strange logic and she still was. Why had he done that? Was he trying to confuse her more? Had he done this with Kratos too?

Anna blinked and then snorted. Seth was too much of a chicken to confront Kratos like that. So then, what was the point? Even if she did like—though it was absurd to think that—there was no way—

She stopped.

"I hate you, Seth," she growled loudly at his back.

Anna glared at Seth as he turned back around to face her. "Well, I see you have been thinking awfully hard—"

"I am going to kill you." She growled under her breath as he ushered her towards the inn.

He laughed. "Yes, mostly likely. But will you at least wait until we solve this little problem of yours?"

Anna crossed her arms and looked away scowling, noticing a small man watching them from beside a barrel. "What are you looking at?" she snapped.

The man didn't react, or look away and Seth gave Anna a push. "Hey, don't get mad at him, Anna. I am over here, remember?" Seth waved a hand in her face, just as the man turned and walked off.

Anna rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder, smiling weakly. "How could I forget?"

--

Garret hung behind him like a shadow, not saying a word. Dev ignored him and studied the town ahead of them. The sun was just setting and a golden hue was leaping off the waters and splashing the buildings in an orange and bronze collage.

"So, you think they are still there?" Cal hissed near his shoulder, his face yellowish color as he faced towards the setting sun.

"Quill will know when he returns." Dev replied calmly.

He wasn't calm though. He was tense. He didn't particularly like the idea of entering the town under force. It would cause an unneeded stir. But, after a harsh argument with Cal, who was subtly backed by the majority of the command, he had relented.

He glanced over his shoulder at his soldiers, sprawled across the slope. They weren't relaxed either, but instead of hesitation, it was excitement. This is what they had been waiting for, anticipating. Successfully cornering the humans, perhaps a little killing for those who wish to ease their annoyance and frustration for this detour and, in the end, know that they will be heading home.

Dev didn't begrudge them. It was understandable. He was looking forward to getting back to the base as well. But, he didn't relish in the fact that the town had to play victim as well. Luin was a different matter; they had willingly accepted fugitives, multiple ones, so they had to account for the consequences.

But this village didn't realize the falsity that had entered their boundaries. Even though they were humans, and some probably deserve what could be coming for them, some didn't.

"Where the hell is that little twerp?" Cal growled, obvious impatient to get down there and get it over with.

"I'm here." Quill panted lightly, but still smiling. "Woo, that was a pleasant jog. Come with me next time, Cal, could help you lose a few pounds."

"Permission to beat the kid to a pulp, Commander." Cal glared, stepping forward.

"Maybe after we get his report." Dev smiled as Quill's eyes widened. "Relax. Are they there?"

Quill sidestepped around from Cal and nodded. "For sure. A012 looked directly at me. Fit the description and one of the men with her used her human name. Heard her use the name Seth, with the one man, and Kratos was there as well. Didn't see the creature, though."

"Not bad, kid. Maybe I will spare you this time." Cal smirked as Quill rolled his eyes. "Give the word Dev, and I will flush them out for us."

Dev rubbed his cheek. "They are in the inn?" Quill nodded. "Do you know how many are residing—"

"For Martel's sake, Dev." Cal threw his hands up. "They are just a bunch of low down, humans. Mostly likely, they are getting their fill of potions and halfway between logic and knockout. Wouldn't put it past the bloody cowards to run for the hills as soon as we come near, thinking they are a bunch of wily rodents escaping us. Cutting down a few won't make that big of a difference."

"Wily rodents?" Quill asked, smirking. "Nice metaphor, Cal. Why would townspeople think they are rodents? Doesn't really make sense if you ask me." Cal cuffed him across the back of the head. "Ow!"

"It is because Cal can't compliment a human, even indirectly." Garret smirked, earning a grunt from Cal. Garret turned to Dev. "But, Cal's right." Garret frowned. "If we waste our time worrying about the humans, they could slip by us again." Dev looked towards the village, uncertainly. "Besides, they are harbouring prisoners. We can give them the choice to hand them over or we attack. Saves us both time and effort."

"Takes the fun out of it, though." Cal fingered his sword thoughtfully.

Dev glanced at him, but then nodded at Garret. "Very well. Gather the men. We head out."

--

Seth was a problem.

Kratos stared at the young man's sleeping form and then at Anna's. He honestly didn't understand human behaviour. Just when he thought he had figured it out.

Human. It had been a long time since Kratos had been human. He smirked and closed his eyes. It was strange, yet, enjoyable at the same time. It was entertaining to see how strong of a reaction they received when faced with something out of the ordinary. Anna was a perfect example of this. And even his own change in personality surprised him a bit.

His eyes snapped open quickly.

Of course, it was merely a way to blend in until he discovered what to do next. He was unsure how quick of a reaction his appearance at the Ranch would gain from Cruxis, but it could be assured there would be one. It would be foolish to let his guard down.

He looked at Anna, her one leg half draped off the bed, her face nuzzled into the pillow. She had a faint smile on her face, her eyes moved slowly underneath her closed lids.

He sighed. Anna had definitely become something of a problem herself. Kratos didn't even know why he was helping her. Yes, the exsphere she carried on her was created to be more powerful than the Cruxis Crystals were, but it was merely a hindrance if it fell into Mithos' hands, not a disaster. In the end, it made little difference compared to the power Mithos already wielded.

Therefore, that left Kratos with an empty reason and a feeling of uncertainty. Listening to Seth's conversation earlier had left not only Anna thinking, but Kratos as well. Why hadn't she immediately denied it? Why had she been so flustered throughout the day?

Kratos personally felt uncomfortable with this train of thought. If Anna _had_ developed feelings as Seth suggested, what role had he played in it? He didn't want to believe he had encouraged this..._affection_. It was neither his intention, nor his goal.

Yet...

He found himself looking at Anna again, frowning as he heard her mumble.

"_The fish...caught the fish. ...Kratos look..."_

He froze, his eyes widening. She was actually—

Then his eyes softened and he chuckled lightly as a quiet snore came from her, before he caught himself and shook his head. He shouldn't be so easily distracted by such a subtle action. It was naive and...

Frustrated, he glared at the floor before pushing the chair back, the legs scraping loudly against the floor as he stood. The noise caused both Anna and Seth to jerk away. "Wh-what's happening?" Seth asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

Anna blink, looking around sleepily when her gaze stopped on Kratos, who was standing there staring at her. "Kratos?" she mumbled, still half asleep. "What's wrong?"

Kratos' eyes hardened as he stared at her. He couldn't allow this to happen to either of them. It was impossible. He would stop it right now before—

Shouting erupted from within the inn as the sound of doors slamming and people voice complaints and accusations. Seth leapt out of the bed, pulling his shirt over his head and clumsily buckled on his sword. Anna sat motionless on the bed, her eyes wide and filled with terror. "They-They-they—"

Kratos watched the door, facing it fully and gripping his sword's hilt tightly. He moved himself between Anna and the door as Seth stumbled over, glancing at Anna.

"Anna, get dressed. Kratos, what's going on?"

Kratos didn't reply. He was listening to the voices in outside the room.

"It's them...said their names! Bring them out!"

"Can't give them up...just a girl."

"They will burn the...kill us all!"

Anna's voice caught Seth and Kratos attention. She still sat on the bed, unmoving. She whispered, her face deathly white. "They are here."

--

Cal balanced his sword laxly on his shoulder as he eyed the quivering group before them with a smile. Dev focused on the inn door.

"Almost wish they would refuse, eh?" Cal shifted his weight to his left foot.

"No, I don't."

Cal snorted, bringing the sword down, the metal humming through the air. "No offense, Sir, but you are too soft." Cal waved his sword at hostages, smirking as they cringed. "They are just a bunch of pathetic humans. Not worth anything."

"Then they shouldn't be worth your time, either." Dev answered, still watching the inn.

Cal scowled. "They are worth my time all right. They are all the same. Cowards that strut around when they have control and quiver like a dog being kicked when they don't. It's disgraceful to share that blood."

"Do we not do the same?" Garret asked, glancing at Dev, who ignored him, and then looked at Cal. "Aren't you describing yourself?"

Cal flipped his sword off his shoulder and pointed it at Garret. "Do not compare me to that filth," he growled.

Garret didn't flinch, but merely pushed the sword aside. "Everyone is a coward when they lack power, Cal."

Cal narrowed his eyes. "Not everyone. Not me. I never begged or crawled away."

Garret smirked. "I suppose not. Nevertheless, consider this, not all humans resemble the man you are referring too. The man you hate."

Cal's face darkened and he seemed to grow even larger, towering over Garret.

Dev glanced over at them. "Enough," he said harshly.

Cal stiffened, cutting of his rebuke and turned back facing the humans, but this time scowling. Dev sighed in irritation. Cal wouldn't hesitate to invoke a fight now.

He glared at Garret, who met his gaze and shrugged. He was planning something...

"We have them! They are here!" someone shouted, the inn door slamming open.

Dev watched as a large-bellied man hurried down the steps, waving dramatically. All the Desians turned their heads towards the door where two men stepped out and stood on the steps. The girl was not there.

Dev signalled to Cal, who nodded and then shouted. "We said to bring forth A012."

The portly man blanched and spun to look at the men on the steps. "What are you doing?! Where is the girl?! You said you would bring her out!"

The men ignored the questions. Dev narrowed his eyes and studied the two men. It was obvious who Kratos Aurion was. Dev stepped forward, holding his hand up as Cal moved to follow and walked around the group townspeople that separated him from Kratos. A child sobbed among them, quickly hushed by a woman.

Dev stopped then and glanced at the group of hostages. They made a wretched lot, dressed in nightclothes and defenceless. He thought back to that night with Ben, seeing his pathetic face as he begged for his miserable life...

He closed his eyes, shaking his head gently and called. "Kratos Aurion. I have orders to retrieve A012, human Anna, and bring her back to the Asgard Ranch."

Dev looked up. Kratos' eyes flickered with the light from the torches. His face was empty and impassive. Dev waited a moment, but receiving no reply, he continued. "I also have orders from Lord Kvar, Grand Cardinal of the Asgard Ranch, to kill you if necessary." Dev heard a snort, but figured it came from the other man behind Kratos. His eyes narrowed. "And anyone else, if necessary."

"The villagers were unaware of the situation. Release the hostages and we will negotiate."

"Kratos! What the hell are you doing?" the man behind him hissed. Kratos glared at him over his shoulder and Dev shook his head.

"Our negotiations have been made. Bring out A012 willingly and we will spare you and the town. Don't, and we retrieve her by force."

Kratos faced him again, slowly, and Dev could see the hesitation on his face. For a moment, nothing happened. No one moved.

"Enough of this crap!" Cal yelled suddenly and strode forward. He shoved aside one of the Desians that surrounded the hostages and he reached in and yanked out a kid. A little boy.

He grabbed the child by the back of the shirt and lifted him into the air, walking towards Kratos as a woman wailed and reached out for her child.

"Tell me! Which of the creatures are you willing to sacrifice? The walking dead woman or the brat?" the boy was sobbing and struggling as the shirt choked him. Cal held his sword up against the child.

Kratos still didn't answer and Cal smirked. "Fine by me." He pulled back the sword.

"No!" a shouted cut through the air and Dev turned to see a young woman shove past the two men, running towards Cal. Kratos leapt forward and grabbed her arm, hauling her back and restraining her as she shouted again. "Don't hurt him!"

"Anna, stop this!" Kratos snapped at her, holding her arms as she struggled.

"I can't let them do this!" she argued.

Dev froze when he saw Anna, tears streaming down his face and he held up his hand and shouted. "Enough!"

Everyone fell silent.

**Yes. I am in trouble, I know. My cliffhangers return. It is never intentional! I swear! Haha. **

**However, I hope you enjoy it despite that. And it is longer! Yay! **

**Please Review**


	22. Chapter 22

**Reviews:**

**Gamer Girl:**** Haha, yes, cliffhangers do make things much more interesting. Make readers curious about what will happen. Your welcome, and thank you for the review! They always make me happy. And you don't have to wait too long. **

**DarkAngelGrl22567:**** Haha, I agree with you, they are more fun to write than to read, especially when you have to wait for the next chapter. And thank you, I was trying for a more realistic take on it, when the slow development. But it should be picking up...shortly. Haha, and yes, Noishe. He is fun to write. Thank you for the review!**

**CBK:**** Heh heh, yes, it is a cliffie. **

**Kash:**** Wow, thank you. It is so encouraging to hear readers say that. I really appreciate the review. **

**And for everyone else reading! Thank you as well! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 22:**

Everyone stared as Dev's hand lowered. Even Anna stopped struggling and watched him wide-eyed. Dev stared at Anna. "Cathy..." he whispered, taking a step forward.

Then a hand fell on his shoulder and he flinched and looked to see Garret standing beside, concern on his face. "Sir?"

Dev frowned then and looked back at Anna. No, it wasn't possible. Anna was human. A pure human. Cathy would have even the smallest amount of elven blood in her. It couldn't be Cathy and yet...

Dev couldn't shake off the similarities he saw between Anna and what he imagined Cathy would look like. His little daughter...

"It's not her, Dev," Garret whispered in his ear firmly.

Garret's words seemed to finalize it. Dev immediately hardened his face; grateful that the torches cast shadows and hoped they hid his face. He heard the boy Cal was holding cough and whimper and he glanced over at him and then at Cal. "Put him down."

Cal scowled at him, but Dev narrowed his eyes and the large soldier dropped the kid to the ground, though Cal still pointed his sword at him.

Dev turned from him and looked at Kratos. "Hand the girl over and we will not harm the townspeople."

Cal scoffed, bouncing his sword lightly causing the boy to start crying again. The man behind Kratos snarled. "You lying bastards. There is no way we would trust your word. You are not having her!"

Dev studied the human. "Do you speak for every human here? I suggest you keep your mouth shut, unless you want deaths on your hands."

"Enough, Seth." Kratos growled over his shoulder and then turned back to face Dev. "Desian—"

"Commander Olsen." Dev interrupted, staring him down, effectively regaining his previously lost composure.

Kratos smirked. "Olsen. I suggest you leave this town and take your men with you. Anna is no longer of your concern."

Cal released a loud barking laughter, before Dev could respond. "Do you hear that boys? Our hero here is giving us orders." A few of the other soldiers chuckled; others just smiled. Cal's face twisted as he sneered at Kratos. "I take that to be a direct refusal. Give the order Dev."

Dev glared at Cal. "Keep your mouth shut, Cal. I will give the order when I see necessary."

Cal's eyes widened for a second and the other soldiers went silent. Cal's face darkened when Garret cut in.

"Commander. I suggest we move in. Cal can handle Kratos while we secure the prisoner." Garret looked between the two. "Before we end up taking out each other."

Cal grinned and straightened, staring Dev down. "I like that idea. The man needs to learn a little respect."

Dev glanced at Garret, who nodded. He frowned and looked back towards Kratos and Anna. Something wasn't right. Something in the way Kratos had spoken. Why would he so openly insult them and almost challenge them?

He remembered the discussion between his men, about Kratos' status, a possible personnel in Cruxis. Was there something more...?

"Dev?" Garret pressed and Dev looked up.

"I would rather not have to fight him," Dev said, glancing at Kratos again. Kratos simply met his gaze.

Cal snorted. "That is why I am. I am not afraid of some weak human."

"Dev, they have refused our offer. We need to act now." Garret insisted.

Dev hesitated and then nodded. "Fine."

--

The Desian was smart in hesitating, but unfortunately, he had to follow orders. Kratos knew Olsen's hesitation wasn't fear. It was uncertainty. Kratos' actions had made him cautious. Yet, it seemed it didn't matter in the end.

"Seth, get Anna out of here, now!" Kratos hissed.

"Wait! No—!" Anna protested just as Cal's voice boomed out.

"You have refused. Suffer the consequences!"

Anna's eyes widened and she screamed, as Cal raised his sword above the young boy who was staring up at him.

_An image of young boy lying dead on Luin's streets flashed across Kratos' mind..._

A loud clang made everything fall silent as Kratos suddenly stood over the child, his sword up and Cal staring wide-eyed at him.

Kratos shoved Cal back, causing the man to stumble. Kratos bent and grabbed the boy's arm and hauled him to his feet and pushing him out of the way. "Get out of here," he snapped.

Cal howled in rage. "Kill them, men!"

The Desians shouted and raised their swords and the hostages screamed. Cal rushed towards Kratos and he leapt out of the way, as Cal's heavy broadsword swung at his head and then kicked the big man with his foot.

Cal's momentum threw him forward and Kratos used the distraction to search out Anna and Seth. He saw them still by the inn with a number of the Desians making their way towards them. _What were they doing?_ He growled to himself before hurrying towards them.

The rest of the villagers were fleeing in every direction, running in panic and Kratos shoved most of them out of his way. He knew there was no hope for the other hostages and he knew that boy was probably dead as well. Why had he even bothered rushing forward like...?

He heard a humming and dropped to the ground just as a sword swung over his head and rolled back to his feet. Cal's large frame towered over Kratos. "You still have met to deal with, hero."

Kratos glared at him. "I suggest you back off."

"Coward." Cal smirked and thrust his sword at Kratos. Sword met sword and the metal screech as Kratos deflected the attack. Cal brought his blade back around and slashed at his torso, which Kratos deflected again.

Kratos grunted in annoyance. It was obvious this soldier could fight when he focused and was not enraged.

Cal smirked and gripped his sword tightly with both hands, watching Kratos.

"Well. This will be interesting."

--

"Anna, come on!" Seth pulled her arm. "We have to get out of here!"

"But what about Kratos—!"

"He told us to run, damn it! Just listen for once!" Seth snapped at her.

Anna's eyes widened, tears falling from her eyes. Seth yanked at her arm again and she let herself be pulled after him, when Seth swore and stopped suddenly. Anna looked up and found the Desians heading towards them.

"Seth!" she whispered in panic and he growled and yanked her in a different direction, heading around to the back of the inn. The Desians shouted and started running after them.

"Run, Anna!" Seth shouted and sped up. Anna stumbled, but kept running and they rounded the corner of the inn. It was pitch-black and Anna felt herself trip and slam into something both hard and soft and fell to the ground with it.

She heard Seth grunt and followed by a loud shout and then something shoved her up and to the side, causing her to hit the building and she smoked her head.

She gasped in shock. She could hear scuffling and she squinted, blinking past the tears of pain in her eyes.

"Just stab him and get it over with!" a woman's voice shouted, followed by a grunt. She saw a figure bowed over on the ground, holding their head, struggling to get up. Anna then saw another figure struggling with, who she figured was, Seth. Her eyes widened and she pushed herself up and stumbled towards Seth, not even sure what she would do.

"Hey!" the woman's voice shouted and Anna was yanked back by her hair. She cried out and clutched at the hand and scratching at the arm. A hand slapped across her face and yelped in pain. "You little rat." The voice snarled and Anna saw the silhouette of a sword rising up. Her eyes widened. "You will pay for—." Then she stopped. "Well, well, so it is you..."

"Kris!" A second voice called. Another woman. Anna cried out and kicked out with her foot while the woman was distracted and connected it with her stomach.

There was a string of swears mixed in with coughs and Anna dropped to the ground as the hand released her. She scrambled across the dirt and got to her feet when Seth shouted out in a pained cry.

"Seth!" Anna screamed and rushed toward him. Seth and the second person were now standing, but Seth was clutching his arm and his sword hanging limply in his hand.

"Anna, run!" Seth shouted back at her.

"Trey, get that bloody little wench! She is the one we need!" The one called Kris shouted.

The other girl turned from Seth and lunged at Anna wordlessly. "No!" Seth shouted and leapt after her, but Kris rushed over and slammed her sword into his head and he went limp, falling to the ground with a thud.

--

Dev watched as his men cut down the townspeople, making their way towards the inn in a wave like manner. Disgust filled his face as he looked at the slaughtered forms of the previous hostages. They didn't even have a chance. Though many of the villagers had managed to escape, a few had struggled attempting to find their family members and were cut down.

Closing his eyes, he walked forward through the bodies, heading towards where Kratos and Cal were still facing off.

A handful of men surrounded the two, the rest chasing after the man and A012 and he had Kris and Trey watching the other side of the city, he knew they would be able to handle it. Dev glanced through the soldiers, recognized Quill in the group surrounding Kratos and Cal, and frowned.

"Kill him, Cal! Come on!" one of the men cheered, brandishing his own weapon, feinting at Kratos, to distract him.

"You can take him!" another shouted.

Cal lunged at him and Kratos slashed his sword, blocking the attack effortlessly, but then forced to sidestep as a soldier jabbed at him from behind. Cal used the distraction and attack him with a full out onslaught, attempting to push him back.

Kratos' face remained impassive as he deflected the attacks, moving himself into a circle, so to avoid being stabbed in the back. Dev was impressed at his sword skills, especially since Cal was a good head taller and of larger size.

Frowning, Dev watched as the situation turned and Cal was being pressed back as Kratos slashed and jabbed. Cal's face was twisted in anger and frustration, barely blocking the attacks. Cal stumbled and slashed at him when he jumped back, annoyance in on his face as one of the Desians jabbed their swords at him again.

Dev considered ending this and ordering them to kill him, not in the mood to encourage Cal's ego. Kratos was obviously holding back for some reason and if not for the small interferences, Cal would have been dead. He didn't want to risk his men's lives for this.

More jeers and insults were thrown at Kratos as he circled Cal as Dev stepped forward.

Kratos ignored them and thrust his sword at Cal's leg. Cal was too slow and he grunted and stumbled back as blood started seeping through his pants. Angered shouts erupted from the soldiers and some brandished their swords, but Cal growled at them. "He's mine!"

Dev watched Kratos spin around, as Cal struggled to straighten, and lunged directly towards Quill. "No!" Dev shouted as Quill's eyes widened in shocked and raised his arms in defensive. He dashed forward, shoving the men out of the way, but knew he wouldn't get there in time. "Quill!"

Then Garret dove from the side, shoving Quill out of the way and Kratos collided into the tall man.

The other soldiers were in an uproar and surged forward to restrain Kratos. Garret grabbed Kratos' arm, attempting to hold him down, but Kratos kneed him in the jaw, pushed up off the ground, and slashed out with his sword at the Desians who had gotten too close.

Dev grabbed his sword and moved forward, anger in his eyes as few of his men screamed in pain. Kratos leapt over Garret, who lay motionless on the ground, and ran insanely fast towards the inn. "After him!" Dev shouted enraged. "Kill him!"

"Garret!" Quill's cry stole his attention and Dev looked down to see the young soldier shaking Garret's shoulders. Dev moved forwards swiftly, shoving Quill out of the way. "Move."

Quill fell back and Dev closed his eyes, holding his hand over Garret's bloodied face. Mana shimmered and glowed around his hand and surrounded Garret's head, slipping into his skin. Dev's face hardened as Quill paced anxiously behind him. "Don't die on me, Garret."

--

Anna's eyes widened and she took a step back as Trey reached for her and Kris advanced behind.

Suddenly, deafening howl erupted in her ears and a surge of wind rushed past her. Trey grunted and slammed into the building as Noishe crashed into her. There was a heavy thud as she struck the wall and then collapsed in a heap on the ground.

Kris shrieked in anger and slashed her sword at the protozoan, but Noishe whipped around and closed his teeth armed her forearm and there was a sickening crack. Kris screamed in pain and her legs crumpled beneath her as she fainted.

"Noishe!" Anna called in relief and surprise. The protozoan looked up at her, blood staining the edges of his mouth. Then Anna's eyes widened and she looked at Seth and rushed towards him. "Seth!"

The other Desians swarmed around the side of the inn and Noishe snarled and lunged between Anna and Seth's motionless body, and crashed into her. Anna's eyes widened and she grappled at his fur as he continued to move so as not to fall to the ground, arms' half encircled around his back, feet brushing the ground. "Noishe!" she shouted, but he didn't slow.

The Desians charged after them, a few crossbow bolts humming past. Anna felt her sweaty hands slip through the coarse fur and she shouted again. "Noishe!"

The protozoan growled and slowed. Anna dropped to the ground hard, but she quickly scrambled to her feet and started running back. Noishe snarled and leapt at her, grabbing her clothes in his teeth and whipping her around and she fell to the ground. He growled, baring his teeth and lowered himself beside her. She shook her head angrily. "No! We have to go back for Seth!"

Noishe's snarl deepened and Anna's eyes widened fearfully at the protozoan when he reared his head and howled painfully and leapt to his feet. His right back leg lifted and Anna saw a bolt protruding from his haunch. Her mouth fell open and she felt hands grab her hair and drag her back from the protozoan. "Kill the creature! We have the girl!"

Noishe howled in rage and attacked the soldiers that were now surrounding him, his teeth and claws mutilating arms and hands as he tore at any that got close.

"No! Let me go! Noishe!" her legs thrashed and she clawed at the hand. However, more hands reached down and grabbed her arms, lifting her off the ground. She struggled desperately and screamed. "Kratos!"

Suddenly she fell to the ground, blood spraying on her face as a Desian collapsed on top of her. She gasped at the weight and attempted to wriggle free when a boot clipped her across the head, jarring her head and her vision darkened momentarily.

She could hear grunts and shouts above her and in the distance. Noishe howled nearby and something fell next to her head. Dazed, but gradually getting her vision back, she felt the body lift off her and found Kratos' face above her, smeared with blood. She blinked in shock. "Kratos?"

He didn't say anything, but sheathed his sword and scooped her into his arms and started running. "No, wait. Seth!" she wriggled to get down, but Kratos tightened his hold and ran faster, not answering. Beside her head she heard Noishe's panting. Behind them, the fading shouts of the Desians as the village vanished behind them.

Darkness surrounded them and she clutched at Kratos' shirt. "We have to get back to Seth! He is back at the inn! We—"

Kratos grunted. "No."

"But he will be killed!" Anna shrieked again trying to get down.

Kratos didn't answer, but encircled his arms around her legs and shoulders so that it was almost painful and Anna felt tears prick her eyes and she clutched his shirt, burying her face into it, her crying muffled by Noishe's heavy breathing beside them.

**I hope this chapter made up for the return of the evil cliffie...though I kinda left it on another one... hmmm...haha.**

**I had so much fun writing this chapter though. I love writing the fight scenes and chaos because I can picture it. Hope you all could as well. **

**I will try not to be too long with a follow up. **

**Please Review!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay I have been working on this for quite some time. Literally writing only a sentence at times because I just couldn't get it to come for me, that and other problems. Thanks for everyone's patience!**

**Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 23:**

Dev ignored the hushed whispers that echoed through the group as he leaned over Trey. Her hair was sticky with blood, but the wound wasn't too serious. She breathed slowly, her eyes half closed and teeth clenched in pain as he tenderly examined the wound. "You'll survive," he affirmed and she looked up at him, her face still pale. "Just take it easy for a couple of days."

"Yes, Commander," she muttered, lowering her eyes.

He glanced over at Kris and found her wrapping a bandage over her arm, her face twisted in pain. "Kris, let Quill help you with that and make sure it isn't infected."

"I'm fine," she growled, her fingers fumbling as she attempted to tighten the bandage. Blood was already soaking through the white material.

Rising, he strode over to her and grabbed her upper arm, ignoring her hiss of pain as pulled off the bandage. Her skin was torn and bleeding horribly caused by the thick teeth of that wolf-like creature. "Quill!" he snapped and the short soldier hurried over. "Clean and bandage her wound properly. I don't want infection."

Quill nodded quickly. "Yes, Sir."

Dev shoved the soiled bandage into his hands and stalked over to his men, who had fallen silent. Torches flickered across their nervous faces and he stopped in front of them, scanning their expressions. "Your orders were to secure the prisoner. Not to attack the villagers. Not to kill Aurion." His eyes flashed. "Did you think this was some kind of game?" Silence answered him and he shook his head angrily. "You even had the opportunity to kill the man and still he got away! Can someone give me an explanation?"

"I told them not to," Cal snapped. A few men swallowed, but he saw their eyes shifted to the side where Cal sat.

Dev's eyes fastened on him. Cal met his gaze straight on. "It was not your call. Twice you have given orders I have not agreed to."

Cal scoffed and made to stand, but one of the soldiers shoved him back down. Their eyes locked but slowly Cal turned his eyes down and he spoke through clenched teeth. "My apologises, _Commander_."

Dev ignored his tone and looked towards the men, eyes narrowing dangerously as he scanned their faces. "Lyle," he called and a young, reedy-looking man hesitantly stepped forward. "Take some of the men who aren't injured and head after A012 and Aurion, now. We'll clean up here and follow shortly. Avoid fighting them, just cut them off."

Lyle seemed to blanch at the order, but nodded. "Yes, Sir." He then motioned, uncertainly, for some of the men to follow him. None argued.

Cal growled, "What the hell are you doing? He isn't even qualified—"

"That doesn't seem to make a difference judging by your actions." Dev cut him off tersely. "Garret, Kris and Trey are unstable. I will require Quill's assistance now. And you are obviously not capable of following orders. Lyle will replace your position, until further notice. Understood?" He stared down at him.

Cal's face darkened in anger and humiliation, but he simply rose to his feet and limped away. Dev watched after him and then snapped his head around to other soldiers still lingering after Lyle depart. "What are you doing? Get yourselves cleaned up and bandaged so we can move out!"

The men flinched, but then proceeded to help those who had sustained injuries whether from Kratos or the villagers that had tried to fight back.

"I wasn't expecting, Lyle to be one of your choices." Garret spoke up from where he lay, after the men started to disperse to heal their companions.

"I wasn't expecting to have to make a choice." Dev frowned, then glanced over at him in concern, kneeling down. "How are you doing?"

Garret winced as he tried to smile and settled for a shrug. "Nothing like having a few teeth jammed into your gums." His speech slurred a little and he spit some blood, wincing again. "Probably won't be able to eat much for awhile."

"Should I heal it again?"

Garret waved him off. "Don't bother. Better to let it heal properly. How is Quill?"

Dev smirked. "I think you have earned yourself a small body guard. I had to force him to leave you alone."

Garret grimaced. "Great."

Dev smiled and grabbed his shoulder. "I appreciate you saving him as well, though, I would have preferred you not being the hero and taking his injury."

Garret shrugged. "That man caught me by surprise. I was sure Cal would have him at least struggling, but he even made Cal look like an amateur."

Dev shook his head. "Cal is hot-headed. I wish you hadn't provoked him."

Garret tried to grin. "But then you wouldn't have pulled him from his position."

Dev's eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed in anger. "You jeopardized our mission to demote him?"

"No," he grunted, shifting his position. "Like I said, I didn't think that Aurion guy would be that skilled. But I knew he would take the fight personally and that you wouldn't like that."

Dev's hand tightened, gripping Garret's shoulder tightly. "Why?" he demanded coldly.

Garret's expression turned serious. "He needed to learn his place. I never liked how you placed him in second command when it was obvious he didn't respect your orders or decisions. And earlier, with your hesitation, I knew it would only be a matter of time before he challenged your position."

Dev studied Garret's face for moment, before rising to his feet. "Because I owe you and you are my friend, I am going to ignore this conversation." He stared down at him, eyes narrowing slightly. "Just tell me you won't do it again."

Garret chuckled. "Don't count on it."

--

Kratos could hear Anna's muffled sobs as he kneeled beside Noishe. The protozoan whined and looked up at him with pained eyes as Kratos fingered the bolt still stuck in his hind leg. "Easy, Noishe" he murmured and Noishe closed his eyes as Kratos grabbed the bolt gently.

Noishe yelped loudly and leapt to his feet as Kratos yanked the bolt out. The protozoan hobbled away, whimpering and growling, favouring his hind leg. Kratos dropped the bolt and stood, walking over to him. Noishe growled, but didn't move as Kratos laid a hand over the wound and let his mana heal it.

As he lowered his hand, Noishe nudged him with his large head affectionately, whining softly. "You're welcome." Kratos rubbed his ear and then glanced over at Anna.

She had stopped crying and was now staring at him through the darkness, over her shoulder; her eyes large and filled with anguish. Tears streaked her face and sticky blood stained her left cheek. He frowned, not realizing she had sustained an injury to her head. "Are you alright, Anna?" he walked towards her.

She flinched and looked away.

Kratos hesitated, then knelt down beside her. "You're bleeding."

She didn't respond and he sighed. She hadn't spoken since they had fled Izoold. It seemed as if the shock of what really happened had finally triggered and she was in a sort of acceptance. Unfortunately, Kratos hadn't the slightest idea on how to deal with it. The massacre of the townspeople wasn't anything new to him. He had lived through a War and centuries of conflict and killing. Though it did disturb him, he knew that there was nothing that could have been done.

Anna still didn't look at him, her tatted hair hanging in front of her eyes. He noticed it was getting longer and raised a hand, brushing it back.

Anna flinched and Kratos responded calmly. "I am merely healing the wound."

She didn't relax, even as the mana swirled around the injury, closing the cut. Her arms wrapped tightly around her legs, hugging them close. Kratos leaned back, lowering his hand. "Come, let's move on."

He made to rise, when Anna's hand shot out and caught his. His eyes widened in surprise as she stared up at him. "Can we go back?"

Kratos stared at her before shaking his head. "No, we are carrying onto Triet."

Anna's grip tightened, her fingers digging into his wrist with surprising strength. "We can't leave without Seth."

Kratos closed his eyes. He had not expected her to believe Seth was coming after them, he thought she would have understood from his refusal to go back for young man the first time she asked. "We cannot linger here. The Desians will be pursuing us as we speak."

Her eyes widened with fear. "But what about, Seth—"

"We cannot wait for him." He cut her off sharply. Her hand released his and she looked back the way they had come. He sighed in frustration. Kratos knew that the chances the Desians spared Seth's life were low, most likely not even worth considering. However, Kratos could not bear to tell her the truth, to cause her more agony. He knew that he should, that he was merely prolonging Anna's inevitable realization that she was in denial, but he words couldn't leave his mouth.

He watched her, staring off into the darkness, eyes searching the darkness in vain until Noishe whined, nudging his arm with his muzzle. Kratos glanced at the protozoan, whose tail twitched anxiously and reached for Anna's arm. "Come, we need to leave."

Strangely enough, she didn't argue, but allowed him to help her to her feet. She seemed lifeless, almost in a daze. There was a faraway look in her eyes, but Kratos forced himself to ignore it. He guided her to Noishe, the protozoan growling as he allowed her on his back. He still favoured his hind leg, but Kratos knew that Anna's wait would not bother him at the least. "Hold on." He cautioned her. He was unnerved at her unusual behaviour. It alarmed him, slightly, that a human's mind could be so fragile that the person, in a sense, could change so utterly.

He jogged beside the protozoan, concerned that Anna may just slip off. She said nothing, just stared ahead of her, fingers entwined loosely into Noishe's fur, legs hanging limply. For a fleeting moment, he considered if returning to Izoold and searching for Seth would break her from this trance, but it passed immediately. He would never place her in life danger like that if it could be avoided and neither would he leave her on her own with the Desians right behind them. Her life was more important to him than Seth's was. Furthermore, in his opinion, Seth was dead.

--

"It appears the Angelus Project has managed to escape. There were complications and confusions with the given orders. The command has been split and is pursuing the escaped prisoner immediately and the second half will follow shortly."

"I see. And I assume that Kratos Aurion had a large hand in this...confusion, correct?"

"It appears so."

"Interesting. This was in the Izoold Region?"

"Yes."

"Very well. As unfortunate as this setback is, perhaps my previous demands concerning Kratos Aurion were beyond your capabilities. I trust that you will not make the same mistake again, Commander Olsen."

"I won't, my Lord."

"We'll see. Nevertheless, the situation is understandable. I hadn't expected Kratos Aurion to remain with the Project for this long. So, because of this, someone will be sent to aid you against Kratos Aurion."

"Sir?"

"She will arrive there shortly and her focus will be Aurion. As of now, you can avoid Kratos and focus primarily on the Project. You are to follow my orders, not hers. I want A012 returned as soon as possible, understood?"

"Yes, Sir. Just one question."

"What is it?"

"What ranking is Kratos Aurion?"

"This doesn't concern you anymore. He is a part of Cruxis. That is all you need to know. Obtain A012 as soon as possible."

"Of course, Sir."

Dev lowered the communication device as it cut out, sighing. Lord Kvar was surprisingly understanding for news given to him. He had been expecting a harsher response, but was grateful it hadn't been. Repacking the communicator, he ran a hand through his hair in exasperation and rose to his feet.

"Quill?" Dev walked over to where the little soldier crouched next to Trey's sleeping form. He jumped to his feet instantly. "Relax." Dev smiled at him.

Quill ducked his head in embarrassment. "I-I was just checking on—"

"I understand, but I need you for a few minutes." Dev beckoned him over to where he had a map laid out. "Tell me where they would be right now. How far would they get?"

Quill's eyebrows bunched together as he leaned over the faded map, eyes tracing the meandering lines quickly. Dev studied it himself. He knew they would end up in Triet, but he didn't know how far they would make it in the past couple of hours. He had sent Lyle ahead, but a soldier returned with word that there was no sign of them. It had been about five hours. Dev had sent him back with orders to continue to the search and wait at Triet. Perhaps he could catch them from both sides...

"I think in this general area." Quill circled with his finger, tapping thoughtfully. "But I am basing this on human speed without injuries and at a constant rate—"

"Quill." Dev glanced at him.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Dev turned his eyes back on the map. "So you figure around the Ossa Trail then?"

"Seems the most likely. I can't see them getting further than that in this amount of time." Quill scratched his head. "But again, that is saying the guy is human."

"What else would he be?" Dev asked after a moment.

Quill shrugged, looking over his shoulder at Garret. "I don't know, but I have never seen anyone fight Cal like that guy did. I mean he was fast."

Dev frowned, but didn't reply. It was true. Cal was one of the best swordsmen at the Ranch. But his greatest asset for it was his strength and height. He was quick with the blade as well, but slowly on his feet. This was the first time that anyone had ever beaten Cal so easily. Not to mention, this Kratos had also been at a disadvantage being hassled from the sides as well. It made him wonder who this man was and why Lord Kvar wouldn't tell him.

"Dev?"

"What?"

Quill frowned. "Cal doesn't really mean what he says." He smoothed the map with his hands, eyes roaming the lines. "He just takes things personally."

"I know Cal's past, but it doesn't excuse him from usurping my command. He is no different from any other soldier here. Understood?"

Quill nodded. "Yeah, I know." He looked up. "So are we heading out right away then?"

"Yes. Inform the others."

"What do we do about the human bodies?" Quill asked after a moment's hesitation. "And the town?"

Dev didn't even look up, instead began folding the map. "Leave it. The other humans will return and clean it up." He picked up his helmet, staring at it for a moment before shaking his head. "They always do."

--

"Anna..." a voice laughed. "Hey. Wake up."

Her eyes fluttered and she dimly saw a face grinning down at her before her eyes closed again and she felt herself sinking back into the comforting sleep.

Something tapped her face. "Get up, or I will eat your food too." The voice laughed again.

She knew that voice. It wasn't Kratos. He would never talk like that. Her eyes felt so heavy, sticky with dried tears. Had she cried herself to sleep? She couldn't even remember falling asleep.

"Come on, Anna. I come all this way and you are just going to sleep?"

Her hand lifted brushing against her eyes. "Who are you? Where's Kratos?" she muttered.

"Ouch. Never thought you would forget me that easily. After I saved your life and all." The chuckle sounded above her and she finally managed to open her eyes. "There you go. That wasn't so hard now was it?"

Anna lay motionlessly on the ground, eyes wide as she stared up. "Seth?"

Seth grinned and reached over ruffling her hair. "Who else? Still, I can't believe you asked for Kratos. I am hurt."

Anna just blinked, speechless with shock. "Seth?" she choked out again. Seth...he was here. He smirked and rolled eyes. "You—you are alright..."

"You didn't think I would disappear that easily, now did you?" He rubbed his chin. "Or did Kratos give you some horrifying story."

Anna blinked and turned to find Kratos stoking a fire with Noishe curled around him. The protozoan staring blankly at her. "But...I saw you lying—"

Seth reached over and grabbed her hand, smiling weakly as he rubbed it. "That doesn't matter. I am here now. Don't worry about it. Are you hungry?" he gestured at the fire. "Kratos managed to catch a hare. Real woodsmen, isn't he?"

Anna nodded dumbly, eyes not moving from Seth's face. He was alive. He had found them. Tears welled up in her eyes and she started crying. Seth laughed, brushing his thumb over her tears. "Hey, hey. Don't cry."

She flung her arms around him, pulling him into an embrace, burying her face into his shirt. "I am so glad you are safe."

He didn't answer, but she didn't care. She had blamed herself, thinking that it was her fault. She was the one who had stalled. She was the one they were after. She dragged Seth into this whole mess and she had been so afraid that he had died, or been captured by the Desians and taken to the Ranch because of her.

"It wasn't your fault, Anna." Seth whispered. "Don't ever blame yourself."

"It was my fault. I would never forgive myself if you had been taken to the Ranch. I couldn't bear thinking of you having to go through what I had to. Never." She clutched him tighter. I could never forgive myself."

The fire crackled and Seth pulled from her, holding her shoulders. She stared at him, tears swimming in her eyes and he gave her a sad smile. "You won't have to worry about that. No Desian is ever going to put me into a Ranch."

Anna swallowed, searching his face. She choked as she started to laugh. "I can't believe you are here. I always knew you were alive. I knew you would find us. Kratos said you wouldn't."

Seth didn't smile back. He just stared at her sadly. "Don't blame yourself, Anna."

Anna smiled. "What are you talking about? You already said that."

"Don't blame Kratos either. It wasn't anyone's fault."

Anna's eyes widened, her head shaking. Seth reached over, laying a hand on her head. His eyes locked on to hers. "It is weird, but I still love you. But maybe more like a sister now. I think that was how it always was and I didn't know it."

"Seth?" Anna whispered, her eyes filled with fear.

He smiled at her. "You always needed protection. Even when we were little." He paused, hand failing to touch her cheek. "Please listen to him."

"Seth." She choked, grabbing his hand as he started to pull away, but her fingers went right through and her mouth fell open as he stood, looking down at her.

"Seth!" she screamed, but everything was fading, vanishing into darkness except for her and Seth.

Seth's eyes glazed over, blood dripped down his face. His arm was stained red with blood, flowing from a large gaping wound. His clothes became smeared with blood and dirt, a sword hung from his limp fingers. His skin was ashen white.

Anna's screamed again. "Seth!" He couldn't be dead! She felt him! Heard him! He was alive! He was alive!

Seth swayed and then collapsed to the ground, lying limp and motionless. Just like at—just like at Izoold...

Anna cried out, scrambling over to his body, laying hands on him only to have the covered in blood. She stared at here bloody hands, shaking uncontrollably. "No." She whispered. "No. No. No. Please No. Seth!" she wailed, burying her face into her hands.

"Anna!" Kratos shouted, grabbing her shoulders.

Her eyes snapped open and she thrashed, but Kratos held her down. "Seth! No!"

"Anna. Stop it! You were dreaming!" he reasoned, loudly, but firmly. Her chest rose and fell quickly as she gasped for air, her head snapping in all directions. "Anna." He said again, quieter loosening his hold on her and she found his face.

Kratos stared down at her. His crimson eyes locked on to her, filled with concern, worry and sympathy. Anna held his gaze before she threw herself up, wrapping her arms around his neck, sobbing with her entire body, face buried into his collar. "Seth," she choked. "He's—he's..."

Kratos wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "Anna..." he murmured.

Everything seemed to let go at that moment. "He's dead, isn't he?" she whispered, her small body collapsing as Kratos held her tight. "Seth's dead."

Kratos just closed his eyes and held her.

**Hmm. Not sure what sort of reaction this will bring. Found inspiration for the last part randomly when I should be writing my essay...Oh well, can always write the next day. Got to take inspiration when it comes, no matter what! **

**Haha, bad influence, don't listen to that. Always do your school work first. **

**Please Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I believe I forgot to answer some anonymous reviews a while back, found them in my inbox. If you remember, well that's great. If you don't, it's fine too. Haha, I just hate not responding to reviews.**

**Reviews for Chapter 22:****  
****Gamer-Girl:**** Thanks for the review. Tips on fighting scenes? Um...well, I mainly just write what I visualize, or scenes I have seen in movies where they fight. After that, I reread it and see if it is believable for the situation and make changes if it isn't. The only problem I have with this is that sometimes my wording can get confusing, or I change ideas in mid-thought and write extra words that I miss in editing. Heh, I must get distracted with reading it or something... **

**Kash: **** Haha, wow. Well hopefully I don't interrupt you game again with this update. Thanks again**

**CBK: **** Haha. It was fun to write. Glad you enjoyed it. **

**Review for Chapter 23:  
Kash: ****Haha, that is good then. I was going for surprise. Thanks for the review!**

**Hmm...well this is getting rather long, so I will just get on with the story.**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 24:**

The warmth tickled her skin, seeping into her, surrounding her. She couldn't move, wrapped tightly and she didn't care. She felt the rise and fall, a comforting rhythm that she never wanted to stop. The scent of him was warm as well—like trees and grass. There was something else and she breathed deeply, taking in the thick, rich aroma she couldn't explain. Her hair danced from his breath. A small smile came to her lips and she nestled closer into his chest, her hands resting near her head. It was firm, yet comfortable, secure, something that seemed as if it would never fall or break.

Questions nipped at her mind: Why did he let her stay like this? Had he fallen asleep too? Was he doing it for her or himself? But, at the moment, she did not care. At that moment, nothing mattered, yet...

Seth was dead. The people of Izoold, dead. Tears slipped down her cheeks and her fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt. The sounds of metal clinking, sword clashing, it all returned to her and guilt consumed her. She couldn't just forget like this. It wasn't fair to them.

Something brushed against her cheek. "Anna," his voice whispered, barely audible.

Her eyes fluttered, wet with tears and she opened them. She found herself staring at a rock wall, a faint red glow coming from the dying embers. Her cheek rested on the dark fabric of his shirt and suddenly full realization struck her.

She was cuddling Kratos.

Her eyes widened and she quickly moved to pull back, but his arms didn't release her. Her heart began beating rapidly, blood rushing to her cheeks and she opened her mouth. "Kratos—?"

His one hand shot up and covered her mouth quickly. "Quiet," he whispered.

From her position, she couldn't see anything, but it was then she heard it. The voices and clinking metal echoed off the walls...

Kratos chest rose and fell steadily, but beneath, she could hear his heart pounding against her ear. He was frightened—no more like anxious, but of what...

Desians.

Her fingers gripped his shirt tightly and he responded by holding her tighter. "Above us," his voice breathed in her ear. Her eyes flitted upwards and she realized that they were in a cave. A stream of light, with dust dancing in and out of the glow, trickled through the darkness and down near their feet. Shadows past over, causing it to flicker and she realized they literally were right above them. _Where were they...?_

Suddenly, her position felt stiff and uncomfortable. Her entire body was tense and Kratos still hadn't removed his hand from her mouth. She tried to move again, but he didn't budge.

The voices and footsteps echoed loudly and she felt herself panicking at being unable to move. A whimper escaped her mouth and she struggled again, the instinct overpowering her logic.

"Anna," Kratos breathed again, annoyance in his voice, but also pleading. "Don't struggle."

She stopped at his voice, squeezing her eyes shut as the ceiling of the cave vibrated slightly, pieces of dirt and loose stone dropping down on them.

_It would be fine; they couldn't see them down here, they didn't know they were here,_ she reasoned to herself. Yet, feeling Kratos' heart pound in her ear like a warning, screaming out that they were in danger, did nothing to ease her nerves.

Laughter rang down, warbled and distorted before it faded and all the noise died, drifting away. But, even when Anna could no longer hear anything, except both her and Kratos heart thumping in her head and his steady breathing, Kratos still didn't move.

Finally, after what felt like hours, though only minutes, Kratos' hand slid from her mouth and he shifted his arms releasing her. "They are gone. You can get up now. "

Anna jerked back from him, her face still flushed from her fear and...well...

"Are you alright?" Kratos stared at her in concern. "I apologize if the situation was uncomfortable for you. They arrived shortly after dawn and made camp. You were still asleep and I didn't want to alarm you."

Anna looked away, breathing deeply to calm herself. "I'm fine." She brushed her arm across her face and then looked around her. "Where are we?"

"The Ossa Mines, or what is left of them." Kratos shifted his position, the sound strangely loud.

"Ossa Mines?" Anna asked curiously, wrapping her arms around herself.

"An exsphere mine of a sorts," Kratos explained, spreading gravel and dirt over the dying embers, letting them sizzle out. "It was constructed by the dwarves years ago and was abandoned when they vanished."

Anna's hand lifted, brushing against her neck, touching the stone. Kratos glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Are you sure you are alright?"

She looked up quickly, noticing the concern reflecting from his eyes, though his expression never changed. He waited and she turned away. "Where's Noishe?"

Kratos eyes lingered on her, she could feel them. "He's near the entrance, guarding."

"Oh," she muttered. "Is he okay? I'm sorry he got hurt because of—"

"Do not concern yourself over that. The injury was not serious and healed easily." Kratos glanced upwards, seeming to listen and Anna remained quiet, lost in her thoughts.

Seth was dead. The thought filled her with an emptiness, making her feel hollow and numb. It didn't feel real, it felt like a dream. A blurry image that wavered even more with every passing second, but she could still hear his voice.

She missed his voice. She remembered when she defied Kratos and entered Luin and when he called out her name, how afraid of him she had been. She closed her eyes, an ache rising in her throat. It seemed so foolish now, to be afraid of that voice...

"Are you hungry?" Kratos spoke after a moment, breaking the silence that filled the space. She didn't look up, instead simply shook her head. The silence returned and she could hear him shift again and felt his eyes on her again. She distracted herself, staring at wooden planks that were embedded into the ground. Dust covered it and she traced the trails where she had disturbed it, but that only lasted for a minute. She could see him from the corner of her eyes, his face filled with uncertainty and perhaps confusion.

Why was he acting like that? She found her head tilting slightly, getting a better view of his face. His face turned, avoiding her eye contact. "What's wrong?" she asked, quietly.

"I should be asking you that question," he responded, his face lost in the shadows cast by his hair.

Anna looked down. "You don't have to worry about me." Seth's face danced before her and she closed her eyes, gripping her arms tightly. "I can handle it."

"Seeing someone die is never easy. Neither is leaving someone behind." His voice rose calmly. "You don't have to hide your sadness."

"So you want me to cry like a little girl instead?" Anna snapped, her eyes stinging again. Damn why did he have to keep provoking her like this?! He didn't understand what it was like. He killed people like they didn't matter, killed them without hesitation. "I don't want your fake sympathy! Just leave me alone!"

Her eyes flashed as they met his, but his earlier expression had vanished and she was met by a wall. "Very well." He rose, brushed off his pants and stepped carefully across the ground, walking into the darkness without hesitation.

"Wait!" she blurted out and reached for him with her hand as if she could stop him. "Don't go."

He did stop, turning his head slightly. She pulled her hand back, looking down and spoke softly, "I'm sorry." What was wrong with her? She was getting mad at him for no reason. He didn't deserve that after everything he had done for her. He hadn't moved or spoken and she rose to her feet, feeling shaky. "I just—" and then she cut off. Just what? What did she want? She stared at the dirt floor.

Then suddenly his hand touched her shoulder and he was standing in front of her. "Your confusion is understandable given the circumstances. You needn't apologize."

Anna stared him, eyes tearing again and then she fell into him, her arms encircling him in a hug, burying her face into his shirt. Kratos' arms spread out awkwardly. "Anna—"

"I am so sorry," she murmured through her tears, her voice quivering. "Even after what happened because of me, you still defend me. I don't deserve it." She squeezed her eyes shut as his hands lowered onto her shoulders. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "I'm sorry."

He gently pushed her back, clearing his throat. She flinched and moved back, keeping her head ducked to avoid his gaze. "I am going to check on Noishe, if you want to come along," he offered after a moment.

She nodded, glancing up briefly. He seemed to hesitate and then turned, heading into the tunnel. Anna followed slowly, wondering what was wrong with her, why she had hugged Kratos like that, and why she felt so cold when she had let go.

--

The men behind him were silent as Dev stared at the mountains terrain that rose before them. They stood just outside the tree line and the base of the mountain trail. Trees littered the slopes in thick clumps, the roots twisting and delving into rocky soil to hold them up. Some were leaning at precarious angles where the ground had eroded away revealing the spidery roots clinging whatever remained. A winding road was visible through the overgrown vegetation and continued up into the heights.

Aside from the road, the landscape would be extremely dangerous to traverse on foot. It would be nearly impossible for anyone to climb or descend the steep sides of the Ossa cliffs that bordered the road.

"We stop here for a few hours." Dev informed Quill, who looked up at him questioningly. Dev continued to stare at the trail distractedly, "We need to wait for someone in any case."

"Who, Sir?" Quill asked after a moment.

Dev shifted his weight. "Lord Kvar is sending someone to deal with Kratos Aurion."

Quill looked surprise and appeared to want to ask more, but Dev simple waved him off. "Tell the others to rest up. No fires."

"Uh—Yes , Sir." Quill looked uncertain and then scurried off. A few seconds later Kris' voice belted out the orders. Dev sighed and shook his head. He should have guessed Quill wouldn't do it himself.

He glanced back at his men, watching as they split off into small groups, removing their helmets to talk to each other. The conversations seemed strained though and he caught some glancing over at him occasionally. Their reactions to his actions earlier were pitiful in a way, but he supposed that in all his time as their Commander, he never really reprimanded anyone like that. He never had to before. The men generally did what they were told mainly because they liked him, at least according to Garret's explanation.

Dev eyes wandered over his men for a moment longer and then he turned and walked into the trees, towards the trail. His eyes searched the area, searching for some kind of clue. He walked slowly down the trail where it opened into a larger clearing before it careened off steeply to the right up the first slope; it was the cliff that caught his attention however.

What appeared to be a large mining shaft spread out across the cliff face. Long, thick boards were nailed across the opening, indicating its abandonment. In some places, the wood seemed to have rotted, leaving holes in the barrier. The old mine would definitely make an ideal place to hide...

He spun around, sword sliding from his sheath as he did and pointed it to the trees. "Show yourself."

A feminine laugh answered him and he narrowed his eyes as a cloaked person stepped from within the trees. "Quite observant, Commander Olsen. I can see why Kvar respects you."

"Lord Kvar?" Dev frowned, not yet lowering his sword. "You are the one he sent to deal with Aurion?"

The woman smiled slyly. "In a manner of speaking, yes."

Dev studied her suspiciously, then sheathed his sword, but was aware of the distance between them. He kept his hand on the hilt. "Very well. We are certain that Kratos and the Angelus Project are still on the Ossa Trail, I have men securing the other end. It is now only a matter of discovering their hiding place."

"I am impressed, Commander Olsen." She tilted her head in acknowledgment. "Though, it is a pity you didn't take the opportunity when it came in Izoold, such carelessness."

"Judging by your response, you have some proof to your claim." Dev narrowed his eyes. "But the result was because of a misunderstanding in my given orders. It happens."

"Hmm." She smiled, lowering her eyelids. "Perhaps."

Her attitude was not to his liking, but he could tell from the way she acted and presented herself that she held a certain amount of authority. He needed to be careful. If she were sent to take care of Kratos than she would most definitely hold high stature in the organization and insulting her would not gain benefits.

He could feel her studying him as well and he squared off his shoulders, forcing the respectful attitude expected of him. "If you require food, we have some to spare, Miss..."

Pursing her lips, she seemed to look down on him with irritation as if what he said did insult her. "_Lady_ Pronyma. I am the Cardinal of the nearby Ranch in the Iselian Region. I will have you and your command refer to me as such, understood?" though she asked a question, there would be no denying her request or forgetting it by the tone of her voice.

Dev's expression darkened. "I will comply with your request; however, I want to make one thing clear, my _Lady_." Dev stared her directly in the eye, despite the distance between them. "I follow my Lord's orders, not yours and my men follow mine. Kratos Aurion is your responsibility and the Angelus Project is mine. You are not to interfere with my orders concerning the Project or my men. Are we clear?"

Surprise filled her face momentarily, before she laughed in amusement. "Perfectly, Commander Olsen." Her eyes studied him again. "I like your attitude, Commander. I think we will get along just fine."

Dev didn't reply. She smirked and then started to turn and stopped. "Though I do have one question."

"Concerning what, my Lady?" Dev replied respectfully, though tersely.

"Why is it you are over here on your own?" she eyed him curiously.

"Just checking the surroundings," he answered. He glanced at the boarded up mine shaft for a moment longer, then turned and headed towards his camp. "You may join us at camp, if you'd like."

Pronyma smiled. "Gladly."

--

Anna tilted her head to look up at Kratos, fear in her eyes. She didn't say a word, but Kratos knew what she was asking. Still, he waited a moment longer before answering her. "They are out of hearing now."

She seemed to slump physically, and hugged herself. "He knows we are here doesn't he? He looked right at us."

Kratos frowned. "It is a possibility, though he appears uncertain. However, we cannot remain here for long. He will undoubtedly have men search the mine, regardless of the boards."

"How did we get in then?" Anna looked at the planks, streams of sunlight catching parts of her face as she peered through the holes.

"I loosened the far board. It is merely propped against the shaft," Kratos explained distractedly. He was thinking of the earlier conversation between Olsen and the stranger. Kvar had called Pronyma for assistance...

Kratos knew of her and knew it was a desperate move on Kvar's part. None of the Cardinals particularly got along with each other, but this Pronyma had a reputation of being assertive at times. She had also, to some extent, began involving herself with Cruxis a lot more and interfering with Forcystus position, who was the current leader of the Cardinals.

He shook his head. If Kvar was involving her, she would no doubt be using this opportunity to raise her own reputation. She was trouble they did not need right now.

"How are we going to get out of here? He said they blocked both sides of the mountain." Anna interrupted his thoughts

He looked down at her irritably and she mumbled an apology. He sighed, "We will merely sneak past one of them." It was a dangerous move, but they were left with little choice now. His hand clenched. Though, there was always his w—

No. He had put all that behind him when he left Cruxis. It was a part of past he wanted to forget and a side of him he had forsaken. He would not unearth it again if he could help it.

Noishe pressed his cold nose into his hand, looking at him sadly. Kratos stared down at his friend and then at Anna. "I am going to step out for a moment, check to see how far their camp is. Noishe will stay with you until I return." Anna looked up at him sharply. "I recommend moving further in away from the entrance. You will feel safer."

"But—" she started, but he reached over and laid a hand on her head, catching her eye. "I won't be long. Please just wait." Her eyes were large as she stared at him, but she didn't answer as he stepped back.

Noishe nudged him, answering with a low rumble, but Kratos scratched his ear with a smile. "Watch over her for me," he whispered, gave her one last look and then pushed aside the plank and ducked through the narrow hole. A moment later, the board was replaced.

--

Noishe whined, his large ears seeming to fall slightly. Anna stared at wooden barrier for a moment and then pushed herself to her feet. The protozoan rose with her and stalked off into the dark tunnel.

"I'm sorry, Noishe." Anna spoke after they had walked some distance. She had her hand against the wall, walking slowly so as not to trip. She could barely make the protozoan out in the darkness, but his white fur captured the faint light just enough. He growled in response and she fell silent, frowning. They walked in silence for a few minutes, the only sound was their breathing and the gently swish of Noishe's tail as it swung back and forth. Suddenly the protozoan stopped and laid down on his belly, head erect and staring at her, black eyes glinting from some hidden light. "Here?" she asked.

She didn't get a response of course, so she just lowered herself to the ground. "It's a good thing you can see in the dark. I am lost already."

A loud huffed replied and she looked around, trying to see through the black that surrounded her. It still felt strange talking to the animal, but the longer she was with him, the more she was certain he did understand her perfectly and not just random words.

"It was always this dark in my cell, when they shut the lights off," she muttered absently and frowned. "But I was more afraid of the light."

Noishe's ears twitched as he stared at her, his large tail patting the ground rhythmically and she smiled. Was he interested? No that was ridiculous. How could that animal—or protozoan be interested in what she had to talk about?

He watched her still and she shrugged to herself. "Talking to you is better than to no one or to myself. Kratos does it, right?"

A rumble rose from his throat and she blinked in surprise. "Kratos." She said again and the low growl answered. She tilted her head. "Why do you growl when I say his name?"

Noishe turned his head away, silent and Anna frowned. "Fine, be like that."

She folded her arms, leaning back against the cave wall. "I am sorry, you know. For the trouble I cause both of you." Noishe turned his head back, his dark eyes regarding her. She bit her lip. "Despite what he says, about it being alright and not my fault I know it is."

He snuffed, his ears twitching again and she frowned. "What are you agreeing with him?"

Noishe growled and shook his head, but Anna scowled. "Well it is my fault despite what you both think. I hate how you both treat me like a child and try to shelter me."

Shaking his head, Noishe whined and lowered it to his paws, huffing in exasperation, which went missed by Anna and her expression grew angrier. "Don't try and sympathize with me, I know you don't like me. You don't even like it when I say his name." She glared at him and Noishe stared back at her. "Kratos."

The rumble rose from him and she smirked. "See? You are jealous for some reason," she taunted and Noishe turned away. Her smile faded, "Truth is I don't know why you are."

A whine quietly echoed from him and she smiled, uncertainly. "I think I like him..." she admitted, remembering the feeling that surrounded her when she wrapped in his arms. Noishe whined and flattened his ears, growling softly. "No, I do like him, but I don't think he feels the same. He is so confusing."

Noishe seemed to glare up at her, head lying in his paws. She smiled at the cute expression. "It looks like you agree." She sighed, "I know it is foolish, but I have tried to shake these feelings, but they just keep coming back and..." she trailed off, pain filling her face. "...and even if I say he doesn't understand I know he does. He seems sad sometimes and confused when he looks at me. I see it sometimes."

She was oblivious to the growling coming from Noishe, his ears laid back and his tail stiff, lost in her thoughts and words. Talking was helping her untangle her confusion. "I don't know why."

She chuckled, causing Noishe's ears to lift, "I used to think he wasn't really human, that he was just in it for the exsphere as well," she touched the stone. "And that I was merely amusement and a challenge for him."

Noishe tensed and growled. Anna looked at his curiously. "But I was wrong, he really is human and for some reason he is actually concerned for me." She looked down. "Even after I have done so much, putting him in danger and getting both of you hurt. Maybe that is why I like being so close to him, because he does care."

Noishe didn't respond, but his tail thumped anxiously. Anna smiled at him. "Maybe I was wrong about you. I can see why Kratos talks to you sometimes. Even though you can't talk, you are supportive in your own way."

Noishe growled, head down and Anna grinned, laughing lightly. "Embarrassed? You don't have to be. Thanks for listening."

Whining, the protozoan shook his head and huffed in exasperation again. Anna smiled, "Kratos is lucky to have you."

"Indeed." Kratos voice answered and both Anna and Noishe looked over to see him walking towards them, an amused expression on his face. "Noishe is loyal companion and a dear friend."

Noishe leapt to his feet and darted behind him, catching Kratos and Anna by surprise. The protozoan glared around Kratos at Anna, growling again. Kratos looked down at him for a moment and then at Anna. She looked up, worried, "Did I do something wrong?"

Noishe snuffed, still growling and stalked off, back down the tunnel quickly. Kratos looked after him in confusion. "I am not sure."

**There, finished it on my birthday. I am 18 years old and officially an adult. Kind of scary to think about. That aside...**

**Poor Noishe, so misunderstood by Anna, but I couldn't resist having her confess some of her feelings for Kratos to him. **

**As for the position of the Cardinals, it will be explained in more detailed later. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Please Review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Reviews:**

**Kash: ****I am happy you were happy about it. As a matter of fact, he did overhear, which is mentioned in the next couple of paragraphs. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for the birthday wishes. **

**A Happy New Year to my readers! **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 25:**

He had known it had gone too far. The human mind was a fragile thing, the emotions easily confused when faced with dramatic shock and sense of loss. Humans cling to the closest thing they can find for comfort, in the blind hope that it will free them from the pain they are suffering.

Kratos could only imagine what was going through Anna's mind at that moment he had heard her confessing her feelings for Kratos to the protozoan, but he knew that though it seemed like a logic conclusion in her mind, a step towards a fate she believed unavoidable, it was illogical in all aspects.

Perhaps it was his fault for abandoning his life in Cruxis, the organization that stole his humanity, and attempting to regain it as a way to show his dissatisfaction for a mistake too far-gone to fix. In a false sense of righteousness, he once again damned an innocent human to a life of hell.

It was true that Anna already knew hell, surrounded by death at a young age and suffering for years unknowingly caused by his hand. The irony of her apologies and blaming herself filled him with guilt. Nothing she did to him would ever equal the pain he had caused in her life, regardless if it was indirectly. And, to further condemn the young woman, he had opened himself up in his own desire to regain his humanity and pulled her into a false belief that he would always be there for her.

This was exactly the reason he had forsaken his humanity before, to prevent having to walk away and cause pain in doing so. His life did not—could not maintain relationships, new friends and companions. If he allowed such things to occur, he would never have survived for as long as he has. It was improbable, impossible even, and yet he had done the very thing he had sworn not to and now the consequence would be Anna.

He sighed heavily.

Silence suddenly filled the air and it disturbed him. He looked up, scanning the darkness. Anna watched him worriedly. "What's wrong?"

He frowned. "It's quiet..." he wasn't sure exactly of what was wrong either. It was just the sudden silence interrupted his thoughts, though he couldn't recall any noise previously.

She giggled for a second and he looked at her sharply, his eyes asking the question he didn't speak.

Anna opened her mouth, and then smiled looking down. "I thought you wanted me to stop, when you sighed like that. You sounded irritated."

Kratos stared at her, confused. "Stop what?"

Anna looked to the side, brushing her hair behind her ears. "I was humming."

He had no reply to her answer. _Humming..._ he clarified to himself, attempting to recall the memory himself. _She had been humming...?_

"I guess you didn't realize it." She brushed dirt off her already filthy leggings. "You seemed to be thinking pretty hard."

Kratos stared at her for a long while, unnerved that he hadn't been more alert to his surroundings, but she didn't look up, instead taking a great interest in the state of her clothing. He slowly turned his gaze from her when Noishe growled softly, thumping his large tail. Kratos looked down at old friend. The protozoan's white fur was coated in a gray filth from the dust. Even the aqua tinged fur was darkened by it. With state of his fur and his earlier discomfort with Anna's conversation with him, Noishe was clearly irritated and uncomfortable. Kratos smiled lightly down at him, rubbing Noishe's head reassuringly, which was answered with a quiet stare from his black eyes.

Noishe's resentment to Anna's confessions earlier was understandable to Kratos as well. Noishe had been burdened with a similar concept to Kratos for years as well, living as long as protozoans do. He found comfort in Kratos' companionship, a bond that wouldn't be easily broken with the passing of time as it would have had it been another. Noishe felt more threatened by Anna's presence with each passing day and even more so, by the relationship she felt with Kratos.

At one time, Kratos would have found the entire ordeal absurd, but now, he wasn't entirely certain. Logic reassured him that his duty to Anna was profitable to him in disrupting Mithos' plans. As long as Kvar did not complete the Angelus Project, Mithos would not gain a powerful exsphere. He didn't know exactly what importance this exsphere held, but it was safe to assume that it was worth his time.

A soft sound rose through the silence, and Kratos' eyes flickered towards Anna. She was leaning back against the wall, eyes closed, humming again. He stared at her, the quiet, unfamiliar melody filling the tunnel. Her head rocked back and forth slowly in time with the song.

Kratos felt a strange sensation, possibly labelled as...comfort? He frowned and turned his gaze away from her, though it did nothing to disrupt the music. Oddly enough, as much as he considered telling her to stop, a part of him rather enjoyed the sound. This bothered him, mainly because he usually preferred the silence.

He found himself turning his head back towards her, but he was startled to realize she was watching him. An odd expression filled her face when their eyes locked and the humming faded away, leaving Kratos to feel the oppressing silence again. It unnerved him and he cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should leave. It should be dark enough by now."

"Okay." Anna smiled, stretching and rising to her feet. "Which way are we going?"

Kratos stood. "We will by-pass the western end and head for Triet. Even if we get pass the Desians on this side, we will be left exposed on the flat terrain." He paused for a moment, thinking. "If we are lucky, we can reach the other side before dawn."

Noishe growled and shook himself, dust flying from his fur, causing Anna to cough. Kratos frowned at him, but Noishe stalked past him. Anna rubbed her hair. "Triet? I don't think I have ever been there." A smile filled her face. "What's it like?"

Kratos stopped and looked at her blankly while she grinned back at him. "What is it like...?"

Anna nodded. "Well, I assume you have been there before and I am curious."

Kratos found he was speechless. They were trapped between two groups of Desians and were forced to sneak pass them and she was wondering what the town was like. "Perhaps you should be more concerned about us getting past the blockade first." Kratos finally replied, annoyed. "This isn't a vacation so you can sight-see."

Anna scowled back. "I know that!" she flushed and looked away, mumbling. "Just never mind."

Kratos shook his head, sighing. Just when he thought he had figured her out. "Let's go."

--

They reached the entrance and after Kratos assured that it was clear, the three slipped out into the chilly night air. Anna couldn't help but shiver, wrapping her arms around herself and Kratos glanced at her. Dust clung to her stringy brown hair and dirt smeared her face, clothes and hands. He most likely appeared the same, though he was impressed that she hadn't complained about her state. She absently tucked her hair behind her ear, looking around fearfully, flinching at any noise. His face softened and he realized that she hadn't actually forgotten about their situation. She was still afraid, but she had been trying to distract herself and he had done nothing to aide in that.

Noishe lifted his large head, alert and listening. Kratos motioned to Anna, gaining her attention. They only had the night to reach the other side and they couldn't afford to waste time. Noishe waited as Kratos and Anna started up the steep, sloping road, before trotting after them silently.

They traveled in silence for the most part. Kratos moved like a wraith, avoiding the loose stones and wayward roots that threatened to snag feet. His vision was not impaired by the darkness and his years of experience aided him in the tricky ascent.

Noishe had little problem either, even with his massive size. The protozoan lingered in the back, stopping and listening occasionally and sometimes vanishing altogether. Kratos didn't worry about him, but he did worry about Anna.

She never voiced complaints or annoyances, fear preventing it, but Kratos could tell she was struggling. Her breathing was laboured by the time they reached the top-most part of the trail and he motioned for her to stop and rest. Despite her attempts to travel quietly, Kratos knew that every time a rock clattered down the trail or a branch snapped, there was a chance that the Desians would hear it.

He stood, watching her as she sat on the ground shivering, head resting on her folded arms. He didn't even have anything to offer her, the majority of their supplies abandoned in Izoold.

Noishe appeared out of the darkness suddenly, causing her to jolt and nearly jump to her feet. He stared at her with a tilted head before snuffing and stretching himself out across the ground, panting.

Anna settled back down and Kratos noticed her white-knuckles as she clenched her arm. Sighing, he stepped towards her. "Are you ready to move on?" he spoke quietly, looking down at her.

She turned her head up, nodding and moved to get up. Without thinking, he extended his hand and she froze, looking up at him. After a moment, she took it and he pulled her up. She stared at him and then smiled. "Thank you."

Kratos nodded and then quickly dropped her hand, walking away. He clenched and unclenched his hand. He could still feel her cool skin on his fingers...

Noishe rose and bared his teeth at Kratos as he walked by, but Kratos narrowed his eyes at him and protozoan lowered his head, trailing after the two.

--

The camp was oddly silent. Dev would have found it amusing if his present company didn't already annoy him. Pronyma scrutinized her plate of food, while Garret dished out more for the others. Her expression clearly revealed her displeasure at the level of luxury granted her. Cold food, no shelter, no seats, Dev wasn't about to treat her better than his soldiers, even if she expected it.

"Sir?" Garret spoke, extending a plate. Dev nodded and took it.

"Thank you, Garret."

The conversation was limited and stiff. The soldiers, even Garret and Quill were politely refined when they neared Pronyma. Dev figured a few of them knew who she was, or at least guessed her status. He hadn't bothered introducing her to them since many had turned in to catch some long needed sleep.

Garret gathered up an armload of plates and excused himself, leaving Dev and Pronyma alone. Dev would have preferred Garret to remain, but he didn't want to cause discomfort for his friend. Just as he expected as soon as Garret retreated, Pronyma set her plate down, smiling at Dev. "Your soldiers respect you greatly. I have never seen such discipline under your level of authority." She glanced at the small silent groups. "Quite remarkable."

Dev cocked his head, trying to ignore the irony of her statement and focusing his annoyance on her subtle insult. "The level of command doesn't reflect on a soldier's discipline, but how the authority is utilized, my Lady."

Pronyma returned her piercing gaze on to him, her smile forced once again. "You really are one of Kvar's Commanders, you reflect him in your use of words."

Dev stiffened, staring at his food. "Lord Kvar expects all of his soldiers to understand the importance of knowing proper conduct." He lifted his gaze to hers. "Especially when we are honoured with an unexpected visit from a Cardinal, my Lady"

Pronyma released a light laugh, causing some of the soldiers to look warily towards their Commander, worried. Dev turned back to his food, a little put off that she should find his attempts to insult her humorous.

"I applaud you, Commander Olsen. You are definitely a man of clever words. It is no wonder you so quickly surpassed your colleagues and assumed this position. Kvar would be a fool not to." Pronyma watched him, but he ignored her, continuing to eat. However, she wasn't put off that easily. "In fact, it was only four years after your initiation into Kvar's ranch that you assumed the title, was it not? An astounding feat for someone with so little experience."

Dev lowered his fork, raising his eyes to her face again. Her expression was no longer friendly. Her eyes flashed as she smirked and Dev tensed. She was digging.

"Tell me, what made you so determined that you would impress even Kvar? Not many can accomplish that."

"I don't believe that is any of your business." He informed her tersely. "Excuse me, my Lady, I must check on my soldiers."

Pronyma rose swiftly to her feet with him, her black cloak swirling about her legs. "Let me accompany you. I would be most interested."

Dev gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as he strode past her. "If you wish, my Lady."

"Wonderful ."

Dev exhaled heavily as walked towards his friends cluster. They were huddled beneath their cloaks or blankets, the air chilled as it came off the mountainside and he had said no fires. He could hear their soft murmur of voices. A few heads poked up, smiling as he approached. Quill even started to raise his hand in a wave, but dropped it quickly when he saw Pronyma behind him. The conversation stopped instantly when they came up, and Dev immediately felt a little guilty for causing them this awkwardness.

"Commander." Kris nodded her head, her eyes flickering onto Pronyma. "My Lady."

Pronyma smiled at the acknowledgement and Dev rolled his eyes, causing Garret to smirk. "How are your injuries, Kris, Trey?"

The Kris shrugged and Trey smiled reassuringly. "We will survive. Kris' arm will be in a sling for another week at least. Don't want to try and heal before we are sure the bone is set properly." Kris turned her head away.

Dev nodded and turned to Garret. "Where's Cal?"

Garret shrugged, but Quill pointed quickly to their left. "Over there. He has been brooding ever since Izoold." He smiled, but when he noticed Pronyma's stare he ducked his head and busied himself with eating.

Dev nodded. "Very well, rest up; we are beginning the search at dawn. Quill, inform the other groups." He ignored how the small man slumped as if one condemned to unavoidable fate and turned to Pronyma. "Now if you will excuse me, my Lady, I need to have a word with one of soldiers privately."

Pronyma's hard eyes fell on him, filled with unspoken curiosity, but Dev didn't leave time for her to respond and swiftly strode away from her toward Cal's humped shape. Speaking to Cal wasn't an excuse to rid himself of the Cardinal, but it was definitely a benefit.

Cal saw him coming and rose to his feet, aiming to move away, but Dev cut him off. "Cal." The big man stiffened, but stayed where he was. Dev sighed and stopped a few feet from him. "I would prefer to talk to your face."

"Why? So you can see my humiliation?" Cal growled. Dev didn't respond and after a moment, he did turn. "What do you want?"

Dev sighed and lowered his head. "I want an explanation."

Cal's mouth tightened and he looked away. Dev glanced down and noticed he was still favouring his injured leg. "Did no one heal that?"

"It's fine." Cal grumbled, shifting his weight. "You want my explanation. Fine. I wanted to kill that bastard myself. I deliberately overruled your orders to do it too."

Dev stared at him. "I know that already. I want to know why."

Cal's face reddened. "Why the hell do you care so much? I disobeyed, now dish out my punishment if demoting was not enough! Send me back like Garret wants you to!"

"I don't care what Garret wants me to do. I didn't send you back because I require you here. You are useless to me back at the Ranch and you are useless to me wounded."

"Hell, you are bloody soft commander. I disobeyed your orders for Martel's sake." Cal growled, but Dev noticed the relief on his face.

"Whether I am or not, it doesn't change the fact that I am your leader. Now answer the question. Why did you disobey?"

Cal sighed heavily and rubbed his face. "That man—that Aurion guy—he is the cause of all this bloody mess. I was irritated and annoyed and that just upped when you restricted orders on attacking the village."

"They were innocent people." Dev reminded him. "They were unknowingly assisting the Project and Aurion. The deserved the chance to release them."

"I don't believe that." Cal scowled and rubbed his face again. "Humans are completely aware of what they are doing. Bloody bastards hesitated even when you gave them the chance. They didn't give a damn about how chasing those two around the world affects us and our lives."

"You don't care about them either." Dev replied tersely. "You don't know what goes on in their lives, just as they don't know what goes on in yours." Dev scoffed in response and Dev studied him. "It's about your father isn't it?"

"You leave him the hell out of this, Dev." Cal snapped. "Don't you dare mention that damn bastard—"

"He is the reason you attacked solo. Garret spurred you on and you lost control." Cal's hands clenched, knuckles white, face red, but Dev ignored him. "I know what happened with your parents. I read the reports. However, if you want to take your anger out on someone then save it for him. Kill him, give him scars of his own, I really don't care what you do to him. That is your choice."

Cal, like a foreboding tower, stared down at Dev with flashing eyes. "Don't—"

Dev lifted his hand, his expression angered. "I won't put up with your emotional family problems. I got enough to deal with. I just need to know whether or not you can handle following my orders or not."

Cal seemed ready to explode and Dev knew the others were watching from their huddled group. He hadn't meant for them to raise their voices, but he wasn't in the mood. Dev held Cal's deathly glare without flinching and gradually Cal relaxed. "Yes, Commander."

Dev nodded. "You will resume Second-in-command once we rejoin with Lyle. Until then, I would appreciate your opinion. Unofficially, of course."

Cal blinked and then smirked. "Sure."

Dev turned to leave when Cal called. "Hey, Dev?" he glanced back and Cal half-smiled. "Thanks."

He hesitated. "We leave tomorrow at dawn." Then Dev continued to walk. "Get that leg healed, Cal."

--

Anna slipped and Kratos' hand sped out and pulled her upright. "Careful," he cautioned.

"Sorry," she murmured. "How close are we?"

Kratos paused, staring out at nothing as he listened for the sounds of the Desians below them. He could hear them and he could smell the smoke from their dying fires. "Close," he replied finally.

She looked at him strangely, questions on her face, but smart enough to know not to ask them now. He knew what she would ask in any case and he wouldn't be able to answer fully either way. On the other hand, Kratos found himself confused as well. Anna's behaviour seemed completely different than what he had experienced with from her before. Her playfulness was absent, as well as her childishness and now she simply did what she was told for the most part. He reasoned it was because of their situation and her lingering fear of what happened to Seth.

She most likely blamed herself for Seth's predicament because she hadn't listened and it was plausible that she feared something similar would happen to him if she didn't now. Kratos wasn't about to complain, but for some reason, he felt guilty for being responsible for this fear. She should be concerned for her own life, not his.

These thoughts followed Kratos as he helped Anna descend the steep slope. Following the road would have been much easier, but Kratos had directed their path off to the side in case they ran into a scout, though it made travel slower and more difficult for Anna.

"Wait," he hissed, grabbing her arm and pulling her back into the shadows. Her expression was between fear and annoyance. It irritated her that she couldn't hear what he did. He figured she believed him to be paranoid. He would let her believe that.

She sighed and scanned the darkness when she let out a small shriek before Kratos slammed his hand over her mouth, cutting it off. Noishe stood, nearly invisible in the shadows, despite his white fur, eyes fixed on them. Kratos frowned at him, but Noishe merely snuffed and turned his head towards the trail, body tense. Kratos heard a low growl rumble from the protozoan and he immediately released Anna and pushed her behind him.

The three waited silently, watching the road when a shadow stretched into view. Kratos heard her sharp intake of breath behind him and he laid his hand on his sword. Noishe had lowered himself into a crouch, lips quivering as he bared his teeth.

The Desian soldier came into full view a second later, nervously searching his surroundings. _He probably heard Anna's shriek while keeping watch_, Kratos thought irritably, hand tightening on the hilt.

Kratos studied the soldier. He appeared young, his body structure small and lanky, but considering his race appearances could be misleading. It was more of his behaviour that convinced Kratos that he was inexperienced, his movements were jittery and he was obviously nervous.

He could feel Anna shivering behind him, but he forced himself to ignore it and slowly unsheathe his sword. The soft scraping caused the soldier to freeze in his tracks, head swivelling in all directions as he attempted to find where it came from.

Kratos didn't hesitate and the soldier didn't know see him coming. Anna choked as the soldier slumped to the ground, his neck slit and she leaned against the tree eyes closed. Noishe continued growling as he stalked over and grabbed the Desian's foot with his large mouth, dragging him off the road. Anna covered her mouth, turning her face away. Kratos lowered his sword, "Are you alright?"

Anna shook her head. "H-how could you do that?"

Kratos sighed. "It had to be done."

"He didn't even have a chance! He was—"

"He was a threat, Anna. In a situation like this, there are two choices I could have made. His life or yours." Kratos frowned at her. "I chose yours."

Anna stared up at him, before shaking her head. "It just doesn't seem fair to make it that simple. He was just a kid."

Noishe reappeared before Kratos could respond and growled, throwing his head in impatience. Kratos turned. "Let's move on."

Surprisingly Anna followed quietly, but a glance at her face, he knew that she hadn't let it drop. Kratos knew that there was no reason for him to have to explain himself, but he almost felt compelled to. He never questioned his decisions before and he knew Anna was the reason why he was now.

It wasn't long until they spotted the Desian encampment. Noishe had vanished again, but Kratos didn't worry about him. The soldiers were all asleep, even the sentries that were slumped against nearby trees. Beyond the cover of the trees, Kratos could make out the subtle lighting of the black sky as it stretched above the distant mountains.

Anna looked at him. Her face seemed strangely pale and her breathing had quickened considerably. Hesitating for only a moment, he jerked his head for her to follow and stepped onto the road. They were exposed, but they couldn't risk creating any excess noise through the brush.

Kratos led the way, easing past the sentries. Anna had found his hand when she teetered unsteadily and he found it clammy. Perhaps she was much more frightened than she led on. He was impressed with her ability to keep her fears under control.

Noishe appeared on at his side suddenly, striding past him quickly. He caught a glimpse of blood on his muzzle and paws. He must have come across another sentry.

Anna stumbled again, but his grip kept her upright and he looked back at her, but her head was down.

Noishe moved ahead and then cut to the left, hugging the forest to circle around the camp, leading them. The camp was smaller than Kratos anticipated, consisting of little more than a dozen or so men. It reassured him that should they be spotted, he could easily deal with them.

They were nearly clear of the area when Kratos felt Anna's hand squeeze his. "Kratos!"

He turned to find her clutching at her chest, her face deathly white, but despite that, she was staring at a soldier a few feet from them who was rubbing his eyes blearily.

Kratos reached for his sword and started forward, but hesitation flickered through his head. His eyes flickered down at the soldier's short sword and he grabbed it just as the soldier turned and looked at him. The man's mouth opened and Kratos slammed the hilt into his unhelmeted head and he slumped back down to the ground soundlessly.

Kratos grimaced, annoyed with himself when he heard Noishe whine and he turned to see Anna staggering. "K-Kra—" but his name died on her lips as she crumpled to the ground.

**A new year already...Time seems to be going by so fast. I guess that just means we need to hurry and make the best of it. **

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**Please Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Reviews:**

**Happy Reader: ****Thank you! **

**CBK: **** Yep, cliffie. Thanks for the review. **

**Kash: ****Haha, thanks! I am glad it caused that sort of effect. :) **

**Ugh...so, well personally, I thought this chapter was a...disappointment, but I have been wrong before, so I will let you all decide. Not to mention it has been... holy... a lot longer than I thought it would be for this update. Sorry for the wait everyone. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 26:**

"K-Kra—" his name died on her lips as she crumpled to the ground.

Kratos froze half a second before he dropped the short sword and rushed over to her. He nearly shouted her name, but years of experience overruled the strange panic that coursed through him at the sight of her falling and he remained silent.

He rolled her over and he found her skin deathly white and covered in sweat. She was limp beneath his touch and 'dead' instantly flashed through his mind. His hand found her cheek immediately, his fingers trembling, but reasoning shoved the concept away immediately. He could clearly hear her heartbeat and feel her pulse.

Noishe paced around them. Kratos hadn't even realized he had appeared and he looked at the protozoan blankly. Noishe growled and Kratos frowned, the situation they were in brought him back to his senses. They had to get out of there immediately.

He slid his arms beneath her and supporting her back and legs. Noishe stopped his pacing and stood waiting, but Kratos ignored him and turned, running in the direction of Triet, away from the Desian camp.

For once in his life, Kratos found himself distracted. His senses weren't focused on his surroundings, but on the young woman in his arms. Noishe ran beside him like a shadow, but Kratos was barely aware of the Protozoan. His eyes remained focused ahead, but his other senses were absorbing everything about Anna. He felt every tremor that shivered through her body, traveling up his nerves. He could smell the cooling sweat off her skin and the dust off her clothes. Her shallow breaths filled his sensitive hearing...

He simply couldn't focus on anything else.

It wasn't until he stumbled, his feet slipping beneath him that he finally realized they were away from the mountainous terrain and now in the sandy dunes of the Triet Desert. He slowed his paced, breathing deeply as he calmed both his pulse and his mind.

_What I am I doing_, he thought to himself and looked at Noishe, who circled around him and sat his haunches on the sand, staring at him worriedly. Kratos turned his eyes onto Anna before laying her on the ground. His eyes searched for any visible wounds or injuries she could have hid from him, but she was unharmed save for a few scratches on her hands and face from tree branches. Noishe shifted and rose, pacing irritably, whining and Kratos hushed him.

Frowning, he unfastened her collar that concealed her exsphere and his eyes narrowed dangerously. The skin surrounding her exsphere was a sickly gray. The veins that expanded out from the exsphere were swollen as well.

He narrowed his eyes and felt her forehead, dust sand from his fingers leaving smudges on her pale skin from the cool sweat. Sighing heavily, he pulled back and shook his head, Noishe whining besides him curiously.

"Her exsphere," he explained to the protozoan. "The stress on her body from the past couple of days weakened her and she couldn't sustain the exsphere's mana consumption."

Noishe nudged his arm as Kratos stared down at her. "She needs to rest...and eat." His head lifted and he scanned the landscape for Triet. He caught a small flicker of light, still visible against the rapidly brightening sky. However, even if they made it there, they would have less than a day to stop and rest before the Desians realized they were missing.

Unless...

"Come along, Noishe." Kratos rose, scooping Anna up once again. She murmured softly, something that sounded like his name. Noishe scuffled over, lowering himself next Kratos, whining. Kratos looked at him curiously, before he sighed. "If you want to." He laid Anna on the protozoan's back gently, holding her as the creature rose. He jogged beside the protozoan as they headed into the desert.

--

Something cool touched her lips and trickled into her mouth and she gulped instinctively and then gagged, coughing and spitting it up. Her body jerked up as well, but something pressed her down and she blinked, rolling her head and saw Kratos staring down at her. It took her a moment to notice water dripped from his hair and splattered his stern face and she frowned.

"Why are you all wet?" she asked, her voice cracking. Her lips felt extremely dry and her tongue heavy, despite the cool liquid that was just in her mouth.

Kratos sighed and set something down with a small tap, but she couldn't see what it was. "No reason. How are you feeling?"

Anna looked at him wearily, closing her eyes, the effort to keep them open to difficult. "Weak," she mumbled. "What happened?"

Kratos voice filtered down to her, but it sounded faded. "You collapsed from exhaustion. I'm leaving Noishe here with you. I'll be back shortly."

Anna tried to force her eyes open, but couldn't as she started to drift back to sleep. "Where are you going?" she mumbled.

If he answered, she didn't hear him as she had slipped back into unconsciousness.

--

_"Why are you doing this? Why should I trust you, Desians?"_

_ "I'm not a Desian." He answered simply. "Just a mercenary."_

_ "You can do magic!" _

_ His voice never faltered. "I am human, but I may have had elven ancestry."_

Anna rolled her head. The images were hazy, but the voices clear...

_"What is he?"_

_ "A protozoan, a very old creature," he answered. "They evolve throughout their entire life."_

_ "I have never seen one, or heard of them." _

_ "They are very old," he repeated. "He is one of the last of his kind."_

Anna frowned, eyes squeezing tightly as the scene changed.

_ She was standing on the Hima plateau, staring up at the night sky when a flicker of blue passed just in the corner of her eye overhead. But when she turned around, Kratos stood there watching her._

_ "Anna..." he said and then turned and disappeared._

_ "_Kratos!" Anna's eyes snapped open and she lurched up. "Ah-!" she clutched her head with one hand, the other, finding the ground to keep her from falling over. "My head..." she winced.

After a moment, she lifted her head, squinting as light flickered and realized it was a torch on the wall. She stared it for a long moment, frowning before looking at her surroundings. "Where am I...?"

Her eyes snapped to her left when she heard a loud huff and she found Noishe spread out on the ground a few feet from her, yawning lazily. "Noishe."

The protozoan tilted his head, looking at her before laying it down on his paws. Anna blinked and stared around. The walls were stone, with tall pillars jutting out of the walls, the torches flickering. She was in a long hallway of a sort with a set of stairs leading upwards to her left, and a large archway to her right. Noishe blocked the way to the stairs, his large form stretched out and his dark eyes watching her, bored. She sneered at him; pouting, since it was obvious, he was supposed to keep her from going that way.

She made to move but her chest suddenly began to burn and she clutched at it gasping, blinking in shock at the fiery pain. Noishe half rose, growling softly and Anna leaned herself up against the wall, breathing hard and sweating. "What's...wrong...with me?" she gasped, staring blankly at the wall. Exhaustion overwhelmed her, all the energy sapped out of her. And that burning...

The exsphere.

Her eyes widened and her hand jerked away from her chest, breathing heavily. She could feel it throbbing, like a second heartbeat, pulsing against her skin. She felt lightheaded and she shut her eyes quickly, forcing herself to breathe slowly and deeply.

The burning faded, now only a dull pain and she slowly opened her eyes. Why was she so weak all of a sudden? This had never happened before, even in the ranch.

Noishe whined and she glanced at him, watching him thump his tail, sending dust up in small clouds as he watched her. She smiled and closed her eyes.

What seemed like just seconds later, she felt something wet touch her face and her eyes snapped open to find Kratos face. He moved his hand away, staring at her and she blinked blankly. "Well, at least you're awake now."

"W-where did you come from?" Anna stammered. He hadn't been there a moment ago. She had just shut her eyes and...

"You have been sleeping for a couple of hours. I was in Triet to get you some food." Kratos rose and moved away.

"What happened?" she asked after a second, watching as Kratos pulled out food. Fruits, meat, rolls. She blinked at the amount as he answered her.

"I think you know," he replied gruffly, not looking at her.

"W-what are you talking about?" Anna demanded, confused and angry, but even then, she knew she knew the answer. Her hand flitted up to her chest, covering the exsphere just as Kratos turned around to glare at her. "M-my exsphere..."

Kratos' expression was frightening. "Why didn't you say anything? You would have felt the effects long before they caused your body to shut down." Anna looked away, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

"It's never done that before. I didn't want to complain, especially with the Desians—"

Kratos' expression grew darker and Anna found her words cut off as he stared down at her. "That was foolish, Anna. Didn't you even think about the consequences?" he sighed as Anna stared at him in shock and his expression softened. "You have been travelling long distances without eating. Your body is already suffering from the exsphere, your body shut down from exertion."

"I-I—" Anna stammered, looking down. Then her eyes flashed and she glared up at him. "Well if you knew so much, why didn't you stop me? What was I suppose to do? If I complain, you treat me like a whiny child. If I push myself, you reprimand me. What the hell do you want?"

Kratos frowned and then grabbed a roll and an apple and tossed it on her lap. "I want you to eat."

Anna gaped at him, as he turned moved over to Noishe, rubbing his head before stepping over him. "Make sure she stays put."

Noishe nipped at his hand, but remained where he was. Anna clenched her fists. "I hate you."

"Just eat, Anna."

"Fine!" she shouted back at him, grabbing the roll and biting into it angrily. "Stupid jerk." She muttered, chewing on the bread. But even as she glowered she could help but smile as she watched disappear back up the stairs.

--

"Well, Commander, it seems he slipped through your fingers." Pronyma nudged the dead sentry with her foot. Quill hissed beneath his breath and Dev shoved past her, motioning for his men to lift their fallen comrade.

"Quill, run up ahead and check up on Lyle." The small man nodded and vanished quickly down the trail. "Cal, you and Trey search for the second one. Most likely took out both."

Pronyma smirked. "Why do you concern yourself over the dead?" She touched his shoulder as she passed, her expression annoyed and Dev stared venomously at her. "Wouldn't it be smarter to hurry after your little project before it gets too far ahead...again?"

Garret's hand fingered his sword's hilt, his bruised face adding to his murderous expression. Dev held his hand up at his friend, still facing Pronyma. "You are welcome to leave, my Lady." He turned and strode off down the trail. "Let's move." He shouted back at his men, who immediately followed him.

Dev heard a feminine chuckle and felt Pronyma's shadow hover behind him, her dark cloak billowing with her quick stride. "Oh, don't worry, Commander. I am not leaving yet. We will obtain our goals at the same time. More fun this way."

He ignored her, face set and angered. Her taunts did nothing to quell the rage of seeing one of his soldiers die, but he wasn't about to waste it on her.

They reached the other camp and Lyle apologized profusely as he attempted to explain what happened.

"I'm sorry, Sir. It is entirely my fault. I—" A loud smack filled the camp and all eyes turned to Pronyma, whose expression was frightening. Her soft features were twisted in a sneer, disgusted and angered.

"You useless, wretch! How dare you let them slip through, you pathetic excuse of a soldier?!"

Lyle's eyes widened in shock and started to stammer a response when Pronyma's hand whipped towards his face again.

Dev's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, Lyle flinching. Some of the men smirked and others blinked in surprise, whispering amongst themselves. Pronyma looked Dev in surprise before he shoved her back roughly, causing her to stumble. "You have no authority over my men, Pronyma." He glared at her. "If you assault any of them again, our agreement is broken and I won't hesitate to drive you out."

Pronyma flushed and straightened herself. "Charming, Olsen. Fine I will...heed your little rule."

Dev's eyes narrowed. He understood now. Pronyma was low status, the bottom rank amid the Cardinals. She was the gopher, the one sent to do the dirty and unsavoury jobs for the others. Dev watched as she snuffed and crossed her arms. She was immature and inexperienced, even by his standards, and just trying to build herself a reputation.

He smirked as he turned back to Lyle. Perhaps he could bring down a couple notches...

"As you were saying, Lyle," he said.

"Sir, Daniel woke up and saw them, but the man was too fast. None of us even heard a thing until Daniel woke up again." He waved at a soldier nursing his head.

Dev shook his head. "Never mind. At least we know where they are headed. Pack up and we head out to Triet."

Garret stepped forward. "Dev...What about Kyle and Josh?" He indicated back to where Cal and Trey were laying down the sentries' bodies.

Dev looked at them gravely and then sighed. "We will bury them here for now. Mark the graves well, we will come back when this is all done and take them back to the Ranch if it is possible."

His hand clenched as Garret nodded and pulled a couple of men to help dig shallow graves. Kratos would pay.

**Fillerish...maybe that is what it is. Hmm...but it is coming to some action relatively soon, so hopefully that will get me back on track. Again, ugh, I took way too long for this to be updated. Actually, it is mainly because I am working on a story I am not even posting yet. =/ So, I apologize for that. **

**I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please Review. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Reviews:**

**Kash:**** Don't we all wish for Kratos to serve us food? Haha, but I am glad it made you smile. Sorry, this update wasn't soon, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless. **

**Saffie:**** Yes, I apologize. I am getting behind in updating. Thanks for sticking with it despite it.**

**Dieuwtjin:**** Thanks, I am just happy you're still reading it. It is quite alright, you helped quite a bit in the earlier chapters. And this one is a little longer to make up for the last one. **

**And a thanks for all those you have been waiting and still reading as well. **

**Well, I decided I needed to hurry up and update this. It was being a pain and I am not entirely happy with it, but I wanted to get it up before exams next week so it wouldn't bother me. It has been too long as it is without putting it off for another week and if inspiration come at 1:30 in the morning, fine. Thank you for waiting, I know how annoying it can be. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 27:**

"What is this, place?" Anna's voice echoed as she stared down the dark, dusty corridor. Torches flickered further down and she could hear the skittering of creatures and seeing glitters of eyes, reflecting the firelight.

Kratos grabbed her arm and pulled her back around the corner, sighing. "Do you ever sit still?"

Anna brushed his arm off. "It's boring here. Why can't we go to the town? At least there are beds."

Kratos gave her a withering look. "At least your energy is back. Do you feel dizzy or light-headed?"

Anna glared at him and poked him in the chest. "I. Am. Fine." She spelled out for him, jabbing him. He took her hand and pushed it back, not saying anything; sighing again and she crossed her arms. "You know, you are starting to freak me out with all this worrying. You've never pampered me like this before."

Kratos frowned, turning away from her. "Your body practically shut down, Anna, and your exsphere was reacting. It was a serious situation."

She blinked, all humour vanishing. "You were actually concerned."

"Yes." Kratos answered, looking at her.

Anna opened her mouth and then shut it, for once at a loss for words. Kratos shook his head and grabbed her upper arm. "Stay closer to the entrance, less chance of a creature attacking you."

She pulled away and he let her, but she stayed oddly quiet, despite his comment. He glanced at her, but her face was down and she appeared deep in thought. _Odd_, he thought to himself.

They returned to the main hallway, Noishe was still curled up across the path, but his tail thumped as Kratos approached, head lifted. He smiled at the protozoan, but his thoughts were still on Anna.

Lately, she hadn't been nearly as objective to him. She still made the odd remark and retort that made him sigh in exasperation at how childish she could be, but it wasn't nearly as forthright. It was almost to the point where Kratos found her rather...obediently, for lack of a better word. He hated to think of her in terms of a trained animal, but he wasn't particularly certain why her behaviour had changed so drastically over a short period of days.

He frowned, crouching down next to Noishe to rub the protozoan's ear and pondered his own behaviour as well. His actions from the prior day had startled him a little. It had been an extremely long time since he had last lost control in a threatening situation like that and it concerned him.

Was it possible Anna presence was influencing his level of humanity? The idea seemed believable enough, not to mention it was something he had been striving for, to some extent. He just never thought it would return this quickly.

"What are you thinking about?" Anna's voice reached him and he looked at her. She was sitting against the wall, arms wrapped around her knees. He strangely noticed that her hair now reached down to her shoulders, the ends brushing against her clothing and her bangs hung in her eyes. When he didn't answer, she smirked. "You are thinking about me, aren't you?"

"Why would you assume that?" Kratos asked, scratching Noishe's chin, the protozoan whining in pleasure.

Anna tilted her head. "You stare at me weird when you are. And you never answer."

Kratos looked at the protozoan. "Does it bother you to believe that?"

"Not really. Just makes me curious." She shifted, rubbing her leg absently. "I mean anyone would want to know what others think of them."

He frowned. "Is that a fact?"

"That's what I think, anyway."

She watched him curiously when he didn't respond, fidgeting a bit and Kratos smirked. "You hair is getting long."

"What?" she blinked.

"It reaches your shoulders," he answered and noticed her trying to look at it.

Anna turned back to him, surprise on her face. "That's what you were thinking about? My hair?" Kratos didn't answer and she started laughing. He watched her as she covered her mouth and giggled into her hand, her eyes squeezed shut.

"It's not that amusing." He commented, but only caused her to giggle more.

After a moment, she managed to gather herself together, rubbing her eye, smiling at him. "You are the strangest person I have ever met."

Kratos frowned not entirely certain where she was going with that statement. Noishe thumped his tail, looking between the two of them. "Why would you say that?"

"Because you are." She grinned, hugging her legs, placing her chin on her knees as she looked at him. He thought she would say more but she didn't.

Silence filled the air again; it seemed like a common occurrence between them, and normally Kratos wouldn't have minded; however, for some reason he found it strangely suffocating and he wished she would comment or speak again.

Fortunately, it didn't take long.

"Are you going to the city again later?" she asked, having not moved from her peculiar position. Her face appeared strangely child-like, at the moment...

"Perhaps, I was considering purchasing a weapon for you, so I want a look at their stock." He watched as her head jerked up quickly.

"Really?" a smile tweaked the corners of her mouth.

"We'll see. But you are staying here." Kratos smiled, despite himself, as her smile immediately changed to a pout and he turned his face away to hide his amusement.

"Why can't I come? I am feeling better and I promised I will—"

"No."

"But I promise to—"

"No."

"I—"

"I said no." Kratos repeated, looking at her and she huffed.

"You didn't even know what I was going to say," she growled.

Kratos raised an eyebrow. "Very well, what were you going to say?"

Anna crossed her arms. "I want to pick out my own—"

"No." He cut her off again, shaking his head. "Now wasn't that a waste of time?"

She scowled and got up and turned down towards the tunnels. "Jerk."

"Where are you going, Anna?"

She spun, walking backwards. "Away from you."

"I advise against it." Kratos closed his eyes, rubbing Noishe's large ear once again, feeling it twitch beneath his fingers. He glanced at her. "You are going to trip."

"Whatever—ah!" she yelped and he heard her crash into the ground followed by a soft grunt.

"Will you please come sit down?" Kratos sighed.

Anna's flushed face and angry expression answered his question and he closed his eyes in exasperation as she stormed down the tunnel. She didn't move to far, he could see her crouch against the wall, mumbling to herself—most likely about him.

When she returned she was quiet and returned to her old seat. Kratos stood, handing her sandwich and fruit again and a container of water. "I'll be back before nightfall. Noishe will watch you."

Noishe growled softly, shuffling forward on his stomach, sniffing at the bag of food and looking up at Kratos, piteously. "You can hunt when I return, Noishe."

The protozoan snuffed irritated, but laid his head down regardless and curled up, burying his nose beneath his tail. Anna looked up at Kratos. "Be careful," she smiled, rolling an apple in her hand.

Kratos blinked and then nod his head, turning and walking towards the stairs. He hesitated at the first step, but then walked through into the sunlight.

He walked quickly through the dunes, anxious to be away from the temple to avoid suspicion. However, the desert was empty of travellers, the white, golden sand rolling like waves across the landscape. Triet shimmered like a mirage in the distance and he walked steadily towards it. He reached the city around midday, the full force of the heat suffocating the empty streets. One or two people wandered beneath the shadows of the buildings, but they moved quickly once they saw him and vanished. He frowned, casting his gaze about.

Window shutters remained ajar and he could see the occasional face peering out at him. He tensed, but continued towards the vendors as if nothing was amiss. The Desians were here. He was grateful he had left Anna behind.

The merchant gave a wide smile as he approached. It was fake, but Kratos ignored it and studied the rack. Neither of them spoke and he was thankful. He could hear the swish of clothing and the shift of boots against the sandy path behind him and he narrowed his eyes, listening as the person approached. The merchant backed up, the smile forcefully plastered on his face as he stared past Kratos.

Kratos's hand flew to his sword as he spun around, unsheathing it in a single movement. Pronyma's jade eyes smiled back at him from within the shadows of cloak as he levelled the sword at her neck. "Lord Aurion." Her voice slid from her lips as they slowly turned up in a smile.

His eyes narrowed and he thrust forward, but she ducked and twisted back, her cloak swirling as she straightened a few feet from him. Kratos took his eyes off her momentarily to check his surroundings for others, before she leapt towards him, her hand flying out from beneath her cloak. Mana rushed from her fingers and spread out to create rings of mana in front of her. Kratos twisted his sword defensively as an explosion of mana shot from the center of the rings. His feet dug into the ground as it shoved him back, his hands and a part of his face stung from the mana energy, but he ignored it and glared at the young half-elf across from him.

She smirked, throwing her cloak back and moving her hands together, black mana gathering between her palms. Kratos rushed straight at her, slashing his sword across her arms. She shrieked, the mana snapping and dissipating as she leapt out of the way. Blood streamed down her arm, visible through the tear in her cloak and she hissed at him and began to gather mana for another spell. Kratos advanced on her again when a sword hummed through the air from his left. He spun; deflect the blow, momentarily surprised to find the merchant wielding the blade.

The merchant smirked and released a vicious onslaught, forcing Kratos back. "Remember me?" he sneered.

Kratos scowled and locked swords with him, shoving him back. It was a Desian. The one from Izoold. He recognized him now only from his voice since he wore no uniform. The man lunged at him again and Kratos deflected the blow, throwing him to the side. The Desian recovered quickly and was about to rush him again but stopped as Pronyma released her second spell.

Sensing the mana, Kratos leapt to the side, but grunted in pain as the spell enveloped him. The black mana surged through his body and he faltered in his step.

"Now, Cal!" Pronyma shouted and the man hurried forward, his sword slashing at Kratos arm. Kratos instinctively tossed his blade to his other hand and quickly deflected the attack, though staggered from the attack, still recovering from the spell.

"Bring him down!" Pronyma shrieked. Kratos could sense her gathering more mana and he lunged up, slamming his sword against Cal, who had tried to attack again. Cal stumbled back and Kratos leapt over him and rushed at Pronyma. She smirked, her hands flying up and Kratos felt the ground shift beneath him. He darted to the side just as mana rings rose up from the ground in a tower and slashed at her chest his sword. Her eyes widened in shock and she lifted her arms defensively, metal gauntlets sparking as his sword clashed against them.

Kratos scowled down at her. "Do you honestly believe you can kill me?" he slid his blade back and slashed again, her arms barely blocking his attack, her eyes wide as he shoved her back and whirled to block another attack from Cal.

However, it wasn't just Cal, two others had appeared, these ones in uniform and Kratos was forced to duck and roll out from between them and Pronyma. She laughed, picking herself up off the ground. "I don't have to kill you. Lord Yggdrasill would not be pleased if I did, though Kvar wouldn't be too upset. I am sure you have guessed he's the reason I am here. I am here to convince you to return to Cruxis-

Kratos glared at her, eyes shifting to Cal and the two Desians. "I'm not."

Cal scoffed, stepping closer, but Kratos didn't move. Pronyma lifted her hands to her hood, pulling it down. Sweat trickled down her neck and forehead and she brushed it away causally. She was cocky, thinking she had the upper hand...

"Judging by how you reacted, I believe it. Kvar also said that you were beyond negotiations as well." She smiled brazenly, her right hand lifting slightly. She gathered mana slowly and Kratos frowned. "I'm not out to kill you, I just need to incapacitate you so I can drag you back." Kratos could hear the victory she believed she had in her voice and he almost smirked at her naivety.

He stepped towards her, but Cal lunged at him, directing his attention away from Pronyma. Kratos easily forced him back, allowing himself to be open as the other two Desians rushed from the sides, trying to push him back. He leapt back as they thrust their swords, extending his hand as pulsating heat surged through his arm and the fiery mana exploded from his hands, hungrily attacking the two soldiers' flammable clothes. The men screamed and dropped to the ground as the fire engulfed their bodies and scorched their skin. Cal moved to help his comrades, but hesitated as their screams died off, Kratos' sword thrusting through their stomachs.

Cal glared venomously at him, brandishing his sword. "You bastard!" he snarled.

"Enough, Cal. You can't beat him alone." Pronyma's voice stopped the large man and Kratos glanced at her. "Head back, I'll distract him."

Cal didn't move until Pronyma snapped at him again. Kratos stepped forward to finish the Desian off, when Kratos was suddenly thrown of his feet, mana rings erupting beneath his feet. He flipped mid-air, just as Pronyma rushed forward, hands spread as she threw another attack at him.

Kratos jumped to the right, sword slashing her across the side through her cloak. She screamed and clutched her side, collapsing to her knees. Kratos didn't hesitate and strode forward to finish her when tackled his legs, knocking him off balance. Blood streamed off her hands, coating with sand as she stumbled away from him and gathered dark mana for another spell. Kratos glowered at her and advanced when she shouted at him. "Where is she, Kratos? Where is your little human?"

Kratos paused for a moment, then thrust at her. Pronyma abandoned her spell and dodged, rushing across the square towards the inn. Kratos easily overtook her and kicked her legs out. She cried out, crashing onto the ground. Glaring down at her piteously, he answered her. "She's not here."

Pronyma's eyes widened as she stared up at him, fear evident across her fine features. Her jade hair tumbled down to her shoulders and Kratos hesitated for a moment. That expression...

Pronyma's hand flew up and she threw sand at his face. Kratos turned his head away, backing up as he brushed it from his eyes, while Pronyma stood defensively once again, but she was smirking. "She's made you compassionate!" she laughed loudly. "Even that filthy rat made you susceptible to a woman's influence!"

Kratos snarled and raised his hand, static electricity snapping as it solidified above her and lashing out like a whip. Her eyes widened, but she wasn't fast enough to move and it struck her. She screamed in pain, clutching herself, sparks of the stagnant electricity snapping off her clothes as she tries to straighten. "Filthy human lover!" she shrieked at him. He merely narrowed his eyes, when she leapt back and snarled. "I'll just get you when you come after that ugly wench! I am sure Dev would love a chance to revenge his men's lives."

Kratos scowled and made to attack her when she vanished, warping away. He stared at the empty spot for a moment, before his eyes widened, Pronyma's threat repeating in his mind. "Anna..."

Turning instantly, Kratos rushed out of the town, heading for the ruin temple in the distant.

--

The large wolf-like creature stood still, sniffing the air before looking towards the young human girl curled in the shade of one of the pillars. Quill had mentioned the Triet Ruins, an old abandon temple a few hours from the town, suggesting that perhaps Kratos and the human headed there, rather than repeating the Izoold incident. Dev had sent him to scout ahead, and he returned excitedly to say that the Angelus Project was there. Kratos had been nowhere in sight, but Quill was certain he found tracks leading away from the entrance of the Ruins. He hadn't had time to study it long, because the huge creature was there too and nearly attacked him.

By the time the others had caught up, Dev had been concerned that they would have moved on by then, but fortunately it wasn't the case. He studied the animal for a moment longer, noticing its alertness, before turning his attention to the girl.

She appeared to be sleeping, she wasn't moving at all, from what he could see. He lowered the binoculars and turned to Garret. "They are alone and both outside. I figure if we kill or even just distract that creature, she would be easy enough to obtain."

Garret smiled wirily, his jaw still bruised. Even his teeth were healing crookedly. "Seems too easy, doesn't it?"

Dev frowned, turning his gaze to Triet. "Cal and the others haven't returned yet. If they have found Kratos, then now is the time to grab her." He rubbed his jaw. Pronyma had actually asked for Cal specifically and much to everyone's surprise, Dev had consented. Garret had questioned him about later and Dev simply explained that Cal would want revenge for his humiliation and he was one of the few who would be able to distract Kratos long enough for them to locate the Angelus Project.

Dev took a long look over the area and then nodded to his men. "Let's move out."

--

Noishe scuffled in the sand a few feet from her and Anna listened with closed eyes, enjoying the warm breeze that washed over her. The desert heat wasn't too bad in the shade, considering that the temple below was far more suffocating. She had managed to convince Noishe to sit outside, near the entrance. She still found it rather odd to bargain with an animal, but from the time she had been around the protozoan, she had learned she couldn't see him like that anymore.

Anna shifted; turning her head to the side as the wind lifted her hair gently, brushing it across her face. She knew that whenever Kratos got back, he would be mad she was outside. Part of her actually felt guilty for not listening to him and considered heading back into the temple ruins. Yet the more logical part of her reasoned, if anything did attack them, she had a better chance of escaping being outside.

Opening her eyes lazily, she searched for the protozoan. She saw him standing stock still, hackles raised and fur bristled, staring out towards the desert. She frowned, sitting up to get a better view since the pillar obstructed her view. "Noishe what is it—?" her eyes widened fearfully as she saw a line of Desians positioning themselves like a wall.

Noishe started to back up when a crossbow clicked and his head swivelled towards it and then leapt out of the way, as a bolt slammed into the sand, the sand bursting from the impact. Noishe was beside Anna in the next instant, growling as the Desians slowly advanced towards them. He tried to nudge her towards the stairs that led down into the temple, but his head jerked back towards the Desian holding the crossbow, growling as the half-elf took aim.

Anna saw it as well and ducked around the protozoan, throwing her arms wide. "Don't hurt him!" Fear shook her as the Desians halted, some of them laughing as she defended the protozoan. Noishe growled and tried to get in front of her, but she moved with him. "Noishe, they don't want me dead. They won't shoot me." Her voice quivered and her mind screamed she was crazy that she couldn't prove that, but it was what she had to believe. They would have shot her already if they did, right? Noishe whined and grabbed her shirt with his teeth, pulling her back. "Noishe, stop it."

"Step forward A012." A male voice called out and Anna squeezed her eyes shut, the familiar label she had been given echoed in her head. "Your punishment will be less severe if you come willingly."

The voice was so calm and, for a moment, Anna found herself comparing it to Kratos'. They sounded entirely different, yet the same...

Noishe whined and nudged her, half lifting her off the ground. He wanted her to climb onto his back? She looked at the protozoan wide-eyed and he growled, nudging her again impatiently. Barely thinking, she clambered up onto his back, stretching herself over his long back to protect him as he paced behind the weathered, stone pillars before leaping out and rushing towards the Desians head on.

Immediately, Anna heard a series of clicks above the rush of wind as the crossbows fired. Noishe shot to the left, sand spraying from his feet as he dodged the bolts. Anna felt the protozoan's tense muscles beneath her and she squeezed her eyes shut, gripping his fur tightly as he turned sharply to the right. This time she was showered with bits of stone and sand and she shook her head, eyes snapping open as she glanced back. Small boulders littered the sand, surrounding a small depression in the ground.

Distracted, Anna barely looked forward in time to feel Noishe slam into one of the half-elves, lurching forward as he did. The impact jarred her and she felt herself losing her grip as Noishe continued forward. The suddenly the protozoan stumbled and Anna was thrown to the ground, slamming into the sand. She gasped, blinking quickly, the fine grains threatening to go into her eyes, but at the same time struggling to get up. It hurt. Bad.

She heard Noishe howl and the shouts of the Desians rushing upon them. Anna forced herself onto her feet, and started running. She glanced back once and she faltered in her step for a moment when she saw Noishe surrounded by Desians jabbing at him. The huge protozoan snapped and growled at the men who dared to get close. One Desian thrust his sword forward and Noishe's teeth caught his arm. The man screamed as the protozoan whipped his head to the side and threw the man into his comrades.

Anna didn't want to leave Noishe, but she spotted three Desians running towards her and she spun around and took off. She was panting, exhaustion sweeping through her and the sand swallowing her every step. She heard Noishe howl once before she was shoved to the ground. Hands grabbed her arms, forcing them behind her back and bound her wrist. She went to scream when a gag was shoved in her mouth tied at the back of her head. She thrashed with her feet, feeling them connect with something, but hands grabbed and bound her ankles tightly.

Tears sprung to her eyes, and she writhed against the bounds until she was lifted up and slung over a shoulder roughly, jostled as the person started jogging. She watched helplessly as the shadowed form of the city in the distance wavered behind the heat waves, her mind screaming for Kratos.

**There finally done. Hope it was okay. **

**Please Review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Short and Long overdue. Sorry. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia

**Chapter 28: **

A pained whined, muffled in the stifling heat, escaped the protozoan as Kratos pulled a crossbow bolt from the creatures leg. Kratos covered the wound with his hand, fresh blood pushing its way out. Stony-faced, Kratos summoned mana, feeling the injury closing over.

Noishe's tongue licked his hand, followed by another whine. He was apologizing, Kratos knew, but the man kept silent and shifted his position to examine a shallow gash across his friend's side.

Anna was gone. It hadn't taken him long to conclude that once he saw Noishe bleeding in the sand, fighting off snakes and scorpions. Still he couldn't help but feel a rush of emotion surge through him as he hurried over to Noishe, the monsters scattering at his approach. He was angry with Anna; the foolish girl most likely disobeyed him and attempted to follow him to the city just as she had in Luin. Yet, even as he mentally scolded the girl, he couldn't help but feel something else...

The protozoan panted heavily, laying his head on the hot sand, eyes closing as Kratos continued to heal the other wounds. More than once Kratos' hand trembled as he cast the simple spell.

He was afraid and it wasn't over Noishe. The protozoan would heal fine. Kratos was actually surprised that the Desians hadn't killed him, but he supposed they were anxious to get away once they secured Anna—

Kratos frowned and clenched his hand, head lifting to gaze over the desert. He knew where they were headed, back to the Ossa mountain pass. Noishe lifted his head, slightly, eyeing Kratos and then growled softly to gain his attention. Kratos ignored him, conflicted between his desire to act and his knowledge to think things through. Sighing, he returned his troubled gaze to Noishe, aware that his hands were trembling even more so. He wasn't sure exactly what the cause was and, at first, thought to pass it off as exhaustion or perhaps mana depletion, but Kratos knew better.

Struggling, Kratos was constantly reminding himself that Anna was in no immediate danger. It was obvious they wanted her alive, or Kratos would have found her corpse here as—

He gritted his teeth and pushed himself off the ground, dusting the sand from his legs. "That's all I can do for now, Noishe." Kratos stated, watching as Noishe slowly slid his feet beneath him and struggled to stand. The protozoan whined in pain, his tail swishing in annoyance as he favoured his injured leg. Kratos rubbed his friend's head sympathetically. He healed the wounds to prevent infection and stop the bleeding, but he knew that some pain would linger until the body healed itself fully.

The protozoan snuffed and limped forward, head turning towards the desert and his ears erect. A soft whine escaped him and he looked up at Kratos, ears lowering slightly. Kratos frowned, confused at Noishe's strange behaviour. It was almost as if Noishe wanted to go after them. He'd always believed that the protozoan disliked Anna.

Kratos studied him for a minute before looking out towards the desert again. He could easily catch up to them; they couldn't be more than half way especially if they were travelling fully suited and with that large of group. Still, what would he accomplish by doing that.

He could dispatch the group of Desians easily enough. He had both the strength and the power to do so, yet he always held back before. It was the general idea that he had no need to ruthlessly kill. If his assailant fled, it matter to him little and if they chose to fight, he dealt with it. But as for the moment, Kratos was at a lost. A person's life relied on his actions...a specific person. It puzzled him as to why this fact was significant, why he should even bother with the struggle to retain Anna. He had shoulder the responsibility since the day he broke her out of that cell, with the idea that moment he had decided to rescue that woman, he had placed her life in this danger against her will. However, it seemed at every turn she was determined to make it more and more difficult to maintain her safety. It was as if she was deliberately trying to force his skills to the limit.

Strangely, the mere thought amused him, since it seemed exactly something Anna would attempt on his part. Yet, the humour fled just as quickly as it appeared and he walked towards the temple ruins, descending the stone steps. He could argue that he had done what he could and that what befell Anna was her own fault, that she was no longer his responsibility.

Locating the pack of food and supplies, he gathered them and straightened, scanning the hallway once and then retreated to the scorching desert. It was also a point to argue that she was a danger to himself. He had, until recently, been keeping a low profile and attempting to leave behind his past only to find himself running directly to the center of the entire ordeal. Not to mention, he had entirely forsaken his thoughts on stopping Cruxis and any plans on how he was to accomplish this. So, in the end, perhaps this was beneficial to him somehow...

He stopped as the thought trickled off to a whisper. Sand whipped around him as a gust of wind rushed through the area, scraping it against his skin. Noishe was lying in the shade of a half-fallen pillar, but raised his head expectantly, waiting.

Kratos stared off into the distance, hands clenching slightly. She'd be frightened, no doubt, and he could only imagine the suffering she had gone through in the Ranch and how it must be torturing Anna's mind right now. Noishe rose to his feet once again as Kratos strode past him and limped after his friend, tongue lolling.

As Kratos walked, he frowned. In the end, he had determined that Anna's presence was more trouble than it was worth, that he had no debt to her, no responsibility for her life. Yet, he couldn't help but wonder why his destination was the Ossa Trail if he knew this; why the simple idea of her being afraid or possibly injured made his blood boil and muscles stiffen? And why, even as he had been juggling between the decision to go after her or not, had already made up his mind?

She kept her eyes closed. The sun and the sand caused them to ache as she was jostled along unceremoniously. The man's shoulder dug into her stomach relentlessly and more than once she released a muffled cry when she bounced too hard, causing it to ram into her stomach. They had been moving quickly and only stopped occasionally for the men to rest and wet their throats. She was offered nothing, usually dumped on the ground, wrists and ankles still bound while the men rested. She felt lightheaded from the heat of the sun and all her fears and thoughts of struggling had temporarily vanished. She could only think of one thing. She was going to die.

The gag in her mouth tasted of sand and grit, her throat parched, but it seemed like the Desians didn't care in the least. All they were concerned about was getting away as quickly as possible.

One man carried her, usually surrounded by half a dozen others. During one of the breaks, she managed to get a glance of him. He wasn't dressed like a Desian, but wore commoner's clothing, but she knew he was a soldier. He was a huge man, and Anna instantly thought of a bear as a comparison. It was no surprise he could maintain the fast pace while still carrying her. He was always barking and snapping at the other men when they stopped for a break. They'd hand him water, which he was gulp down and drench his face and neck with.

Some of the men gave her curious glances, talking among themselves, but she could never make out what they were saying. She closed her eyes, exhausted and thought about Kratos. Would he come after her? Would he bother saving her, yet again?

A chill in her gut mocked her questions. Why should he? It was her own fault. She disobeyed him again and left the shelter of the temple. Noishe had gotten badly injured because of her. Every step of the way, since the very beginning, she had been nothing but trouble for him. Why should he care now? Why did he ever care?

She curled herself up, ignoring the pain in her stomach and the pounding headaches. She had to get away. Somehow. She couldn't sit here and rely on Kratos coming for her. There was no way she was returning to the ranch willingly. Her eyes travelled up to the Desians muttering to themselves. There were a lot of them and hopelessness dug a hole in her stomach. It would take a miracle for her to escape.

Steeling herself against depressing thoughts, she looked up sharply as one of them approached her. He was quite tall and he instantly reminded her of Kratos from the way he stared down at her. He knelt in front of her and she scowled at him.

"Quill, bring me a canteen." The man called over his shoulder, taking his eyes off her for a moment.

Anna watched as a small soldier scampered over with a canteen. "Here you are, Dev."

Looking back at the young man as he unscrewed the canteen, Anna waited warily. He paused, looked at her firmly. "Don't bite my fingers and I'll loosen the gag."

She glared, but made no move as he jerked the cloth from her mouth. She inhaled sharply, wincing as it scratched her parched throat. Dev waited a moment, before pressing the canteen to her mouth, tipping it slowly. Anna gulped it greedily.

"Quill, from now on, be sure she gets a drink and food during each stop. Lord Kvar would be furious if we brought her back half-dead." He pulled the canteen from her mouth and stood, tightening the cap and handing it to the short man before walking off.

Anna swallowed, licking her cracked lips. She said nothing, hoping that they'd forget about replacing the gag. Her eyes drifted up to the small little man—Quill wasn't it? He looked like a kid, even younger than her, but she doubted he was. He narrowed his eyes, tying the canteen to his belt and glanced back at Dev's retreating back. "Why do I always have to do the grunt work?" he muttered. "I'm a scout, not a babysitter."

Anna nearly smirked at his pouting, but caught herself as he looked back down at her. He looked uncertain as to what he was supposed to do when a shout caught his attention and the big bear man strode up. "Beat it, Shrimp, were moving out."

Quill danced out of the man's way. "Dev put me in charge of her health, so it looks like we are buddying up, Cal."

The bigger man looked down at the Quill with a murderous glare and then stooped to pick Anna up. She clenched her teeth to stop from calling out as she slammed against his shoulder, gasping from the impact. Anna found herself staring down at Quill as he trailed them, practically bouncing as he tried to keep in step. It was ludicrous how these men were behaving as they travelled, with the amount of bickering issued between them they acted like children. If Anna weren't so appalled by the thought, she'd swear it was like a conversation she'd have with Kratos. Not to mention she found her original fear vanishing as the day went on. She had never seen the Desians act like this at the Ranch. It was like these men were completely different people. It felt strange.

They walked for hours and twilight was beginning to set in. Dev called for the group to stop and she was dumped to the ground again, but was shocked to find sparse clumps of grass and vegetation poking through the sand. She could also hear the crash of the waves and smell salt on the wind. Shifting in her position, her arms and wrists throbbing at the movement, she looked around. They were near the coast it seemed, though tall mountainous cliffs blocked the ocean from her sight.

Quill approached her, once to give her water and the second time with a plate of food. He set it down beside her. Anna looked at it blankly and then looked back at him. "How the am I supposed to eat with my hands behind my back?" Her voice cracked from unused and dryness.

Startled to have her question him, Quill rubbed his head uncertainly, glancing over his shoulder and back at her. "With your mouth? Don't think for a minute that I am untying you." He crossed his arms. He looked like a kid mocking a scolding parent.

Anna could have smiled if the situation was different, but her stomach ached and her head throbbed. She was hungry and tired and she wasn't about to eat like an animal in front of them. "Look, can't you just tie my hands in front of me so I can pick up the food?"

Quill shook his head, but seemed to consider it. "Just shut up and eat, human. I'm not supposed to talk to you."

Anna suddenly wondered how old this soldier even was. He sounded and acted like a young teenager, but his voice and attitude towards the others made him seem much older. Half-elves didn't age, she knew that, yet, it made her curious how old they really were.

Her stomach growled and she looked at the plate of food, longingly, but made no move for it. She wasn't going to eat like a dog if she could help it. Besides, she thought, looking up at Quill, she was certain she could get through to him.

"How am I going to run? My feet are tied and it's not as if I can fight you. I'm not stupid."

Quill hesitated, eyeing her suspiciously, then scowled. " If you are just going to complain." He moved behind her, grabbing her wrists roughly and Anna clenched her teeth to keep from crying out. Her arms fell limp at her sides, feeling like lead as Quill pulled the rope free. The skin felt raw and she painfully rubbed them when the little man grabbed them and forced them together, bounding them tightly. "There. Now stop bothering me and eat, stupid human."

He puffed out his chest, scowling down at her and Anna quickly looked down in fear she would laugh at him. She felt strangely giddy and she wondered if she was just suppressing her fears by finding humour in her situation. She was a prisoner again and yet, these men didn't bother to much more than carry her back and feed her.

No punishment, no beatings or harsh words—in fact, most of them ignored her completely. It felt strange and at the same time unnerving, making her stomach protest anxiously as she tried to eat the stale bread.

They moved out again shortly, her partially filled stomach protesting at the jerky motion. It was nearly dark when the commotion began.

"Where is the little wench?" A sharp voice cut through the soldier's chatter, silencing them. Anna lifted her head in surprised. She couldn't see well, but she heard the Desians murmuring and cursing quietly around her.

"Lady Pronyma." A quiet voice rose over the murmurings. Dev's if she remembered correctly.

"Move aside Olsen !" Pronyma snapped and Anna realized they were but feet away from her. "That pathetic creature nearly cost me my life!"

Anna felt the big man beneath her growl in annoyance and she was suddenly dumped on the ground. She bit her tongue as she landed, tasting blood.

"You almost got killed because you were overconfident. Dev I thought you said the witch would be gone after this." Cal growled irritably.

Anna curled herself up small, trembling as the tension built.

"How dare you—" Pronyma lifted her hand to slap Cal, but Dev's hand shot up, grabbing her wrist.

"That is quite enough, Lady Pronyma. I suggest you either complete your assignment, or join us. Silently." Dev's voice was hard and Anna found herself surprised how much it reminded her of Kratos. A dangerously calm tone that was enough to make anyone hesitate.

Pronyma seemed to understand the threat, but she was none to please. She huffed, glaring down at Anna in utter loathing and jerked her arm free. She kicked sand at Anna as she spun around her cape snapped angrily.

Anna coughed, spitting out the sand in her mouth and blinking her sore eyes. She didn't dare make a comment, aware of the thick tension running through the Desians. She didn't understand anything that happened, but for some reason they disobeyed a higher authority to keep her unharmed.

She turned cold suddenly as it dawned on her how important she was to the Desians. She had never truly considered understood it. Her fingers reached up to the exsphere and she bit her lip as she touched the cool stone. Even if she could get away now, could she ever truly escape? Would she have to run for the rest of her life?

And what of Kratos? He had to have known. How long would he have put up with her until he grew tired and abandoned her?

She hung her head, not listening to the heated argument among the Desians as she twisted herself onto her knees. She was alone. He was gone and if she was going to escape, she'd have to do it herself.

"Kratos..."

She tried to ignore the hot tears on her dusty cheeks as whispered his name.

**Thanks to whoever has put up with waiting. I'm sorry again for the long wait and awful short chapter. I hate growing up. **

**Review Please**


	29. Chapter 29

**Should be writing my sociology assignment and possibly my English essay: however, I only had a page left on this. Besides, I don't really feel like schoolwork. *sigh*  
Anyway, thanks for your patience everyone. Hope you enjoy. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 29: **

The cool water dripped from Kratos' hand as Noishe lapped it up greedily. Kratos carefully poured more, watching as the protozoan's large tongue quickly darted in and out of his mouth, until he gave a satisfied whine and lowered himself to the ground, curling up in the bit of shade they had found.

Kratos capped the canteen, replacing it in the bag and then tossed half a loaf of bread to Noishe. The protozoan caught it in the air, lowering it to his paws as he gnawed on it contently, watching Kratos as he did.

They had kept a steady pace for nearly a day and more than once Kratos had spotted the distant silhouettes of the lagging soldiers, catching the occasional clang of their armour and weapons. Their endurance both annoyed and impressed him. Normally he wouldn't have had difficult overtaking them, however, Kratos had allowed Noishe to set the pace and coupled with his injuries and the heat, it was slow.

Kratos forced the unsettling anxiety rising within as he sat next to the panting protozoan, laying his hand on Noishe's head. He knew Anna was in no immediate danger. They wanted her alive; otherwise, she would have been disposed of already. Still, the feeling refused to leave him.

Noishe regarded him, his canine eyes large and questioning and he nudged Kratos' arm affectionately, sensing the man's troubled mind.

"I'm fine, Noishe," Kratos sighed, though the protozoan huffed at his lie, his tail thumping on the sand. Kratos smirked and gently scratched Noishe's ears, earning a contented growl. Noishe's behaviour was baffling him. He couldn't fathom why the protozoan suddenly desired to chase after Anna so earnestly, when he had previously shown no affection for the girl.

Kratos' eyes travelled to Noishe's wounds, the puckered scars freshly damp where they had reopened. Kratos moved his hand to lift the fur when Noishe growled and nipped at his hand. Kratos pulled back, watching as Noishe licked the wound himself, his eyes daring Kratos to try it again.

He would be fine.

The sand stirred as a breeze blew over them. Kratos averted his face from the stinging sand, barely feeling the heat of the wind. Noishe whined and stretched himself out, eyes closing and tongue lolling as he rested. It irritated Kratos, but he'd wait until Noishe was ready to move again. Still, it did nothing to appease his worries.

Anna would be terrified. Or at least he assumed she would be. It was difficult to know how she would have reacted, but knowing the way she cried and writhed in her sleep some nights, Kratos knew she'd be on the verge of panic.

She'd be watched too. Carefully. After the pursuit these Desians have given, they wouldn't be careless with her. It wasn't a problem as much as an inconvenience for him. Numbers didn't matter either. What did matter was how important was the host compared to the exsphere to the Desians. If he attacked, was her life threatened?

He rose suddenly. Noishe's ears twitched in response, but otherwise ignored Kratos as the man walked a ways. The sun glared angrily down at him, but he fixated his gaze towards the Ossa Mountains. They were heading to Izoold. It was highly likely that the Desians would attempt a ship, meaning he'd have to cut them off before they reached the fishing village.

He sighed and moved back to Noishe, looking once again the protozoan's injuries, without touching them. "We have to move on, Noishe," he said. "They'll reach Izoold in less than three days."

Noishe whined, but stretched carefully and rose, shaking loose the sand and padded slowly towards the Ossa Mountains. Kratos followed him slowly.

Something drove him. It was a feeling. An emotion of a sort. One that fluttered as weakly as a butterfly against a gust of wind. It was foreign, one that he had never felt—or perhaps just simply forgotten. It unsettled him, to have something so vague and ambiguous driving him forward and shoving aside any logic of the situation. He tried to grasp at it, to try to understand and control it, but it was an elusive and incomprehensible feeling. He couldn't suppress it like anger, or bury it like fear, or hide it like sadness. He couldn't control it because it seemed to be combined of all emotions. Tugging and pulling at his anxiety and fear. His anger flaring abruptly at moments from a simple thought. And it drove him, relentlessly because he knew that the source of this feeling was Anna. It revolved around Anna.

He released a heavy breath, ignored the trickle of sweat down his back, the heat rising as the day wore on. A small, frustrated frown formed. Anna was the source of this...this convoluted chaos inside him. He knew this because it was the image of her, which brought forth this surge of emotion. Imagining her bound and gagged. Beaten and dragged like a dog. The tears in her eyes, her feeling of helplessness—

Noishe whined desperately and Kratos looked back to see the protozoan lagging behind him with an indignant glare in the creature's eyes. Kratos also became painfully aware of how tightly he was gripping the hilt of this sword and quickly readjusted his grip. He felt strangely uncertain of himself, at that moment.

Anna was driving these emotions. He was worried about her, but it was more than that. He wondered when she had passed from the responsibility to someone important...

He shook his head firmly, setting his jaw. He couldn't allow himself to become distracted by this. Anna's safety was what he needed to focus on right now. Once that was out of the way, he'd deal with this mess accordingly.

The sun was dipping beneath the mountains behind the two companions, casting their shadows long by the time they drew near the Desian encampment.

Kratos had moved Noishe to a small corpse of bushes and trees on the left side of the mountain path. He was worried about the protozoan, who now lay panting heavily in the shade. Noishe didn't even snap at him when Kratos checked on the wounds. They were still slightly inflamed, but not infected. Noishe would be fine after some rest, but that meant leaving him behind.

He wasn't particularly concerned that Noishe couldn't survive on his own. The protozoan would often be alone for weeks at a time in the past, usually when Kratos was expected to be on Derris Kharlan. But it was over the past few months, when Kratos had turned from his past, attempting to regain a part of his fragmented humanity, that Noishe had been a constant companion through his struggles. If anything, he felt as if he were betraying Noishe's friendship for Anna's safety.

A sharp nip at his hand made him draw back from the exhausted creature. Noishe regarded him as a man might regard a child. Kratos frowned at him, slightly insulted. "I show concern for my friend. Don't rebuke me for that."

The dark eyes didn't change, but the protozoan huffed and laid his head down on his forepaws, his large body stretched out and relaxed. His wounded leg was curled protectively against his body. He wasn't moving, he seemed to say, and if Kratos wanted to save Anna, he'd have to do it without him.

Kratos sighed and uncapped his canteen again, letting Noishe drink the rest from his hands. He also left the remainder of the bread. "Don't do anything foolish until you heal," he admonished. The growl Noishe gave him made Kratos smile. Of course, he wouldn't do anything foolish, Kratos should be concerned with what he was about to do.

He left, just as dusk began to slip into twilight and made his way quickly back towards the Desians encampment on the right side of the mountain path.

* * *

It was cold and a shiver ran through her. Her eyes flickered open, catching the flicker of a fire a few feet away. She tried to straighten and a weak cry left her, the stiffness in her back protesting the movement.

She lay, feeling coarse grass and sand beneath her cheek and gradually tried to uncurl. Her wrists felt swollen and raw. Putting any pressure on her hands hurt. She tried to use her elbow to push herself up but then slipped back down.

A hand suddenly gripped her sleeve and hauled her up and she hissed in pain. She turned her eyes up to see a strange face looking down at her. The half-elf had a long face and looked fairly tall. Most of his features were hidden in the shadows, his back to the fire.

"You should eat. Open your mouth for water." Anna noticed a set of crooked teeth in his mouth, before he gripped her jaw and pressed the canteen to her mouth. She sputtered and then quickly gulped it down, soothing her dry throat.

The soldier made a face and rubbed his wet hand on his tunic, capping the canteen. "You want more, call for water."

Anna coughed a little, trying to clear her throat and the half-elf rose, walking back to the fire. A plate of hard bread and dried fruit rested near her. She picked at the fruit, eyeing the circle of Desians. The tall figure sat down next to the leader. Dev, she remembered. "The prisoner drank easily enough."

"Thank you, Garret."

"At least she's cooperative."

Dev nodded, but didn't even look towards her. "Perhaps she was abandoned. Or at least, I'm hoping she was. There hasn't been any sign of Aurion?" he sounded tired, but Anna lifted her head for news of Kratos. Was he coming?

"The younger tracker, Danny, he says there was none." Anna's face fell. "I think the lad is too inexperienced. You should pull Quill back from the Ossa Trail and have him scouting the back." There was tension in his voice. Did he think Kratos was still coming? But they would have seen him certainly...

"I don't want to risk Quill," Dev said. "He's too ambitious and likely try to get closer than he should. I'm worried his over-confidence will get him killed."

"He's not over-confident. He's skilled." Garret pointed out.

"Not against, Aurion."

They fell silent and Anna looked down quickly, when Garret shifted his gaze towards her. She swallowed the hard bread, choking on it as it went down, sitting like lump in her stomach. It still tasted better than what she had at the ranch. This you could at least chew.

Her eyes scanned the other fires. Most of them were tense and any laughter that broke out was dry and hollow. She caught bits and pieces of conversations. Men excited to return to their women, others planning celebrations for their success. One woman was anxious to see her child again...

Anna chewed slowly on her fruit, puzzled and confused by what she was hearing. They sounded like...normal people, just waiting to be finished a job.

She felt cold suddenly and angry. How could see be able to see them as sentiment beings, no worse than any humans, when they were treating her like a dog? Why was it that they couldn't see she had a life she wanted to return to, too?

She lowered her head, frustration and conflicted anger surging through her. They were monsters and they weren't. She hated them, so why did she understand them? She wanted to go home too. But she couldn't anymore. She had no home left. It was gone. And Seth-

They killed Seth. She had seen his limp body left behind when she and Kratos ran from Izoold. They killed the one person left from her past. Her friend. How could she-

The tears streamed down her cheeks and she could hold back the strangled sob that escaped her. She heard an irritated sigh and the shuffling of someone rising. She should stop, she knew that. She was drawing attention to herself, but she couldn't hold it back. She choked again.

"It's crying. Garret, why don't you sing it a lullaby?" Cal's gruff chuckle reached her and she hugged herself, burying her face into her arms.

"That'll do, Cal." Dev admonished him quietly.

"Aw, come on, Dev. No sense of humour."

"That will do." The tone harsher.

The man fell silent and Anna shuddered, pulling herself tighter and attempting to stifle the sobs racking her chest. She never felt more alone.

Anna wasn't certain how long she sat there until the chaos broke out. There was shout and then nothing. A few seconds of silence followed, before every soldier was rising to their feet. Dev rose first, orders ringing from his mouth and the Desians leapt up, stumbling for their weapons.

A second cry, followed shortly by a third.

Anna's eyes widen and struggled to pull herself back from the rushing men. Her head turned to the right where the men rushed and she heard a fourth scream.

"Hold back! Form up!" Dev barked, angered. Cal repeated his call like a bellowing bull.

"It's Aurion, Sir!" Garret shouted from some place and Anna's heart leapt into her throat. _He's here?_

"Hold back! Don't engage—" The fifth—a young woman cried out—and sixth fell. She heard him curse loudly, his one sword drawn, rushing towards his line up of soldiers. "Secure the Angelus Project!"

Anna felt a chill rush through her and she instantly began struggling with the bonds that held her. She raised her wrists to her mouth, her teeth frantically gnawing on the ropes, tugging desperately when a shadow fell across her.

She began to look up when a hand swung around and struck her cheek. She cried out as she slammed into the ground. Fingers dug into her hair and hauled her up, another hand digging into her upper arm.

"You dirty little wench." A female voice hissed and Anna felt her blood turn cold as Pronyma's grip tightened, the pain shooting through her scalp as the woman dragged her back, slicing through the ropes on her feet. "I'd like to salvage something from this pathetic mess Olsen made."

No! No! Anna's stomach twisted violently and she struggled viciously against the woman. She felt the half-elf's fingers grip her hair more firmly and she cried out in pain, before a hand slapped her across the face, hauling her to her feet. "Walk, human rat!"

Colors and flashes danced across her vision as she stumbled after Pronyma, crying out weakly from the sharp tugs of her hair and the fingers digging into her upper arm. She saw the fires, flickering and hazy as she blinked painfully, dark silhouettes rushing across them.

She couldn't go back. Freedom stood between her and this woman. She was not going to be dragged back to the ranch! Not now!

Anna stumbled, but dug her feet into the ground and shoved her body weight against Pronyma. The half-elf not expecting it, stumbled, her grip on Anna's hair dragged Anna down on top of Pronyma. Anna didn't hesitate; she struggled against the half-elf, her fingers clawing at the woman's face.

Pronyma shrieked in outrage, giving Anna's head a sharp twist. Tears sprung into her eyes as she was forced to roll off Pronyma. Desperately she slammed her knee upwards, catching the half-elf directly in the stomach. A whoosh of air left Pronyma and she released her grip, gasping for the air knocked out of her. Anna scrambled to her feet instantly and began to run for the trees.

A string of shrieked curses flew after her as Pronyma struggled upwards, but Anna didn't slow down. Her face and scalp throbbed, and her wrists, still bound, screamed in agony as the ropes continued to saw into the raw skin with every movement. Her legs, weak from being bound, buckled repeatedly, sending her to her knees only to have her painfully shove herself up again.

_Get to the trees! Hide in the trees! _Her mind screamed at her and she thought of nothing else.

Then the darkness illuminated behind her. An eerie blue glow spread out in front of her, stretching her black shadow far before her. Her eyes widen, unable to understand the source of the light, nor what or who it would be casting it. She just ran.

Her leg suddenly gave out and she fell hard against the ground, her cheek scraping against the sandy earth. Her legs thrashed, struggling to find purchase on the loose soil when a pair of hands encircled her beneath the arms. The blue light brightened drastically around her and she screamed, slamming her elbow back into the attacker.

A loud grunt and curse responded, but the grip only tightened and before she could react further, she was being hoisted up.

Anna's stomach dropped and the ground vanished beneath her, her legs thrashing uselessly in the air. She cried out feeling gravity clawing at her weight and legs, her only support the arm gripping her firmly around the chest. She froze, paralyzed with fear as she felt the wind rush past her face, flinging her hair back. A faint mist pressed against her skin, the blue haze rushing past her, the blackness beyond.

She was flying—

The second arm caught around her legs, hoisting her up bridal style, pressing her firm against her captor's body. She shivered from fear and cold, aware of the pounding hear beat pulsing against her right arm. Laboured breathing fluttered near above her head, faint amid the rushing wind around her. She felt something warm and sticky as she shifted in his grip, but it mattered little.

She clutched the fabric, terrified at the fact she was completely helpless in this person's hands. A choking whimper escaped her throat and she closed her eyes, shutting out the ominous blue light around her.

* * *

He held her frail body firmly to his own, the mana shaped wings spreading from his back propelling them through the darkness. The Ossa Mountain passed beneath them in a dark shadow and Kratos began to angle himself back towards the ground. His arms felt numb from the wounds he obtained during the skirmish, but he stubborn tightened his grip around Anna. He wasn't going to let her go.

He touched down, his pulse pounding in his ear. The slight tremble from the girl in his arms, told him she was still conscious and he quickly retracted his wings, casting their surroundings into darkness. He went to set her down, but somehow found himself unable to release his hold on Anna. A childish fear clutching his mind: if he let her go, she'd vanish again.

Instead, Kratos found himself walking towards a small corpse of trees just off the main road. The ground was still rocky, but that mattered little to him. The warmth of Anna's body against his, the weak whimpers and trembling body was what mattered. He paused under the darker shadows of the trees, tilting his head down to look upon her bent head, tucked into her chest.

"Anna."

The slight shift in her position, the stiffening of her body and her head lifted slowly. A pair of brimming brown eyes rose to meet his, but he doubted she could see his face in the darkness. Her face was wet, her short hair dishevelled and askew in all directions, littered with bits of grass and leaves and dirt streaked her skin. Her bound hands clenched his shirt tighter as she struggled to find his features in the darkness.

"Kratos...?" It was barely a whisper, but he heard her nevertheless. He began to lower her legs to the ground, but she clutched him all the more tighter. "No!" The pain and terror in her voice shocked him and he straightened, still cradling her. She buried her face against his chest, trembling and he heard the first strangled sob escape her throat. "Please, don't let me go."

At a lost, yet sharing her simple plea, he settled himself on the ground against a tree, positioning her in his lap. "Alright."

**Please Review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Apologize again for the ridiculously long wait. Been busy, and all. Anyway, thank you everyone who still reads and reviews this. I really appreciate it, considering how patient you guys have to be between chapters. So again, thank you everyone. And thank you to **maemae20**, who sent the latest review and motivated me to finish this chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 30: **

Sleep never came. Anna dozed in fits and jolts, nightmares creeping into her consciousness whenever she closed her eyes, the shadows stretching their clawed hands at her mind, a sinister smile, and dark leering eyes. She'd jerk awake with small cries. Sometimes, fresh tears spilled down her cheeks, her fingers digging into his shirt as if he could be torn away at any moment.

She would feel his arms tighten around her, pulling her close and she would press her face into the crook of his neck, just beneath his chin that rested on the top of her head. She could feel his heartbeat, the quick jolt as its pulse increased with each cry, the soft, baritone of his voice, murmuring that 'it was alright'.

He was here. Kratos was here and with that thought, Anna would try to sleep again only to have the nightmares jerk her awake again.

The rope around her wrists burned with every movement, her skin raw and inflamed, but the thought of removing it fluttered like a broken wing butterfly. She didn't want to move, she didn't want him to let go, even for the few seconds it would take him to remove them at her binding. She just clenched her teeth against the throb and curled herself tighter against him.

Dawn broke agonizingly slow and Kratos had not moved a muscle. He held her even as she shivered at the chilled morning air and the first twitter of birds. She wanted to cry and maybe she did. Her exhaustion made her memory hazy. The sweetness of the birds made the previous night all the more horrifying, as if it was a bad dream that never happened, but injured her nevertheless. She must have cried aloud for she felt his thumb slide against her bare arm where he gripped her, a small, barely noticeable motion; but at the same time, rhythmic and soothing. She felt herself breathe and shuddered as her eyes squeezed shut.

"You need to sleep, Anna." He barely raised his voice, but she heard it clearly.

She gripped him tighter turning her face against his warm chest. "I-I can't."

He said nothing more, his thumb continuing the gentle motion, barely caressing her skin and she shivered. They sat there, quiet and Anna listened to his beating heart, feeling the rise and fall of his chest and breath against her hair. After a moment, minutes or hours, Anna felt a gentle vibration rise from his chest and throat, a deep, low hum filled her ears. Her eyes opened slightly, shifting slightly in his grip. He paused for a moment and she lay still until he started again. She stared unseeingly, listening to the foreign tune, her eyes slowly drooping closed.

* * *

She slept soundly at last. Kratos felt her body fall limp in his arms, curled against him, her breathing soft and calm. Yet, he dared not attempt to move her. Not yet.

Ignoring the stiffness in his back and shoulders and the numb pressure in his legs, he settled his head back against the tree. His nerves trembled as he stared up at the brightening sky through the canopy, releasing a relieved, yet shuddering breath as he attempted to gather his scattered thoughts.

She was safe, yet his mind somehow struggled against that logic. It urged him that she wasn't. She was frightened, injured both physically and mentally. After everything they had gone through, he had forgotten she was still very much a child as she was a woman. Her strength and courage was unfathomable to be able to last this long, but the pain and terror she survived in the ranch would resurface again and again, trying to reclaim her. So no, she was not safe.

Kratos shifted her slightly, pausing as she murmured, stiffening at the movement. He could see her face now. Her shortly cropped hair had grown out, curling around her chin. His hand slid up to remove the leaves and grass from the tangled strands. Her face streaked with dust and tears. However, he noticed the slight upward curve of her lips, the relax expression on her face. She had the same expression whenever she unconsciously had shifted next to him in her sleep. Contentment.

He found himself smiling slightly in return, brushing his fingers across her cheek to move her hair back. Kratos couldn't explain the series of events that seemed to continuously pile upon one another, forcing him to move in this direction. Here he was, cradling a young woman in his arms, afraid to let her go and content to remain in this position. He couldn't understand it. Not fully. And yet, it didn't seem to really matter. Long ago, Kratos had stopped living for the next day, instead settling for the events laid out before him. He lived day to day because after so many years, the future held no meaning.

But now, Kratos found himself wondering where this was leading. Anna needed him and in some twisted, unexplainable way, Kratos needed Anna. She gave him meaning, a reason for existing in this endless cycle of years. He could protect her and that was all that really mattered.

But what then?

His eyes lifted from her face and stared out into the filtering light. How long would he protect her? The exsphere she bore would slowly kill her. It was now. It was eating her away from the inside. So then, he'd have to change that.

But what then?

She would be freed, but would the Desians let her be? Unlikely. She was a compatible host and Kvar would never allow her to escape. So he would have to protect her, help her elude them. But for how long?

He sighed again and closed his eyes. His arm throbbed faintly from an earlier wound, but he ignored it. He wasn't sure what he was doing anymore.

The sun had risen well over the trees by the time he felt her stir. He almost grimaced as she stretched, pressing him against the tree as her eyes blinked open.

He watched her curiously as she curled back up snuggling up against him again, shivering from the damp dew tickling her toes. She was such a child, yet as he held her, he didn't see her that way. She was much more than that in his eyes.

"Anna," he spoke softly, shifting her.

She murmured something and stubbornly curled up even more. Kratos smirked weakly before he slipped his chilled fingers up to the nape of her neck. She gasped and squirmed a bit before relenting and opening her eyes to glare up at him.

Kratos smiled a bit. "We need to move on."

Her brown eyes softened a bit, a flicker of recollection as the memories replayed in her mind. Her head lowered and she gazed at the ropes binding her wrists and he felt her heartbeat quicken.

Smoothly, Kratos reached around her as his hands took her small hands in his large ones. She hissed a bit, her skin sensitive, but he was gentle as he tugged loose the knot and carefully slipped the ropes from her wrists.

He could feel her breathe in sharply as the chilled, morning air brushed against the red, inflamed skin and he quickly laid his hands over the wounds, letting the healing mana ease the pain.

She sighed a bit, relaxing in his arms and he let her. Even though his mind told him it would be wiser to move on, he was content to let her take a moment. He waited as she rubbed her wrists, leaning her head against his chest as she trembled.

"It's over?"

Kratos sighed quietly. "For now."

A moment of silence passed before she shifted and moved off him. He let her, a careful eye to be sure she had her footing as he rose too. She looked around a bit, hugging herself before she lowered her head a bit. "It was you, right? You fought them?"

Kratos frowned slightly. "I did."

She turned slightly to look at him, confusion in her eyes. "You... found me and brought me here."

"I did."

There was a long pause as she frowned. Kratos knew she was trying to piece together then blurred pieces of her memory. The chaos and fear would have scattered her thoughts, but he knew she would question it. It was a risk he had taken...

She lifted her eyes, locking with his as tensed slightly, preparing himself for the demands she'd have. He wasn't sure what he would tell her. Would he lie? What would she believe? Or should he be honest?

However, even as he considered an explanation—false or true—he could feel the intensity of her eyes as they bore into his own; wonderment and bewilderment with fantasy and logic battling behind that gaze.

"We flew."

* * *

The smoke curled in thin lines as it traveled up, vanishing into the pale light. The camp destroyed and bodies littering the ground. Dev stared down into the glazed eyes of his former companions, unseeing and empty and he gently brushed his palm down their face to close them.

Almost a dozen men fallen. His family, his friends.

He stared down at Trey's limp form and shook his head, ignoring the sting in his eyes and the numbness seizing his body.

The soldiers were docile and quiet, some sitting beside their fallen friends, mourning silently. His eyes lifted to Kris who knelt across from him, her eyes red and her face pale. Blood ran down her along her cheek in a wound that would turn into a scar. A reminder of the night her friend died.

"Heal your wounds, Kris." He said it quietly as he stood. He did not begrudge the loathing glare she gave him. It was not for him, but she had no one else to blame. He could see the underlying pain and devastation as she turned her eyes down again, brushing a shaken hand through Trey's hair.

Dev turned, scanning the rest of the men before moved on to another fallen one. He spoke quietly and gave comfort where he could, but the words were as hollow as he felt. It wasn't until he came upon Garret that he nearly broke.

Garret turned to look at him, shaking his head sadly, as Quill knelt at his feet, his small form slumped and his eyes hollow and blank. Cal lay before them, a gaping wound in his chest where the sword pierced his lung.

Dev clenched his fists as he stood beside Garret.

"He went down fighting, even with a punctured lung. He at least struck the bastard before he went." He motioned bitterly to the blood on Cal's sword, still clenched in the stiff, cold hand. His eyes then dropped to Quill, his small form frozen and Dev knew a small part of him had died as well. Words wouldn't help; he understood the pain of losing family or a close friend. In the end it really wasn't all that different. He turned to Garret and spoke quietly.

"Have the dead gathered, we'll burn them."

"Yes, Sir." Garret hesitated before looking at Quill. "What will we do after, Dev?"

He knew that question would be coming. His emotions were clashing with his judgment. He wanted to kill him, that man—whatever he was. He felt raw and empty as he stared down at his soldiers—his family—that lay dead at his feet. However, even if they caught up to that man, Dev knew it would be walking into a slaughter.

"We're heading back to the base and report to Lord Kvar. We're in no position to pursue," he answered stiffly. He hesitated then reached down and gripped Quill's shoulder before moving away.

"So the brave Commander Olsen tucks his tail between his legs and returns home. How pitiful." Pronyma's soft voice lashed out like a whip and he snapped his head to glare at her.

"If you had done your job properly in the first place, Pronyma, this wouldn't have happened!" His rage and pain rose in his voice and at that moment, he could care less who he was addressing. "Our return doesn't affect your orders, so by all means, go and complete your mission for all I care."

He brushed past her without waiting a reply and barked out orders for his men to get moving. His voice cracked and throat felt raw, but his soldiers didn't hesitate as they began shuffling around, preparing.

Dev closed his eyes and watched his men for a moment, before glancing over his shoulder.

Pronyma was gone.

He stared at the empty space a moment longer before walking over to help his men with the pyres.

* * *

"People don't fly, Kratos."

"Of course not."

"But we did!" she snapped.

"Yes."

"But people can't—"

"Anna, you're talking in circles." Kratos sighed, rubbing his eyes as they walking slowly through the forest. It had been going on for nearly half an hour and she hadn't gotten past the concept of flying yet.

Kratos was at a loss of how to explain his rescue the night before. It wasn't that he didn't want to explain, but more under the idea, he didn't know where to start. If he revealed one secret, it would lead to another. Where could he draw the line and have her satisfied enough to trust him? Because if she learned the truth, she wouldn't.

"Okay. So...you picked me up."

"Yes."

"And we flew over Ossa Mountain."

"Yes, Anna."

"How?"

"With wings." He relented slightly.

There was a long moment of silence and he stopped walking, realizing she wasn't moving. Sighing, he turned to face her when he felt a hard prod on his back. Stiffening he frowned and glanced over his shoulder.

Anna frowned as she gave his spine another hard jab, her brown eyes searching his back intently.

"Anna, what are you doing?" he turned around, preventing another jab of her finger. Instead, he received an unimpressed frown as she folded her arms.

"You said you flew with wings."

"Yes."

"You don't have any."

Kratos eyed her, finding her blunt logic amusing and chuckled. "Do you only believe what you can see?"

Anna hesitated, a light flush rising to her cheeks as she attempted to unveil the reason for his humour. "Well what do you expect? You don't have them! How can you hide wings? Especially wings that are big enough to let a human fly."

"I suppose that makes sense."

"So how did you do it then?"

Kratos sighed again, exasperated and turned back around to resume walking. "Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters!" Anna erupted and darted around in front of him, planting a hand on his chest. Kratos tilted his head slightly, smiling down at her flustered face. "Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not."

"You're smiling."

"But I'm not laughing."

Anna's face reddened and she shoved him with her hands, though he didn't even step back. "Damn it, Kratos! Just give me an answer!"

She was trembling slightly, from anger or something else Kratos wasn't sure. Her brown hair hung in her face, and without thinking, he reached forward and let his fingers trace her cheekbone to her ear, brushing the loose strands back out of her face.

It took him a moment to realize she was motionless before him, eyes slightly wide and staring up at him and it took a moment longer to realize why.

His hand pulled back fast and he stepped back, eyes locked on hers before looking aside. In the corner of his eye, he could see her lift a hand to her cheek, bewilderment across her face.

"I apologize, Anna, for frustrating you."

After a delayed second she shook her head, lowering her hand as her cheeks flushed and her eyes narrowed. "Just tell me what's going on."

He smiled weakly, knowing she really didn't understand the significance of that simple request. To tell her what's going on would be to change her perspective completely. To share a secret so terrible and impossible would be condemning her, as he was condemned. She would hate him, despise and blame him. Of course, she would have every right to; only he didn't know if he could handle that rejection.

"Kratos, please."

He saw the eyes. Her eyes. He couldn't explain the way those eyes could break him apart, bit by bit. The way they would plead at one moment, desperate and innocent, only to erupt into a fiery passion and determination in the next. Warm and intense. He couldn't understand how something so small could hold so much emotion. Nor could he explain why he couldn't resist them.

He sighed, suddenly felt very tired. Tired of running, tired of isolation and pointless drifting and all he wanted was to talk. In all these years, Kratos never considered the possibility of opening up to someone. His friends had drifted away and only now did he realize how utterly alone he truly was, how imprisoned he was. Now all he wanted was to step out, reach out. Even if it was just once.

Kratos raised his gaze, locking his russet eyes with Anna as he smiled weakly.

"Very well, Anna. I'll tell you."

**Review Please.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Well it's a bit short, but it's a necessary place to stop. I hope it flowed relatively well too. I barely ever have enough time to write in one sitting anymore and that can make writing difficult. Still, I had fun with this chapter. Thanks for everyone who's been reading and reviewing, to all the new readers as well. Always appreciated to read your reviews. Hope you enjoy. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 31:**

"No."

"Anna."

"No, Kratos!" She slapped his hand away, glaring at him angrily.

"Anna, just listen to—"

"I have been listening! Do you think I'm some little kid? Do you think I can be amazed and charmed by some-some outrageous story?"

"Of course not, Anna, you asked me for the truth and—"

"Like hell that's the truth? You're an angel? The Goddess Martel isn't real? The Desians are a part of the church? The Church is part of something called-called Cruxis and you are a part—"

She choked; hand over her mouth as she stumbled back. Her eyes stung and she gasped, heaving for breath as she fought the tears threatening her eyes. It wasn't true! It couldn't be true! Her whole childhood, the parts she could remember—going to church with her parents, praying at her bedside—hell, she prayed in the ranch! And Kratos was trying to tell her it was all a lie?

"Anna, please. You need to breathe—" his hand reached over, gripping her shoulders.

"No! Get away from me!"

She wheeled back, glaring stumbling as she choked again, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. "Y-You're lying! Tell me you're lying!"

He only looked at her. That same look he gave her the entire time she denied his wild explanations. He had ignored her interruptions, her scoffing laughs. The look had never left his eyes and as the tale grew longer, she had found it harder and harder to laugh, harder to just sit and listen to him. He was an angel, given wings and other abilities through an evolved exsphere called a Cruxis Crystal. The Church was a lie, a cover up and Cruxis, the highest authority, ruled over both the Church and the Desians. It wasn't possible. It wasn't!

"Anna, I'm sorry."

Sorry? Sorry—? Her eyes snapped to his face, blurred by her tears and she clenched her hands. "You bastard! You think sorry can—you think sorry will—" She shook, her legs buckling as stood before him.

She felt small. So small, and right then, Kratos felt huge. He was something foreign, frightening and she didn't want it near her. He was a world she didn't want to see, that she didn't want to believe in. If she did—if she accepted what he said—No! She couldn't!

"It's not true!" she cried out, stumbling back.

She felt herself trip, but before she could fall his hand was around her arm, massive and powerful, holding her up." Her eyes widen and she looked up at him.

"Why?" she choked quietly, fresh tears spilling over the ones from before. The only response she received was his grip tightening on her arm.

She shook, looking down at the ground, eyes searching beyond what she saw for something to explain everything to her. For something to make sense. How could an entire world be living a lie?

"Anna..."

"No! Tell me why? Tell me how this could be possible?" She shook glaring up at him, but he only looked aside. "Tell me, damn it!"

She shoved him, hard and he actually stumbled back. His eyes blinked in surprise, only to frown slightly. "Anna—"

"Tell me!" She shoved him again, her body shaking. She gasped for breath, her chest burning and her arms on fire as she shoved once again, each time causing him to step back.

"Anna! Stop it—"

"Tell me you, bastard!" She hit him, her small fists striking his chest. Her vision danced; her eyes hurt and she shut them, feeling the heat spreading through her like a fire. She choked, struggling to breathe and that's when she felt his arms wrap around her, forcing her against him.

Her eyes widen and she tried to push back, struggling. "L-Let go you—"

"Anna, just calm down."

"No, let me—" she sobbed, unable to finish the sentence, pushing weakly against him. She could barely breathe and her body aching and burning beneath her skin.

Kratos pulled her closer against him, one hand gently holding her head, the other wrapped firmly around her shoulders. She could hear his voice, soft and quiet, just saying her name and apologizing, telling her to breathe.

She gripped his shirt, trembling. "K-Kratos—"

"It's alright, Anna. Just breathe. Slow, deep breaths."

The last of her strength gave out and she just wrapped her arms around him, crying quietly into his chest, letting him hold her close. It didn't take long for her to calm down, but once she did, she felt drained and empty.

She didn't even try to move away from him and Kratos didn't attempt to move her. She kept her eyes closed, feeling his hand stroking her hair slowly, his arm a warm, protective embrace. Anna wanted to push him away and, at the same time, she didn't. She had no one. No one else was left except for this man. He was a stranger and Anna realized, in all this time they had been together, she knew nothing about him.

Her eyes open slowly as she stared at nothing, listening to his heartbeat. She was terrified. Terrified of being left alone again, of being taken away and locked up. She couldn't survive it again. But now, knowing that this whole world and their belief system was a lie, what was left? How could she possibly move on from this and keep pretending?

She shuddered and that's when Kratos released her. She felt both relief and fear. Wanting to cling and to push away. Instead she stood, lifting her eyes to his.

"I am sorry, Anna. I have been selfish in telling you all this. I thought perhaps, you were ready to accept it. You seem so adamant to know the truth." His eyes searched face her, guilt and pain evident in them.

Selfish? She didn't understand his comment. Why was he being selfish for telling her? She looked up at him for an answer, but he turned his face away, his hand gripping his sword as if it could stabilize him.

She felt lost and empty, as if a part of her had been ripped apart. She didn't know what to do now. What could she do? She turned away from him and started walking. She couldn't stand there anymore. She needed to think, to breathe.

Her arms wrapped around herself tightly as if to hold herself together. She heard his footsteps, slow and quiet. Anger boiled in her and she whirled around to glare at him.

"What are you doing?"

He stared at her. The look made her hesitate, the honesty and concern in his eyes made her falter and she narrowed her eyes quickly, whirling around and hurrying away from him. Her legs ached still, the raw skin about her ankles stung. Kratos hadn't healed those. She felt a tired exhaustion pulling at her. A helpless sense of fatigue.

Where was she running? Where was she going?

She slowed her steps, shaking as she listened to the steady footsteps approaching from behind. He still followed her. Why? Why did he follow her? Why was he doing this?

She didn't realize she spoke aloud until he answered.

"I want to protect you."

She froze, watching him approach her. Direction and sensations were lost to as she locked eyes with him. Endless. His gaze appeared endless. She remembered, vaguely, being told—by her mother, maybe—that the eyes were a window into the soul. She swallowed, stepping back once from him, but her feet felt like lead and her legs like rubber. The closer he came, the more her head tilted back. He was so tall, she thought, looking up at him.

He didn't smile. He didn't look at her with that knowing gaze, the corner of his mouth twisted into a smirk. His face wasn't even blank. He was open. Wide open, like a book and everything was written out on his face. He was guilty, upset, concerned. Perhaps even afraid and that scared her more than anything.

"Who are you?" she spoke, her voice sounding strange to her ears and she realized she was crying. He stood just inches from her, but not touching. His eyes were so intense she had to look away, had to turn away. Everything he was, everything had told her, stabbed her like knife, cutting pieces of her identity away.

What was her purpose? A world without a goddess. A world without salvation and no hope. What was left but an existence of endless agony and darkness? What was the point?

"I am a traitor, a liar, a murderer." His eyes never left her face and she found her own turning back to meet his. "I have killed and I have been wounded. I am not immortal, Anna. I am a disfigured...human."

Her face twisted. "You did this! You said you did this!"

He did not deny it and she shut her eyes, struggling to understand. An angel, but not holy. What did that make him then? A fake? A lie?

"W-What is this then? What is all this? What are we doing—?" she choked off the words and dropped to her knees, her legs giving out. He dropped with her, his hands suddenly on her thin shoulders, encompassing them.

"This is life, Anna. This is your life and that hasn't changed." His voice was strangely soft, gentle. It shook slightly and she lifted her eyes to his. He looked at her earnestly. "Nothing has changed about you, Anna. The air you breathe, the world around you. It is still the same; just your perception has changed. It is cruel, but you are not alone. I won't leave you with his burden to carry alone."

"I'm scared." She looked at him, suddenly terrified of everything around her. "I don't know what to do, I don't know what—"

"You don't have to do anything, Anna."

She shook and couldn't hold back the fresh tears slipping down her cheeks. She lurched forward, her arms wrapping around his neck, her face buried against his shirt. She felt his arms around her, embracing her protectively and Anna curled herself against him, crying softly.

* * *

He didn't move her, but let her cry. He should have known that the knowledge would tear her world apart. He had known, so why did he tell her? Why did he unleash even more cruelty on her?

Kratos closed his eyes, holding her against him, his hands cradling her thin form. She was so vulnerable, in truth. She struggled so hard to show defiance and strength, but now he saw what she had concealed for so long.

He would rectify this. He would set things right, by her at least. He still didn't understand it, but he felt it. A connection, a bond. He belonged to Anna and he would protect her. A guardian, he summarized. Even if she did not wish it, he would not—could not, walk away from her now. He knew the feeling of isolation and now Anna shared that. He hadn't anticipated this. He hadn't anticipated any of this, yet, it had happened. She was suddenly important, significant, and he didn't understand why. He couldn't bear to see her cry, to see her afraid and vulnerable. Her small, thin body felt so small in his arms, as if a single move could break her fragile form.

His eyes closed slowly, his chin resting upon her head as he listened to her little chokes and shuddering breaths. He let her take her time and gradually he felt her calm, though she still clung to him.

"Kratos." He caught her soft voice easily, shifting his grip ever so slightly.

"Yes?"

"W-Why are you doing this? Why did you save me? Why are you with me?"

Kratos stiffened, unable to even answer those questions himself. His hesitations seemed to draw out the silence and he felt her tense beneath his arms. He was suddenly confused as he felt her resistance and he tried to look down at her as she pushed against his chest.

"Anna?"

"You can't even answer me." Her tone bitter and she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"It's...complicated," he admitted.

"No it's not."

He blinked, frowning confused as he looked down at her. Her eyes lifted briefly, catching his. Her gaze was iron and her mouth a thin line. He sudden found himself walled out again, her defences rising. What had he done wrong?

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean..." he offered quietly, his own irritation rising. It wasn't simple. There was no simple answer. He didn't know why he was there, other than he felt he needed to be. He felt a responsibility, a desire to protect her and help her. Be near her...

"Then don't bother trying to answer. You'd know it, if you felt it." She slipped out of his arms, Kratos being forced to release her, lest he hurt her, frowned. Still, he was annoyed.

"Anna, be reasonable—"

"I am."

He paused, frowning deeply, studying her carefully as if her body language held the answer. It didn't.

Kratos sighed, growling in frustration as he brushed a hand across his face. One moment she was crying and hugging him, the next being averse and stiff with him. He didn't understand it at all. What did she want him to say? What was he supposed to say? He didn't understand women.

"I don't know why I am doing this, alright?" he admitted it quietly.

She didn't lash out like he was expecting, but neither did she turn around. He heard a heavy sigh. "Yeah, alright."

She almost sounded disappointed and Kratos didn't understand why. He was beginning to wonder if this truly was worth it. Of course, the thought was immediately banished. She was worth it, he just didn't know why. Yet.

With unspoken agreement, Kratos gathered what little supplies they had and began walking. Anna followed silently and he slowed his pace to allow her to walk beside him. Neither of them spoke for the rest of the day and when they stopped for camp, Anna merely lay down with her back to the fire and went to sleep.

Kratos sighed, but he didn't attempt to provoke her farther by interrogating her. He knew she'd be struggling with everything he had told her and he would have to accept whatever she granted him. He was now the enemy, the villain in her eyes and he wouldn't attempt to dissuade her.

It was in the lonely silence that Kratos longed for Noishe's quiet companionship. He hoped the protozoan was faring better than he was.

* * *

"Can I see them?"

They were nearly at Izoold when she spoke for the first time. Kratos' eyes glanced over at her, but she wasn't looking at him. "See what?"

"Your wings."

Kratos found it an odd request, but then, he supposed in her situation, it was a plausible one. He hadn't truly allowed her to see them before and he was well aware of her bountiful curiosity. Still, he wasn't entirely sure he was comfortable displaying them so openly.

"Well?"

He could hear the impatience in her voice growing and he sighed before stopping. She turned to look at him, curiosity filling her eyes as well as wariness. He wasn't sure why she would be afraid, but it wasn't as if she knew what to expect, either.

After a moment, Kratos relented and allowed the mana appendages to slip out of his back, fanning out behind him before folding back gently. The gentle flapping loosened the tension in his back and he lifted his gaze towards her, trying to measure her reaction.

It wasn't what he expected.

She was no longer in front of him and he belatedly turned his head just as he felt a sharp tug on his left wing. He grimaced and growled a bit, attempting to turn and face her, but she merely moved with him in order to keep her hold on the feathers.

"Anna—"

"Mana wings... You have wings made of mana." She looked at them stunned, the gentle blue glow illuminating her brown eyes as they shifted around, taking in his wings.

Kratos paused, considering and nodded grudgingly. "Yes, they are created due to a reaction by the exsphere I wear."

"Exsphere..." Her eyes lifted, holding his gaze a moment, as she seemed to process what he was saying. She frowned slightly, touching the one at her neck. "Does that mean I may get them too?"

Kratos frowned slightly, hesitating as he turned to face her, casting a cautious eye about them. It wouldn't do to have witnesses stumbling upon them. "No, at least not in your current state."

"What the hell does that mean?" She demanded immediately.

"It means that your exsphere is not yet evolved enough to produce such a reaction."

Anna touched the stone again. "Will it? Eventually, I mean?"

"Yes, provided that we do not get a key crest placed upon it. Even then, that will only slow the process, since your exsphere is a...unique case."

"You mentioned that before." She nodded quietly, her eyes turning aside. "The Angelus Project you said."

Kratos nodded, watching her carefully. "Do not worry, Anna. We will locate a dwarf and procure a key crest for you."

Anna returned her gaze to him, her forehead knotted slightly before she looked away again. "Couldn't you just grab one from your...home base or something?"

Finally, the bitterness was breaking though. Kratos accepted it, pushing down his irritation with her. "No, it's not that simple. Exspheres embedded into the skin require a different type of mount. That is why Cruxis acquired dwarves in the first place."

"Dwarves work for Cruxis?" Anna looked at him, frowning. "Then why would they help me?"

"Not dwarves do." Kratos reassured her. "However, those that don't were forced to go into hiding."

"Oh," Anna said quietly. "So is that what we are doing now then? Looking for a dwarf?"

Kratos pondered it for a moment. "Yes, I suppose it is."

"What do you mean 'suppose'? You don't even know what we are doing?" Anna huffed, folding her arms.

"At the moment, I am more concerned with putting as much distance between the Desians and ourselves. If we are lucky, the deaths they suffered will be enough to force them to back off."

Anna looked at him, eyes wide a bit, but she didn't comment. He knew she didn't like it when he killed, even when they were Desians. It frustrated him how she could feel sympathy for those who hunted her. Still, she felt sympathy for him, didn't she? He wasn't sure if she did.

"Well, if we want to keep the Desians from following us, perhaps we should get a boat, in Izoold."

Kratos blinked, breaking from his thoughts as he looked at her. "A ship, you mean."

Anna flushed heatedly. "Ship, boat, same thing. Either way they both float and sail."

Despite himself, Kratos smiled at her simple logic. "Yes, they do, but they are not the same thing." He resumed walking.

"Close enough." Anna growled, following him.

"Hardly."

"Oh shut up, Sparkles."

Kratos stopped and looked at her. "Sparkles?" The slow smile that crept onto her face as passed him made him uneasy.

"Of course," she responded

"Do not call me that, Anna."

"Why not?"

"Because it's childish and—"

"Embarrassing?" She smiled a bit, her eyes flashing a bit.

"Of course not." Kratos frowned, not wanting to give her reason to press the issue. It was a relief she hadn't brought up his distaste for tomatoes in a while, he did not want to encourage nicknames now. At least she no longer seemed angry with him. Though, whether that was a good or bad thing, he wasn't sure.

"Oh, if it's not embarrassing, then you shouldn't care if I call you it."

Of course, logic never accounted for people like Anna.

"Anna, can we simply use our own names."

"Of course, Sparkles." She smiled, looking ahead.

Kratos growled under his breath. "Anna, enough."

"Fine, then I'll call you Fairy Boy."

Sighing, Kratos rubbed his face, unable to ignore the pleased laughter coming from the young woman beside him. Of course, despite the humiliating reason behind it, Kratos couldn't help but think, with a smile, that he liked the sound of that laugh. Perhaps he could humour a nickname or two.

**Review Please.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews. Seems I get less and less time to work on my stories, the further into summer I get. I blame work, though I might have a few days off, so we'll see what happens. Anyway, hope you all enjoy. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 32:**

Her eyes lingered on the family seated around the table, clasping hands with each other as the father spoke the prayer. She couldn't hear his words, but she could faintly recall the sound of her own father's voice, rich and deep, while his big hand clasped around hers.

It was late and she shifted the bag of food in her arms as she watched the heads lift, smiles and eager hands of the children reaching for buns and foods as the mother chided them.

It was wrong.

She turned her face away, the salty sea air brushing her hair out of her face as she continued on her way towards the inn. She kept her eyes down, not wanting to look at the partially burnt buildings and the freshly dug graves to her right, near the base of the cliff. No one was out this late, the sun already having sunk low over the horizon of the sea and all the candles lighting up the houses against the invading darkness.

It was wrong, she told herself again.

Families suffered from the Desian attack just weeks ago and now they sat around, praying and thanking a goddess, who didn't exist, for their lives. She was struggling to understand how they could do that before reminding herself, no one knew. No one knew that the Desians were linked to the church, that they were linked to the goddess and it was all just a big lie. A big stupid lie.

She took a shuddery breath, steeling herself against the frustrating tears as she entered the inn. She kept her head down, but the room was crowded and the people occupied, so she managed to slip towards the stairs up to the room where Kratos waited for her unnoticed.

Pausing on the stairs, she glanced back, vainly hoping to see some depressed soul, some person scorning the church, the goddess. Some fool that knew the truth just as she did. But the only fools were those drinking too much and others gambling in a games of cards. No one knew but her.

She opened the door to her room, silent and uneasy. Her stomach churning from the smell of dried fish in her bag, wondering why she had even purchased it. Her eyes lifted to look at Kratos as he sat on a chair near the window, sharpening his sword with a quiet rhythmic _shick._

No one knew. No one but her and Kratos.

She felt a slight comfort in that thought, reminding herself she wasn't alone with this secret. But it wasn't quite the same. Kratos wasn't bothered by it, at least, not like she was. After all, he was one of the ones that claimed to have organized the whole charade. How could she relate to someone responsible?

"We should tell people."

His movements stopped and he looked up at her with a puzzled look. It was cute when he was confused, which wasn't often. Anna prided herself in being able to occasionally do so. Still, her amusement was dry and fleeting. She set the bag of food down and sat on the bed near him, watching his motionless hands.

"Tell people what?" Kratos finally ventured.

Anna knew it prickled his pride to ask any question aloud. "About the goddess and Cruxis and the Desians."

The silence dragged a bit longer until Kratos turned his eyes back to his sword, the quiet _shick_ starting again.

"Don't ignore me, Kratos. I'm being serious." Anna frowned, annoyed that he so easily dismissed her thought.

"As am I when I say I have to disagree with you."

"They deserve to know." Anna argued heatedly.

"To what point would it serve, Anna?" Kratos lifted his eyes for barely a second, but the look was enough to make her hesitate. She hadn't thought that far ahead yet. Her silence allowed him to continue. "If we attempted to inform the people that their religion is false and the Desians are nothing more than pawns for the church, the world would erupt into chaos."

"You—you don't know that." Anna frowned. "Maybe it'd give them a reason to fight back and force the Desians back. The only reason people suffer their tyranny is because they believe a goddess will save them!"

"And hypothetically, a goddess does." Kratos sighed as she scowled at him. "Anna, what I told you about Cruxis was the basic outline of the organization. The details are much more complicated."

"How so?" Anna frowned, when he didn't answer, she prodded his shoulder. "Damn it! Tell me, Kratos!"

He sighed frustrated and turned fully to look at her, his eyes narrowed into a frown and she pulled back a bit, uncertain. His frustration was obvious, but she wasn't sure if it was directed at her or something else.

"This isn't a bedtime story, Anna. The way you reacted from before tells me that I shouldn't divulge anymore." His expression softened, as did his voice as he looked aside. "I don't want to make you suffer anymore."

"Too late." Her words were sharp and quick. Immediately, she regretted saying them. The way his face twisted with guilt cut her just as deeply and she looked down at her hands. "Kratos, I didn't mean—"

"Yes you did. You are blunt, Anna. You don't speak around the truth."

She frowned, annoyed with the way he analyzed her, but more annoyed with herself. "I'm sorry. I just, now that I know, I want to know it all. I don't want to walk around stuck in this—this—" she gestured with her arms, attempting to find a word to describe her situation. Nothing seemed to fit and she sighed, getting off the bed.

"I just want to know the truth. I'm sick of half-truths and lies. I want to know if there is something at least to believe in this world."

She walked over to the food, looking at the contents before sighing and gripping the table with her hands, wondering if she was being naive. She was asking for more pain. Kratos knew what the truth felt like; shouldn't she believe him when he says it'll only hurt more? But then, what was the point? Would she just stumble along, half-blind to reality and unable to take comfort in ignorance?

"There is another world, Anna."

She stiffened, turning slowly to look at him. He was standing now, looking out the window, hands gripping the window frame as if to support him.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly, attempting to keep an open mind this time. When Kratos spoke, she knew there would be no lies in what he said. She would have to struggle to accept it.

"Do you know anything about the Kharlan War?" his voice was low and deep and for a moment, reminded her dimly over her father. She shook her head, trying to focus.

"I...well of course. It was a war between two countries and lasted for...years." She frowned, struggling to remember her years in school. "Somehow they resolved it and the two kings made a treaty or something and ended it because of Mithos the—" she faltered, recalling the name from before.

Kratos didn't respond right away, but when he did, he told Anna to sit down. She did so without arguing.

"Yes. Mithos Yggdrasill is Mithos the Hero. Of course, he did end the Kharlan War, but that is hardly important. The treaty was indeed between two countries. Do you know which?"

Anna searched her mind for something, but couldn't recall anything. "No. It's been years since I've been in school." She reminded him heatedly." And what do you mean not import—"

Kratos nodded, not appearing to notice and ignoring her question. "I doubt you would know because no names are given."

Anna frowned. "Wait, but wouldn't that have been important? To know which continents were at war? How could there be no names?"

"Because the names of the countries are the names of the two worlds that now exist," he spoke quietly as he turned to look at her. "Sylvarant and Tethe'alla."

She started to shake her head, annoyed by his dry humour, then stopped. "Tethe'alla is a moon."

"Yes, but that is only because the name become associated that way. When the world was split, the name was remembered, but it became known as the moon, instead."

Anna blinked, struggling to follow, shaking her head. "Wait what? Split? What do you mean the world is split?"

Kratos sighed and walked over to the bed across from her, his eyes locking with hers. "Do you remember when I mentioned the summon spirits and the Eternal Sword, earlier?"

Anna hesitated, but nodded. "Yes. The magic sword...thing. You said it was so powerful and that's how this...Mithos guy managed to trick everyone."

His chuckle was dry, but he nodded. "More or less. The sword has power over space and time. Mithos Yggdrasill used that sword, the power of a summon spirit, to split the world in two."

It didn't make sense. How could this make sense? Splitting a world? Then it wouldn't be—

Struggling with her thoughts she got up, pacing around the room and bit, trying to control her irritation and frustration. Finally, she turned and looked at him. "Okay, even if this was possible...why? Why would he do that?"

"To prevent another war."

Anna stared at him, confused. "But they made a treaty. You said he stopped the war, right?"

Kratos sighed, frustrated. "This is where it gets more complicated, but to make it simple. After the treaty, a series of events made him consider something so extreme."

"You're not telling me everything." Anna glared after a moment. She could see in the way he paused, considering everything he said.

"There is a reason for it. If I gave you a detailed account, it would take too long."

She didn't buy that reasoning, but she relented, trying to sort out the rest of it. "So...where is this other world?"

Kratos rubbed his face, exhaustion rarely seen on it showed now. "Parallel to this one." He lifted his hand cutting her off. "If you are having trouble grasping this, think of it this way. The Eternal Sword makes the impossible possible."

Anna closed her mouth sharply. _Makes the impossible possible..._ She looked at Kratos, but he had already risen and returned to the window, once again back to sharpening his sword. She let it go, if only for then. She had too much to consider. Everything felt like a fairy-tale with the evil villain a damsel in distress and a hero—

She blinked then smile bitterly at the connection and giggled to herself, a feeling of nervousness forcing it out. Kratos gave her a passing glance, but nothing more and Anna sighed, settling back on the bed to look up at the ceiling, trying to sort out everything he had told her. It was hours before she heard Kratos move out of the chair and lay on the other bed, the silence finally forcing her crowded mind towards sleep.

"Makes the impossible possible," she murmured to herself, trying to puzzle out those words as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

"We should take the sword from him."

Kratos shifted to look at her as she leaned backwards on the railing, her face tilted back to catch the sun on her face. Her short hair ruffled behind her in the salty breeze. She even had a light pink to her pale skin.

Looking around the loading ship, Kratos frowned a bit at Anna's blunt approach to any subject. It baffled him how quickly she seemed to accept whatever he told her. It made it easy, yes, but at the same time, frustrated him when she seemed to just assume there was a simple solution to it all.

"It's not that easy, Anna."

"Why not? It's just a sword. He can't be holding it all the time."

She looked at him, her head tilted, the wind flipping her hair around. Her eyes were big and bright. He knew it was the smell of the ocean and the prospect of sailing on a ship that excited her and not the idea of taking the sword. Still he smiled gently, shaking his head.

"When he made a pact with the summon spirit, they made it so only half-elves can touch the sword."

"Well that was stupid."

Kratos blinked at her blunt attitude. "Pardon?"

"Why the hell would a summon spirit agree to that? Did even think that maybe something like this could happen? Why would you put limitations on something like that?"

Kratos cleared his throat frowning. "Perhaps it was because at the time half-elves were being oppressed and feared humans obtaining a power like that."

Anna frowned slightly; looking over her should at the water. "It's weird how something like that can turn around so quickly. Now, it's humans who are suffering and the half-elves oppressing." She shifted and looked at him with those big, brown eyes again. "Has anyone ever stopped to think about the irony of what happened?"

Sighing slightly, Kratos straightened as he folded his arms and leaned back again. "Yes, I suppose there are a few; however, discrimination isn't something logical anyway. Emotions tend to drive the anger and resentment. Actions are usually petty things in the long run and are only used to provide an output for those emotions. Some have a tendency to develop into something much more drastic."

"People are stupid." Anna growled a bit, her frown almost a pout.

Kratos smiled weakly and looked around. The ship was nearly ready to cast off and the last of the cargo was being loaded. He cast a worried eye out over the docks, searching for the familiar green and white protozoan. It was unlikely the creature would enter the town and even more unlikely the sailors would allow him on the ship. Still, Kratos felt a twinge of guilt abandoning his faithful companion. He knew Noishe could survive on his own easily; the protozoan had always preferred the wilderness to towns and crowds, but Kratos still didn't like to leave his friend behind.

"What are you looking for?" Anna poked his arm.

Kratos shifted his arm a bit. "Noishe."

"He still hasn't shown up?" She moved up beside him, drawing his attention.

"No. I'm concerned." Kratos admitted, ignoring the way her arm brushed against his.

"Well maybe we should wait for him then?" Anna turned and looked up at him.

Kratos frowned. "The ship won't wait for us."

"Then we can get another one."

"I've already paid passage for this one. They don't refund money on short notice, Anna."

She frowned a bit, scanning the docks again. "But he won't know where you went."

"He has his ways. Besides, he is capable of surviving on his own. I'm only concerned by the injuries he got in Triet."

Immediate Anna's face fell, her eyes casting down a bit as she touched her wrists. The skin was still slightly red, but the pain had long vanished. "He wouldn't let me give myself up. They had us surrounded and he..."

"I told him to protect you." Kratos offered quietly, knowing that wouldn't ease the guilt she felt. Nothing did, he found, but perhaps he could believe it did.

Anna didn't look at him, but her eyes were on the docks, frowning.

"Anna?" Kratos ventured, touching her shoulder hesitantly.

"He- there, Kratos look!"

Kratos instantly grips his sword, thinking she spotted a Desian when instead he saw a bizarre sight of Noishe fleeing from the city militia as he bounded across the docks. Kratos tilted his head, a weak smile spreading on his face until he realized Anna was rushing across the ship, shouting at the militiamen. He sighed and quickly followed her.

Noishe stood behind her, curled around her legs, growling at the men as they hesitantly aimed their spears and pitchforks at him. Anna had her arms folded, glaring.

"What are you doing? He's harmless! Leave him alone."

"Ma'am, look he's—is he your pet or something?" one of the men asked, flustered and puffing.

"No, he's mine. Apologize for the commotion he's caused. He'll behave himself now." Kratos stepped forward, easily sliding between Anna and the militia. They stepped back reluctantly, noticing the sword at his side. A few of the sailors were looking over curiously.

"Sir, perhaps you should have him leashed or..." the confused look on his face made it clear the man didn't know what species to consider the creature.

"I'll take care of it. Now, I believe you are blocking the docks." Kratos turned, gripping Anna's arm and placing his other hand upon Noishe's neck, ensuring the protozoan wouldn't leave his side.

"I can't believe those idiots would attack Noishe." Anna huffed, louder than Kratos would have liked.

"If I recall, you weren't fond of him either when you first met him."

Noishe snuffed and licked Anna's hand a bit, making her gasp and then laugh, scratching his ear. "Well, yeah, but I didn't like you either, so that makes it more understandable."

Kratos frowned. "Anna, that doesn't make sense—"

"Hey, what's that beast doing on here?" the captain bellowed loudly and Kratos, sighed. For the next few minutes, he struggled to convince the captain that Noishe would be no trouble and he'd be taken care of. After bartering over the costs, the captain finally, if grudgingly, agreed to allow the protozoan to stay aboard.

It would be a long trip.

Another few minutes were spent with him trying to hunt Anna and Noishe down, as the pair seemed to have vanished during his argument with the captain. Wandering down into the lower decks he found the pair snooping around the barrels lashed in one of the corners.

"What are you doing?"

They both looked up, eyeing him silently, then Anna's grin and Noishe's lack of guilt made him sigh. "I just assured the captain, Noishe would behave himself and not steal from the provisions."

"But he's hungry" Anna scowled, hands on her hips as Noishe continued to sniff among the barrels and crates. "He ran here, with his injured leg and you won't even let him eat."

Kratos rubbed his eyes, releasing another sigh. "Noishe won't starve. In fact, I have provisions for him. He'll just have to wait until everyone else is eating. And don't let his whining fool you, Anna. He's used to begging."

Noishe growled a bit, but stiffly hopped off a crate and strode over to Kratos, nipping his hand with a growl, which Kratos replied with a scratch to his ears. "You can wait until tonight."

Anna didn't look convince, but she kept quiet as they made their way to their living space. It was small and cramped, especially with a large protozoan curled up on the floor. There was only one bed, but Kratos contented himself with the single chair, already feeling the deep rocking of the ship around him.

"So where are these provisions?" Anna asked curiously, sitting on the edge of the bed. She braced herself a bit. Kratos thought she already looked a little pale in the dim light.

"They'll be given to him when we eat tonight; I know how to take care of him, Anna."

She frowned at him, her hands gripping the edge of the bed as she looked around. "There is only one bed." She said it slowly, her eyes scanning the mattress before glancing at him. He didn't understand the look.

"Yes, there is. These are cargo ships; they can afford little space for travelers."

Anna hesitated. "So we're sharing it then."

"Of course not. You can have the bed." Kratos closed his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous." She frowned quickly. "Where are you going to sleep?"

Kratos opened his eyes, glancing at her. Noishe's ears twitched, his dark eyes passing between them, his tail swished against the dusty floorboards. "I will make do."

Her frown deepened and her cheeks redden against her pale skin. She couldn't look at him, interested in the wall instead. "You said this trip will be almost two weeks, you can't sleep on the chair for two weeks."

He smiled wirily. Of course, she didn't know. It wasn't difficult to pretend to sleep. It wasn't like she could stay awake all night to notice him sitting by the fire or watching the stars all those nights. It wouldn't be difficult now either.

"You'd be surprised by what I can survive through."

She didn't smile back; rather she looked at him with a solemn glance as if suddenly realizing something. "No, I suppose I wouldn't know, would I?" She rose from the bed, stepping over Noishe as he whined uneasily.

"Anna, where are you going?" Kratos asked, rising to follow her out of the room.

"Where do you think? I need some fresh air; it's too confined down here." Her hands braced herself with the wall, her steps uneasy. He knew what would be coming. The paleness of her skin, the quiet demeanour and the unsteady feet. Sighing, he quickly followed her, telling Noishe to stay put.

* * *

The cool breeze felt nice on her sweaty face, carrying the stench of vomit with it. She shivered violently, bracing herself for another retch. His hands on her back and shoulder held her firm, preventing her from tipping over the edge more than once. She liked the feel of his hands, gripping her thin shoulder, the warmth seeping through her clothes and the way the other rubbed her back gently.

"It'll pass."

She shivered again, her mouth opening to respond, only to lurch and retch again. Her legs buckled and she leaned heavily on the rail. She spit, wincing at the bile in her mouth. "You said that three hours ago."

He chuckled weakly, still rubbing her back. "I suppose I did." She shivered again and struggled to push herself up. Weakened, she couldn't even argue as Kratos slipped his arms around her to lift her to her feet, helping her to turn and lean against one of the crates. "Stay still, if you can. I'll be right back."

Anna just closed her eyes, wincing again at the taste and smell. She suddenly decided she didn't care for ships, or sailing. She didn't know how much time passed, but a rim was pressed to her lips and she tried to turn her head. Her eyes felt heavy and weak, but a hand took her chin and tipped a warm liquid into her mouth.

Broth.

Gulping quickly at the taste, she choked, sputtering a bit. Her stomach churned and she shuddered as the warmth settled in her stomach. "Kratos—"

"I know you'll force it up in a bit, but your body needs what nutrients you can get, or else the exsphere will react again." He spoke quietly, forcing more broth into her mouth.

Her eyes openly slowly, already feeling the rolling of the ship attempt to force the soup up. She swallowed and breathed deeply, staring off at a cloud in the distance. "I hate sailing."

She watched him smile, an odd, yet handsome look on him. She smiled back goofishly. "You're cute."

The baffled expression on his face made her giggle weakly. She wondered suddenly if he had ever been told that before. She doubted it. He wasn't sociable in any sense of the word. He didn't seem to grasp any of the subtle concepts, at least concerning women or relationships. The idea made her giggle again.

"Are you feverish?" his hand touched her forehead and she blinked looking at him. He glanced down meeting her eyes before pulling his hand back and turning aside. "I suppose not. Still, try to rest."

She didn't respond as she had already lurched up, leaning over the rail, retching the broth into the water below. The breeze made her shudder again, but she felt comfort as his hand found her arm and back again. "No more broth, Kratos."

He didn't say anything, but only helped her sit and make her sip a mouthful. She glared at him, but with the look on his face, she didn't dare refuse. He had given her the same look in Triet when her exsphere had begun attacking her body.

Hours passed slowly, but Kratos rarely left her side. Noishe appeared as well, allowing himself to be a cushion at times. Anna was grateful for his warm fur as the sun's heat began to wane. She stared skyward, watching the billowing sails of the ship, stretched out with the window, the tug of the rigging that creaked and groaned with the swell of the ship. Above the clouds drifted slowly, puffing and stretching into indiscernible shapes. She recalled cloud watching as a child, sitting in the lap of her father, pointing at the imaginary shapes in the sky. She frowned, watching the clouds. She couldn't recall his face, just his hands holding her gently on his lap, pointing up at the sky...

"How are you feeling?"

She startled at the deep voice, twisting her head to look at Kratos. He set a bowl down near Noishe, the protozoan thumping his tail as he sniffed the contents and began eating. Anna shifted against him, pushing up slowly. Her vision swayed and it took her a few moments to trust her stomach not to throw everything up.

Kratos didn't wait for her answer, probably already guessing by her slow movements. Wordlessly, he walked over with a second bowl. It wasn't broth like she expected, but more of a stew. She looked at the contents then away, focusing on the setting sun.

"It'll pass. Have you been sick lately?"

She shook her head. "No. Not yet anyway." She swallowed then sat up more, looking at him with a weak smile. "Have I told you how much I hate sailing?"

Chuckling, he nodded. "Yes, more than once, I assure you. Though, I'm sure you'd appreciate it more if you were not ill."

"Hmm." She watched him stroking the protozoan's ears. Noishe growled happily, as he lapped up the stew. "You spoil him."

"He spoils himself." Kratos corrected her.

Anna smiled again. "Well, at least he doesn't hate me anymore."

Noishe lifted his head, his black eyes considering her for a moment. He thumped his tail once and then went back to eating. Both of them laughed quietly, watching the protozoan before looking at one another.

She liked the way he smiled. He never did it often enough. But then, she wondered, how much did he have to smile about? She looked away from him quickly, staring out as she recalled his explanation. She didn't understand a lot of it. It was all very confusing and out of context in her opinion. He spoke of events and people as if he knew them, as if he had been there. Her eyes met his again, wondering again, who he really was.

"You have questions." Kratos spoke softly, his eyes having left her.

Anna looked away again, frowning. Her stomach churned and she convinced herself it was from the seasickness. Did she want to know more? He had told her plenty and it frightened her. She didn't like to think about it. She tried not to. But small things always made her realize, her world wasn't the same.

"You—you said you were a part of Cruxis." She finally ventured, keeping her voice lowered. Sailors still walked about, talking and among themselves. She forced herself to meet his gaze. "Are you a descendant or something? How do you know so much about the war?"

His expression tightened and Anna knew she had ventured into the correct territory. She didn't expect a full answer; Kratos never gave full answers when it came to talking about himself. It frustrated her, but getting angry with him didn't seem to work. It was like shouting at a brick wall at best.

"This isn't the time to discuss this, Anna." Kratos finally said.

"It never is." Anna glowered. "So when will you tell me?"

"When you are ready." Kratos shifted, leaning back against the railing.

Anna frowned. "Oh and you know when I'm ready to learn something?" She scowled folding her arms. She knew he did. In a way, he seemed to know a lot more about her, than she knew about herself. It made her feel childish, but at the same time, question her own actions. She had lived nearly half her life in a prison, what did she really know about herself? Did she really know what she was ready for?

"Try to eat, Anna. The stew will warm you as well. I'm sure the sickness is past."

She made a face, but picked up the bowl. She eyed him for a moment. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I already did, earlier," he replied casually.

She sighed and settled back against Noishe, looking out over the railing at the setting sun.

**Please Review. **


	33. Chapter 33

**It completely ruins the summer mood when you are forced to start worrying about university courses and loans. At least I have the majority of it figured out now.  
This chapter was definitely inspired by the song **Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum. **Perfect song for this couple. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. Love and appreciate it always. Hope you enjoy the chapter. **

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 33:**

"Get down from there, Anna."

"It feels like I'm flying." She called back, spreading her arms out tentatively.

Kratos twitched, watching her balancing against the railing. She wasn't in immediate danger, but to see her balanced precariously against the ship as it tossed with the swell made him flinch more than once.

"I'm not diving in after you, if you fall," he grumbled, folding his arms, glancing at a smirking sailor. The look he gave sent the young man scurrying away.

"Yes you will." She didn't even bother looking at him. The confidence in her assumption made him bristle, yet he could not deny the truth. It only made him all the more irritated.

With a resigned sigh, he slowly made him way up the deck beside her, reaching his hand up to grab her arm. "Anna, stop this. You'll fall."

She glanced at him, lifting her arm just a little higher up. The action made scowl and he lowered his hand. He watched as she smiled and closed her eyes, her short hair—though it was getting rather long—floated behind her head. He tilted his head, watching her. A small smile formed and he relented, content to merely wait.

It was amazing after just a few days of being sick, here she was, recklessly gaining back her pride. Nothing seemed to keep her down. It had been days since she last thrashed in her sleep, tortured by nightmares. She was healing, slowly but surely and he felt relieved knowing so.

"You should come up and try it."

He lifted his eyes to her skinny form, still with her arms spread out. "And why would I do anything so ridiculous?"

"It's no ridiculous."

"Yes, it is."

"Why?"

Kratos blinked, realizing her question was genuine. He scoffed folding his arms. "I am not spreading my arms on the front of a ship."

She was quiet then twisted around, making his stomach drop as she sat on the railing. She was being so reckless—

"I suppose you can fly whenever you want."

Her question distracted him from his uneasiness and he frowned. Her eyes watched him, waiting for him to answer. She brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"Yes. I suppose I could." He frowned.

She looked off to the die, eyes closing as the wind played with her hair and the sun shined on her face. "It must be nice, to be so free. To be able to just leave the ground and touch the sky." She lifted a hand reaching up and leaning back slightly.

"Stop that!"

She blinked and looked at him, startled by his outburst. "What?"

He cleared his throat and looked aside, but keeping her in his peripheral vision. "Don't lean back like that. You'll fall in."

She laughed and he found himself embarrassed and flustered. He scowled, but her laughter made him...warm. He watched her. The way her face moved, the shape of her mouth and eyes, the way the sound floated on the wind almost musical.

"You're cute," she giggled, tilting her head as she swung her legs.

Kratos frowned, scoffing. After a moment he said, "I believe you called me that once before."

"Did I? When?"

"When you were ill the other day."

"Oh. Well then it must be true." She smiled playful.

"You were delirious." Kratos rolled his eyes. "And I hardly fit the definition of cute."

"Oh really?" She hummed to herself, glancing over the edge of the ship before leaning back. "Then you shouldn't be concerned if I do this."

"Anna, you're going to fall." Kratos tried to ignore the way his stomach dropped once again.

"Admit you are cute then." She laughed, leaning further, her slender fingers curled around the rail.

"No. Now stop it."

"Admit it."

"Anna," he growled warningly.

She just smiled more and laughed.

Then she slipped.

Kratos saw the way her eyes widen, the surprise spreading across her face and then the fear. He felt his body freeze, watching in horror as she struggled to hold the rail, the dipping ship making her lose her grip.

Then he had her. Her thin arm in his hand, and hers, clinging to his clothes as he hauled her back over the railing. One arm secured her across her lower back as he pulled her away from the edge, pressing her close against him. She shook; her face pale with fright as he used his other hand to brush her hair from her face.

"I told you so."

She looked up at him, her brown eyes big and wide. _Cute_. He smiled weakly and she flushed in embarrassment.

"I was fine."

"Of course."

"I was!"

"Then why are you clinging to me so tightly." He raised an eyebrow.

She released her grip quickly and made to move back, but found his arm still about her waist. He watched her cheeks brighten more. They were filling out as well, he realized. All of her was...

"Kratos, you can let go."

He looked down at her, wondering at her words and wondering whether he really wanted to or not. She was warm against his body and soft. His arm seemed to rest easily at the small of her back, his other hand near her face, keeping her hair back. She hadn't stopped flushing and each caress of her cheek seemed to inflame them more. Her eyes glimmered, with curiosity and anticipation; wide and deep, searching his. Each breath seemed to press her closer against him, or was he pulling her?

"Kratos..." she repeated softly.

He let go, stepping away quickly. "Stay off the railing."

Fingers closed around his wrist and he met her eyes. She looked confused, longing and he wondered what he had done wrong. Hadn't she wanted him to let her go? She had said that.

"And if I don't?"

He frowned, confused by the teasing in her voice and the seriousness of her expression. "I'll let you fall."

She laughed and stepped towards him, slipping her hand from his wrist to entwine their fingers. "No you won't."

"You don't know that." He watched her, disliking the tightness welling up in his throat and chest.

"Yes, I do." She smiled up at him.

She was close and he found himself unable to look away from her. He felt her reach up with her other hand. It trembled against his cheek, sliding up behind his head as she pulled gently. He let her guide him, falling further into her gaze, feeling the warmth of her breath against his face.

Her eyes closed softly, tilting her head up, her ever-steady hand pulling him down towards her.

A sharp bark made Kratos' eyes snap open and jerk up as Noishe shoved his way up between them. His big paws landed on Kratos' chest, making him stumble backwards leaving Anna to stare, stunned, before laughing.

Kratos frowned, shoving the protozoan off him. "Noishe, what on earth—"

The protozoan growled and bit his hand roughly, making Kratos jerk it up out of the way. His black eyes watched him, a low warning growl rumbling in his throat.

"Maybe he's hungry?" Anna suggested, walking over. Her cheeks were pink and she wouldn't meet his eye as he watched her. Only another harsh bite to his hand made him look away, only to scowl at Noishe.

"Perhaps." He narrowed his eyes at the protozoan, but the creature merely huffed and turned to Anna, nuzzling her with a wag of his tail. She smiled and scratched his large ears, coddling him with promises of food. Kratos watched Noishe lead her away. Anna glanced back once before hurrying after him.

* * *

"I'm an idiot."

Noishe lifted his head, tilting it as Anna frowned, holding her knees up. She looked back at him, but could read nothing from his animal expression and sighed.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you? You knew I was being an idiot."

Noishe snuffed, lowering his head back to the bowl of stew she had swiped from the galley. He licked it carefully, the hot gravy still steaming. Anna smiled weakly, scratching his ear. "I...I guess I was just a little confused. He was holding me like that, just staring at me and I..." she glanced around, making sure he wasn't around. He hadn't followed them and she didn't know if that made things better or worse. Did it mean he was upset with her? Or was he confused? Kratos never seemed to understand things like this, or maybe he just didn't care for them.

She lowered her head to her knees, shaking her head. "I can't believe I almost did that. I don't even know what I was thinking. It—it just happened."

The protozoan growled softly and she lifted her head to look and watched as Kratos leaned against the railing. She could barely see him between the rigging and she was glad for it. The wind tousled his hair gently, brushing it back from his face. His thoughts were distant from the look of his face. Anna would give anything to know what those thoughts were. Were they about her? Or where they were going? Or something else entirely?

Noishe nudged her elbow, slipping his head under her hand, begging to be scratched. She did so, not taking her eyes off the stoic man across the ship. Maybe Noishe knew something about him she didn't. She scoffed to herself, of course he did. She eyed the protozoan briefly, rubbing his ears. "What is he hiding from me? Why did you stop us?"

Silent, black eyes met her question and she sighed, looking back towards Kratos. Ever since Seth's... absence, she'd clung to Kratos. Naturally, he had saved her life multiple times and she tried to convince herself it was the heroic actions a mysterious man that attracted her. But, she couldn't even fool herself. Seth had seen it long before she had and it was all too obvious now. She was falling for him.

She bowed her head to her knees, groaning to herself at the absurdity of the situation. Perhaps it was only absurd now because of her recent discover of his ability to fly and procure wings out of thin air. He claimed to be an accomplice with the ranch and indirectly causing all her all her pain. Not to mention, his stories of ancient heroes and magical swords baffled her even more and Anna could only imagine what other secrets he withheld from her.

So why had she tried to kiss him? Why could she still feel the warm hands around her back and against her face as he held her close? He had been more than willing to return the affection she showed. They would have kissed, her cheeks burned at the thought. If Noishe hadn't interrupted, they would have-...

Her eyes dropped to the protozoan once more, but his gently wuffing revealed his contentment and satisfaction of a fully belly and scratched ears. She could hardly be annoyed with the creature. Perhaps jealousy caused Noishe to react. Anna had intruded into their lives and stolen Kratos' attention—one way or another—so it was understandable to see why Noishe would be jealous.

"You spoil him."

She looked up suddenly finding him just feet away, watching her. "You scared me," she huffed.

"Rubbing his ears like that after a meal will make him lazy and feel pampered," Kratos repeated.

"Well I think he's feeling neglected." Anna pointed out, still rubbing his giant ears.

"Neglected?"

"Why else would he act like that?" She raised her gaze, curious.

Kratos returned it before looking aside, studying the sailors. "Perhaps he didn't approve of our actions."

Her face burned and she let her hair curtain it as she lowered it to study Noishe instead. "Oh."

The silence dragged before Anna dared to lift her head, only to find his russet eyes on her. The blush she was fighting inflames once more and she frowned defensively. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"That."

His expression became perplexed and frustrated and Anna burst aloud with laughter at his puzzlement. Noishe growled, twitching his ears, but Anna ignored his indignant attitude.

"What is so funny?" Kratos turned to scowl, but Anna was hardly affected by it, smiling broadly at him.

"You really are hopeless, aren't you?"

"I hardly think so."

"Of course you wouldn't." She smiled, finding it oddly adorable the way he attempted to sort out her words and understand their meaning. _Let him_, she thought with a yawn, stretching her arms above her head.

"You should sleep if you are tired. You are still recovering."

She lowered her arms, tilting her head. His concern was blunt and flat. Most wouldn't see it as concern at all, but Anna knew it was. She could tell now, by the way he would look at her as he spoke. Sometimes, he would speak more quickly as if he was running short of time and others he would simply order her, with the slightest hint of suggestion behind it.

"I think I will," she said with a smile, watching the way his forehead relaxed.

"Good." He said with a nod, holding her gaze.

Anna lowered her eyes, pushing to her feet. "You should keep Noishe company. I think he misses your attention." She didn't wait for an answer, leaving him to watch after her as she slipped below deck.

She yawned again, wondering how a man could be so wise and so inexperienced at the same time. Then again, was she really one to talk? Years in a small dirty cell filled with hate and loathing for her captives and distrust of any stranger, didn't really make her the most sociable person. Perhaps she was the one being awkward in their relation—companionship, she quickly corrected herself.

Shaking her head, she quickly slipped under the thin blanket on the bed, chiding herself for letting her thoughts get ahead of themselves. There was nothing between them and she'd have to make sure she didn't compromise the friendship they had developed.

_Friendship, _she thought, sleepily.

* * *

Light wavered across the pale skin as the ship rolled. The moon illuminated the room, a shadow slipping through the door. He allowed himself to linger, watching the way her hair slipped across her cheek, the little pout of her lips and curl of her body as she huddled in the thin blanket.

A cold nose nudged his hand, the sweep of a tail brushing against his legs. He lifted his hand, stroking the soft fur of his friend and soundlessly they slipped into the small cabin. Noishe stretched out alongside the bed, his black eyes glinting as they watched Kratos settle upon the chair opposite of them.

"Don't look at me like that." His voice hushed and soft, but his eyes were on Anna.

A flick of ears and low growl let Kratos know Noishe was unimpressed, but it was easy enough to ignore him. After all, what did a protozoan know about human affairs? Not much, Kratos gathered, leaning back.

He didn't know much either. What they nearly did before, he hadn't really understood. He understood the concept of a kiss and Anna's attempts to flirt with him. He understood that. What he didn't understand was his own reaction. He had been completely submissive to her desires. She desired a relationship, he knew that much. But he couldn't give her one. They lived in different worlds and he could never grant her the life that she'd dream of. He was an illusion, a fantasy, one that would leave her lost and alone in the end.

Another growl drew his eyes away, focusing on Noishe. The protozoan stared at him intently. He didn't approve and maybe because he understood it would never work between them, as well. He was an angel of Cruxis, a traitor and he didn't believe for a moment, Yggdrasill would allow him to remain detached forever. He wasn't about to drag Anna into this mess.

Or was it too late?

He shifted on the hard chair, focusing on the exsphere glinting on her chest. Was she entwined to his fate the moment he had freed her from that cell? When he had chosen to protect her? He hadn't meant to. He hadn't really meant any of this. A whirlwind of events left him into this chaotic situation and now he wasn't sure where it left him to move on. He would stay with her; that much he was certain of. He had made that decision long before he even realized it. No, now he was trapped in another decision, one he wasn't certain he understood.

He stood slowly, stepping towards her bed. Noishe released a low growl, lifting his head. His black eyes glinted in the darkness and Kratos hesitated, eyes passing between him and the woman on the bed.

A soft sigh slipped through her lips and he watched her face turn, nuzzling against the pillow. Her hair slipped across her face and he clenched his hand tightly. He smirked at a soft snore and he reached forward, despite the incessant growling from the protozoan.

His finger brushed across her face, guiding the hair from her face. He did so slowly, feeling the softness of her skin beneath his fingertips and the way her mouth twitched at his touch. He smiled, lowering to a crouch next to her bed, tilting his head to watch the subtle movements as he traces her cheek and jaw-line. He reached her lips before he stopped. Fingers barely touching the soft skin, quivering as he stared.

What would it have been like? He had kissed other women before, but each one had been different. He knew Anna would be the same. Unique and it made him wonder. How would her soft lips press against his and would the taste and warmth of her mouth linger?

Noishe growled and shifted, but was ignored

Would she press against him, earnest with desire? Or would she be tentative and careful with the uncertainty of a young woman?

His fingers felt her lips part, slowly. He watched them silently, the slide of a hand along his arm and across his shoulder. Fingers slid along the nape of his neck, through his hair and he felt the pressure pushing him down.

Brown eyes locked with his, dark and full in the shadows and he saw nothing else. He smelled the salt in her hair, dryness of the bedding and the weak fragrant of soap on her skin. His hand traced her face, cupping her cheek as he leaned forward, letting her hand guide them together.

Warmth and a jolt shivered through him, his eyes closing with hers as he deepened the kiss, feeling her entwined fingers tugging his hair. A tremble ran through her and he broke away. Her hand slid free of his hair and he rose to his feet. She panted softly, looking up at him with tired, but alighted eyes.

She started to push up off the bedding, the low growl of Noishe suddenly loud between them and Kratos stepped back. "I'm sorry."

"Kratos—" she started softly, but he had already turned and slipped out of the cabin, the sharp chill of the night rushing through the opened door.

**Review Please.**


	34. Chapter 34

**There are some mature implications in this chapter, but I tried to keep it relatively safe. If I offend anyone, I'll apologize now. I do hope everyone can enjoy it, I try to avoid making it uncomfortable. Once again, thanks for the reviews everyone! Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 34:**

"Kratos, wait!"

He didn't.

The sails rumbled above him, billowed by the wind. Around him the wind hummed through the rigging, carrying the taste of salt and moisture with it. He stepped easily with the lurch of the ship, adjusting his weight and balance.

Anna wasn't so graceful.

He listened to her stumbling after him and he clenched his hand, cursing his weakness, his stupidity and lack of control. What could he tell her? How could he face her and say it had been a mistake? To see her confusion and anger?

"Damn it, Kratos! Stop!"

Her shouts would wake the sailors, but right then, Kratos could care less. What did it all matter? What was the point of this futility? Everything had been tossed aside without thought for a—a kiss?

He didn't hear her. Looking over his shoulder, he found her standing, the wind tossing her hair. She looked pale in the moonlight, her eyes even darker.

"Why...?" So light, her voice was nearly carried off by the wind. But he read the confusion on her face and through her lips. Unsteadily upon the deck, she looked even more fragile than he thought possible, lost among the swell of the sea of problems and drowning by his hand. His foolish hand...

"You kissed me."

He turned his face aside. It was not a question and he couldn't trust himself to respond. Feet carrying him away from her, he instead focused on the creaking hull and thunder of the water. His name cried out with the wind by he didn't dare look at her.

Then she had his arm. She pulled, but he didn't stop. Then she was in front of him, glaring up with confused, pleading eyes. How many times did he have to hurt her and look into that agony until he learned his lesson?

"Do you love me?"

The wind brushed his bangs across his face as he stared at her. It was silent and empty. The world had fallen away, leaving him in this abyss with nothing to grasp, nothing to pull back with. He swallowed.

"I think I love you," she blurted out, her voice oddly loud in her ears. Pulsing. Pounding. No that was his heart... his blood...

"I know it's stupid and I know it doesn't make sense. Especially after everything you said and told me." She couldn't hold his gaze. She trembled, like a leaf being tugged by the autumn breeze, struggling to hold on before being swept away.

"But you were there! Right there! And you didn't...pull away. Not until we stopped."

"Anna," her seemed weightless, slipping away and dissipating. He could say it over and over and never understand it's meaning, it's significance. He couldn't grasp it, hold it. It slipped from him like water through his fingers, spreading and sliding along his skin. It lingered, but that was all.

"So why did you do it? I'm sorry if I confused you or pushed you away. I didn't want that. I just..."

Tears glistened on her cheeks as she lowered her head. Heart wrenching, he watched them trickle to her chin, slipping to the deck. More slipped along her nose, tracing her face to her lips, making their way to the tiny corners of her mouth.

He tilted her head up, fingers feeling the damp tears, slipping along his skin. "I'm sorry."

Her hand came fast and hard. The smack like a crack and everything rushed back. The wind rushed around them, stinging his heated cheek with the salty air. Trying to find her eyes, he found her pushing past him, half-stumbling along the deck.

"Anna—"

"Leave me alone!"

Kratos halted in his step, staring after her as she rushed back to the cabin. Turning his eyes skywards, he searched for an answer in the stars. He never found one all the years he searched, nor did he find one now. His fingers brushed his cheek and he looked back towards the cabin.

His feet carried him thoughtlessly back to the cabin.

Noishe was on his feet, growling as he entered. Kratos looked at him for a moment, then at Anna curled on the bed, head in her arms. Stepping toward her, Noishe snapped at him angrily.

Kratos narrowed his eyes and grabbed him by the scruff. Ignoring the howling protests, he dragged the scrabbling protozoan out the door and shut it firmly. Noishe snarled behind the door, clawing at it for a few moments before settling down.

"Get out."

Her brown eyes were glaring at him darkly in the shadows. Beyond the thin light around the cabin door and cracks in the walls, the darkness swallowed them. However, while she couldn't see more than a shadow, his eyes picked out her features flawlessly.

"I'm not leaving, Anna."

He noticed the momentary hesitation before she twisted her body with a frown, placing her back to him.

"I don't have an answer for what I did. I just did it, as you tried to earlier. So why do you condemn me for—"

"I said I love you! That is the only answer, you idiot!" Her face had turned back to him, angry and wet.

"That isn't the only answer, Anna—"

"Then get out!"

He gritted his teeth in frustration, struggling to keep calm though she made it nearly impossible. "Why won't you listen to me—?"

"Sorry! That's what you said! Sorry! For what?" She pushed off the bed, glaring. "Sorry for kissing me? Sorry for finding me?"

"Anna, that's not—"

"You are an idiot! Or maybe I am! I don't even know anything about you and I pour out my heart and say I love you and—and... You're sorry?"

Kratos frowned, struggling to find his tongue, but she didn't allow him time. She shouldered past him again, reaching for the door. He couldn't allow it, not yet. She hadn't given him time to explain!

His hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. She stumbled and tried to hit him, swinging blindly. "Let go of me, you Bastard!"

"Anna, just calm down and—"

"Shut up!" She snapped back, tugging her hand free.

Then he grabbed her, pinning her wrists to the wall. Her dark eyes widen, showing the whites like a startled animal. She breathed heavily, as she tugged her hands uselessly. The fire that smouldered within her flared up again. She was wild, fiery and beautiful. He felt her tugging against his grip, but neither did he relent or tighten his grip. He found her eyes, diving into them. Even in the darkness, he knew she could see him from the way she stilled and he found himself struggling to remember to breathe.

"What do you want?"

She didn't raise her voice. It hovered between them, frightened and hopeful, searching for an answer desperately.

Did he want anything? He couldn't think of anything. Just her. Just the way the lines in her face formed with her forced frown. The way she pursed her lips defiantly. She trembled, the tremor trickling from her arms into his.

What did he want?

Her chest rose and fell with her deep breaths, the calming of her rage. Her nose flaring with each exhale. Her hair hung about her face, shifting across her smooth skin and he released a hand to brush it aside.

Her freed hand pushed against his chest, but he merely stepped closer, pressing her against the wall, folding her arm between them. Her quickening breath tickled his neck and he traced his fingers across her face again.

"Don't kiss me."

She was looking up at him, her voice soft, but defiant. He paused, just letting her breath brush against his skin, warm and light. She was struggling with herself. His hand lowered, slipping between her back and the wall, pulling her against him.

"And what if that's what I want?"

He liked the way her eyes widen just slightly, the parting of her mouth. He pressed his mouth to hers, feeling her stiffen in his arms, breathing in sharply. He pulled her close, feeling the curves of her body mould to his. She pushed, but it was only weak resistance. This is what he wanted, the simplicity and bliss of the moment. Feeling her against him, around him and nothing else.

Hands held his face, body pressing against him, struggling to get even closer. He let her push him back, his hands run down her spine, along her slender sides to her hips. A thump at his back, he felt the creak of boards and teeth on his lip.

They breathed, gasping for air, and he found her neck, kissing the pale skin, feeling her tremble with each the gentle press of his lips, the grip of her hand in his hair. He twisted her, gripping her legs lifting off the ground and pressing her against the wall, as he found her mouth.

She laughed, light and quick, fingering his hair, his face and down along his neck and shoulders. Her fingers caught the buttons of his shirt, fumbling as he tasted her neck once again. He chuckled with her frustration and then felt the cool air brushing against his neck and chest. He caught her lips, distracting her as she held his cheeks, moaning softly as he tightened his grip on her legs. Still she fumbled to pull open his shirt and he let her. Piece by piece he let her take control, slipping the cloth from his shoulders, down his arms to hang off his elbows as held her against him. She was impatient and he had all the time in the world.

* * *

"You're failure is a disappointment, Olsen."

"We underestimated our opponent, my Lord. I take responsibility." Dev lowered his head. Whatever punishment he received now, mattered little to him.

"No. The fault was with Pronyma. She was sent to deal with Kratos and it was unfortunate that she cowardly attempted to steal the project from under you." Kvar folded his hands, regarding Dev carefully. "Still, you failed and I don't take failure lightly. The least you could have done was taken the stone from that filthy thief. I hope you'll consider that the next time you find her."

"Sir?" Dev frowned, his anxiety building.

"You are experienced, you'll continue this hunt. I'll assign you more men and new recruits to your company. You can rest here for a day or so, but I want you back out there. Understood?"

He nearly declined. He nearly raised his voice about the dead he never acknowledged. But he didn't. Kvar wasn't a patient man and experience was the only thing that save Dev from a worse punishment. Or perhaps this as the worse punishment for his failure. Forced to drag his men back out after a demon fighter and hope they live. How many more would he lose.

The thin eyes regarded him and Dev forced a nod of his head and bow. He would do it, but perhaps he could spare his friends.

He made his way to the medical ward. A forth of his men lay in beds, nursing injuries, serious and minor. Another portion he knew would be down at the lounge, drowning their emotions and toasting their homecoming.

"You're still alive, I take it, it wasn't so bad?"

Garret limped over, Dev regarding the bandage circling his head. "I didn't think you had an injury that serious."

"Oh this. No, I was slammed into one of the tables trying to hold down Brooks. Had to take the leg off, infection got too bad. Poor bastard."

Dev sighed, "Or lucky."

"We're being sent back out there?" Dev nodded and Garret sighed. "Better pack my supplies then—"

"I'm being assigned new recruits, so you can relax for awhile. Keep an eye on Kris, she needs a friend."

"Ah, Dev. You know we aren't that good at following orders. Kris has been sharpening her sword since she got back. She's got the devil in her eye and I doubt you could keep her here. And Quill...well maybe Quill should stay back, but you I think he deserves to come if he wants. And me, I don't go anywhere without you."

"Garret, I'm serious. I will not risk anymore of your lives—"

"But you'll risk your own."

"It's my job."

"No, it's Lord Kvar's and you are stuck doing the dirty work. We've been with you from the start—I've been there even longer and you aren't kicking me to the curb like an old dog. So when are we leaving?"

Dev sighed, but smiled despite his uneasiness. "Couple days."

Garret whistled, frowning. "Eager isn't he. Well, I'll start stock piling again, used up most of the supplies. I'll let Quill and Kris know, you go get a bit of rest yourself. You need it more than anyone."

"How is Quill?"

"Dead...well he acts like it. Poor little guy was hit pretty hard. Looked up to Cal as much as they fought. They were brothers in a way."

"We are were..." Dev nodded.

"Get some sleep, Dev. We'll talk in the morning."

Dev knew he wouldn't get much. Any sleep he would get would be like all the other nights since the incident. Sleepless and filled with the dead eyes of his friends.

* * *

Seagulls cried, still shrill through the closed door. The scraping of claws on wood had awoken her, a shadowing passing back and forth before the door. She nestled her head deeper into his neck, feeling his Adam's apple press against it as he swallowed. His arm shifted around her shoulders, but he wasn't awake yet. She could tell by his steady breathing. It was the first time she remembered him sleeping and she felt a subtle twinge of pride to have done so.

Noishe whined anxiously, but Anna just closed her eyes, relishing the warmth of his skin on hers and the cool air brushing across her shoulders. Her fingers traced his sculpted chest and stomach. It made her smile, feeling him twitch under her touch, releasing a quiet sigh, pulling her closer as he rolled on the tiny cot.

She gasped in shock as he practically rolled atop her, struggling to push him off before he suffocated. Only then did she notice his smile. Tilting her head as much as she could, she found his russet eyes glittering in the dim light.

"And what were you doing?"

"Get off me you fat lummox," she muttered, hating the heat rising to her cheeks. She struggled to push him up.

"And if I don't want to?"

His smile was small, crooked even. It was a playful side of him she had never seen. Tugging his dishevelled hair, she could only smile up at him, loving the way his broad jaw and handsome face looked down upon her.

"Move." She laughed, pushing at him as he tried to kiss her neck.

She wriggled and after a lot of thumping and kicking the walls, she managed to slip off the bed with the sheet. She hurried to find her clothes, hearing voices of the sailors above as they yelled at one another.

"You weren't so modest last night."

He was watching her grip the blanket and struggle to pull her pants on. Deciding she didn't appreciate the small gleam in his eye, she shuffled out of reach, ignoring his comments.

Noishe was scratching at the door again, whining and Anna gave Kratos a look. "He's probably hungry."

"No." Kratos stretched, rising from the bed. Sometime during the night, he had managed to reclaim his pants, but her eyes still roamed the muscles bunching and pulling as he lifted his arms. He walked towards the door, glancing in her direction, waiting as she tugged on her shirt.

Noishe barely waited for the door to open, pushing his way through with a growl. His teeth deftly snapped at Kratos' hand which he lifted out of the way. Anna tilted her head as she watched the protozoan bristle, growling at Kratos. "Why is he so upset?"

"I think he's jealous."

Snuffing and snapping at him again, Noishe glanced towards Anna, his nose twitching before he stalked out of the room, growling.

"Jealous of what?"

He gave a side look, a small smile and he crossed back across the room, planting a kiss on her puzzled face. "It's not important."

Anna huffed as he retrieved his shirt and exited the cabin. "You know what doesn't work on me."

His chuckle only made her more flustered and she hurried after him. Noishe watched, curled among the barrels and crates. She paused a moment, then walks over to him, crouching to look at him. His large ears went back, his eyes accusing and she nearly flushed with the thought that he knew perfectly well what had happened last night.

"I won't hurt him, if that's what you are worried about." She reached out, scratching his ear, which he reluctantly flipped up, an content growl making her smile. "I'm glad you are watching out for him though."

Black eyes regarded her silently, then flicked over towards where Kratos waited for her.

"Breakfast will be over, Anna."

"I'm coming." She gave Noishe another affectionate scratch and smiled. "I'll save a portion of it for you." He thumped his tail eagerly.

With a smile, Anna pushed to her feet and hurried over to Kratos, leaning against his warm body, loving the way his arms slipped around her back and settling protectively and comfortingly about her waist.

She could get used to this.

**Review Please.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Been a really long time since I updated this one. But after hearing a couple of songs on the radio, I got inspiration and decided to finish the chapter. I had a little trouble with it in the beginning, but it smoothed itself out near the end. Thank you for the reviews and reading! Hope you all enjoy.**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 34: **

"I want to learn how to fight."

Kratos tilted his head as she took a stance with a broken mop handle, swinging it wildly at an imaginary foe. Her footing was wrong, her grip and swings—she obviously didn't know the first thing about fighting.

"Why?"

She looked at him with an insulted frown. Perhaps some of his incredulous slipped into the single word. Tucking her hair back, she pointed the wooden shaft at him, poking his chest. "Why not? You taught Seth."

"He didn't have his strength sapped by an exsphere."

"I can handle it. I'm feeling better every day."

"It's not like you are doing any physical work," Kratos argued.

"I don't know about that..." She smiled with a look of innocence, taking a sudden interest with the mop handle. "I'd say I'm getting plenty of work. Last night, and the night before and—"

"Must you discuss it so openly," Kratos scowled.

"I do believe he's blushing." Anna smiled, laughing fully. "What's wrong, Kratos?"

"Nothing, I'll teach you. But not on the ship."

Her smile was infectious, spreading to his own face with the way she lit up with such excitement. She was different somehow, as was he. He noticed it gradually as the days passed. Her body wasn't so thin, but warm and inviting for his hands to slip around. Her laughter drew him towards her, tugging him along as if he wore a leash. He wanted to be near her, to feel her, and kiss her. It was as if once he started, he couldn't stop.

"So," she sighed, leaning on the rail beside him. Their arms pressed together comfortably, no longer shying from each other's touch. "I heard the sailors saying we'll reach the city this afternoon."

"Yes, most likely. Have you ever been to Palmacosta?"

She shook her head, the breeze flipping her hair behind her. "Not that I remember. I think my Dad went there a couple of times. The big city port, he called it. Used to bring my mom gifts and me sweets."

He wondered how much she remembered and how much just came to her over time. She had locked away memories. Seth, her parents, and life before the Ranch. She still awoke to nightmares in the night, her cold-sweated body shivering against him as he rubbed her back. She never spoke of them and he never asked.

"I'm guessing you've been there, then," she said

"I have, a few times." He nodded, "I have been to the majority of the villages and cities, comes with the territory of being a mercenary."

"And an angel."

He glanced at her, but she had looked away, staring off at a seagull flying through the rigging. "So you haven't forgotten."

"You expected me to forget something like that?"

"Hoped, more like."

She frowned, turning to look at him more closely. "Why? It's who you are."

"It's who I was."

He knew she didn't understand the significance of those words. She didn't know after all. He had been many things in his lifetime. Numerous lives and numerous roles. But he was trying to move on from that past. When one lived as long as he, one forgets who they really are. They become lost in a guise, a role.

"I don't think you stop being who you are simply because you don't like it," she spoke up, as if reading his mind. "It's how we shape ourselves. I know I'll always be a ranch prisoner. A part of me will always know that fear and memory." She frowned, pausing as her words dug up the harsh reminder. "But I tell myself, if I wasn't a prisoner, if I didn't suffer, I wouldn't be here now."

"And this moment is worth the pain you've undergone?" Kratos asked doubtfully.

"I'm with you, aren't I?"

She made it sound as if that answered everything. Kratos didn't see how it did. He was part of the reason she had suffered, yet she claims he is what makes it worth it.

Her laughter only frustrated him more, making him grunt and look away, trying to sort out her logic. She made things seem simple, when they weren't and she laughed at his inability to understand that.

"You scowl too much." She smiled.

"I do not scowl."

"Of course you do." She laughed again, twirling the wooden shaft in her hand. "You think too much and it only confuses you. Why can't you just accept what I say is true?"

He couldn't answer her and perhaps she understood that for she moved away from him, brandishing the handle like a dagger. He watched her carefully, already noting the areas he'd have to correct her in, judging what weapon would be proper for her. A short sword, most likely...

It wasn't long before she and a young man were clacking wood against each other in a mock fight. The lad obviously had some experience, but he stayed on the defensive, allowing Anna to force him back. The concentration on her face was cute, in Kratos' opinion, and her opponent's relaxed attitude only frustrated her.

"Ya are all over the place, Miss. Try to keep your elbows in more, use smooth movements with your arms like this." The young man demonstrated, waiting patiently as Anna mimicked him.

Kratos wanted to interfere, wanting to tell her to just be patient and calm down. She was going to stress herself again. But he knew she wouldn't listen and anything he said would only embarrass her. So he kept quiet, thinking about what she had said, all the while watching her warily.

It wasn't long before both Anna and the lad were tired, drifting apart. Kratos made Anna eat and drink plenty, ignoring her accusations of him being fussy. He'd rather be fussy then have her collapse in an unconscious heap.

It was later than afternoon that they docked and he lead Anna off the boat.

He nearly chuckled at her expression. Her brown eyes were wide with wonder and awe. The busy docks on the Palmacosta pier were full of life and noise. Personally, he found it irritating, but to Anna, he knew it was much more.

It showed life. It was life.

"There are so many people!" She gaped, turning her head, looking at the sailors and fishers loading crates of supplies and catches on and off boats. They hollered over the noise of others, tossing and catching luring lines to draw the boats coming in off the water.

Kratos kept a firm grip on her arm, leading her through the crowd toward the pier market. It was nothing more than rows of temporary tents and stalls erected during the warm months. He watched her carefully as she looked at the tables with curiosity and wonder. "If you like, we can come by later this evening when it has calmed down. But I'm sure you would like to bathe and clean up after that trip first."

She looked up at him belatedly, almost reluctant to draw her eyes from the wares and offering merchants. "Huh- oh yes. A bath would be nice. You smell awful after all."

Kratos blinked, frowning slightly as he shook his head with a sigh. He was certain that she was exaggerating the comment, for he could not smell any worse than her. However, he did glance to the side, taking a discrete sniff as he glanced at a stall offering fishing necessities.

Perhaps he did need a bath, as well.

Clearing his throat, he lead her down the cobbled path, turning to reach the less crowded streets, leaving the noise of the pier behind. "The pier is one of the busiest locations in Palmacosta. The city primarily makes its living off the ocean and also is known for its navy fleet."

Anna looked up at him thoughtful. "Why is it then that Palmacosta is larger than Izoold. Both of them rely on a fishing economy."

"Mostly, because Izoold is surrounded by mountainous terrain. They trade mainly with Palmacosta for what they need, where as Palmacosta can expand its market onto land."

"Seems a little unfair."

"I prefer Izoold to Palmacosta, in all honesty." Kratos offered. "It's much quieter is less concerned with politics and money, than with simply living."

When he looked at her, she was smiling, almost whimsical. When he asked what was on her mind, she merely avoided the question. He frowned, but let it go, motioning with his hand. "This is the inn."

It was one of the more expensive inns within the city and he had expected the woman at the front desk to turn her nose up at them.

"Can I help you?" She gave Anna a slow scan, before looking back at Kratos with a slight frown.

Wordlessly he laid the gald upon the counter and she quickly changed her demeanour. "Oh my, of course. You must be exhausted from your travels. I'll show you to your rooms."

Anna nearly giggled, Kratos glancing at her with a smile. They entered their room, shutting the door as the woman left.

"You really know how to intimidate people." Anna smiled, looking around the room.

"What do you mean?"

She turned, grinning a bit before her smile switched to an exaggerated scowl, her brow furrowed down. "I'm just going to stand here silently and lay down my money. You will do as I command because of my impassiveness."

Kratos frowned at her attempt to imitate a man's voice. Specifically his. He turned, setting down his pack on the chair. "I do not sound like that."

"Oh yes I do." Anna puffed her chest, sticking her chin ridiculously high as she continued the horribly mimicked voice.

He sighed, giving her a glance, before chuckling. "Are you going to bathe first? Or should I?"

It had worked, she quickly lost the pretense and nodded, casting a look around, before darting to a side door, which was undoubtedly the bathroom. From within, he heard her exclamation, "It's huge! I was expecting a little metal basin and a bucket! Is this marble?"

"More than likely." Kratos smiled joining her at the doorframe. To him, it was a sparsely furnished bathroom. There was little more than a table with a washbin and small square mirror on the wall. A full-sized polished tub rested to one side with numerous buckets and an assortment of soaps, salts and cloths. It was hardly royalty, but to Anna, he knew it was just that.

"I'll have a maid bring up some hot water."

"Hot?" She looked at him as he walked to the little corded near the door.

"Yes. Palmacosta is after all, Sylvarant's capital." He pulled the cord, then glanced at her. She grinned, her eyes lighting up before darting back into the bathroom, smelling the soaps and salts, delighting in their scents.

Kratos could only chuckle.

It was like heaven. The water wrapping around her body like a warm blanket, the bubbles forming along the surface as she rubbed the grainy soap along her skin. She couldn't remember the last time a bath felt this good. Most of the time, the water was luke-warm, or cold, in streams and little metal basins that sapped the warmth.

But here. She felt like a queen. Her eyes closed, giggling as she blew bubbles back, leaning her head back against the folded towel. If she closed her eyes, she could remember…could see herself as a child, bathing in a tub, feeling her mother pour the water over her head. But it was all shadows and sounds.

Opening her eyes, she stared at the blank wooden walls, the smile fading from her face. During the trip on the ship, she had awoken in tears from nightmares. Yet, they weren't from the ranch. They were from before. She knew they were from her childhood, but she couldn't quiet remember the details, always fading as she opened her eyes, feeling Kratos' warm body against hers, rubbing her back silently.

He never questioned, never asked what they were about. Sometimes she was glad, sometimes she wished he would. She closed her eyes, calling up the faint image of her father, nothing but a shadowy figure in a small fishing boat that rocked back and forth gently. He was speaking, but she couldn't hear over the roar of the fire beyond. The fire that had been engulfing Luin.

She sighed, opening her eyes. It hadn't happened like that. She knew that much. They had died in the inn and she had been there. That's where she had been taken. It seemed ages ago, yet just the other day as well. She didn't know how that was possible, yet it felt that way.

"Anna?" Kratos voiced followed a short tap.

She sighed again, closing her eyes, trying to regain that giddiness she felt just minutes before the memory.

"Anna?"

"I'm fine." She called back.

He didn't respond and Anna knew he didn't believe her. He always seemed to know from the tone of her voice, a look on her face. It was infuriating when she could hardly discern anything from his expressions.

After a time, the water cooled enough to make her shiver and she stood, wrapping the towel about herself. For a moment, she felt a little guilty, having spent all that time in the water, wasting it. Now Kratos would have to have more brought up for himself.

She sighed, reaching for her clothes only to wrinkle her nose in disgust. They were filthy and donning them right after he bath hardly made sense. She cast her eye about for her pack with her clothes, only belatedly realizing she had left it in the main room.

Of course.

She fidgeted and tapped on the door, calling out. "Kratos? Can you pass me my bag?"

Listening with her ear to the door, she heard silence without. Had he stepped out of the room? She chewed her lip, tapping and calling his name again. She knew he had insanely good hearing and that if he was out there, he would have heard her. She still didn't know how...but he did.

Taking a breath, she made a quick decision, gripping the towel tightly—which suddenly seemed much too small—she opened to the door and peaked out.

The cool air without made her shiver, casting her eyes about. The room was empty and she sighed in relief, slipping out of the bathroom, tiptoeing across the cold wooden boards quickly to where her bag rested on the bed. As she grabbed it, she heard the latch lift on the door and the heavy footsteps.

She froze, her eyes snapping behind her towards the door as it began to swing open. Her cheeks redden and she whirled, gripping her bag, to make a dash to the bathroom. Unfortunately, the water dripping from her hair and legs made the floor slick and she cried out, flailing out to grab the edge of the bed before she crashed to the floor.

Cold air rushed over her uncovered body. She cursed, her recently healed arm throbbing from the impact, until she froze, lifting her eyes to where Kratos stood in the open doorway, a tray of steaming food in his hands.

Her face redden and she frantically clutched at the towel, pulling it up to cover her chilled body.

He shut the door calmly, walking to the table with the tray. "It's nothing I haven't already seen, Anna. You should be more careful. Are you hurt?"

He had turned and started towards her, still on the floor. She opened her mouth, yet unable to form coherent words as he so casually slipped his arms about her, lifting her to sit on the bed.

Finally she blurted. "Kratos!"

He looked at her, amusement twinkling in his eyes as he straightened, taken her arm to look at it. "You'll probably have a bruise. Nothing more. Next time, don't run on wet floors."

She stared at him, her face heating up. "Y—You have no sense of manners at all, do you?"

"Why would you say that?"

"You shouldn't have been staring at me when I'm—I'm sprawled on the floor like that!" She stammered out, trying to ignore the redness of her face.

Then he had the gall to smile. "As I said. I've seen it before. Now get dressed and eat, before it gets cold."

He turned his back, moving to cover the contents of the tray and fussing around the table. No doubt, mocking her with the idea of giving her privacy. She huffed, grabbing her back and rising hurriedly, though walking more carefully back to the bathroom to dress.

Within she noted her brightly red cheeks in the small mirror, scowling at her reflection. Why was she so embarrassed? What he said was true...It wasn't like they hadn't been...

But that's not the point! She continued to glare at herself, then angrily shuffled through her extra clothes, trying to find something at least moderately clean.

Running her fingers quickly through her damp hair, she took a few quick breaths before facing the tyrant beyond the door.

Yet, as she opened the door, she only found the demon sitting upon one of the chairs, leafing through a book. Completely ignoring her.

She fought the flush coming to her cheeks and walked to the table, seating herself before the tray. "Where did you get that book?"

"It was in the night stand."

Silence.

"Are you going to eat?" she fidgeted, uncovering the tray. "Or bathe."

He lifted his eyes over the book, meeting hers. The amusing glint was still there. She quickly looked down at her plate, huffing. "You stink, you do know."

"I have to wait for fresh water to be brought. My apologies."

"Are you mocking me?" she eyed him, frowning.

He simply chuckled, looking back at the book, making her grumble. Her rumbling stomach offered her a pleasant distraction, as well as the smell of food before her. The fried hash browns, eggs and slabs of pork vanished swiftly into her mouth.

Aside from a few teasing comments of 'don't forget to chew', Kratos never took his attention off the book. Her own eyes occasionally drifted to it and finally she slowed her chewing, attempting to decipher the title.

"Is something wrong?"

She lifted her eyes, meeting his as he lowered the book.

"Um...no. Just curious. What's... it called?"

He frowned for a moment, glancing at the book cover and then back at her. "The Holy Scriptures of Martel."

"Oh...why are you reading something like that?" She frowned. "Being an angel, shouldn't you be familiar with all of it?"

"Of course." He hesitated, then looked evenly at her. "Can you read?"

She averted her eyes, spearing the last bits of food onto her fork. "Of course I can read, I'm not a simpleton."

"I never said you were."

She waited, expecting him to press the issue. When he didn't, she frowned, glancing at him then back down. "I used to read fairly well before—when I was little. But we never really got far before the... Ranch. I didn't know what that word was." She tapped the book cover.

"Scriptures?"

Anna frowned, gritting her teeth. "Yeah, scriptures, alright? I didn't know that was what it was. It doesn't matter. Not like I ever needed it, stuck in a cell."

"But that isn't the case anymore. You shouldn't be denied the ability to read." Kratos lifted the book, laying it open before her, sliding her tray away.

Anna scowled, pushing the book back towards him. "I just told you I can't read! If I can't even read the cover, how do you expect me to read the rest of the book?"

He didn't respond, instead, he lifted the book and slid his chair closer to hers. She frowned watching him as he laid the book before her again. "Because I'll help you. At least with the words you don't know."

She chewed her lip, looking down at the pages, already seeing a score of words she knew she'd be stumbling over. Yet, there were many she recognized as well. She rubbed her hands anxiously in her lap. "Promise you won't laugh at me."

At his chuckle, she glared at him, but he only smiled. "Very well. I will only laugh if you do."

She eyed him suspiciously, but he merely shuffled his chair again, making himself comfortable. She tried to determine from his expression if he was exasperated about the idea of having to teach her to read, no doubt, believing it more a necessity than for any other reason.

But Anna didn't see any of that condescending attitude. He met her eyes with patience and contentment. It was then she realized. It wasn't as if they had any strict appointment to meet, no time frame or schedule to keep. It was just them, together, with all the time in the world to do whatever they wanted.

This just happened to be one of the things he had decided to do.

She smiled softly and turned her eyes to the paper, taking a deep breath.

"Once upon a time, there existed a giant tree..."

**Please Review.**


End file.
